


The Bodyguard

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cannibalism, Caring, Character Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Death, Demons, Dining room sex, Dinner, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fear, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Mention of virginity, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of undead child, Mild Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, References to Depression, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Virginity, come tasting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 168,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: You're an explorer and so much more! but after your father's death and he can no longer look out for you, he feels you could use a little bit more... protection.





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you said your final goodbyes and everything seemed to be hopeless, that is until you got a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE  
> Hey guys! I've gone back through and did some editing with all the chapters of The Bodyguard. Nothing much has changed except the text format and errors and maybe a few words.

Dark grey storm clouds soaked the sky and shrouded the light from the day. Lush green trees swayed against the winds power as rain began to dance in the sky.

The grey headstones all around you reminded you where you were.

You starred upon your father’s descending casket with sorrow in your eyes and despair in your heart; the glossy black box that would become his new home for all eternity.

You noted that the temperature changed as you wiped away blackened tears. Some form of weather was about to start and none of the people in attendance seemed to be prepared for it. Suits and dresses would surely be ruined, undoubtedly, to be stuffed in the back of the closet and never to be seen from again anyways.

At least, that’s what you planned to do with your dress. You didn’t need a constant reminder of today, it would already be imbedded into your memory anyhow, but the simple black dress you wore would forever hold a stich of sadness, mourning souls and dying leaves. You’d burn the dress if you could, and make up a lie when your mother asked you what happened to it.

A single red rose left your fingers, cascading to the smooth gloomy casket down below. The rumble of thunder causing everyone to gather their belongings and duck for cover.

You on the other hand stayed where you were. Your mind was equivalent to tv static, your emotions all kinked into knots of wretchedness and anger. Somehow you felt like you could have prevented this. You had the know-how and techniques to make some of the finest natural medicines the Earth had to offer, but with doubting your capabilities and lack of self-esteem; thanks to your mother always making you feel like you were five years old, you couldn’t bring yourself to even pick up a single test tube.

Your mother repetitively showed resentment towards you for being your father’s shadow. Wanting you to discover the pages of newly fashion magazines and what was the latest beverage a forty-year-old woman should be drinking on a Sunday after church.

Instead, you sought out what was inside dark caves and old accident tombs of pharaohs and kings. However, there was nothing you enjoyed doing with your old man more than hunting demons.

Demon hunting had been your go to ever since you were old enough to go out with your father. Or the age you _thought_ you were old enough to go at.

Just a tender twelve years old and you already knew how to shoot both a pistol and a rifle. Your father trained you well, waking you up in the wee hours of the morning because _“That’s when the real fun happens”_ you would often hear him say.

Now without him you felt lost, like you couldn’t find your way back home even though you knew the exact route. Your father was much more than just your father, he was your best friend, your go-to-guy whenever you felt like your mom was being an unreasonable bitch.

Now that he was gone, who were you supposed to turn to?

Certainty not your mom, for all she would do is lecture you on how you needed to act like a lady and leave all the killing to the crazies. Dealing with her, you felt just every bit of crazy.

The tiny pitter patter of rain against stone swept you from your thoughts, your already hated black dress began to cling to your curvy frame, accenting your body and making you more uncomfortable than you already were.

All you wanted to do at this point was get away from the hundreds of rich people who showed up to honor your father and into the shower where you could be alone to ponder on your thoughts.

With a last glace, you turned away from your father before you cautiously made your way under one of the ports by the funeral entrance. Crowds of people soon gathered there as well, bodies bumping into each other to try and keep dry from the downpour.

Annoyed because someone stepped on your foot and scuffed your shoe, you rolled your eyes and made your way back inside where the atmosphere seemed entirely more peaceful. The air was silent, not filled with the light pinging of the rain or the bothersome sound of too many conversations going on at once.

You took a seat at one of the dining tables and a young man approached you.

“Can I get you something to drink ma’am?”

The boy looked to be no older than you, maybe a few years younger. You nodded your head and spoke.

“Water is fine.” You said.

The young man nodded his head before disappearing into what you supposed to be a kitchen of some sort and returning to you with a cool refreshing bottle of water.

Twisting the cap off and not caring where it went, you chugged the water quickly, trickles of it cascading down your cleavage and into your dress.

Your eyes darted around because you felt a pair of eyes on you and sure enough there stood the young man, eyes glued to your chest and cheeks flustered the prettiest shade of pink. You offered a smile before adjusting your top and clearing your throat.

Nothing had been said but the action was clear that you wanted him to get lost, and that he did.

You continued to sip at your basically empty water bottle for some time trying your best to keep your mind occupied. Of course, you couldn’t, you were at a funeral for crying out loud.

Your father’s to be exact.

There wasn’t anything that could take your mind away from the pain that seemed to keep rearing its ugly head into your heart. It was normal to mourn a loved one, but you told yourself that you would handle it like an adult, that you would only cry once and that you would get through today and continue his legacy.

After all, death was guaranteed.

But you couldn’t, your mind just wouldn’t stop telling you that everything died with him. Your ability to continue exploring, your freedom mostly. There’s no way your mom would be willing to let you out of the house now with your father out of the way and no longer your safety net.

You’d have to sneak out the house, and at twenty-five, as bad as that sounded, it was what would have had to been done.

That was until, a single manila colored envelope fluttered in front of you on the table.

Standing on the other side was your mother, her left hand wrapped around the neck of a wine glass and the other drumming slender wrinkled finger tips on the wooden table cloth cladded surface.

“Your father left this for you...” She said smugly as she took a sip of the bitter fluid.

It was no surprise she was slowing turning into a wino, this was her third glass since you two arrived and your father’s death was the perfect excuse for her to _indulge_.

Looking down at the envelope in hand, you noted that the seal had been broken and you couldn’t help but to protest your disapproval verbally.

“If it’s for me, why is it open?” You asked, your fingers dancing over the torn gold sticker.

Your mother shrugged, taking another sip of her sin.

“I was curious as to what kind of bullshit he left for you, and I was right. He’s hired a bodyguard to look after you.” Your mother scoffed and rolled her eyes.

What she said was true, you were indeed getting a bodyguard, you noted it as you read over the letter.

But what did you need with a bodyguard?

You weren’t in any danger.

Your eyebrows knitted with confusion, so you continued to find out that the bodyguard would be just to aid you on your journey as a hunter and explorer, and to keep you safe and out of harm’s way.

You nodded your head to yourself before stuffing the papers back in the envelope, but before you did, you noticed something off about the weight of it, as if it was remaining contents left that you missed.

You turned over the envelope and out clinked on the table a beautiful gold wire wrapped amethyst stone.

A gift from your father.

Your eyes expanded with tears as you ran your fingers over the dear gem. Immediately, you secured the gift around your neck letting it fall to your chest. Your heart over-flowed with warmth as salty tears rolled down your cheeks.

Your mother offered you a napkin before disappearing to go refill her glass and muttering something as she walked off.

Rolling your eyes, you ignored it before returning your attention back to the stone. So caught up in your thoughts you completely forgotten that you just received a letter saying you would be assigned a bodyguard.

Who the hell was your bodyguard? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the first chapter?  
> It's short I know but I can assure you it will pick up as the story progresses :)  
> I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has given this fic a read.  
> I really appreciate it.  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for chapter 2 where you meet your bodyguard for the first time :)  
> XoXoXo


	2. Meet & Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you meet your bodyguard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! here's chapter 2 of "The Bodyguard" :)
> 
> I thank everyone whos taken the time out to read chapter one!  
> I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 as well <3
> 
> And also, again I've tried to pick out all errors but if you do stumble across any, my bad lol

Morning rolled around a little sooner than you anticipated. The bright glow of the sun pierced your curtains and blinded your eyes making you hate having such a vast window right across from your bed.

You weren’t really looking forward to today.

Today was the day you’d meet your bodyguard. Some guy your dad hired and highly recommended. You weren’t sure why, but from the brief explanation he left, the guy was _top-notch_.

You just hoped he wasn’t some asshole who just wanted his way to your family’s wealth.

Shielding your face with your right hand, you pushed your blankets back with your left before stalking your way into the restroom to preform you daily _‘Get the day started’_ activities. Making sure you didn’t stub your toe on the corner of your bed like you always did; you were quite clumsy, you grabbed your dry-off towel off the back of your desk chair before disappearing into your shower.

*******

Satisfied with your appearance an hour later, you made your way down the stairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared. Your mom wasn’t present, so that only meant she was still passed out drunk from her nightly _self-wine_ parties.

The aroma in the air smelled delicious.

Fluffy buttermilk pancakes; sweet hints of Madagascar vanilla topped with notes of delicate cinnamon to break up some of the sweetness. An unhealthy rich hill of butter slathered with sweet sticky syrup engulfed your nose, taking you back to when your father would request pancakes for you for breakfast.

Your father always knew your favorite, and nothing was too much for his little girl.

Even though some of the chefs secretly hated you for having them always make it.

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes and you hurried and blinked them away as a platter of crispy, Applewood smoked bacon was presented in front of you.

Another one of your favorites.

Your eggs were a bit late coming out, but you didn’t seem to mind, as you were occupying yourself with a strip of bacon.

And last but not least, a lofty, cool, energizing glass of fresh picked orange juice straight from your backyard was tucked to the side of your platter.

Your tummy protested for you to acknowledge it, all the luscious smells sending you into a hunger attack as you began wolfing down your meal.

*****

Breakfast didn’t last long; your appetite was sky rocketed from the fact you hadn’t had much to eat in the last few days. Your sorrow started to get the better of you and you often found yourself even going without sleep for a few days.

Not even had be buried a week; you found yourself back at your father’s grave two days after the funeral, weeping uncontrollable on site, begging for him to come back.

The sickness he obtained, still a mystery.

The single red rose you tossed down was still there, it’s peddles slowly leaving its steam and dancing in the breeze to be carried off into a new resting place where they would die and become worm food.

Much like your-

******

You couldn’t let your father’s death keep you from experiencing life though, if anything, this should have been an encouragement for you to strive harder and be the best hunter/explorer you could ever be.

To discover _what_ made the man ill.

To find out _what_ took him from you.

And after all, you had a bodyguard to meet,

who just happened to be late.

A half an hour later and there was knock at the door, assumed to be your bodyguard. One of the staffs of the mansion grabbed the door in a haste, greeting the man on the other side with a warm smile and shake of the hand.

You stayed in the kitchen after breakfast waiting for his arrival for the longest, and now that he was finally there after being almost two hours late, the asshole better had, had a great explanation as to why he was already bullshitting his job.

Your thoughts of cursing the man out were interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat.

“* _name_ * this is Mr. Dante, your new bodyguard.” The staff, Castell said, stepping aside revealing the man trailing behind him.

Your jaw dropped and your mind went completely astray because you couldn’t believe the man before you.

Tall, around 6 feet and some inches, white hair and stunning ice blue eyes that looked like pearls inside a clam’s mouth. A strong jaw and light facial hair dusted his top lip, jawline and chin, most of it residing there.

He worn a lengthy red coat, and under, a black elbow-length shirt with a zipper right down the middle. Three gold buckles; one across his chest and the other two across his stomach that fastened right in the middle too.

His pants were red as well, but a few shades darker. A solid black belt with a shiny silver buckle held them up and a pair of black chaps accented them perfectly, as well as his brown boots.

His fingerless glove cladded hands were shoved in his pockets and he was kind of slouched over too, a little _way_ to relaxed to just be meeting someone, but he gave you a warm smile, nodding to you.

You blinked absent mindedly as you tried to bring your mind back from gawk-land,

because that’s certainly what the fuck you were doing.

“Eh, it’s just Dante.”

“H-hi.” You stuttered out, mentally cursing yourself at how obvious it was you were checking him out.

Damn this guy was hot.

And he was _your_ bodyguard.

Dante smirked at you, already up to no good. “I take it you like what you _see_?” he said smugly.

And that’s when your face fell flat, your lips thinned, and the corners of your mouth pulled back.

Oh _god_

“I’m just going to disregard that.” You replied, the obvious _“really”_ look on your face.

Already off the bat you could tell this asshole would be a handful. Late and his ego was as big as a fucking mountain. You didn’t feel like dealing with him today, in fact you already wanted to fire him, and you’d just met the man.

How the _hell_ did your dad even meet this guy?

Dante was already irritating you and you’d only spoken a few words to the man.

But for some reason you couldn’t stop staring at his stupid face.

Why the hell was he so _attractive_?

He was evidently a lot older than you, by at _least_ eight years.

You didn’t like much older guys; especially cocky ones who couldn’t make it on time, yet you were ready to throw yourself down on the table and bare it all for the man.

“Well you were staring so I assumed you saw something yo-“

“Look, asshole I know my father hired you to keep an eye on me, but I can assure you I don’t nee- “

Dante waved you off.

“I’m just here to do my job, I won’t get in your way pretty girl.” He winked.

Your jaw clinched at his arrogant attitude, your hands balling by your sides. You wanted so desperately to knock that stupid smirk right off his face.

Who the _hell_ did he think he was?

First, he was late for his first day on the job.

Then he came in your house, all sexy and frustrating you.

No, he _knew_ it. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

There was absolutely _no_ way he didn’t know he was practically a _walking_ orgasm.

An orgasm you _wished_ to have, but you knew that could never happen.

This was strictly business, though that still didn’t stop your mind from drifting every time his sweet pink tongue came out to lick across his lips.

Deep down inside it was making you melt, the way the natural light of the sun hit his mesmeric blue orbs, making them appear virtually like glass. You’d seen handsome men before, you were the daughter of a _very_ wealthy man for crying out loud.

Men came and went out of your sight daily,

but there was just something about Dante that was... _different_. 

He surely wasn’t your type; however, you couldn’t stop yourself from wanting to capture those lips with your own, explore his pretty mouth with your curious tongue and taste every fiber of his cocky being.

_Asshole_

The sound of footsteps thumping down the stairs caught your attention. Your mother strolled down, her hand clamped over her mouth to shield her yawn and morning breathe away from the world.

Good. It probably smelled like three-day old wine anyways.

Spotting you next to Dante; her face turned into a frown, the obvious assumption written on her wrinkled features.

Instantly you threw your hands up in defense, and Dante looked at her in a _“It’s not what it looks like”_ manner.

“Mom, this is Dante, my new bodyguard.” You motioned over to him with a light smile.

Today was a new day and you wanted to make peace, even if it meant you’d had to string along the role of _“mother & daughter”_ for him.

Your mom took a step back, taking in the man’s features. The evident disgust still plastered on her face. “Your work isn’t needed, she won’t be continuing her shenanigans any longer, won’t you _*name*_?”

You scoffed at her discourteous statement, your hands found your hips and your neck rolled as you spat venom.

It appeared your mom wasn’t going for a fresh mindset like you were.

And even the presence of company wasn’t enough to corral her ignorant behavior.

“First, a hello would have been more appropriate, second, father left this up to _me_! Not you. And I want Dante here-“

You didn’t at first but since your mom was being a bitch about it,

Ya did now.

“-He was nice enough to take the job when he didn’t have to, and the least you could do is show a little respect and properly-“

A firm hand caught your cheek, knocking you back and making you clench your now warm face. Your mother stood before you, her greying brows knitting on her crumpled appearance and her lips dipping into a frown.

She hit you in front of business, something she’d never done. Your sass stunned her, and she couldn’t believe your unexpected outburst and instinct to take up for him.

Telling yourself things wouldn’t escalade because the man next to you was there was a joke. Your mother wasn’t even acknowledging him anymore.

She had a bone to pick with you and she didn’t care who was there to witness it.

Dante stood to the left of the commotion, unsure of what to do. Your mother’s eyes darted to him and her lips sunk even further if possible.

“I don’t know you, but I’m guessing my husband did. And if you do _anything_ to harm my daughter, I’ll have your head hung on the uppermost mantel of this place.” She impended.

Dante looked as if he was going to say something but then decided that it was better, he didn’t. So instead, he just nodded his head.

You were right. It wasn’t her place to be kicking him out and as much as she hated the fact, she saw nothing more than to respect her late husband’s wishes and let you have your way.

Her features softened and she looked him over for a minute before she extended her hand for him to take.

Defeated and having to act _appropriately_.

Dante took her hand in his, before quickly releasing it and turning to you to make sure you were okay. He didn’t make physical contact with you, but his eyes alone shared a troubled look with yours, the rubicund raised flesh of your cheek making your whole-body seethe in antagonism.

Your mother muttered on about some other things to Dante before she left you two to be alone again.

What a way of saying _hello_ to someone on their first day of the job.

******

Now sitting at the kitchen island, Dante was the first to initiate discussion.

“Doesn’t seem like you two get along…” he slid his glass of water from hand to hand, the condensation on the marble aiding in the action.

His usual cocky demeanor nowhere in sight. He seemed relaxed, worried a bit to say the least. You could tell by how his blue globes kept scanning over your bloodshot cheek.

He wanted to ask why, but now wasn’t the time for story-telling.

You shrugged idly, tipping your glass against your lips and swallowing the cool liquid. “She’s a bitch. She’s upset because I didn’t grow up to be like her and she wants me to halt all activities, I’ve communal with my father.” You whispered.

Dante’s bottom lip poked out from his top. “Well that’s not good.”

He turned towards you, a look of sympathy on his face; looking as if he was unsure how to reply to your statement.

A sigh passed your lips as you finished your glass of water; the clinging of glass to counter echoing out the quiet kitchen. Everyone had dispersed out into the house to continue their daily doings. Luckily no one witnessed the little fiasco in the foyer earlier.

You wanted your father’s love right now. A hug or even just a simple pat on your shoulder would do. You looked over to Dante, your eyes glassed over with the overwhelming urge to cry. You felt so broken, so numb and just kicked to the curb.

What did you do to deserve so much hate?

You were her _daughter_.

Were you not good enough for her or something?

Noticing your dismay, Dante reached over to you, his hand stopping short of yours as it immobilized in the air.

It had been a horrible first impression and he didn’t want to upset you even more by doing anything to make you uncomfortable.

You noted his reach and you pushed yourself from the bar stool beneath you and threw yourself into the man. It wasn’t your father’s embrace like you wanted, but with how you were feeling currently, you didn’t care.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you suppressed your face into the crook of his neck and sobbed. He smelled good, like sandalwood and the crisp fall air. There was a faint smell of shower gel and crisp ocean waves; probably from shampoo.

Dante stood stiff as a board against your body, his arms down to his sides hesitant of what to do. You felt his discomfort and peeled yourself away, muttering an apology before wiping the back of your hand across your face. You winced from the impact with the bruise on your cheek, you hadn’t seen your expression, but you were sure that it was there.

Dante’s eyes met yours and his hands-your hips; stopping you from receding from him completely. He cleared his throat before standing from his stool and pulled you back into an embrace. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hug you back, you’d just caught him off-guard at the moment.

You melted under his encirclement and returned your face to the crook of his neck, breathing in his exotic scent.

Okay maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. He’d witnessed your mother’s bullshit first hand, you losing your temper in the drop of a dime, and you currently crying like a new born.

Yet, he still hadn’t ran off.  

So that was good,

Right?

You stayed this way for what felt like hours, although it was only a couple of minutes; part of you wished it was hours. A big wave of relief left your body and washed onto the man before you.

Dante barely knew you and here he was donating you a shoulder for you to cry on.

So maybe he wasn’t a complete dick after all, a cocky shithead surely.

There was no other way to put it.

Or maybe an asshole with a sense of compassion.

However, you chose to put it, you couldn’t stop the fuzzy feelings that bubbled inside your belly. Butterflies hooked to the walls of your ribs and your voice caught in your throat as you couldn’t stop the tears that continued to rain down your soft face.

Dante’s arms tightened around you and a soothing hand mildly stroked up your back.

You couldn’t help but wonder if he was like this with every female, he encountered who was upset. A ping of jealously hit you and you clenched your jaw at your emotions.

Jealous _already?_

He was your bodyguard, that’s all this was. So why were you feeling this tingling sensation in your heart? Perhaps it was your need for your father’s love that left you so vulnerable for the affection Dante was feeding you.

Regaining your composure, you awkwardly loosened your hold before taking a step back.

Dante watched over you attentively, his role of his job already having had come into play. “You okay?” he asked, his body returning to his stool.

You nodded your head, sniffing back the snot in your nose and wiping away the tears from your eyes. You gave a weak smile before speaking “T-thank y-you.” Your voice broke, your throat was dry and scratchy from your constant weeping.

Dante nodded back to you, his eyes scanning over the room. He didn’t know exactly what you were going through, but he could pity with you about the situation of losing a parent.

Something you’d find out later about the man.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a morning haha
> 
> Can anyone guess which Dante I described here? ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 3 where you finally get out and have some fun with your bodyguard :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone whos taken the time out to read this, leave comments, kudos and all that good stuff lol
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated <3


	3. An Adventure Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to go on your first major exploration mission with your bodyguard :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 of "The Bodyguard" :)
> 
> As always, I did my best to snatch up all errors but if you see any... sorraaaaay lol
> 
> I continue to thank everyone whos read and shown interest in this :) I really appreciate it
> 
> Enjoy guys! <3

_Ring! ring!_

Dante kicked the phone up into the air off the receiver, snatching it out the space and bringing it to his ear.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Hey, Dante" You greeted, looking over the note your father left you again.

There seemed to be parts you had missed, and you hated the idea of anything you father might have wanted you to do to go undone.

A smile pulled at his lips at the sound of the sweet voice on the other side.

"Mm hey, babe." He purred.

You rolled your eyes at his flirtatious response.

This guy had no pause button.

Although you weren't physical there, you could practically _see_ the fucking smirk he wore on his pretty little face.

It’d been roughly two weeks since you two first met, and already he’d resorted to calling you _“Babe”;_ not liked you minded anyway.

You thought it was cute that he had a pet-name for you.

After all, you did have one for him.

 _Asshole_.

It been a lot of bickering between you two, often arguing about who was in charge. Obviously, you thought you were, but it would have been a lot simpler to just come to an agreement.

Which was something you found difficult to do with the man.

You didn’t like the fact that your father left someone in charge of you.

Someone like Dante at that.

You could have very well taken care of yourself with no problem.

Not with some dickhead trying to tell _you_ how to hunt demons, but according to the letter your father left, that’s what Dante did best.

You didn’t doubt his abilities, but you knew of the _ones_ you had too.

You were tough, there was no doubting it.

But even someone like you could have used a few pointers.

You didn’t mind learning a thing or two from the man though if it was helpful. Even if it meant you’d have to put up with his constant lewd remarks.

"Get over yourself, anyways, I need you." You said, eyes constantly scanning back up to a specific part of the note.

The ink had bled from probably getting tampered with. You couldn’t make out what it said exactly, but it seemed like a warning of some sort.

A warning not to go _there_.

Dante snorted from the other side "Oh do you? Tell me what you need me to do and how you want me to do it."

You groaned, cursing yourself for not being more careful with your words.

You found out the hard way of not watching what you said around the man. He’d always poke fun at you and take things out of context. Which usually left you blushing and irritated.

Much like now.

This certainly was going to be a long day. It wasn’t even noon yet and here he was, already up to his shit.

Clearing your throat and starting again, you clarified what you meant.

"I need you to assist me today. I have some stuff I need to look into."

You were also occupied with finding something to wear. Your head titled to the side, shoulder hiked up supporting your phone to your ear while your hands rummaged through the mess of clothes on your bed you pulled from the closet.

A sigh slipped passed your lips as you picked up a pair of black cargo shorts.

Sitting your phone down and hitting the speaker button, you slipped the thin material of your silk pajama shorts off your curvy waist, the expensive material fluttering to the floor carelessly.

"Hm, I guess I'll help you. Not like I have much of a choice.” He shrugged, switching the phone to his other ear. “And besides, you can reward me after.”

"I'll reward you by shooting you in the _face_!" You slipped your belt in the loops, fastening it shut, then moved on to tying the strings of your shorts.

Dante laughed. "Wouldn't be the first pretty face to put a bullet in my head."

You rolled your eyes. "Just be ready by noon." You glanced over at the clock.

"Actually, be ready by 2pm." You said, carefully folding the note back and tucking it into the folder it came in.

The mess on your bed would take some time to clean up but that would also allow you some time to rummage your thoughts for what could have sickened your father.

"Alright babe. Will do." Dante noted before hanging up.

*******

Things had been relatively well with Dante, besides all the constant arguing. He wasn’t as bad as you thought he was and he actually turned out to be a good listener, when he needed to be.

He’d proven that the first day you met him and his will to be there for you kept going strong.

It was just problematic dealing with someone who had just as _big_ as an attitude as you did, who was just as easily _irritable_ as you were, and someone who didn’t know how to _shut the fuck up_ ,

much like you didn’t.

You two were nearly the same person; different bodies.

Perhaps that’s why your father hired him; someone to grind your gears, like you once did his.

But your father loved you none the less.

Even if you were a bit _much_ to deal with at times.

Dante had one way of handling things and you had another. Compromising often took up must of the day, frequently shortening your time to explorer, since your mother didn’t want you out at night.

This repeatedly left you highly annoyed because you were determined to find out what killed your father, and the less time you got to dig around, the more you felt guilty for not doing anything in the first place.

It wasn’t your place to; he insisted that you didn’t, and you didn’t get involved, but looking back now you regret not at _least_ trying.

The times you did get a head start were also always shortened due to Dante rushing you. He’d go on and on about a place not being safe and that you needed to leave because he didn’t want you to get hurt.

He’d tell you to direct him to whatever it was you were trying to obtain, often saying you’d just get in the way if you _both_ went.

In other words, he was risking his life just to help you out, which is technically what your father hired him for, but you were a big girl and you felt like you could do it yourself.

And besides, if the place was dangerous for you, then it had to mean it was dangerous for Dante too, _right_?

What made him so special that he thought he could just _waltz_ into thousand-year-old catacombs and _waltz_ right back out with not much as a cobweb in hair?

Dante’s cocky attitude would frequently leave you exasperated, and you couldn’t help but to think _where_ your father found this guy, and how did he even make it ten minutes without wanting to put a bullet in his head.

20 minutes later and you’d finally found a top; a plain white tank.

You slipped it on your slim frame before throwing your vest over; slithering your dagger into the inside pocket along with three holographic throwing stars your father made for you.

This wasn't just a trip, this was a mission. Your father left behind instructions for you to raid this home, a home that once belonged to a man he worked side by side with.

You’d definitely accepted the challenge, anything that would make your old man proud and also a chance to maybe find a clue as to what made him fall so ill.

Always up for a challenge, you rose to the occasion, ready to kick some demon ass; if one should appear.

With the help of your bodyguard of course.

You observed yourself once more in the mirror before leaving your room.

Your long-braided hair was in its signature style, a thick lock wrapped around your head into a messy bun; two solid gold hair pins holding the tresses in place.

Your outfit was simple, just a plain white tank top under a ratty old vest and a skimpy pair of cargo shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

A thick woven belt held your bottoms up, and a sturdy leather array of compartments held your weaponry. Itchy tube socks shielded your legs and heavy sole boots clad your feet.

Last but not least, you looked over the exquisite iridescent stone wrapped in gold wiring dangling from your neck.

The gift from your father.

A smile touched your lips, he always brought you gifts back from the trips you weren’t permitted to go on.

It was his way of having you there without actually _having you there_. He hated to leave you behind, but the safety of his little angel was far more important than any silly cave.

Your father was your world, and you were his universe.

Without your light, there was no way he could shine. You guided him through life, through a tough time he thought he’d never bounce back from. You lifted him high and cradled him with your innocent unborn love.

A mere two lines was when he found you, the plastic test in his hand. Having one foot in the grave already, he knew he needed a change.

And there it was.

_You_

The light to his darkness.

The freedom to his salvation.

Your birth would change the man. Set him free from the shackles he’d instilled upon himself.

A chance to give you the world, the world that he’d lost.

Maybe _you_ could do the right thing with it.

And he’d be there with you, hand in hand. To guide you away from the path that he took.

To ensure you’d take the correct one for your own.

The alarm you’d set on your phone so you wouldn’t be late to meet Dante snapped you out your thoughts.

You looked over your closet once more making sure you had everything you would need for your trip.

Nodding to yourself you tossed your phone on the bed; you didn’t need your mother blowing your line up, before grabbing your key and locking your bedroom. 

With carefully placed footsteps, you descend down the stairs, trying your best to avoid the creaky dead giveaway floor boards.

Your mother would be on the prowl, right under your nose about where you were off to and you honestly didn’t feel like dealing with her shit at a time like this.

Dante was already on your nerves and you didn’t need her on them too.

She hated that you chose to follow in your father's footsteps. Said demon hunting and discovering was better left to the fellas.

You'd laugh at such an obnoxious sexist remark, reminding her that women could do whatever a man could do, if she saw fit to.

"And where are you off to?" Your plan failed.

Your foot landed right on a particular spot on the floor that creaked so loudly it sounded as if it would snap and make the whole house crumble down.

"Out. I'm leaving with Dante." You said, hoping she didn’t future inquire questions.

Your mom's face soured at the man’s name. "Did you _ask_?" She stood in front of you blocking your exit from the stairs.

She already had a glass of wine in hand.

One hell of a breakfast.

"Mom, I'm 25. I think I'm well old enough to-"

"You still should check in!" She snapped, her voice making the hair on your neck rise.

"Okay! It’s not like you care anyway." You mumbled, turning your back to her, about to go back upstairs and just call it a day.

Your mother's eyes narrowed, your comment not going unnoticed.

Her top lip twitched at your nonchalant attitude, and she bit back the urge to strike you again.

She’d apologized for it, but you knew it was just bullshit. She’d probably been counting the days that she could do it and with your father out of the way, now was the perfect time.

"Just be back before it gets dark." She glared at you, wondering off into her bedroom.

You rolled your eyes and continued your way down the steps and out the front door to the porch; your mind drifting back to the first day Dante showed up, the first day your mother hit you.

It was an unexpected action on her part.

Something she’d never _done_.

Surely you two had gotten into confrontations before, but never had it gotten physical.

It hurt you in many ways because even though you didn’t quite get along, you thought you could at least trust her.

Trust her not to be the one who hurt you, but protect you from others who would want to. She was nothing like your father.

Not caring or understanding one bit.

It enraged you, and you couldn’t for the life of you understand why she shunned you so much. Surely it had to be more to it than you just wanting to be like your father.

Maybe it was something there that you didn’t know about, something behind the scenes.

Perhaps, it was something before you were even born, whatever it may had been, you wished it would go away.

That whatever hate your mother had for you was all just a nasty dream. She was the only parent you had left and you didn’t want to spend the rest of your life, or hers hating the one person you should have been loving the most.

The sun disappeared behind the clouds playing peek-a-boo and the crisp, cool air sent a tornado of crunchy leaves into a frenzy. The orange foliage danced across your boots sending delicate shivers up your spine.

You definitely regretted not dressing accordingly as you could hear the familiar puttering of Dante's motorcycle in the distance.

Your legs would surly hate you for this.

Your heart fluttered in your chest as the sound got louder. Some time away from the house for a few hours with Dante would definitely calm your soul.

Doing something you loved with the man who annoyed you;

perfect, just what you needed.

You turned your attention to the small garden you'd planted earlier in the week, the sweet smell of the pink roses warming your spirit, a sign that your green thumb continued to flourish even after your father's death; gardening had been something you two recently gotten into before his downfall.

Gravel crunched under the weight of his boots as he approached you, a large hand plucked a single rose and offered it to your ear, tucking it in place.

Red flushed your cheeks as your eyes meet skies of blue.

"Hey there, babe. Ready to go?" Dante smirked caressing your cheek before jabbing his finger into it.

 You whined and swatted his hand away, clearing your throat.

"My mom is already in full defense. Don't give her a reason to fire you." You said, your fingertips lightly ghosting over the delicate petals behind your ear.

A feeling began to spiral in the bottom of your belly, the same one that been there the past few times you had been around him.

It was no lie that you liked Dante, even though he made your hair grey. He was a charmer, a flirt in every way.

Nothing like Vlad was.

"You just look so beautiful. I couldn't resist."

You sucked your bottom lip into your teeth at the comment, gnawing at it shyly.

"Oh hush." You lightly pushed past him making your way to the bike silently already hating the ride.

Once your head was safe and secure in the helmet, he provided for you, (He said he didn't need one) and your arms were wrapped securely around his waist, Dante took off in the direction you instructed him to, the wind whipping at your flesh like knives.

He glanced over his shoulder, teasing you about something but you didn't hear it due to the loud crackles of the wind and you mentally cursed yourself for not bundling up.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, isn't your mom just a delightful bundle of joy haha.  
> Chapter 4 is gonna be packed with some interesting stuff :D  
> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading <3


	4. Digging Up The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father left instructions for you to explore a house belonging to a man he once worked along side with. Dark secrets lie concealed within the walls, what will you and your bodyguard find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here's chapter 4 of "The Bodyguard"  
> Enjoy! <3 XoXo

Perhaps this trip wasn't a smart one after all, you thought, as you tried to push the rusty iron fence open.

Unfortunately, it didn't budge.

"Shit" you groaned trying again.

The loud screeching of metal caressing against itself echoed off the trees that surrounded the area making you cringe in discomfort.  

You were now asking yourself why the _fuck_ you even agreed to such a thing.

You should have just left the part about the house alone in the note your father left for you. 

It was freezing outside, even more so the deeper you sank off into the outskirts of town and you weren’t exactly dressed properly for such an occasion.

An old abandoned two-story house sat deep off in the thick forest, the impenetrable span of trees concealing it from analytical eyes.  

The whole area was nothing but woods; a dead zone for people but an active land for the wild life.

The place was creepy.

The house was boarded up, and obvious _'No trespassing'_ signs were plastered all around the area.

Of course, no trespassing meant trespass anyway in your eyes.

After all, there was indeed a reason for you dragging yourself and your white-haired bodyguard out this far after all.

"What's this far out?  Surely you're not looking to rent this dump." Dante scoffed going up to the pesky gate you were having trouble with.

"No, there's something...  _Things_ rather, I'm looking for." You said, stepping back, letting the strong man literally shove the gate patulous.

The fragile metal gave way easily at the sheer strength of him.

"Whelp, there ya go", he smirked stepping to the side.

You rolled your eyes stepping inside the property, the old dead leaves crunching under your boots.

"My father use to know the man who lived here." You whispered.

The air had gone silent for some time as you two made your way up the old wore stone trail to the front door.

"It was a man; Dawd, his daughter; Lizzy and their care taker; Johnathan." You continued.

Dawd was also a relatively well-off man.

Dante's eyes from time to time lifted to you, letting you know he was listening and then back on the path again.

"After the man died, the care taker started dating the daughter, but he also started to cheat on her as well."

You looked around at all the dead decaying shrubbery. The air was thick with the stench of rotten leaves and rustic wood; it was Fall.

The trees were bare and stark-naked of their usual thick, green, lush leaves, but from the looks of the place, no vegetation even grew there, even in the spring and summer.

"He raped her because she didn’t want to be with him anymore after she found out about his affairs, and she ended up conceiving." You paused your story as you finally made your way to the front door.

Dante stepped in front of you retrieving his gun; Ebony, from its holster inside his coat.

"This place is abandoned I don-" Dante waved his hand cutting you off.

"No place is every _truly_ abandoned." He said, pushing the front door open with his boot clad foot.

"See _that_?  Didn't take any effort. This door has been opened recently... and this place is _supposed_ to be abandoned, so stay close by me." He said sternly, grabbing your wrist pulling you close to him.

And there he was, telling you what to do, treating you like a child, much like your mother did.

And that irritated you, like it always did.

You appreciated his concern, but you wanted to do things on your own as well. You were independent even before Dante’s arrival and you wanted it to remain that way.

"I can walk on my own." You barked, walking ahead of him.

Dante shook his head at you.

All he was trying to do was keep you safe, like your father hired him to.

And here you were, being a bitch, like you had been to him since you meet.

You’d swear it wasn’t because you liked him,

but it was.

A lot of it was also because he was _indeed_ an asshole himself, and you weren’t going to let some handsome asshole tell _you_ what to do.

*******

The house was covered in a _blanket_ , no, a _quilt_ of dust. The furniture in the same spot it had been left for years.

"You think someone lives here?” Dante asked, looking around the musty space, his face distorting in disgust.

“I doubt it. This place is old as you." You joked.

Dante's eyebrows knitted together making you giggle.

"You'd be surprise where _things_ live and I’m not old, just experienced." He smirked at you, dragging his finger over the back end of the couch.

The dust almost immediately engulfed it making his nose turn up.

"Whatever you're in here for, make it quick. This place is making me itch." He coughed, clapping his hands together knocking off the dust.

You took your time digging around the house, inspecting every room carefully, seeking to find perhaps _any_ notes or _any_ information on the illness that cursed your father.

There wasn't anything you were looking in _particula_ r, but just the thought of the man who lived here; Dawd Resse, being close to your father, might having any knowledge on what happen to him, gave you a warm feeling and a bit of hope.  

"Dawd and my father use to explore together, mainly tombs. They'd collect anything they thought would be of value. I'm sure he left some things behind."

You said, climbing on a dusty bookcase.

Certain adventures your father didn’t allow you on because he thought they were _too_ dangerous. Your objections would be noted and go _unnoted_ of course.

Your father wasn’t like everyone else, he would put a cork in your shit even before you even had a chance to pop it.

He loved your enthusiasm but always feared for your safety.

You were his little girl, his princess, his only child.

He’d destroy the world for you if he had too.

Nothing would get in the way from your father loving you.

Not any mission and positively, not your mother.

Making sure your footing was decent, you felt around on the very top shelf for something that would perhaps justify the question you had in your head.

"This bookcase doesn't look like it belongs here. Maybe there's a-" skimming your finger over what felt like a button, you pressed down on it.

Nothing happened at first, but then the bookcase began to shake, causing you to lose your grip from the sudden change and let go of the shelf stumbling back.

The old bookcase slid open revealing a secret room and a new cloud of dust.

Your instinct was correct, and your inner question had been answered.

A loud shriek from you rang through the old house as you fell back into something...  Or _someone_.

Dante stood you up properly unhooking his arms from under yours.

"Careful pretty girl. Wouldn't want that to get ruined."

He smirked motioning towards your face.

You rolled your eyes (you did it so much around him you were surprised they hadn’t gotten stuck) thanking him before looking at the newly discovered room before you. 

"This must be his study. I'm sure there's something here." You spun around the dark space taking in the atmosphere.

The room was warm as if someone was recently there or perhaps the heat may have been on.

The whole area itself had a creepy aura through it that was making Dante _very_ uneasy.

He shifted from foot to foot, eyes constantly scanning the room as if he could see something you couldn’t.

He cleared his throat looking at the chair that was placed at the dark wood desk in the middle of the room.

"This chair, it’s been moved. Look at it. No dust." He said running his index finger along the plastic arm of the seat.

"Nonsense, Dante. No one’s been here." You protested rummaging around in the drawers of the desk.

Dante’s eyes continued to scan the room. "You keep thinking that..." He turned to walk back into the living space.

You continued your scavenger hunt finding all kinds of little trinkets. You stuffed them in your backpack, sitting it down on the desk; still no sign of anything useful.

Just as you turned your back, you heard a _swoosh_ followed by a _thud_. Your backpack had fallen from the table.

Or so you thought.

Picking it back up and placing it back in its spot, you turned once more to walk to one of the ratty bookshelves before once again, your bag fell, terror peaking your interest now.

"Dante stop it. It's not funny!" You snapped putting your hands on your curvy hips.

"What's not funny?" He asked, popping his head back into the room, a book in his hand.

"You keep knocking my bag down. It's nothing here so stop it." You said once more.

Dante's brows knitted in confusion.

"I haven't touched your bag. I haven't even been in here." The expression on his face serious. No hints of humor or sarcasm in sight.

Your mouth hung open for a second before you shut it, narrowing your eyes at the man.

"Stay in here. I'm almost finished." You said pulling the last drawer open.

Pulling out all the contents of the drawer, you began sorting through them up top of the desk.

Old papers, a few pens, some random office supplies and an old journal seemed to be the only things in it.

Maybe Dawd didn’t have anything left from his and your father’s trips after all.

Maybe this trip was just one big waste, though, you didn’t want to think of it that way because that would have meant it would have been a waste if it was your father here and not Dante.

Your heart ached at the thought of disappointing the man, you’d do anything to make your old man proud, make him smile and praise you for being a bad ass daughter.

Tears sparked your eyes, and if it wasn’t for Dante’s voice interrupting your thoughts, they would have surely spilled.

"So, you never finished telling me what happened to the daughter and care taker." Dante placed the book he had been reading down, his attention turning towards you.

"Right…" You nodded clearing your throat.

"The daughter was so ashamed about being pregnant in such an awful way, that she threw herself off the balcony onto the glass top dining table they once had." The tone in your voice uneasy as you shoved the papers in your bag.

The look on Dante’s face didn’t look any cooler.  

Suddenly, the air grew cold, a strong chill shot through the house. The barely lit halls falling dark.

Dante immediately un-holstered both his pistols, aiming right at the door.

"Dante! It was just the wind. Calm down" you said, opening the dry old journal. The pages were old and ratty, the literature on them barely legible from years of neglect and non-use.

Most of it looked like note; dates at the top corner of the pages, but what got your attention was the blackened blood splatters that dotted a few of them.

Although you didn’t want to admit it, you were pretty-fucking terrified.

First, there was absolutely _no way_ any wind could be in the house right now. You’d shut the front door, made _sure_ of it. And no fans were on so that couldn’t have been them either.

The only logically explanation was something that of the supernatural.

 Normally, battling demons or even ghost didn’t spook you.

 Yes, you even hunted ghost,

-but for some reason, this house, this room, and the story you had been telling Dante had you pretty shaken up.

The sun was setting, and it began to get less visible in the house. You’d rush your exploring up, _if_ you knew what it was that you were looking for.

Dante scoffed, walking stealthily to the door poking his head out in the hallway.

"This place isn't safe. You need to hurry." It comes out more of a command than him just saying.

"Don't tell me you're scared of an abandoned house?" You cocked your perfectly arched brow trying to play off the fear in your heart now.

"What happened to the care taker?" Dante asked, ignoring your comment; keeping his eyes glued in one particular direction.

He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard something pass by.

"Um..." You think,

"I'm not sure. No one kno-" a single shot rang out echoing throughout the house, cutting your sentence short.

You immediately drop behind the desk, paralysis now striking your body.

"It would be best if you just came on out." Dante said, now in the hall with his weapons drawn.

Ivory exhaling a single stream of smoke signaling that it had just been fired.

Nothing. The house once again fell into an eerie silence.

"Okay I'm ready to go now. Let's go. " you scrambled to your feet, grabbing your backpack off the desk, stuffing the journal inside and slinging it on your shoulder.

You rushed over to Dante, hooking your arm around his tightly. 

"What'd you see?" You asked, looking off into the direction Dante's eyes seemed to be super glued to.

"S'not what I saw. It's what I heard. There's something in there." He motioned to a corner of darkness. A single gleam of something shiny piercing through the abyss.

A doorknob.

You couldn’t help the snicker that passed your lips. "So, you heard a doorknob?" you teased.

Dante rolled his eyes, thumbing your nose.

"No, smartass. Something touched the doorknob."  He said, advancing in that direction.

You stuck closer to his side as you made your way down the dark dirty hallway. Doors aligned both sides of the falling walls; all- shut tight, but one door in particular had Dante's attention like a teenager to a mini skirt.

"Stay here." He shook his arm free from you, handing you one of the pistols in his hands.

"Don't shoot me trying to get your target." He smirked teasingly, his snarky tone back.

“You’d be lucky if you _weren’t_ my target.” You shot back, waving the gun in his face tauntingly.

You looked down at the heavy piece of metal in your hands.

Ebony was beautiful, a shiny black semi-automatic handgun with engraving on both sides.

 "For Tony Redgrave" you read aloud, wondering who it was.

"Be careful with my baby. I'd hate to have to hurt you over her...  Unless you _want_ me to. Then in that case, by all means misuse her." Dante licked his lips at you.

You rolled your eyes trying to calm your nerves enough to not essentially shoot him on purpose.

This wasn't new to you. You've shot several guns before.

Handguns, shotguns, rifles, you name it. Hell, you even shot an old war musket your father and you discovered on one of your trips.

Your mind seemed to always drift to your past at the worst of times. It was perfectly normal that you would still be grieving, anyone would have told you to take more time to yourself, but you couldn’t.

You couldn’t slow down now, even though you wanted to.

Not when your mother was so against you.

Giving up would have meant she’d won.

It would have meant what she said was true.

You wanted to, no you _had_ to prove her wrong.

None of her protest and insults mattered to you.

Your only concerns were to continue your life the way your father would have wanted you to. A care free young woman with a smart head and heavy heart in her chest.

You owed it all to Dante for helping you to start to live that life. He was by your side at the drop of a dime. Always there to support you when you needed him the most.

Even when you needed to get over Vlad.

Your jaw clenched at the thought of your ex, Vladimir Dimsetti. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! ;D
> 
> Sorry guys but I had to cut chapter 4 down because it was just entirely too long and this gives me a chance to tease you guys before I take you all the way with the good stuff :D 
> 
> Don't hate me haha I promise the next half of the chapter will be worth the wait!
> 
> Thank you all who have been following this story and showing me love along the way. I really appreciate it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Stay tuned for more. <3


	5. Lizzy Has A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminisce about your past and discover a little more than you bargain for on this trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other half of chapter 4 guys! It wouldn't let me post it as 4.5 so it's under chapter 5 just know that they flow into each other! 
> 
> Just a fair warning this chapter is a bit intense but nothing too bad I don't think.  
> Enjoy<3  
> XoXoXo

Vlad was handsome, tall, sexy and suave.

Having met him when you were underage; the steamy-hot man was _definitely_ off limits for you.

Of course, that didn’t stop you from trying to make your advances.

Vlad was just a few years older than you, so you didn’t see him really putting up a fight, but to your surprise, he _actually_ did.

He always thought you were beautiful, sassy and a fucking genius, but he’d never cross that line; not even for a catch like you.

Waiting until you were eighteen; Vlad couldn’t wait to sweep you off your feet.

You’d started to date him immediately after your eighteenth birthday and everything seemed smooth.

Until that day came.

You could remember that day like it was yesterday.

The day he left you.

It was no secret you and Vlad liked each other, it was also no secret that you too wanted to do _things_ with each other.

However, even though you were legal to consent, your mother wouldn’t have it.

It’s not like you would have told her _anyways_ , but she wasn’t a fool.

She knew you’d sneak around and do as you pleased, and your father would turn his head the other way as if nothing was happening.

Your father understood you, knew what it was like to be in love; maybe.

So, when it came time to you dating Vlad; he saw nothing wrong with it, as long as you respected and took care of yourself.

But things with Vlad slowly started to turn sour.

The same loving man you fell for at such a tender age was no longer there. This Vlad was controlling, persistent and always bothered.

Having put off your virginity for five years now, Vlad wasn’t exactly any longer patient.

You weren’t attracted to the man like you were once before; and most of your time had gotten occupied by traveling with your father and having to duck and dodge your mother’s harassment advances.

Vlad eventually left you; he couldn’t take waiting for you anymore, he’d given a chunk of his life up for a silly underaged girl he thought he loved. A girl who found more passion in rooting around musty caves than loving him.

Your heart was broken, you thought you two were inseparable.

_Were all you were was just a piece of ass to him?_

_Was that all he wanted from you the whole time?_

Still, to this day the thoughts crossed your mind, making you sick to your stomach and often leaving you in tears.

You told your father what happened, and he threated to shoot Vlad in the face if he ever saw him again. Your father actually made it his mission to make the man as uncomfortable as possible.

Like deliberately picking up his mail for him and sitting on his porch with a shotgun in hand, waiting to deliver it.

Your mother said he was being completely unreasonable, but your father saw it as _“You made my little girl cry so now you have to die for it”_

Your father always had your back, no matter what the circumstances were. Unless he felt like you were actually wrong, then he would correct you. Not scold you like your mother did. He felt like it was more than one way to skin a cat and going in full force was not one of them.

A firm talking was all you ever needed to get back on the right track.

You brought yourself out of your thoughts instantly at the feeling of the room rushing cold again.

The sudden burst of energy reminding you where you were and what current situation you were in.

Your eyes darted from the gun in your hand and then to Dante, who was on his way into the mysterious doorknob room.

"Be careful." You worried your bottom lip between your teeth.

Although granted the gift of near immortality, you still feared for your white-haired bodyguard.

Just the thought of him even stubbing his toe made you uneasy.

You'd grown to care about the man beyond just a business deal, but you'd never admit it.

The sound of gun fire rang out and you nearly lost your balance as a figure cloaked in all black rushed past you; the bone chilling breeze sent off the creature causing you to shiver. Your brain did a 360 before it began to operate properly again.

_Was that a fucking ghost?_

"What the-"

Dante pushed past you snatching his pistol out your hand, cutting your sentence short; several more shots rang out and a blood curdling shriek convulsed the rotten walls.

"Demon" he hissed as he stopped to check on you.

 "You okay?" His asked, dusting you off and readjusting your backpack straps.

His hand found yours as he flipped them; back then palm, inspecting them for any injuries.

You nodded your head signaling that you were fine; gulping down the lump of nerves that swelled in your throat, you spoke

"I don’t think that was a demon, Dante." You said nervously.

“No?”

“That didn’t look like a demon; it’s face, no. That was something else.”

You gulped down the salvia that pooled in your mouth.

"Well whatever it was, gotta take out the trash." He chimed, setting off in the direction the monster disappeared too.

Clutching the straps of your bag; your knuckles bared white as you followed closely behind the older man.

Your nerves were tangled in a jumble like headphones fresh out of a pocket and the numbing silence was starting to slowly kill you.

“Could have been the care taker." Dante said, peeking around a corner.

 "Or the daughter..." You add, looking around the dimly lit space around you.

The orange glow of the sun slowly continued to dip into the distance as you two stepped into a new room, the family room.

The air slowly began to haze, the room around you seeming to cave into itself. A strong push sent you back into the wall.

"* _name_ *!" Dante rushed over to you helping you to your feet, dusting you off.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

You shook your head, recollecting yourself. "No, I’m okay.”

Dante looked you over for a second more to make sure you were actually telling the truth. He wiped a smug of dirt off your cheek before taking your hand into his.

“Come on, let’s kill this fucker and get out of this place, I’m starving, and a pizza sure does sound nice right about now.”

You nodded your head, a pizza _did_ sound like a good idea right about now, even though that’s all he seemed to eat.

_How the hell did he stay so fit?_

Dante dropped your hand tersely and pushed; no, _shoved_ you out of the way.

Your body hit the ground pretty hard at the action and you couldn’t stop the lava of curses that dripped from your lips.

A macabre cry echoed all around and a set of razor-sharp teeth bared as the demon charged at Dante

 “T-that’s L-Lizzy.” your eyes widened at the creature before you. It wasn’t the same cloaked figure but that didn’t mean it wasn’t trouble. Your jaw dropped in disbelief,

It couldn’t fucking be.

The creature wailed when Dante merely treaded out the way; perceptibly angry from the nonchalant attitude he sported.

“T-that’s the d-d-daughter!” You stuttered out, your legs shaking beneath you; freezing you in place petrified.

Dante looked over to you, brows woven together. “That must be her-“

he makes a face of repulsion.

“-Her child dangling from her.” He motioned to the sack hanging from the demon’s stomach.

_What the fuck happened?_

Your hand clamped over your mouth at the sight in front of you. Dawd’s daughter had been turned into a demon somehow, her unborn child one too.

The creature’s body was scaly; her skin a tarnished copper. She was slightly taller than Dante now and her blue-green eyes reflected in the faint glimmer of sun. The monster had straight razor black teeth and her baby had three eyes; It’s nails green as a clover.

_but what happened to the care taker?_

Your questioned soon got answered when the demon spun around again, planning another assault on Dante.

From the looks of it, the care taker was now baby food; flesh hung from the infant’s bleeding mouth, his hair wedged in its barely formed teeth.

Dante chuckled shaking his head, “What a _touching_ family.” He smirked, taunting the demon; beckoning it to attack him.

The creature took the challenge, basting off into the air, tackling him through several walls. The house creaked and shook at the disturbance and you silently prayed that it wouldn’t come crashing down with you in it.

Your adrenaline shot to your feet and you lifted yourself off the ground and in the direction the commotion had went.

Now with sword in hand, Dante swung Rebellion; knocking the demon back into a wall, or two… or maybe just outside in general.

A smirk caught his lips as he swung the gushing crimson from the blade with a single swing. The thick, coagulated fluid splatted the walls and oozed down into the floor boards.

“It’s not dead.” He broadcasted, as if you didn’t already know.

“Of course not, but what the fuck happened!? That thing… oh my god.” You were still in shock.

Dawd’s daughter was a monster, his grandchild too. You couldn’t help but to wonder if Dawd had actually faced the same faith as the care taker instead of dying from natural causes like you thought he did. Your brain then hatched the worst idea possible.

What if he died from the same thing your father did?

You didn’t actually know what happened to Dawd, just what you heard around the mansion.

You made your way out the back hole in the house that Dante created.

“You just cannot **_not_** fucking destroy things, can you?” you rolled your eyes, stepping over house debris.

Dante chuckled following close behind you. “Nothing’s been destroyed, _yet_.” He smirked.

You looked around for Dawd’s daughter who appeared to be nowhere in sight. Maybe knocking her outside the house wasn’t such a _good_ idea.

What if she went out into town attacking people?

How would you explain to your mom that _you let a demon loose and now it was on a warpath_?

Actually, _Dante_ let the demon loose, but of course you’d take the blame for it. You didn’t want any reason for her to try her hardest to get him fired; even though she couldn’t, still that didn’t mean she wouldn’t make things difficult for him.

Just as you were about to head back inside, Lizzy attacked you, grabbing you and hoisting you into the air.

“Dante!” you screamed, your backpack falling off your arms as you flailed for him.

You would have reached for your dagger or one of your throwing stars if they hadn’t plummeted to the ground as well.

Dante braced his sword, ready to attack but stopped when he saw he didn’t have a clear shot and you were in harm’s way.

He couldn’t risk hurting you by any chance.

The demon chuckled, low and sinister, her baby doing the same. It was a gruesome sight that made your stomach cringe, but you couldn’t help the dying question that wouldn’t stay in your mind.

“Lizzy! What transpired? What _happened_ to you? To your father… to Johnathan?”

The demon; Lizzy, twisted you to face her, having recognized you knowing her, her teeth razor sharp and hanging from her disfigured mouth bared and hissed at you.

A low roar erupted from her chest and Dante couldn’t help but to fan his hand in front of his face,

“Whew! Talk about shit breath.”

Lizzy tightened her grip on you at his insult, threatening to rip you in half if he continued his taunts.

You glared at the man before, once again, stating your question to the demon who had you in hand.

A low gurgle shook the trees as she spoke

“I gave my life to set my child free! That bastard had _no_ right to rob me! So, I robbed him back, my baby needed food and he just seemed so _sweet_. He took from me, so I took from him! The great beast granted that for me.” she spat, her baby cooing at her voice.

Dante scoffed, shaking his head. Rebellion still in his hands. “So, you turned yourself into a _demon_ , yeah… that’s smart. You’re about as dumb as you look.”

Lizzy growled, her grip on you only tightening.

You wished Dante would fucking stop.

“I did what I had to do to survive!” She spat, her baby starting to fuss.

“Well no one told you to go and fall off the balcony…”

Lizzy had-had enough, her sharp nails dug into your arm as she threw you down to the ground.

Dante immediately took the moment to grab you, his reflexes too fast for the demon as she planned another attack on you.

Lizzy growled, her body thrashing and her baby wailing. Her damage had been done though, you were bleeding, pretty bad too and there was nothing Dante could do at the moment but to get you to a safe place and fast.

Dante braced himself before pushing himself from the ground, catching on to a piece of the fallen house and pulling himself and you up with his amazing strength.

“Don’t die. I’ll be right back. I got a mom who needs a vacation and a kid that needs a nap.” Dante jumped from the house, landing on his feet.

His sword drawn and ready to strike.

“Hey mommy, how about a trip away from the world, don’t worry, Rebellion here can babysit.” He smirked.

Lizzy hissed and launched herself at him, knocking him down and causing him to lose his grip on his sword.

You chewed your lip nervously as you debated whether or not it would have been a good idea for you to hop down and toss Dante back his sword, there was no way you could even lift the thing, let alone toss it back to the man, so you went with the latter option and remained put like you were ordered you to.

The thought of him ordering you around in the bedroom made your shorts uncomfortable, but now wasn’t the time to be day dreaming about being submissive to your bodyguard, you had to make sure that he wasn’t going to get himself killed.

So you shook away your dirty thoughts before you decided that you should help.

You carefully slid from the roof dashing over to your fallen weapons. Grabbing your dagger, you cocked your arm back before sending it flying through the air with all your strength.

The dagger hit Lizzy in the shoulder making her wail. Dante looked back at you, his features showing he was obviously upset that you didn’t stay put like he told you to.

“Watch out!” you shouted, ignoring his gaze.

Dante didn’t even have to turn back around to dodge Lizzy’s assault. He rolled out the way with ease, his eyes still fixed on you.

Snatching up your throwing stars and quickly climbing back to your safe position, you prepared yet another attack on the creature before you.

Dante drew his guns; one in each hand, firing shots into Lizzy. She stumbled back falling into the dry dead grass behind her. Blood soaked the ground giving it life; something it had not had in years.

You took the advantage of her being down and launched all three stars into her direction.

Three echoing screams shook the trees as her right hand and three of her left-hand fingers fell to the ground.

Perfect hit.

Dante smirked, commending you on your excellent aim before jumping back to where Rebellion was; snatching it up and zipping it with so much strength, that the wind that created from it almost knocked you to the ground.

The air around you fell silent and a single wail followed by a stronger one shook the trees.

Lizzy’s baby tumbled to the ground, dead and... _well_ dead.

Technically it was dead before, but now it was _dead-dead_. If that made any sense.

 Lizzy screeched out, scooping up her deceased child.

“You fucking bastard!” Lizzy roared, fire spewing from her mouth; shooting it at Dante.

Dante jumped out the way, a taunting smirk on his face.

“Lullaby, and goodnight-“

He jumped out of the way of another fire attack

“-go to **_sleep_** little baby.” Dante swung his sword, putting an enfaces on the sleep part.

Lizzy’s top jaw and the top of her head separated from her body; dropping to the ground with a thud.

Blood spewed from the rest of her, bathing Dante in the crimson mess; dying his white locks.

You slipped down from your hiding position and made your way over to him, your arm still dripping blood.

“Dante!” you threw yourself into him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Blood stained your top and shorts, but you could have cared less. You were just happy your bodyguard was okay.

“Hey, you okay? How’s your arm? I _told_ you don’t get hurt.” Dante snapped, unhooking your arms from around him, examining your injury.

“It’s not bad, but you can _definitely_ use some bandages.” He said, grabbing your backpack off your shoulder.

Dante took his time in dressing your arm, making sure the wound was spotless before applying gauze and securing it tightly. Blood seeped through but it was fine, it was expected, you basically got stabbed.

A smile grazed your lips at the attentive behavior of the man. It always made your tummy feel funny and your mind go fuzzy.

A sarcastic asshole with a heart.

Who would have known.

After making your way back to his bike; helmet on and ready to take off, Dante stopped you, peeling his coat from his body before dressing it over your shoulders.

“You need it more than I do.” He said, knocking the visor on your helmet down.

You protested a noise, but it went unheard due to your face being in the shield.

Even though it couldn’t be seen, you had a smile on your face; a big one. You laced your arms through the arm holes of his coat; the leather falling off your limbs from obviously being too big for you, but you snuggled into it none the less.

The warm spicy scent of Dante; sandalwood and vanilla, wrapped you in a world of comfort as he drove off into the night to take you home.

What a _fucking_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe now that ending was just too cute :D  
> Your bodyguard is just so helpful <3
> 
> Thank you all for all the love! I really appreciate it. You guys are the best.
> 
> Stay tune for chapter 6 where you and your bodyguard have some bonding time :)  
> and maybe something more;) who knows *suspenseful music plays*
> 
> XoXoXo


	6. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you learn a little about your bodyguard and he also learns a little 'about you' ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> here's chapter 6. I particularly enjoyed this chapter ;)  
> and I hope you guys do too!  
> XoXoXoXo
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S I'm pretty sure there's a few typos in here and I'll go back and fix them later! As you guys know I try to catch them all before posting but if you see any, sorry!

Dante pushed the heavy double doors open to his shop, the _“Devil May Cry”;_ stepping aside and letting you enter, the faint scent of him and pizza engulfing your nose.

“Home sweet home.” He grinned, peeling his coat from his toned body and tossing it on the coat rack to the left of him.

Somehow the garment landed on the hook perfectly.

Fucking show off.

Your eyes scanned the room before you, an open office space with ash greyish white walls and wooden trimming  as well as hardwood floor. There was a huge window up top of the door and two symmetrical windows on either side.

A set of drums, a guitar, and a few amps were off to the side as well as a few more windows. 

The room also contained a reddish magenta couch, a nice single brown desk paired with a jade-green padded chair per a few items on top of it.

An array of weapons and a wall sconce plastered the wall behind it; a dark wooden framed glass box containing probably the most important ones. Also, half of a demon was strung up and several pictures of pretty girls.

As well as a door and a file cabinet to the side.

There was a beautiful brown pool table with a green top, an old record box that was shoved in the corner next to the drums and a tv that looked like it hadn’t been turned on since he bought it. There were also a few plants dispersed around, and a set of matching end tables that held a lamp and a vase on the other.

There was a single arch way off to the side; the kitchen, a mini fridge close by his desk and a few more doors along the same wall.

Probably one being a restroom.

And the pretty brown coffee table in the center matched it all.

There was also a single set of green stairs that led up to a hall with various doors along the walls and a big window that provided a nice view of the city.

 “You live _here_?” You asked inquisitively.

“Nah, I just come here and sleep and shower sometimes, I mean, the owner doesn’t seem to mind so- “

Your eyes met his and your lips pressed at his sarcasm.

Although it wasn’t much to it, the place seemed a bit… _too_ decorated for it to belong to the man in front of you once you looked past all the clutter.

Dante laughed, nudging you. “Aw, lighten up babe. Yes, this is where I lay my head and beat my-“

You gave him a stern look which only made him laugh even more.

Dante made it his mission to tease you every chance he could get. Most of it was to divert you from thoughts about your father, which it seemed to work, and other times to keep you from committing murder against your mother.

“Thirsty?” He asked, making his way over to the archway of the kitchen.

You wiggled your tongue in your mouth for a second before deciding that you could use a swig or two of water.

“Water is fine.” You said, examining the contents of his desk.

A picture frame containing a pretty lady caught your attention.

“She’s gorgeous. She your girlfriend?” The tone in your voice a bit sharp.

You were jealous.

Jealous of a mystery lady you didn’t even know _anything_ about. 

Dante must not have heard your question because he didn’t respond, or he _did_ hear you question and just didn’t _want_ to respond.

Either way you couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that pulled at your heart.

Dante having a girlfriend meant that he would be automatically off limits from you. Not that he should have been _on_ limits anyway, he was your bodyguard after all.

 Still, that didn’t stop you from developing feelings for the man.

He’d been there for you at dark time, a time where you couldn’t even find yourself.

But here he was, lighting your path and guiding you away from the agony to lace you in a world of comfort and hope.

Hope that things would get better.

He’d given you more than Vlad and your mother combined had _ever_ given you.

“-If you’re into weird stuff.” He said, handing you a glass of water before taking a seat at his desk, swinging his feet up and popping the cap off his beer.

“W-wha-“

Dante laughed at the surprised look on your face.

“She’s my mother.” He smiled lightly, finger tips dancing down the mildly dusted glass of the photo.

He’d heard your question and you couldn’t help but to feel a bit embarrassed at feeling jealous of his _mother._

“Oh….” You looked around the room, your cheeks a tint of pink.

Dante scoffed, taking another sip of his drink.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, babe?” He smirked at you.

Your face distorted and you were about to make an objection, but the earsplitting ringing of his phone stopped you.

Dante snatched the phone up, holding it to his ear. “Devil May Cry?”

You let the man have his privacy as you made your way to the kitchen to discard your glass properly.

You ended up here because you didn’t want to go home and deal with the wicked witch of the south that was your mother.

You two had a little quarrel before you left; her complaining that you should always check in before leaving the house.

Which she was correct in all, but at the same time you felt like you knocking on her bedroom door for three full minutes telling her to check the note you slipped under it was good enough.

It wasn’t your fault she was _too_ drunk to hear you.

You hated verbally speaking to your mother sometimes. Writing a note or text messaging seemed so much easier since you didn’t have to make physical contact with her.

You didn’t want to get into another physical altercation with her again.

You sat the glass down in the sink before returning into the main space where Dante continued his conversation. You couldn’t really make out what he was saying because his back was turned to you, but it seemed important the way he kept fidgeting in his chair.

So, you continued to give him his privacy and occupied yourself with the music box over in the corner. It was old and had damage to it.

Damage you assumed was caused by the man on the phone.

A breathless laugh fell from your lips and you shook your head, looks like you weren’t the only one who lost their temper.

*******

Having wrapped up and ended his conversation, Dante’s attention was now back on you.

“So….” He asked, looking over to you.

You cleared your throat, ready to speak when he continued.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, gulping down the rest of his beer before going to retrieve another.

You shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

“Nothing really. Just glad to be away from that hell hole.” You sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

Dante returned from the kitchen a few moments later, two beer bottle necks tucked in between his fingers.

He took a spot on the couch next to you, handing you one and keeping the other for himself.

“Well you’re always welcome here if you don’t feel like being there.” He offered, taking a swallow of his drink.

A smile touched your lips at the sentimental proposal. “Thank you.” You whispered, snapping off the top before taking a sip of the bitter fluid.

Beer was gross.

And about two half bottles later and you’d officially reached your limit, quickly figuring out beer was not your forte.

Dante happily finished off your partial product though.

“What happened to your mother?” You asked, the question having been in your head since he told you who the mystery lady was.

Dante cleared his throat, taking a drink looking at you. “She died.”

He replied flatly.

You quickly felt bad for how blunt you asked. “I-I-I’m sorry...” You apologized, tripping over your words.

This was the first time Dante had told you anything private about his life, besides him being half-demon, which you figured out when he got impaled by an 8-foot-long metal beam that he just pulled out his chest and continued fighting like it was just a papercut.

You thought for sure you had lost him, but the man had just sprung right back to his feet, armed his weapon and cut the monster into pieces.

The wound healed in minutes, the smooth skin meshing its way back together, sealing shut, never to be known to even bled.

It amazed you that he was a half-breed.

You’d never met one before.

He sure didn’t seem like a demon, although, he didn’t really seem like a _normal_ human either. He was a lot stronger than anyone you’d known, and his accuracy was practically flawless.

He was quick and agile on his toes, hardly ever missing a beat. 

His sword he lugged was enormous, and you supposed if he were just a normal human, there’d be no way he’d be able to tote the thing around like he did.

“She was human” He said, not responding back to your apology but that didn’t mean it didn’t go unnoted.

You just nodded your head and continued to listen to his story.

“My old man, Sparda turned his back on his own and shit just kind of went left from there.” He continued.

Downing his sixth beer of the night.

“Now, here I am.” Dante cleared his throat, looking over at you.

You were tucked inside the corner of the couch, feet curled under you and your hands making finger puppets in your lap.

You’d just been listening for the most part, like he did so many times with you.

It felt good to learn a little about your bodyguard, even though he seemed to be choosing his words carefully not to spill to much about his past.

Still, you took this as a bond time.

Sometime that would possibly get you two to stop arguing so much and have more peaceful discussions.

“Any siblings?” You asked curiously.

Dante didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes met yours, his expression almost like he wanted to respond but couldn’t.

There’s was a look in his eye, one you hadn’t seen before.

You weren’t sure if it was anger, or sadness, or just something entirely else; his gaze fluttered over to a glove that laid upon his desk, a tear in the palm.

Dante’s lack of speech gave you your answer though. It was clear he didn’t want to talk about it, so you just left the topic alone, not wanting to upset the man.

Still, you felt the need to be there for him, like he’d been there for you when it came to your father.

“I could really go for something sweet.” He abruptly said, changing his position from the couch to on his way out the front door.

“And what’d you have in mind?” You asked curiously, the want for sugar now hitting your cravings.

“Strawberry sundae.” Dante grinned, slipping his coat back on.

Your face distorted at the choice of treat.

“ _Strawberry sundae_?” You said, your voice showing your disinterest. 

Dante scoffed at your remark.

 _Obviously_ , you had been missing out on something.

“The best.” He stated. “I’ll take you to this bar that serves them.” He grabbed your hand dragging you out the front door and down the street.

You rolled your eyes and let yourself be carried away into the night by your bodyguard.

The promise of strawberry sundaes on your mind.

******

Things seemed to be getting better between you two.

You could actually say that you had somewhat of a friend now. Something you hadn’t had since before your father passed.

The whole time in the bar your mind bounced around ideas of where the sickness could have come from. Perhaps he developed it from rooting around so much tainted air from all the tombs and caves.

Or maybe it was one of those things that just simultaneously happened.

You didn’t want to rest until you found it, but of course Dante scheduled you a bedtime.

He wouldn’t let you stay up for days exploring and digging around dangerous places without any sleep, and to your disliking, you found yourself obeying.

Your safety was his main concern and your heart fluttered every time he would have to remind you.

You ended up not making it back home and spending the night there at his shop.

He insisted you took his bed while he took the couch; he wanted you to be as comfortable as possible and the couch didn’t seem to hold that job very well.

“I can sleep on the couch its fine, it’s you- “

“Nonsense. Take it before I have to tie you up to it and lock you in there.” He grinned, tossing you an extra blanket.

A sigh of defeat passed your lips as you pushed the door to his bedroom open.

It wasn’t much to it. Just a big ass bed in the middle with black and red sheets and a few pillows.

A rug laid out on the side and an even bigger one in front. There was a black dresser and a chair that was pushed in the corner; a guitar case occupying the seat.

Lastly, a side table with a lamp and a few more weapons that were suspended on the wall.

The air was cool and smelled like him. A smile tugged your lips as you stepped into the space before you.

So maybe you weren’t in his room and about to get in his bed because he was about to _screw you_ ,

still that didn’t stop the wetness that formed between your legs as you thought of all the possible things that _could_ happen if he did.

You were always fantasying about the man. He was beyond attractive to you; you noted it the moment you seen him enter your house that day.

But his damn cocky ass attitude kept you grounded; often times wanting to punch him in the eye instead of kissing his face.

A soft smack of a pillow to the back of your head knocked you out of your thoughts.

“Asshole” you growled, pushing him playfully.

Dante laughed stepping into his room before disappearing into the closet.

You took a seat on the edge of the bed, hands in your lap and lip getting destroyed between your teeth.

Your arm was sore, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was the first day you had obtained it. Dante made it his mission to keep up with dressing and cleaning it when need be.

“Any plans for tomorrow?” He asked, returning into view with just a solid pair of loose-fitting red pajama pants on that hugged his waist.

Red was _definitely_ his favorite color.

You shrugged, looking up from your lap and at the man in front of you.

“H-h-uh?” you stuttered out.

 _God_ he was fucking _gorgeous_.

Shirtless and pants nearly about to fall off his waist. They were so low you could see the peeking curls hidden beneath the waistband of them.

Meaning they were the _only_ thing he had on.

Dante laughed at you, slipping his fingertips in the waistband making the material there dip lower; more soft curls being exposed to your hungry gaze.

A whine you _thought_ you had secured fell from your lips.

It been forever since you thought about sex, but you couldn’t stop your mind from mentally pulling him over to you, snatching those pants right down and-

“You make it so obvious.” He snickered, gripping the material and pulling it up a bit.

You shook your head, cheeks burning red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but whatever. I-I-I- “

Dante laughed even more at your stuttering

“One more time.” He smirked.

“I-I-I- didn’t catch that.”

He fucking mocked you.

How dare he.

A growl fell from your lips as you tried to calm your hormones down.

“I’m going to sleep!” You shot, snatching back the duvet and stuffing yourself underneath it.

The faint sound of his laughter echoed from the hallway as he descended down the stairs, and you couldn’t help but to dip your hand down your shorts once he was out of sight.

Wetness greeted your wanting finger tips and you went back and forward in your mind if you really had it in you to please yourself in your bodyguards’ bed.

It was his fault you were aroused anyway.

All night at the bar he kept his leg pressed against yours. You weren’t sure if it was on purpose or just because he was a guy and needed that extra leg room to _breathe_.

However, each time he would turn to face you would cause his knee to slip between yours and rest against your thigh, the contact making your heart pound in your chest and sex throb in your shorts.  

The more time you spent around the man, the more attractive he got to you. You thought him getting on your nerves constantly would suppress some of those feelings, but

Boy were you wrong.

You didn’t even realize you were still fully dressed; Dante’s teasing has gotten the better of you. You weren’t comfortable and you surely didn’t want to sleep in a full outfit.

You simply slid your shorts down before pulling them from beneath the blankets and discarding them on the floor. You looked over to the door, it wasn’t closed but it wasn’t standing wide open either.

You could hear Dante downstairs so that meant you were somewhat safe from wondering eyes as to what you were about to do.

You bit your lip, dancing your fingertips over yourself again.

No one but you had ever touched you in your intimate space.

Not even Vlad.

Your mind shifted yet again to Dante.

Him coming back upstairs and pulling the blanket back, taking your body in his control and commanding orgasms from it.

A soft moan fell from your lips as you pushed your fingers into your warmth. You left your top on just in case he actually did come back up though.

You didn’t mind him seeing you so vulnerable, but giving the situation, your bodyguard seeing your naked body wasn’t _exactly_ part of the job.  

You slowly started rubbing your pearl; eyes still glued to the door, your hips bucked up moving in time with your prodding fingers.

You’ve pleased yourself before, this wasn’t anything new to you.

What was new to you was _whom_ you were pleasing yourself too.

Your fucking gorgeous bodyguard.

In _his_ bed at that.

To thoughts of him ravaging your body and making you shutter with pleasure.

By now you had two fingers wedged inside you and a moan that was entirely too loud fell from your lips making you freeze in place.

You didn’t hear any creaking of floorboards so that meant Dante must have still been downstairs, sleep you hoped.

Warmth pulsed from your wet fingers up into your brain as you thought about Dante bending you over his desk and taking your purity. You imagined him fucking you senseless, all those empty threats he would taunt you with coming true.

And you would let everyone hear you scream his name,

Much like you just did.

You quickly clamped your free hand over your mouth and slowed down your movements.

Still no creaky floorboards, so you slowly started your satisfying back up.

You slipped your wet digits from your needy body, up and parting yourself before you dipped them back inside.

Your legs divided farther as you added a third finger.

You knew the real thing wouldn’t feel _nothing_ like your fingers, still that didn’t stop you from moaning like a whore and imagining that they were.

 Your other hand left your mouth when you felt like it was safe and continued to rub at your spot, your pretty pedicured toes curling as you spread your legs even wider to feel more.

You could feel a pool of wetness forming under your butt as you quickly brought yourself off, Dante’s name quietly falling from your lips, your nectar slowly gushing from your body and trickling out onto the red sheet underneath you.  

Moaning uncontrollably, you let go of all the sexual stress that had been building up inside you.

You finished and pulled your hands away from your oversensitive body, cursing yourself at the immense fucking puddle of slick you got on his bed.

Shit.

It would _definitely_ be there in the morning and you would need a pretty fucking virtuous explanation as to what it was.

A creak of wood snapped you from your thoughts as Dante poked his head inside the cracked door.

“Did you call me?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes, yawning.

You pulled the duvet up to your chin, shielding your whole body from the man’s sight.

“N-no. Go back to bed.” You stammered, the coolness of the puddle making you uncomfortable.

It was dark in the room so he couldn’t see the bright red that stained your cheeks, which you were grateful for because they were practically lit up like a Christmas tree.

Obviously, he’d heard his name come from you, you just hoped he didn’t actually hear _how_ it did.

“Yeah, yeah” Dante mumbled, retreating from the door and shutting it.

You sighed out of relief, hoping he didn’t hear your pleasure cries, you would have been so fucking embarrassed if he’d came up to you fingering yourself to thoughts of him.

You probably would have gone home and dealt with your mother if it wasn’t so late.

Dante leaned against the back of his bedroom door, a smirk tugging on his lips.

He wasn’t sleep _after all_ , in fact, he’d heard the **whole** thing.

The yawn and stretch were all just a rouse to make you _think_ he had been sleeping.

Dante shook his head heading back downstairs, a smirk still plastered on his face. He wouldn’t bring it up to you, but it didn’t stop him from noting how you actually felt about him.

Meanwhile, sleep tugged your eyes and you couldn’t help but to give in to it as you were spent from a long day and a wicked orgasm.

You mind settled itself as you drifted off thinking about how you were going to explain you washing his sheets tomorrow.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo someone's a naughty girl ;)  
> I loved this chapter mostly because I got the chance to describe his shop, I also may have added a few things in there but hey whos keeping tabs haha
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I thank everyone of you whos been leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. All that good stuff! <3
> 
> Stay tune for more!  
> XoXoXo


	7. I Was Wrong, You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew he was right, but you'd never confess to it. It was foolish of you to push forward, not knowing what lied ahead.  
> Luckily for you, Dante had been by your side, even after you said some pretty rude shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's chapter 7 of The Bodyguard! It's a bit long and a bit intense but nothing too serious.  
> I like the ending of this one :D
> 
> As always I try to pick out all errors but if I missed any I do apologize.  
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXoXo

You've slept in your car before, tons of times in fact. Times when you didn't want to deal with your mother’s shit and times when you just wanted to be alone to get lost in your thoughts.

But, this time was different.

It was your first time alone in such a confined space with Dante after a disagreement.

The whole trip back from the cave was hushed, neither one of you exchanged words in the heat of your quarrel.

You knew he was right, but you'd never confess to it. It was foolish of you to push forward, not knowing what lied ahead.

Luckily for you, Dante had been by your side, even after you said some pretty rude shit.

You told him that you didn't need him, that you didn't know why he even took the job.

Also, something about him just being a stupid demon.

You were a big girl, you didn't need his help. You could very well explore without him, but your father saw differently.

He knew how adventurous you were, independent to say the least.

Even when you would explore with him, you were always advancing ahead alone. Often leaving him behind and worried when he couldn't see you in the distance.

He had a right to be, you were clumsy, often not paying attention to your surroundings as the rush of looting clouded your mind.

You triggered several traps in the past, nearly leaving you both for dead.

Dante cautioned you not to go deeper into the cave but with your stubborn mindset and _'what's gonna happen'_ attitude, you did, nonetheless.But before you did, you contended with him about how he didn't know anything, and to his amusement; he laughed in your face which resulted in you pushing him, making him misplace his footing and fall at least two stories to the ground.

It must be nice to be near immortal.

******

“Oh shit! Dante!”

you flung your backpack down, dumping out its contents and snatching up your grappling hook; throwing it into the crevasse of a cracked rock.

Making sure the line was secure, you took a firm grip of the rope, planted your feet and took a small leap before descending to the ground to aid your bodyguard.

Your boot-clad feet hit the solid rock surface with a _thump_ and you quickly tossed the rope aside before rushing over to him.

Dante groaned and sat up, shaking the debris from his white locks.

"Now that's just rude." He frowned at you.

“I thought we were working on that attitude, missy?” He teased.

You immediately started examining his limbs for any breaks or sprains, your eyes darting to the wound on his forehead, blood trickling down his cheek and staining his stubble.

You quickly retrieved a handkerchief from your pocket, dabbing away the mess before you continued your body scan.

Dante sat still as your hands patted at his clothed shoulder feeling a sharp nudge beneath the leather surface. Your eyes went wide as you frantically started pawing away his coat, gently easing it off his body and pushing it to the ground.

"Your s-shoulders out of p-place." You stammered out.

It was your fault he was hurt. You lost your temper pretty bad this time.

Dante wiggled his arm and sighed.

He didn't seem to be in any pain, though that still didn't change the fact that his shoulder was in fact dislocated.

Your heart thumped in your chest and your palms began to pool with sweat.

Dante could sense your worry. His eyes landed on yours and a small smile pulled his lips up.

How could he smile at a time like _this_?

He should have been mad at you, yelled at you or even pushed you out his way, but he didn’t.

Instead, he took your hand in his, brought you both to your feet and rested a hand on your shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm fine, but you got to work on that bratty little attitude of your." He took a step back, throwing his arm out to the side and rotating his shoulder a few times.

A loud snap echoed in the cave; he popped his own shoulder back into place and with not so much of a flinch.

"Did that not hurt...?" You bothered at your lip nervously, he seemed to be fine, but you wanted to make sure.

After all, all this was your fault to begin with.

If he was mad, then he sure had a right to be.

Dante shrugged “It didn’t exactly feel like walking in on a pretty girl and a fresh pizza but-“

You sighed rolling your eyes. “Good you’re not hurt.”

His brows knitted on his forehead while he tried to figure out how to escape the hell you just plunged him into.

"Well going back up is out of the question. Perhaps this tunnel leads out of here." He tapped his foot, his hands resting on his hips.

At least he had the plan of getting you out with him. You couldn’t imagine being left alone; what lied in the cave waiting in the shadows around you.

You sighed and looked around the dimly illuminated cave, water droplets leaking from stalactites, splashing your soft face.

“Let’s follow it and see where it leads us.” You said, slinging your backpack back on before walking beside Dante down the corridor of the cave.

For what seemed like hours, Dante and you continued the path of the faintly lit area.

Stalagmites and stalactites jutted from roof to floor and smelly drips of what you wished and hoped; considering it dripped on your face was water, coated the dusty walls slowly turning them into mud.

The cave reeked of blood and death, it was undoubtedly a graveyard of cadavers nearby. It was no normal cave, and if you had listen to Dante like you should had, you wouldn't have been silently praying that your life wouldn't end here.

It reminded you of a cave your father and you visited once.

Much similar like this one, it too had a foul stench of the dead.

You never got to see where the odor was coming from because you both were being hurtled out by a band of what you assumed were cyclopes; no thanks to you and your curious advancing into their den.

Your father didn’t scold you for it though, instead, he sat you down and had a firm talking with you.

He explained to you that it wasn’t your fault; although you felt like it was.

Your father hated any thought you being down for the errors you made.

He knew people made blunders; hell, he’d made plenty in the past.

Like marrying your mother; and you’d voiced it to him plenty of times but to your dismay he’d just shake his head and smile.

But mistakes were always followed by lessons, which was all he ever wanted to teach you.

"Sorry for pushing you. I didn't mean to make you fall. I-"

"Don't worry about it." Dante sighed looking up at you; his hands in his pockets and continuing behind you.

“Are you sure? I mean I did cause you to fuck your shoulder up.”

Concerned, you spun on your heels, not calculating the space between you two causing Dante to smack right into you.

"Shit, sorry."

He grabbed onto your waist, catching you before you fell.

For a moment, you gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. The light from the cave illuminated them in the darkness making them glow like a star.

Your throat went dry for a second as you forgot how to breath and a light tint dusted your cheeks as you stared at his gorgeous mouth.

His lips looked so soft, so kissable and perfect.

You wondered what they felt on your skin.  What they felt like in general. You wanted to kiss him. Push him down and make love to him right there.

Thoughts of a few nights ago when you soaked his bedsheets with your love coming back into play.

You woken early that next morning, stripping the bed down in a haste and hauling the stained sheets to the nearest laundry mat.

Luckily Dante stayed sleep.

So, you thought.

As soon as you shut the door a smile creeped upon his lips. He knew where you were off to.

Having heard every single word, you droned the previous night.  

“Are you upset with me?” You asked, your voice low, tucked into the back of your throat.

Dante sighed and shook his head.

“You have a habit of… _getting off track_ is all. Just… be careful from now on, okay?”

“I thought I’d seen something. I didn’t know the cave would start falling apart.”

“Well I did mention ‘ _hey babe, the cave is old and falling apart, don’t go too far.’_ And you said-“

He gears up his best _you_ voice

“No, Dante I been here before. I know the cave won’t fall.” He mocked.

You glared at him and he just laughed.

“Well that’s what you said.”

“I don’t sound like that.” You scoffed crossing your arms.

“Well you catch my drift.”

“Still, sorry for pushing you. I shouldn’t have.” You looked down at your boots.

A hair-raising shriek echoed through the cave.

Dante's hands left his pockets, one grabbed at your wrist and the other inside his coat, retrieving Ivory.

"Stay back. You'll just get in my way." Dante pushed your behind him, pulling Ebony out as well.

"I can help!" your eyes widen at the creature before you.

A demon with dark blue ears and eyes to match stood before you. Its belly was black as midnight and it had a mouth that slanted like an upside-down V.

The thing was fucking hideous.

"Sparda...." The demon growled, its strong swift claw swatted at Dante, but in just the nick of time, he jumped out the way.

He smirked at the demon motioning for him it to come attack.

The evident aroma of his old man coursing through his veins made the monster hiss and thrash about; obvious this demon was one his father locked away. 

The sudden attack caused the cave to rumble, the stalactites quivered under the pure force of the demon's strength and caused them to rain down upon you.

Dante looked over his shoulder at you then back at the repulsive creature before him.

A smirk taunted his lips as the demon yet again tried to grab him. 

Quick on his feet, Dante jumped back; grabbed you and slipped out of harm’s way just in time for the downpour of rocks to pummel the creature.

“Oops, too slow.” He laughed.

The wicked cry of the beast pierced your ears as your long legs carried you in whatever direction Dante pulled you in, ducking and dodging debris as the cave began to crumble down.

"See why you don't wander off into dark places alone??" Dante snapped, scooping you up by your waist and jumped from a collapsing ledge to another, the loud rumble of the previous ledge crumbling in the distance behind you.

Your adrenaline was the only thing that kept you up with Dante at that point.

His expert navigation skills proved too much for you as you stumbled behind him. Your heart pounded in your chest like a battering ram and you had a hard time focusing on getting out the cave or being the demon’s next meal.

Dante glanced back over his shoulder at you, his running halting abruptly as he flung his sword from his back into the wall.

You didn't catch the memo and now you were sliding out of an opening in the cave; a cliff.

Your screams pierced the cave causing a roar from the creature still evidently charging at you but a strong hand caught you just before you fell to your death.

Dante slung you back up, your body hitting the ground, hard. You could care less about the searing pain that just entered your hand; assuming you landed wrong and now your finger or _fingers_ were broken.

You were just glad to be alive.

Great, now not only was your arm injured from a week ago from dealing with Lizzy and her Satan spawn, but now you possibly had at least two broke fingers.

The demon's lunging didn't halt, and as a result it glided off the cliff, right into the jagged abyss below.

A shriek of death shook the cave and caused the remaining of it to creak and powder.

Instinctively, Dante scooped you up once more before diving out the cave.

"Are you insane?!" You screamed, clinging on to him for dear life as you two fell rapidly, the pull of gravity sending you down with the monster.

Dante just grinned at you, before swinging Rebellion at another cliff.

Your grip forced tighter and you shut your eyes and prayed that you'd make it to the other side alive.

A jerk of his body, and Dante was pushing off a skimpy branch, it snapped under his weight but sent him into the air.

With ease, he connected with the handle of his sword.

Your eyes were squinted so tight you thought your eyelids would rip.

Dante pulled himself and you up carefully placing you in the ground, observing you clasp your hand in pain.

Dramatically, you threw yourself on the ground, rolling around and babbling on about how you never been happier to see land.

"Drama queen." Dante rolled his eyes, taking in his surroundings as you two watched the remainder of the cave fall.

You scoffed and peered over the edge of the cliff before looking at your aching hand. "I could have helped you back there."

You flexed your digits, your ring and pinky finger not bending with the others. A Serge of pain shot up your arm and caused you to wince.

"Says the one who fell and almost got eaten. And you obviously got hurt." Dante said, motioning towards your broken fingers.

He looked pissed, like he wanted to pick you up by the neck of your shirt and shake you until your brain fell out your head.

“Damn it * _name_ * why the hell can’t you just shut up and listen? I been doing this shit since I left my old man’s sack, I think I know what I’m talking about when I say, _‘That place isn’t safe don’t go in there by yourself’, now look-“_

Dante hadn’t even taken a breath, His voice firm and slightly aggressive.

“- your fucking fingers are broke and its partially _my_ fault so I do apologize for that but if you wouldn’t have run your ass do-“

“Shut up!” you snapped, the birds in the trees startled and flocking out.

“You’re not my mother and you’re _damn sure_ not my fucking father, so I don’t need your shit, asshole! No one told you to fucking help me, and I never asked for it! I don’t even know why my father hired you.”

You were shaking with tears in your eyes.

“I wish you would just fucking go away, you’re just like each and every one of them, just a _stupid fucking_ demon, that’s all you are.”

It was obvious that he cared, but you were just too goddamn stubborn and stuck in your ways to realize it.

You hated the idea of him leaving though, you didn’t want to be by yourself. Not at a time like this.

Even though he worked your nerves; nine to five, you just couldn’t bear the thought of not having the snarky white-haired man behind you.

Dante looked at you with a look of what could only be described as disbelief, anger and possibly just a smudge of lust.

“You’re _serious_ right now?” Dante scoffed, his voice smug.

"Whatever. I didn't need you like I said. You're annoying and quite frankly I'm better off without you."

You didn't have a legit reason to have an attitude, Dante just saved your life and was clearly concerned with your safety.

You were grateful none the less, but your pride hung too strong and it would soon bite you in the ass.

Dante shrugged. 

"Fine, don't expect my help again, find your own way back, little brat." He returned Rebellion to his back before turning off down the trail, leaving you standing behind.

You sighed and debated whether you should follow your bodyguard or not.

The cliff path you were on just happened to lead back to civilization and you could see the trail you took poking out behind the trees that surrounded the area.

Snatching the bandana from your back pocket and turning it into a make shift sling, you slipped your fingers inside before securing the material around them and set off in a different direction.

******

So, the trail you saw _wasn’t_ the one you took.

In fact, you were now lost and at a fork in the road. Your tummy grumbled loud in the silence of the forest.

You hadn’t eaten since noon and there it was now.

_3:34pm_

Great.

You carefully slung your backpack off, digging through it for whatever food you could find.

Not a cashew in sight.

You groaned as your tummy again protested.

You should have just stayed on the path with Dante. Now here you were, alone and starving.

Scared too because a creepy bird kept following you.

You had gotten your wish, to be left alone like you barked earlier at the man.

The mysterious bird continued to circle around you high in the clouds like you were its prey.

Panic took over your body and your eyes darted back to the two paths in front of you; your mind jump-roping at which trail to take. 

Unable to make your mind up, the rumble of thunder decided for you.

Swiftly your legs pushed you to the left and down the old dirt trail. You could see the shadow from the bird still circling you as you weaved your way through mazes and mazes of trees.

The sky once again rumbled, and you couldn’t help but to curse yourself for not just letting Dante help you and take you back to the car.

Rain commenced to freckle your skin; warm drops soaking into your membrane, the enigmatic bird ongoing to keep you in its line of sight.

Your legs carried you as far as they could before you were collapsing against a rugged old oak tree, scrambling to regain your breath.

Your chest heaved as you gulped down cup fulls of oxygen, the agony in your arm and hand reminding you that you were injured.

The rain continuous danced down on you; soaking you and making you shiver.

Tears leaked from your eyes out of frustration.

 _Where the fuck was Dante_?

He’d completely abandoned you. The one thing you feared. You couldn’t blame him though. You’d been treating him kind of shitty since you met him.

Nothing was his fault either. Most of the animosity you held towards the man was because you missed your father.

The person who you original explored with.

It hurt you having to move on _so_ soon, but Dante wasn’t a threat. You knew It but you just weren’t ready to accept you’d be basically exploring on your own.

The joy that your father and you shared when discovering riches was one that could _never_ be xeroxed.  

Tears mixed with rain drops as you counted your days.

You weren’t about to die; _maybe_ , but your mind thought you were.

The bird continued to watch you. Its big black eyes burning a hole through your skull and into the tree your head rested on.

You had no idea where you were, no idea where Dante was, and all you wanted to do was go home and crawl into your bed and sleep.

Abruptly, the bird cawed; its wings expanded, and it headed square for you.

Your eyes blew up like balloons, and you tried to push yourself to your feet but to no avail, your hurt hand you attempted to help yourself with crunched under your weight, knocking you back down.

The bird’s wings flapped hastily, sending a gust full of wind your way, pinning you against the tree. The shrill sound of your screams drowned in the rain and you silently prayed for your life as the bird set up to attack you.

A loud squawk shook you from your thoughts and something warm and gooey spotted on your face; guts.

You slowly peeled your eyes open to see leaves dancing to the ground, the head of the bird imbedded into the hollow of a tree, and the rest of its body in two dissimilar pieces.

“Poor bird must didn’t know it couldn’t fly in the rain.” Dante chuckled, swinging the blood off his sword.

Your mouth fell open, but you quickly shut it as bird guts fell from your face.

He saved you, _again._

“Are you done being a brat? Or do you need another time out?” Dante chimed, helping you to your feet.

The rain continued to rumble as silence fell between you two.

You had nothing to stay, you didn’t want to say anything. You’d stared death in the eyes one too many times in just that month and the only thing you wanted to do right now was get the fuck out of that god forsaken place.

******

By the time you two had made it to the car the rain had let up a bit. The sun tried to find its way back out and the thunder clouds soon began to move.

The whole ride back home was silent. No words being exchanged from neither Dante, nor you.

What could you possibly have to say to the man?

 _Thank you_ would for sure have been appropriate.

 So, you said just that

“T-t-thank you.”

Okay so you _tried_ to say it anyway.

Dante didn’t acknowledge you though. Instead, his attention stayed on the road; his knuckles turning pale from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

He was definitely bothered, but he’d never tell you. He’d keep it to himself and just blow the steam off once he was home with a beer and a pizza.

You chewed at the corner of your mouth debating if you should continue speaking or not.

“Look, Dante… I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry for being such a bitch, I’m sorry for yelling at you. You did nothing wrong…” your voice cracked, you were on the verge of crying.

So many emotions were flowing through you at the moment and you were beginning to get overwhelmed.

Dante looked over to you then back at the road, the rain had started to pick up again even more, making visibility difficult, but still he mange to find his way through it up until the wind blew so hard it nearly knocked the car back.

“Shit, going to have to pull over for the night.” He said, pulling into a motel parking lot.

Your nose flared at the thought of staying in some smelly room where someone possible was murdered.

“Can we just stay inside the car? I feel safer here.” You sniffed back the tears that threated to spill.

Dante sighed, not wanting to argue with you switching the engine off.

You glanced over him for a second, he looked tired, like he hadn’t had sleep in a few days.

You couldn’t be sure, but it also looked as if he had something on his mind.

Curious, you investigated.

“Are you okay?” You questioned quietly.

The pouring of rain almost making it unable for you to be heard.

Dante shrugged, letting his seat back.

“Get some rest, hopefully this rain will ease soon.”

You pouted, not wanting to give up the fight.

“Dante-“

“Look, don’t worry about it okay? I’m fine. You’re not hurting my feelings. If you don’t like me, I-“

“It’s not that okay? I-I just… miss my father. This has nothing to do with you…”

Your hand ached and so did your arm, but your heart was taking the most damage right now.

Dante sighed turning his body to you.

“I told you before, if you need to talk, then talk. Don’t attack _me_ because you’re upset.”

Dante had offered you a listening ear several times, but you didn’t want to open up to the man anymore than you already had.

What if he did like Vlad and left?

All you had to do was just talk to him, even if he didn’t know what to say back, the feeling of being able to vent would have surly done you some good.

You squeezed your eyes shut preventing the tears in them from falling.

He was right.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, looking at your bandaged hand.

You wanted to make things better, make up for the shitty way you’d been treating your bodyguard.

After all, if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have been alive right now.

“It’s okay that you’re a spoiled brat, I think it’s hot.” Dante grinned at you; obviously trying to shake you from your mood.

You couldn’t stop the smile that graced your lips.

“I’m not a spoiled brat!” you pouted, your bottom lip hanging out.

Tension eased from your body as Dante continued to poke fun at you.

*****

Your attitude simmered down, and you actually began to find joy in the day despite having had broken your fingers and being stranded in your car outside of some hostel looking motel.

A good talking _was_ what you needed.

Having had felt like you had a weight lifted from your shoulders, you found yourself becoming a bit _handsy_.

“-A half demon or not, I’d still beat your ass.” You smirked, your hand resting on Dante’s knee that was wedged between the back corner of his seat and the arm rest.

That bird must have flapped some boldness into your soul, because now your other hand was drumming over the back of his, your fingers dipping in between his digits wanting to intertwine them.

Dante must have noticed what you were trying to do and closed the space between them for you.

Your eyes met instantly, and you nearly melted at the glimmer of his blue eyes.

Your tongue slipped out to moisten your dry lips and your throat soon began feeling scratchy as you tried to clear it.

The distance between you two wasn’t very big and the heat from having the windows up in the car along with conversation was making you start to sweat.

“Challenge accepted.” He whispered, his voice low and seductive; he was flirting with you.

Your cheeks flushed pink at the sudden change in his demeanor.

Dante had a look in his eye, one that been there before when you came out the house in a tight dress that wouldn’t stay down no matter how many times you tugged at it.

Your heart disco danced in your chest as he moved closer to you, his face mere inches from yours.

“Dante…” Your voice was barely there; your eyes glued to his soft looking lips.

He didn’t respond, just continued to look at you with those lust filled eyes.

Your breath caught in your throat and before you had time to realize what you were doing; your lips were pressed into his.

The kiss was soft, a bit intense at first because you were wincing from the pain in your hand but later softened.

You blushed and pulled away.

Your eyes met Dante’s and he smiled at you.

“Um…” your mouth opened and closed several times before you just gave up on trying to talk.

Dante smirked at you, squeezing your hand gently before letting it go.

“Get some rest, you’ve had a long day. If this rain let’s up soon then I’ll get you home as quickly as I can.”

He pulled his coat from the back of the chair before draping it over you. Immediately his scent wrapped your body in comfort as your eyes slowly fluttered shut.

A smile graced your lips even after you were sleep.

Thoughts of the kiss Dante you just shared transitioning you into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! your first kiss with your hot bodyguard and he's just so sweet ;)  
> What will happen with you two next? 
> 
> Finally the good stuff is starting to pick up! lol I think after chapter 8 is where everything will just start to come flying at you all at once so get ready! :)  
> Thank you all who are enjoying this. I greatly appreciate it!  
> Please continue to leave feedback <3
> 
> Stay tune for chapter 8 where you find out some important information, run into some old news and have more bonding time with your bodyguard ;)  
> XoXoXoXo


	8. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you find out some important information as well as deal with old history, and you and your bodyguard's bonding time only increases ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days? Whaaa! :O  
> I decided to give you guys another chapter because I feel like this thing is starting to drag a bit and i don't want to get burned out on writing from that.  
> Chapter 8 is one of my favorites because as I stated before it's the start of a turning point!  
> It provides important information and is also the development between you and your bodyguard.  
> I know chapter 7 was a bit stressful haha but I can assure you that it all gets better. A lot better ;)  
> Our dear girl will be flying out of her shell soon no worries,
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more  
> XoXoXoXo

You spent most of the day cleaning your room and keeping to yourself.

The house was occupied by most of your mother’s friends with her book club hosting and you could careless to be around the group of women. All rich, money-hungry bitches who loved to brag about how they married their way into wealth, your mother being the only exception.

You didn’t know why she would even hang around such a group; often making bad-mannered remarks about how women like that end up dying lonely and broke from their selfish ways. 

It’d been a few days since you’d seen Dante; not wanting to get burnt out on the man, you’d given him some days off.

You’d been exploring nonstop and both of you could use a break.

Especially you.

You had two broken fingers and a stab wound that was starting to heal.

Things had been rough for you, but you finally managed to get a grip on your emotions.

Somewhat of a grip.

Anyways, you kissed him.

 _Kissed_ him.

And he kissed back.

Dante fucking kissed you _back_.

A smile tugged your lips as you thought about the kiss.

It was sweet and gentle.

Like being a teenager all over again.

You’d apologized the whole way home for acting like a bitch and Dante just shrugged it off.

You were tough to deal with, but you had your reasons.

So he more less understood where all the hostility was coming from, but that didn’t stop him from putting you in your place when you’d overstep your boundary.

You had a great deal of respect towards the man for putting up with you and even more so after you kissed. It was like a wall had been tore down between you two. You weren’t ready to trust anyone so soon, but you couldn’t mask the developing emotions that continued to flourish for the man.

As much as you tried to keep your guard up; Dante continuously chipped away at it. Getting you to open up more and express how you feel versus keeping it all bottled up inside and taking it out on him later.

You wanted to kiss him again; make it last longer than it did the first time.  

It was actually better than your _original_ first kiss you shared with Vlad.

Speaking of Vlad, he’d come by just a few days ago; a day after your kiss with Dante.

It was all you could think about the whole time Vlad was rambling on about how much he missed you and that you two should get back together.

You wanted to tell him about it just to piss him off and hopefully make him leave.

But you settled against it and just listened to what he had to say.

“* _name_ *, sweetheart, I know we fell out, but I was a fool. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I should have treated you better, you deserved so much more.”

Vlad held your hand in his, his eyes pleading with you to look at him.

You refused to make eye contact with the man the whole time, your eyes remaining fixed on the counter top as you two sat at the kitchen island.

“You made your choice, Vlad. I wasn’t moving at the pace _you_ wanted, and you _obviously_ couldn’t wait-“

“* _name_ * it was fucking five years! How much longer did you _expec_ t me to wait?” He snapped, cutting you off, his hand leaving yours.

Your eyes slipped shut as you fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

You weren’t sad or anything, in fact, you were actually pissed and was trying to calm yourself down not to shoot him in the face.

You had a pistol tucked in the back of your pants because you were originally on your way out to explore by yourself, but the visit from Vlad halted your plans leaving you stuck inside having to deal with his bullshit.

“If you loved me like you _claimed_ you did, then you would have spent time with me like you said you would! But you always said no…”

“I did love you! And I tried to spend all the time I could with you, but you always put me off to the side. That would have been selfish of yo-“

“Me wanting to spend time with my father was selfish to you??” you were now standing, your hand reached behind you; wrapped around the handle of the gun.

“* _name_ * you wanted to keep _everything_ from me! I couldn’t do _anything_ with you. You stayed in your own little bubble, never wanting to let me in, and when I needed you, you’d blow me off to work with your father.” Vlad was now standing too, his tall stature hovering over you.

Tears began springing from your eyes from all the frustration. You wished Dante was there to make him leave.

Vlad was right about you keeping everything for him, but that only transpired _after_ he began showing his true colors.

“And you _always_ turned me down to explore with you father!”

It was no doubt that Vlad was jealous of the time you spent with your old man. You’d often cancel plans with him so you could go exploring.

Time with your father was far more important than anything else. It was your passion, what you lived for. Which is why you couldn’t understand why Vlad had such a hard time accepting that.

He knew of your love for tombs and temples, even said he’d tag along with you someday.

But if Vlad couldn’t have you to himself while you two were doing it, then he wanted no part in it.

“You know my father was my biggest inspiration! You said you’d come with us, but no, that never happened because you were too busy trying to get in my pants the whole time we’d be getting ready to head out!”

You had tears on your cheeks, your face was flustered, and your thick braided hair was starting to tumble down from all you jerkily hand gesturing you were doing.

Vlad gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing at you.

“Is that all you think I wanted? Was just to _fuck you_? If I wanted just that I would have done it when you weren’t old enough. I waited to you were legal so I could properly spend time with you, but you always blew me off!”

“And you always played the victim even when I _did_ spend time with you. You always threw it in my face!”

“* _name_ * If you weren’t ready to be occupied by a relationship then you should have just stayed your childish ass in a child’s place and not flirted with me.”

None of the house workers were around, which was good. You didn’t need an audience right now for what you were about to do.

Vlad’s hands shot up in front of himself as he backed away from you. The shiny gold pistol in your hand aimed at his chest.

“Leave.” You simply said, not wanting to continue the dispute.

Vlad scoffed “You’re _pulling_ guns on people now??? Definitely your father’s child.” He spat.

Your whole body shook with fury as your finger pulled the hammer back.

“Leave, Vladimir!” Your fingers mere inches from the trigger.

Vlad shook his head, leaving, slamming the door behind him.

You fell to your knees sobbing harshly, chest heaving, and coughs being pushed out of it as you struggled to catch your breath.

You could have really used one of Dante’s bear hugs right about now. 

******

You didn’t get a chance to go out so instead you stayed upstairs to study more. Vlad’s little visit rattled you a little more than you wanted it to and the only thing you wanted right now was to be left alone.

Your mind drifted as your eyes landed on the ratty old journal, you’d obtained from Dawd’s house. Guessing it was a now or never thing, you made your way to your desk, settling down in your pink chair before flipping it open and examining the pages.

The first page contained a small poem Dawd had written for Lizzy.

A frown casted upon your face as you remembered her faith.

Dante and you had taken her down together. Her and her wicked baby.

Even though she’d been turn into a hideous creature, that still didn’t change the fact that she was his daughter.

And after all,

A father and daughter’s love were important to you.

You skimmed the pages of the journal slowly, stopping on each one not wanting to miss anything important.

All hope of finding any information about your father seemed lost until you stumbled upon an old photograph of what looked to be some sort of forest.

The page also had the blood spots on it you had seen previously before at the house.

“What _is_ this place?” You asked aloud, flipping the photo over noting your fathers hand-writing on the back.

_Aapacca Forest_

You’d seen it before, but you weren’t sure where.

There was an entry below the picture

_“The tree was larger than we could have ever imagined, the sap from it ripe like they described, still, it seems as though it doesn’t mesh very well with the other sap we discovered. Perhaps this is because the trees are from two different time lines. I’m not sure, but I think a more thorough search will give us our answer, until then we shall continue the hunt for the beast”_

The entry was dated six months ago, and your father had been dead for two months now, so that meant at some point in those four months was when he must have gotten sick.

You continued to skim the page in hopes to find more information about the tree you had just read about.

_“It seems as though the sap isn’t working anymore. Blisters have started to form on my dear college’s feet. His fever has continued to grow rapidly. There’s not much time left. We need to come up with a solution and quick. The beast is still lurking… oh god I can hear its footsteps. I hope this isn’t the end”_

Your mouth hung open at what you just discovered.

Apparently, Dawd and your father were hunting some creature and some sort of _sap_ was being used to heal your father, but the sap wasn’t working and death surly seemed to be upon them.

It almost appeared like your father was trying to tell you something... like he _knew_ he was going to die.

Why would he send you to Dawd’s house?

Was it to find this journal?

Find about the sap and the creature?

So many questions clouded your mind as you continued to rummage the pages of Dawd’s personal diary.  

Flipping through a few more pages you discovered that Dawd’s wife was having an affair with the previous care taker.

The entry was written in a haste, like as if he wanted to hurry and get the thought out. The inky black scribbles bled down the page; some sort of substance staining them.

“ _I’ve finally had enough! Who does she think she is! How dare she lay with that man in our house in our bed! He shall pay for what he’s done, yes ill make him pay! He’ll regret ever working for me! Today is his final day.”_

Below the entry was something taped.

A fucking _finger_.

The _care taker’s_ finger.

Your eyes widened at the grisly sight in front of you.

_“What the fuck!”_

You shouted, throwing the book on the floor, hastily snatching it back up and shoving it back into the confinements of your backpack before your mother came bursting into your room at your sudden outburst.

And sure, enough there she was

“* _name_ *, what’s going on in there?”

She asked, the jingling of your doorknob signaling your door was locked and she couldn’t get in.

“Open the door!” she snapped, banging on it.

You stared at your backpack for a second before shoving it in your closet, slamming the door shut and going over to deal with your nagging mother.

You swung your door open, your nose being greeted by the smell of alcohol radiating off your mother’s breath.

The stench made your stomach churn, you’d never been a fan of wine and the fact that she began drinking it like it was fucking water didn’t really do much to change your mind.

“Nothing. Something I read online” You lied, not wanting her to inquire any questions.

Your mother looked at you, her eyes bloodshot from her social wine drinking.

“Keep down the noise. We have guest.” She slurred, obviously having drunk too much.

You rolled your eyes, your foot tapping impatiently for her to finishing her bitching so you could dismiss her.

“Yeah…sure.” You replied flatly.

She looked you over once more before spinning on her heel cladded feet and exiting your room.

A sigh of relief left you as you plopped down on your bed, snatching your phone up and debating whether or not if you should call Dante and tell him about what you found out.

You decided to let the man have his rest, he already had other jobs to attend to as well.

*****

The rest of your night carried on with you constantly thinking about that damn decrepit finger infested journal that was tucked away in your backpack in the closet.

You sighed; planting your face into your palms, drumming your fingertips on your temple-not all of them because you had a few broken, but you tried anyway.

You were beyond frazzled.

Everything seemed to be clubbing you day after day; hit by hit. You’d been dealing with your mother’s shit repeatedly, your ex was being unreasonable and now, you had a crush on a half-demon, cocky shit-talking sexy- _so sexy_ , bodyguard who was unraveling you even more.

However, you two _did_ swap a fair amount of spit, so he wasn’t _so_ bad now.

You scrolled down your recent call log identifying who were had in mind; Dante of course.

The line rang for a bit before a groggy voice answered

“Devil Ma-“

He yawned; followed by a “Ah, shit excuse me” before clearing sleep from his throat and trying again

“Devil May Cry?”

“Shit, did I wake you I’m sor-“

“Hey, babe.”

He chimed, obviously awakening to the sound of your voice was pleasing to him.

A smile tickled your cheeks and a small laugh fell from your lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I can’t sleep, um… is it okay if I come over?”

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. Dante always welcomed you in his space, even suggested it when you didn’t feel like being agitated by your mom’s shit.

All the same, that didn’t halt the hysterical act your heart would pull at the thought of him saying no.

Not that he ever _would_.

“Of course it is. Just give me like-“

He paused, presumably to check the hour “-30 minutes to clean up.”

You could hear a sigh of what sounded like dread at the fact he had to clean up, and you laughed at how unreasonable the man could be.

“Don’t be lazy, you have to keep your place clean so you can impress the chicks.”

“If I had those, **_I_** wouldn’t need to clean the place.”

You giggled and continued your teasing

“It’s because you’re a smelly demon. No classy lady wants a rotten pest around.”

“You _sure_ seem to.” He smirked.

You couldn’t see him, but you could fucking _hear_ it.

Smug little bastard.

God, why was he so _fucking_ sexy?

You sighed in defeat, he fucking had you there.

“Anyways, clean up and ill be on my way.” You said, slipping from your bed and throwing something more suitable on.

You’d advised a plan on how you could sneak out undetected it. You didn’t need your mother or one of her flunkies stopping you, so you slid down the railing of the stairs and carefully landed on your feet.

Not a floorboard disturbed.

You quickly slipped out the front door before rushing to your car; you didn’t even completely close your door until you were half way down the street to avoid the sound echoing through the house and alerting anyone.

You made your way to Dante’s shop; having made several stops, the main to pick up a pizza for the man, and the others to get medicine and bandages for your war wounds.

Since you felt like he would be concerned.

You inhaled a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“It’s open!”

You could hear the mans voice from the other side.

You cleared your throat before stepping into the space. “Hey there, oh wow. You didn’t clean up, why am I _not_ surprised?”

You rolled your eyes noting the lack of attention the clutter had gotten since you were waiting.

“Eh, _I’m_ clean. Oo, is that for me?”

Dante’s eyes lit up at the red and brown box that was burning a hole through the palm of your hand.

“Well it _was_ a reward for being a good demon and doing your chores _but_ ,-“

Dante scrambled over to the broom that was resting in the corner of a wall.

“I’ll be good.” He immediately got to stirring up dust; pushing all the debris out the front door so it could be carried away and litter someone else’s property.

You laughed taking a seat on the edge of his desk; pizza box flipped opened, not an olive in sight.

You _knew_ what your demon liked.

“Better hurry, it’s getting cold.” You snatched up a slice; gooey cheese stringing from the rest of the datable snack, before poking your tongue out and winding the queso around it.

“Mmm, and it’s tasty too.”

You weren’t sure the whine he gave was from you eating his pizza you’d gotten for him or the unintentionally-intentionally way you devoured it.

“Oh, _is it_?” Dante smirked at you.

Obviously, it was the way you ate the damn pizza because from the look in his eyes, that’s certainly **_not_** what he was referring to.

A strangled noise erupted from your chest as you coughed up bits of pepperoni.

“W-wha-“

Dante laughed,

“Easy, babe. I don’t want you to choke, unless-“

“If you want to remain a man-“ You motioned to the front of his pants, “-you wouldn’t finish that sentence.”

Dante immediately closed his mouth, putting his hand over it.

“Now finish up so you can eat, I imagine you’re starving.” You took another slice of pizza between your teeth.

The look on Dante’s face said he wanted to say something slick, but with the threat of possible losing his distinctive male trait, he went with the latter option and just finished up his duties.

*****

“You found a what?” Dante questioned; his long legs slung on top his desk, a slice of pizza in hand.

“A finger. Dawd cut off the old care taker’s finger because he was screwing his wife.”

“Dawd was banging the care taker’s wife?” his brows knitted on his forehead in confusion.

You sighed, shaking your head because he obviously wasn’t listening.

“No, dum-dum. I said the _care taker_ was screwing _Dawd’s_ wife.”

Dante scoffed at your insult, gulping down the bite of pizza he’d just consumed.

“That’s not what you said but whatever, so what do you want to do? Go to that forest and look around?”

You smiled at him already knowing your idea; nodding your head.

Dante nodded back signaling that you two had come to an agreement, pretty quickly too.

You couldn’t help but to feel proud of yourself.

“Yes, once I figure out where it is that is. I think it may have some clues about what happened to my father. The journal said they were experimenting with some sort of sap, and that a beast was still lingering. I wonder what they could have found. Oh, man. I’m so excited.”

You had diarrhea at the mouth, and you couldn’t stop rambling and talking with your hands.

You were standing to the side of the man pacing back and forward and doing little happy dances when a thought of you finding what killed your father would come into your mind.

Dante just watched you amused; happy that you’d finally let go some of that stress and hostility you had been holding.

“Okay, babe. If that’s what you want to do, then that’s fine by me.”

He stated, stuffing the remaining contents of the pizza slice in his mouth.

“Aw thank you so much. You’re the best!”

You threw your arms around the man; falling into his chest and almost knocking him out his chair.

Dante gulped down the food that was in his mouth before laughing at your over excitement.

“Eh just keep surprising me with pizzas, I’ll take you _anywhere_ you want.” He smirked.

Such a damn pervert.

You rolled your eyes before regaining your stance.

“Take me to your funeral.”

Dante chuckled, nudging you playfully.

“You keep threatening me and we’re just going to have to settle things.”

“I hunt fuckers like you for a living, don’t think you’re an exception.” You shot, your hands on your curvy waist.

Dante scoffed, rising from his seat.

“Don’t write a check your ass can’t cash.” He stood before you, his body inches from yours.

He smelled like pizza and crisp green notes; reminiscent of spring flowers and wild herbs, and a warm earthy musk completed it all.

He’d just taken a shower before you’d arrived; his white locks still held traces of water.

“Are you threatening _me_?” You catechized.

Dante shook his head, smugness plastering his face.

“It’s time for bed.”

“Don’t run off now, chicken.” You teased as you proceeded to make the taunting squawking noises.

Dante halted his walking upstairs and grabbed you by your not-so sore arm and pinned you to the wall before pressing a hard kiss to your mouth.

“Like I said, it’s bedtime, _little brat_.” His grip tightened and so did your thighs.

This had never happened before, and you couldn’t help but to wonder if he was serious or if he was still _amused_ from the kiss you shared a few days ago.

“D-Dante.” You chewed your lip, his name coming out in a needy ‘ _touch me’_ tone. 

Dante pressed his chest into your back, his mouth right by your ear. “Get some rest, because you’re going to _need_ it.”

His voice was low and dark.

It the dawned on you that this was indeed a _lustful_ warning; the amusement from the _first_ kiss to lingering.

“Okay, okay!” you wiggled free from his grip.

You cleared your throat, cheeks red and your feet crossed over one another as you tried to contain the drip between your thick thighs.

Dante offered you his bed which you immediately said no to, not wanting another episode of what happened the first time you slept there.

“I’ll just take the couch tonight.” You hastily made your way to it before throwing yourself down and wrapping up in the blanket that was there.

Dante shrugged before mumbling something that sounded like “goodnight” and something else you couldn’t make out but knew for sure was some teasing taunt.

Once you were sure he was confined in his bedroom, your fingers immediately went to town in satisfying your lust.

“Dante...” you whispered, fingers dipping into your pools of amrita; the slippery harmony of your want echoing in your ears.

Dante stood leaning over the railing looking down at you, a smirk snug on his face.

It was pitch black in the office space and you couldn’t see him, but he could _definitely_ see you.

Your vocally needs increased in sound as you brought yourself off, your fingers drenched, and the blanket wrapped around you as well.

“Fuck.” You groaned.

Now you had something _else_ to wash.

Dante licked his lips, shaking his head a bit disappointed that the show was over.

This had been the second time he’d witness you fantasize to thoughts about him and quiet frankly he was tired of not being able to assist you like you’d be _begging_ him to in your dreams.

“Just wait, kitten. _Just wait_.” He purred before going into his bedroom and taking care of his own needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo ;)  
> If you're wondering; the forest here isn't real, but you were getting naughty once again for your bodyguard :)  
> And what's up with Dawd?  
> Only time will tell ;)
> 
> Stay tune for chapter 9 where you and your bodyguard have some much needed relaxation time before shit really starts to unravel :D
> 
> Thank you for reading XoXoXo


	9. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you have a night of relaxation time with your bodyguard after a long day :D  
> There's alcohol, movies, and...... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos?! No way! 😯😍  
> Omg guys I just want to take this time to thank everyone who's been supporting this fic ❤️❤️  
> I can not tell you enough how much I appreciate it! I get insecure about my writing sometimes and getting on here to see someone else actually enjoys my ideas gives me a great boost of confidence to keep going.
> 
> So as a thank you here's another chapter of The Bodyguard 😁  
> This chapters pretty long and I enjoyed writing it because well.....  
> take a read and you'll find out 😏
> 
> As always I try to snag all errors before posting but if I happened to miss any I do apologize.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> XoXoXoXo

The sun winded down with the crank of the night; pinkish orange hues nesting on the fading green tree tops in the distance as you made your way inside your house and into the kitchen with Dante tailing close behind you.

A sigh of relief passed your plump lips as you slung your body onto the leather barstool at the kitchen island. Just a few workers were around but they all seemed to be occupied in getting dinner ready for the night.

"Whew! What a day. I think I'm done dealing with demons for a while."

You laughed as you drummed your fingers on the marble counter top. They still were broken; of course, but they didn’t hurt as nearly as bad as they had been when you first injured yourself.

Dante had taken you out on one of _his_ jobs for a change.

You had to admit, the man had a busy life and you’d taken back everything you said about him not knowing anything and just being a dumb demon.

He was extraordinary actually, and you couldn’t for the life of you stop thinking about him.

The way he zipped and zoomed around swinging his massive sword and firing his glorious guns. He made demon hunting look like hopscotch.

But what really had the man glued in your mind was the fact that you two kissed.

Twice now.

Almost immediately all the animosity you were holding towards him vanished and a new set of emotions emerged from the darkness.

It wasn’t just the kiss that gave you a change of heart thought, it was the fact that after that day in the forest, when you were almost bird seed, that you realized even after you’d said some pretty foul shit that Dante still had enough decency in him to stay and protect you when he didn’t have to.

Yeah, sure that’s what you father hired him for, but there still was a line of disrespect that you crossed just because you’d been upset about everything since your father had passed.

You honestly would have left if the shoe were on the other foot.

You were surprised when you seen the man slaughtering the bird with a smirk on his face. It could have been the thrill of demon hunting, but something told you it was his way of saying that he still had your back even though you were being an unreasonable bitch.

In the end you ended up looking like the biggest asshole of all times.

But things got better after you two talked it all out. A lot better.

So much better you began flirting heavily.

Dante nodded in agreement. "I could definitely use a drink." He groaned dropping his head down on his hands on the cool surface.

You’d had a long day, both of you, even though you spent most of it hiding while Dante exterminated the demons.

It was _his_ job after all.

You looked over to him before getting an idea. "Well aren't you in luck. You have been helping me out big time and you did a great job today killing all those demons, so I guess I can reward you after all." you winked.

Dante picked his head up and raised an eyebrow to your statement.

"Be right back." You hopped down from your seat, before dashing into the dining area.

Moments later you emerged from the darkness with a bottle of brown liquid, the contents of it swooshing with your walk.

Dante's eyes practically lit up at the drink in hand.

"It was my father's." You smiled, looking at the dusty bottle of aged whiskey in your hands.

Your fingertips grazed over the glass and a faint wind caught your nose. Your mind drifted into memories of your old man; his scent ripe at the surface as if he was standing before you.

“He loved this brand. It was his favorite." You continued, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes.

Dante watched you with a warm expression. By now, he was use to you breaking down in the middle of story time.

“He was saving this bottle for a special day-” You blinked them away as you retrieved two glasses from the dish washer, filling them with ice and sitting one down in front of Dante and the other in front of the spot where you would be sitting.

“-It was supposed to be for my twenty fifth birthday, but-“ You sniffed as a single tear trickled down your cheek.

Dante gave you a half smile out of respect and wiped away the tear. He knew how much your father meant to you.

You were his little girl.

His angel.

And your discomfort never went unnoticed by your bodyguard when your emotions would get a hold of you.

Dante heard about your dad often from you, always flashing you a smile of comfort when your voice started to crack and break from loving memories. He'd pull you into a warm embrace; his scent liquefying your senses, his touch so delicate as if he was handling the finest silk.

And you'd melt under his encase.

All your tear stained memories would be wiped away with a warm devoted touch. Dante was a gentleman, when need be. A different man below the surface of the tough exterior he wore perfectly.

A caring man.

A man who mastered masking his emotions just enough to keep a clear head day by day.

You blinked yourself back to reality, his voice startling you from your pained reminiscing.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

You said, clearing your throat.

Your speech came out scratchy from the tears you tried to choke back.

"I said you should enjoy it right now then." Dante's hand caught yours, holding it firmly on top of the marble.

All the works seemed to have moved from the personal kitchen into the main kitchen were everyone had a station, and everything was ran like a restaurant back there.

Your father said it was unreasonable to have someone cook your food for you when you could very well do it yourself, but your mother argued with the man saying, “Why live in luxury if you can’t live like luxury?”

Which is why now you had a whole kitchen full of chefs preparing your meals day in and day out.

You gazed at the bottle and exhaled before taking the heavy crystal knob off, filling both your glasses and snatching yours up in a haste.

“Fuck it.”

You couldn’t have the drink _with_ your father like he promised you would, but perhaps having it with Dante wouldn’t be _so_ bad either.

"To my dad." You nodded your head as you made a toast with your white-haired bodyguard.

You both rapidly downed your glass in one gulp, ready for a second dose.

******

Convincing yourself you could keep up with Dante and drinking was a myth. Four glasses later and your head began to perform a circus act.

"Okay, that's enough for me." You hiccupped, sliding your empty glass to the center of the counter, a snail trail of condensation being left behind.

"Rookie." Dante smirked, pouring himself another glass. He downed it with ease, not even twitching at the harsh taste of the 60% vol. liquid in his cup.

The first sip nearly murdered your taste buds on impact, so you couldn’t for the life of you understand how he was handling his so well.

"Either your gut and taste buds are shot to hell, or you have a bit of a drinking problem."

Dante shrugged "A bit of both." He grinned as he downed another glass.

"After a long day, I like to unwind with a beer and a pizza, but I guess a cold one and a pretty girl isn't bad either." He turned to face you; hand ghosting over your arm.

You rolled your eyes slipping from your barstool going over to put your abandoned glass in the sink.

"Good thing my mom isn't back yet. She doesn't allow me to drink." You pouted.

“But yet she gulps down wine like its fucking water.” You scoffed shaking your head.

Your mother’s drinking problem only seemed to be increasing the more you sunk deeper into your tomb raiding lifestyle.

Dante laughed as he downed yet _another_ glass of the whiskey.

"You still have a curfew too, babe?" He teased.

You threw a cup towel at him growling. "Yeah, it keeps me off the street away from _creeps_ like you."

Dante snorted, "I'm nothing to fear."

You made your way back to your seat, but before you could sit, Dante stopped you; his hands landing on your hips, pulling you to stand between his legs. 

"Two facts." He slurred, his voice was warm on your face.

"One, I’ve had entirely too much to drink." He laughed "and two..." He leaned into you, inhaling your scent, his lips inches from yours.

"You're _so_ pretty."

You blushed and ducked your head down immediately.

"T-thanks." You stuttered out taking a step back.

The edge of the counter nudged in your lower back and halted your movements as you tried to create as much air space between you two as you could.

It had been no surprise after your stranded car kiss that you liked the man even more.

You couldn’t hide it; not anymore, especially after he pinned you to the wall and had you creaming yourself on his couch.

Dante knew, but he’d never say anything to you about it. However, he couldn’t help himself not to tease you about it.

He’d do anything to make your cheeks turn pink.

Like blowing you kisses whenever he’d drop you off back home, or holding your hand just randomly when you two were walking, or even switching his usual _“babe”_ into _“baby”._

All the new sudden changes made your heart leap in your chest. It’d been a while since you found interest in a man; Vlad being the last.

It unquestionably felt good to be able feel again though, even after the shit you’d gone through with him.

Dante slipped from his stool and moved closer to you, his hips pressed into yours.

“You’re very welcome, baby.” He winked.

A light tickle of pink touched your cheeks at the name.

Baby.

You could get use to that.

Dante hummed a bit, switching from foot to foot.

“Got to take a leak.” He said, the warmth of his body leaving yours as he turned to head to the bathroom.

“It’s down the hall right there.” you said as you slipped from your stool to escort him.

Dante dropped his hand down to his side, sneakily taking yours in his own, noting how the pink hue deepened in your cheeks as you walked him to the restroom.

Like a child.

"Well you made it. Just try not to piss all over the floor and seat." You rolled your eyes as you lightly pushed the bathroom door open. 

"Yeah, yeah I got this." Dante laughed, shutting the door a little too hard behind him; the pictures on the walls shaking from the force.

Seconds later a gentle sigh passed your lips as you listened from the other side of the door, relieved when you heard the distinct sound of urine to water. Next there was a single flush followed by the sound of rushing water.

The house was empty, quiet and everyone who usually occupied it tucked away in their own lives the only ones who were up and about were the ones located in the back kitchen preparing dinner.

You were happy because you didn’t need anyone spying on you.  

Swinging the door open, Dante walked out the bathroom; water dripping onto the soft beige carpet from his hands.

"Hey! You couldn't dry your hands!?" You snapped, pointing at the small puddles that began to produce on the shag.

"Oh... Right." Dante hiccupped, wiping his hands down the back of your shirt.

"You ass!" You spun around playfully shoving him, well trying to anyways.

To no avail, the man didn't even slightly budge.

"You're weak!" He snickered, returning the motion back to you.

As expected, you stumbled back almost losing your footing.

So much for the cute hand-holding shit.

You regained your stance before pushing past him harder this time. A huff escaped Dante's lips as he caught on to the wall to keep from stumbling.

"Well look who gained some muscle." He taunted, following close behind you trying to trip you up by clipping your foot.

Your fist clenched at your side, but you continued walking despite stumbling and almost falling down.

You shook your head deciding _not_ to punch him in the face.

As annoying as he was, you couldn't bring yourself to be upset.

Perhaps it was because of the crush you had on him. You enjoyed his torment, if it meant you got to be around him. He made you happy and feel all fuzzy on the inside.

Dante was that annoying bruise you just couldn't leave alone. Even though it pained you sometimes to deal with him, something about him just kept drawing you in.

Could it have been those dashing blue eyes?

His oddly obsessive love for pizza and strawberry sundaes?

Or the fact that he’s saved your life multiple times?

He was pretty funny, and he did have a killer smile.

Maybe it was that amazing first kiss in the car that night?

Or how he was making you come out your shell.

Whatever it was, you were sure were going to lose your mind soon from the man.

******

You made your way down the hall to a room with dark brown double doors; the theater room.

Flicking on the lights, you stopped at a little cabinet right by the door and grabbed a few snacks before plopping down on one of the squishy seat.

The movie room just might have been your favorite room. It was spacious, yet cozy. Big enough to fit at least eight people. The chairs were soft black leather with shiny matching cup holders. The seats even had seat warmers for those brisk fall nights, much like the one tonight.

Leather got cold.

You pushed the button on the remote, bringing the huge screen to life.

Perhaps a movie would shut the white-haired man up.

Dante hadn't stopped rambling since he emerged from the restroom and your ears were probably bleeding by now.

You tapped your foot ready to reach over and snatch the man’s lips off his gorgeous face.

"DANTE!" The shrill sound of your voice cut his conversation short.

Dante looked over at you, trying to refrain from laughing at the look on your face.

"Yes, baby?" He slurred, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

There goes that word again.

You sighed, smacking your face with your palm.

"Let's watch a movie. How about you pick?" You suggested, pulling yourself up from sinking into the chair.

"And if you're quiet and watch the movie like a good little demon boy, there _may_ be something special for you after, something with cheese and _no_ olives." You winked.

It was the damn alcohol boosting your confidence like it use to in the past with Vlad because you’d never be flirting like this if you were sober. Expect nothing ever happened because you would always fall asleep before it could.

Dante's mouth fell open to protest something smart, but to no avail he for once was speechless.

"Good." You purred leaning into his personal space.

He smelled like whiskey, sweat, a faint smell of this morning’s shower and something that was natural him. It was intoxicating to say the least. A scent you often found yourself lost in.

It would pull you into almost a trance like state.

Your belly would flutter and even lower would tingle.

It had been a while since you thought about losing your virginity, especially since after Vlad basically fucked up the way you saw sex, but constantly being around Dante lit that pilot again, and you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering what it would be like it him.

A half _demon_.

Your bodyguard.

Just mere inches from his face; you could feel his warm breath, the stench of whiskey ripe on his tongue.

"Now pick a movie." You smirked, slipping the remote in his hand.

Still unable to properly form a sentence, Dante shut his mouth and nodded obediently.

After some time of flipping through, he finally settled upon a movie.

_Panic Room_.

"Good choice." You smiled before hitting a button on your side of the arm rest you both shared.

The lights dimmed before shutting off completely and to your surprise, Dante stayed glued to his seat; his gaze fixed upon the screen.

The crinkling sound of a chip bag filled the room followed by a light _crunch_.

"Want some?" You offered, extending your arm over the arm rest, chip bag in hand.

Dante shook his head digging his boot cladded heel into the carpet pulling backwards; one boot flying one way before the action was repeated; the other boot flying another.

He pulled the lever on the side of his chair; his legs being hoisted up by the recliner.

Shifting around to get comfortable, the squeaking of leather joined the sound of the chips as Dante sunk into the seat.

A relieved sigh passed his lips as he relaxed watching the movie.

*****

Surely as you guessed, the proposition of _something cheesy and olive-less_ being rewarded for being a _'good demon boy_ ' worked.

Not a peep came from the older man.

You smiled to yourself at the feeling of accomplishment.

Although this is what you wanted; peace and relaxation, the uncomfortable silence between you two started to rile your nerves.

You hated when the man was quiet for too long. It usually meant something was on his mind, and that didn’t sit well with you; always wanting him to be at ease now.  

Unable to sit still any longer, you turned your gaze and body towards Dante.

"You sure are quiet." You smirked trying to steal his attention from the movie playing.

You’d seen it quite a few times so you already knew what was going to happen without having to watch it.

Looking from the screen a brief second to let you know your comment had been acknowledge, Dante simply shrugged, returning his gaze back to the screen.

It was so cute the way his eyes would light up or his mouth would hang open at what was going on. You wanted to pull him into your lap and just embrace him in a blanket of cuddles and love. He looked so peaceful and that made you happy.

But the movie obviously had his attention more than you did, and that just wouldn't do.

You scoffed at this action. You couldn't help but to feel a slight bit of jealously, for you wanted to be the center of his attention.

"I'm getting sleepy." You faked a yawn stretching out your slender limbs.

"Goodnight." Dante said in a dry tone.

Your perfectly arched brows knitted together.

"That's _it_? Just goodnight?  No, oh can I come put you to bed or whatever nonsense you come up with?"

You were now standing to the side of him, the glow from the TV illuminating your curves.

"You wanted me to watch a movie and here-

_*hiccups*_

we are. Now y _ou’re_ the one bei-

_*hiccups*_

being annoying."

He slurred waving you away.

“Go away.”

You scoffed slapping his hand. "Don't dismiss me!" You planted your hands on your curvy hips tapping your foot intensity.

A laughed passed Dante's lips as he hoisted himself up to his feet; pushing the recliner down with his heels and standing inches away from you.

He clearly towered over you and not only was his height intimidating, but the sheer dark tone in his voice was enough to make you cower to your knees.

Red flushed your cheeks as you cleared your throat. Dante's eyes weren't their typical bubbly bliss of blue anymore, instead they were shrouded by a darkness.

A darkness of lust. Deep pools of excitement deep within them.

"I just did."

He smirked, his lips now mere centimeters from yours.

Your lips were dry, and you dared not to lick them; the older man was so close to you that if you did, you'd surely hit his in the process.

Instead, you took a deep breath stepping back. Your palms a sweaty mess, your cheeks heavily flustered.

“Okay you win!” You huffed almost falling on your ass since he kept walking you back into the wall.

God, he was just so _fucking_ hot.

*******

If you thought Dante’s tortuous teasing was over, boy were you wrong.

Dante continued to poke fun at you for the remainder of the movie, the whole equation of being a _'good demon boy'_ completely out the window now due to your taunting.

You kept touching his hand; pushing his arm off the armrest and constantly batting your long lashes at him.

He was tired of watching you tease yourself silly to thoughts about him, but he didn’t want you feel weird about the fact that’d he’d been watching you secretly.

So he never brought it up, but now that you made it clear that you enjoyed his flirting by doing it back; he couldn't keep his hands off you, a big step up from just a kiss.

He was doing things like stretching out his arms; throwing them over the back of the couch, his left arm purposely falling behind your head so he could tickle you; soft finger tips ghosted across the nape of your neck making the skin goose under his touch.

You nervously tugged at a thread on your shirt, sucking your bottom lip in your mouth worrying it beyond repair.

What the fuck did you get yourself into?

You tried teasing the man and here he was, _teasing_ you.

Smooth reverse psychology.

Only when the taste of copper hit your taste buds is when you finally let your lip go.

The theater room was already an uncomfortable temperature due to the screen being on for so long and the heat being reeled up. The increasing fire in your belly wasn't doing much to soothe your discomfort either.

Your underwear were extremely damp, and you wanted so bad to shove your hand down them and please yourself right in front of the man.

"Don't you know what keep hands, feet and other objects to yourself means?"

You asked, wiggling in your seat.

"Well I can keep my hands and feet to myself..."

Dante grinned moving his hand away from your neck for a second.

"-but I don't know about _other_ objects."

His hand closed around the back of your neck again; finger tips ghosting the sensitive skin on the sides.

A gasp fell from your lips as you shifted in your chair.

"Dante..." His name fell off your tongue flawlessly.

Like you were meant to be chanting it. Your tone was soft and seductive, a lot less hostile than it ever been. The intense feeling of arousal striking your body like a match and igniting your soul.

Your want for him only growing the more he touched you.

Continuing his harrowing teasing of your neck, Dante slid his hand down the side, stopping right before he got to your breast.

Finger tips lightly danced down to the dip of your cleavage, but he quickly retreated them and skated back up the sides of your neck before returning his taut grip on the back.

"You should relax, babe. No need to be tense. I'm not going to hurt you... Unless you _want_ me too." He winked.

Oh, but how you did want him to.

You wanted him to take you right there; tear your clothes off and ravage your virgin body.

You wanted to feel him inside you; deep, hitting every sweet spot you had.

You wanted him to call you baby why he brought all your deep dark fantasies about him into reality.

And oh, how you wanted to explore him.

Every inch of that toned body.

You’d seen him shirtless before and good god, the man was a _fucking masterpiece_.

You cleared your throat, shaking yourself out of your amatory day dreaming. Your eyes scanned over to the screen, the end credits rolling signaling that the movie had come to an end.

"W-we missed the movie" you stammered out.

" _You_ missed the movie." He corrected.

"You distracted me..." You trailed off, looking everywhere but at him.

Dante scoffed. "The hell I did."

The air in the room seemed to only get hotter the more his hand remained taped to the back of your neck; sweat beginning to produce in his palm from the skin on skin contact.

Dante knew you were a virgin, you’d told him one drunken night you decided to walk half way across town to his shop.

You’d gotten into it with your mother; a nasty fight. She’d basically told you that you had to move out of the house if you couldn’t follow the rules she set.

Of course, you objected to it.

With a string of curses.

You’d tried to reason with her. Let her know that you were heading out, but she’d ignore you; being lost in whatever it was she was doing.

You’d leave her a note and even a text, but to her your verbal announcement was more important.

It was hard to build a healthy relationship with her when she spent most of the time tearing down the foundation you’d work so hard to lay.

Out of frustration you’d just say, _‘fuck it’_ and do whatever it was that you wanted since she didn’t want to come to an agreement with you.

Which only made her even more upset with you.

You’d left the house after she shoved you; hard, and into the glass curio your father brought last year to display his collection of broken demon horns.

It shattered under your weight.

And it freaked your mother out so bad she downed a whole bottle of wine in five minutes or less. You don’t know, you weren’t there, but by the time you were half way out the door the bottle was about 25% empty.

And _you_ … you found your way to Dante’s shop.

Sobbing and inebriated behind comprehension. You were so upset you didn’t even think to take your car.

Driving in your state probably wouldn’t have been the best of ideas anyhow.

You’d stopped by your father’s favorite bar; the stress of your relationship with your mother overwhelming you. All you wanted was for her to love you and not look at you as a disappointment. You felt so unwanted and lost; you needed love, a certain individual’s love.

So you dialed Dante’s number and immediately burst into a fit of tears once he answered.

You’d woken him up again, but he didn’t seem to care. He demanded you come to his shop and tell him all about it.

Instantly he took you in, cleaned you up and covered your wounds you’d obtained from the broken glass. He gave you an old shirt and sent you to his bed.

You protested at first, but then you let him help you the best he could.

Which resulted in you pouring your heart out and him listening.

Every single drop of emotions and thoughts you had flooded his ears.

You told him about Vlad, about your mother and how she kept you basically a prisoner of your own home. How your relationship with her soured over the years and that now it was so far gone you didn’t think it could be repaired.

Also, you explained how you loved Vlad and how Vlad said he loved you back. How you met him when you were only seventeen and already in love with the man but had to wait until you were old enough to date him. Only for him to up and leave because you weren’t paying him any attention after he made you feel like he only wanted you for one thing.  

Your face was buried in Dante’s bare chest the whole night; tears and snot sticking to it, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Lastly you embarrassedly mentioned how you were 25 and still a virgin. You always thought you would lose your virginity to Vlad, but it never happened because your mother didn’t want you seeing him and after a while it seemed that-that’s all the man wanted from you.

Dante gave you the most comfort you’d had in a while; snuggling up to you and stroking your hair from your flushed face, telling you everything was going to be alright and that you didn’t have anything to worry about anymore, not while he was around.

He held you till you fell asleep there in his arms, sacrificing his own and staying awake most of the night to ensure you wouldn’t be disturbed by any awful nightmares.

By the morning time he was passed out still holding on to you.

Poor thing must have been exhausted.

Your thoughts left your mind due to the heat that still lingered on the back of your neck; bringing you back to reality.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by as things only got even hotter.

Now pressed against him in his lap and your fingers in his hair, your mind continued to turn into mush as Dante sucked generous red love marks all over your neck and collar bone. The sharp pinch of his teeth sending shock waves of pleasure down your body.

"Mm no marks." You moaned tilting your head back, granting him more access anyways.

You were way too horny to even care if your mom walked in right now.

You weren’t even sure how you’d even got to that point, but you weren’t complaining one bit.

Dante worked his mouth up your jawline, biting every inch of silky-smooth skin he could get his teeth into; hands gripping your waist with a bruising pressure.

He was anything but gentle and you couldn't get enough.

Your neck was surely ruined.

It had to have been the alcohol in your system that was letting your freak fly, it was _no way_ you’d let this happen if you were sober. Still, that didn’t stop you from wanting it.

Every fucking bit.

"Mm, right there..." You gasped out, hands frantically gripping his forearms as he gripped your hips.

Your fingers weren’t quite healed just yet and you winced at the pressure you’d just applied; sharp nails digging into the flesh as a very skilled tongue swirled its way up your neck then around the shell of your ear.

If it wasn't for his half demonic nature, the severe pressure from your nails would have surely broken the skin with the amount of force pouring from your soul into your fingers tips.

“If I would have known that this is all it took to get rid of that funky ass attitude of yours I would have-“

“Hush.” You rolled your eyes gripping the back of his head before shoving your tongue back into his mouth.

A smirked graced your lips as you pulled away looking into his eyes.  

You couldn’t believe you were fucking making out with your bodyguard. His mouth felt so good against your skin.

Nipping.

Sucking.

Biting.

_Claiming._

Everything seemed to have stood still around you. The only noises filling the room were the hum of the heat seeping from the vents; a constant reminder that it was no longer shorts season, and your soft needy moans for your bodyguard to touch you.

Dante was eating it all up too, sporting the biggest shit eating grin you’d ever seen.

"Shh baby, don't be _too_ loud. Your mom might hear." He smirked; his right hand leaving your hips and covering your mouth.

You winced in pain; your jaw clinching at the stinging sensation that erupted from your hand as you peeled his away.

The way you were feeling right now-you didn’t give a shit if your mom heard you, or even walked in on you for that matter.

You were tipsy and horny; needy and just a soaking wet mess downtown.

The released suspension of your breast snapped you out of your erotic thoughts, your eyes meet deep cool pools of blue as you caught the garment before it could expose your perkiness beneath your pushed-up top.

"Dante, no..." The tone in your voice didn’t match your objection; lust had taken over your very being and corrupted you into a fountain of pure salacity.

Even though you wanted it, now was not the time for sex.

You were drunk and so was he.

Well you weren’t exactly _drunk_ , but you weren’t exactly in the best mind state to make decisions either.

Dante released your earlobe from between his teeth, pulling back looking at you; his expression no longer lustful, arousal no longer shrouding his icy blue eyes.

Tucking his index and thumb finger around your chin, he gently lifted your face.

His touch so soft it almost felt unreal.

"We don't have to, and if you ever decide you want to then the choice will always be up to you." A smile perked at the corner of his lips plus reassuring eyes was all you needed to put your burning discomfiture aside.

You wanted Dante; bad, but tonight just wasn’t the night for it.

"T-thank you." You smiled, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in white strands of silk.

Dante wrapped an arm around your lower back, and with the other arm braced one of your legs around his hip.

Strong legs pushed both of you up in one motion from you straddling his lap.

Instinctively, you wrapped your other leg around his waist not wanting to slip out of his grasp, not that he would have allowed it anyways.

Once up right, you peeled yourself away from the older man; reaching around to refasten your bra.

"Ah!" You clicked your tongue once it was secure on your slim frame and then proceeded to readjusting your top.

Meanwhile, Dante busied himself getting his boots back on; slipping his arms through his coat once his feet were dressed.

"So, I say this date went pretty well. Up until you chickened out on me at the end." Dante smirked.

He was back to his shit again, teasing you like he normally did.

You rolled your eyes flicking off the TV and tossing the remote on one of the chairs. The remote bounced off and landed onto the floor which earned a mumbled curse from you.

"Chickened out? Oh whatever, you wouldn’t have done shit anyhow. And this wasn't a date, demon boy!" You were full of shit and he knew it.

Was it a date?

Dante licked his lips, a cocky smirk unfolding.

"Be careful what you say, princess-" A strong hand grabbed the back of your neck, bringing your body flush against his in one swift motion.

The guy was pretty-damn strong.

"- before I have to show you _exactly_ what this demon boy _can_ do."

His breath was hot and low against your ear; sex pouring from his voice.

You huffed a whine, struggling in his grip, that familiar dampness intensifying.

"Okay! I get it. Now cut it out before my mom walks in here." You protested.

Not letting up his demanding heat, Dante pushed against you; letting you know just _how_ bad he wanted you.

"You _feel_ what you do to me? I wouldn't keep playing with fire, baby. You'll definitely get burned if you keep it up." He purred, his hot wet tongue slipping over a jarring purple and red love mark below your ear.

Another whine fell from your lips, your thick thighs tightened trying desperately to contain the constant drip of love nectar between them.

"Enough" you gasped managing to slide free.

Fanning your flushed face with your hand, you shook your head trying to regain your composure before having to head out and deal with your nagging mother.

She’d be surely looking for you in the next ten minutes if you didn’t come down soon, you could hear her annoying voice muffled from downstairs screaming about dinner being ready.

And besides, she wasn’t too keen of leaving you alone with Dante. 

Dante simply let out a noise of triumph, the smirk on his face never leaving.

"Good girl." He chimed swatting your ass playfully.

You slapped his hand away. "Ugh you're so annoying!" You straighten yourself out once more before exiting the room.

You were definitely going to have fun with yourself tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fox whistles* 😏😏  
> What did you think about chapter 9? :😄  
> I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as well <3
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 10! Its an important one and it's basically the kick starter of all the good mysterious stuff 😀 and even more bonding time between you and your bodyguard as you two continue to grow closer. 😏
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> XoXoXoXo


	10. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find a helpful clue! Now all the real fun can begin :)  
> Life is about to take a hard turn for you.   
> What will happen for you next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I try to catch all errors before posting but if you see any, I do apologize.
> 
> Here's chapter 10 of The Bodyguard :D  
> Enjoy! <3  
> XoXoXo

You fired up your computer; Dawd’s journal open on your desk specifically turned on the page about the mysterious Aapacca Forest and the weird sap stuff.

You were determined to learn about the place since it was the most recent one Dawd and your father had been to.

A trip that you weren’t allowed to go on if you could recall.

Maybe that trip had clues in it as to what happened to your old man.

You googled a few things but didn’t seem to find much on the forest or the sap. This was going to take some work, you’d have to dig around Dawd’s house a little more to possibly find more information.

The thought of you going back there made your stomach churn at the recollection of what happened.

Lizzy had gone haywire.

She’d turned into some hideous creature that just remained in the shadows….waiting.

She’d fed the care taker; Johnathan, to their unborn demon child.

Whom had apparently been doing more than _taking care_ of just **her**.

_So_ fucked up.

You really didn’t want to have to go back there and see the mess Dante and you had created. The whole place should have been destroyed in fact before you left; burned to the ground.

No one deserved to perceive those bad memories, and now that Lizzy had been finally set free, you didn’t see a reason why the terrible memorial should even have still been standing.

You made a mental note to deal with it at some point.

Meanwhile,

A loud groan followed by the sound of palms to face echoed in your room. It’d been at least a whole hour and a half, and you still hadn’t even established even some much as a location of the forest.

The place seemed non-existent and you couldn’t help but to wonder how in the fuck did the two men even find it?

Had they stubbled upon it on accident while seeking for something else?

And where did the sap come from?

All these questions you had were making your brain itch and get a rash.

“Fuck it.” You said, as you tossed the journal aside and logged off your computer.

You’d deal with it another time.

*****

You made your way down to the kitchen, not even caring about the tell all floorboards that creaked under your weight. You hadn’t plan on going out tonight, so you didn’t care if your mother wanted to play 21 questions with you.

Not that you would have answered them all anyhow.

“Where are you going?”

That’s number one.

You paused for a second, giving her a look of disbelief. You weren’t even dressed appropriately to even check the mailbox.

and here she was on your coattail like a warden.

“Do I have to ask permission to go to the kitchen to or am I older enough for that?”

Some of Dante’s smug attitude just may have rubbed off on you.

Just a bit.

“* _name_ * mind your tone, young lady. You have a habit of running off with your little boyfriend and I don’t need you two- “

“First of all, he’s _not_ my boyfriend, he’s my bodyguard- “

You corrected her.

Deep down inside you were screaming at the thought of Dante _actually_ being your boyfriend.

“Could have fooled me. You two go at it like a married couple.”

A sigh passed your lips as you fought to hold the smile that wanted to take over your annoyed face.

“Mom, stop. He’s a bit of a handful, yes, but it’s nothing like that okay?”

Oh, but it _was_.

If your mother had heard _half_ the shit Dante and you would say to each other, not to mention what happened last night, he probably wouldn’t have a head right now.

You couldn’t help the light pink tint that flushed your cheeks; the tender pain of the four love bites that plastered your neck.

Good thing your hair was down right now.

“It better not be.” She leered at you noting how your expression changed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

You rolled your eyes, waving her off.

“I’m serious.”

“Yes, mom. I know and I’m not doing anything. Do you not believe me?” You sighed looking at her a bit discouraged.

“I don’t trust you. And I surely don’t trust him.”

“Mom. Stop.”

“* _name*_ Don’t talk back just listen.”

You didn’t say anything.

Your mother gritted her teeth before going back into her bedroom, the dark green tint of a wine bottle in her peripheral.

You wished you could save her.

*****

You were sitting at the kitchen island tossing your phone from hand to hand. You couldn’t get the thought of the forest out of your head.

You sighed unlocking your phone before going to your recent contact log and hitting send. The line rang a few moments before it clicked signaling it had been answered.

“Devil May Cry?” Dante sound like he was out of breath, it was a lot of noise in the background and you couldn’t help but to wonder what was going on.

“Did I catch you with one of your girlfriends or-“

You could hear gunfire followed by a loud dying roar.

“You got to get over that jealousy, babe.”

Your expression fell flat, and a sigh left your lips.

“Shut up, asshole.” You couldn’t help the laughter that came after it. Dante was always teasing you and as annoying as it was, it helped lift your spirit up quite a bit when you were down.

Much like at a time like this.

“What do you need, I’m kind of- hold on a sec.“

You could hear more gunfire followed by a _clunk_ meaning the phone was now probably on the floor and Dante running his mouth taunting whatever enemy he apparently was tied up with.

You had to retrieve your phone from your ear from the intensity of the brawl.

A few moments later things seemed to have died down; whatever it was he’d obviously slaughtered it, and you could hear the thud of his boots on the floor approaching the phone.

“Sorry about that, now what did you need, dear?”

You giggled,

“Having a party?” You smirked, drumming your fingers on the counter.

“Oh you know how I get down.”

You could hear the creak of his chair under his weight.

“Great, now ill have to get this place fixed up.” He sighed.

“I can hire a contract team to-“

“No need.”

“But why not? Technically I’m suppose to give you a paycheck every month.”

“And you have.” Dante stated.

“Yeah but I haven’t paid you for this month, I insist. You’ve helped me out so much. Let me help you out. Besides, everything I’ve given you has gone towards your increasing amount of debt you keep obtaining-“

“Ha-ha, rub it in rich girl.” His sarcastic tone made your face turn up.

“No, ugh that’s not what I meant you ass. I’m just trying to help.”

Dante laughed, swinging his long legs up on his nearly chopped in half desk.

“Just wine and dine me your highness and we’ll be even.”

“I’m going to wine and dine you into a casket because that’s where you’ll be in the next 5 minutes.” Your foot drummed rapidly on the foot rest of the barstool, your mood obviously shifting at his constant playful remarks.

“Ha, lighten up, babe. You’re always threatening me-“

“-and you always have something smart to say, just shut the fu-“

“Why don’t you make me.”

Dante interrupted you. His voice firm and demanding, not a hint of jest in sight.

You paused, your mouth hung open.

You couldn’t tell if he was serious or not and you debated with your inner self if you wanted to throw some clothes on and go shove your tongue down his throat like you had last night to shut him up.

It drove you crazy when he’d put his foot down with you. A little kink you were starting to develop since you met him.

“That’s what I thought, now, what can I do for you?”

That smug fucking sexy bastard.

You cleared your throat shifting around on the barstool. Now wasn’t the time to be getting turned on, you had business to discuss.

“I know you’re probably going to fight me about it, but I think we need to go back to Dawd’s house. I think I-“

“You’re right. We’re not going back there, especially you.”

“But, Dante-“ you pouted, trying your best to give the cutest plea voice.

“No.” he crossed his arms over his chest, the leather of his coat squeaking in the background.

“Please, I’ll give you another kiss.” You smirked hoping that’s all you would have to offer.

“Ha! Please, if you think a kiss is going to make me-“

“And a pizza.”

“* _name_ *-”

“And a strawberry sundae. No, **_two_** strawberry sundaes, a pizza and a kiss with nothing but _tongue._ ”

If he turned that offer down, then it was officially time for you to put out a job offering for a new bodyguard.

The line went silent.

“Be ready in 10.” He sighed, defeated. “It better not have olives on it.”

You grinned to yourself in accomplishment.

“Alright, _babe._ ” you mockingly said before hanging up and going upstairs to get ready to extirpate the rest of Dawd’s house.

*****

You weren’t sure how you did it, but you managed to sneak out of the house undetected. Your mother must have been passed out and the workers were all turning in themselves.

The only problem you would be faced with was returning home.

Dante stood before you, his hands shoved in his pockets. “First things first. Where’s my pizza?”

He asked, eyebrow raised and obviously not about to budge from his spot until you fulfilled your end of the agreement.

You rolled your eyes sighing, “Got to go pick it up.”

You made your way to the driver side of your car before unlocking the passenger side to let him in.

“No olives, right?”

“That’s what I told them.” You said, starting your engine and taking off in the direction of the pizza shop.

*****

“Of _course_ it’s olives on here.” Dante made a disgusted face taking a bite out of the first slice of olive covered pizza you specifically **_didn’t_** order.

“Sorry, I can get you anot-“

“It’s fine. If I die, make sure it’s written on my headstone it was from olives.” He exaggerated.

“I’m sure it’ll be more from me stabbing you in the eye or something.”

‘You should turn all that hostility into more, _sensual_ energy.” He smirked, his hand landing on your thigh and moving inward.

A honk from another car nearly made you crash as you tried to focus on the road.

“If you don’t want it to be from a car crash, I suggest you move your hand.” You wiggled your thigh which was a bad idea because it only made his hand inch even closer.

“I was promised a whole lot of tongue action.”

Dante slowly inched closer to your sex.

“Dante-“ another car honked as you swerved into their lane.

“Pay attention to the road, babe.” He was now leaning over the arm rest, the box of half eaten pizza now discarded in the back seat.

“I’m trying.” You whined as you felt his fingers ease up the leg of your shorts.

Your foot hit the gas a little to hard and you had to slam your brakes in order not to run into the back of the car in front of you.

Dante laughed reassuming his position back in his seat.

“Okay, ill let you drive in peace before you get us killed.”

Asshole.

*****

Apparently, you hadn’t learned your lesson about shorts in the Fall time because now that you weren’t in the warm safe confinements of your car, you could feel every bit of the harsh winds on your bare legs.

“I need to start wearing pants.” You groaned as you wrapped your arms around yourself to try and bring some heat to your shaking body.

Dante slipped his coat from his arms and draped it over you.

“Then I wouldn’t have much to look at, now would I?” he smirked playfully nudging you.

You rolled your eyes as you two made your way up the old worn stone trail to Dawd’s house again.

_11:45pm_

It was a lot later than you thought and the less time you spent here the better.

The crickets where out and you could hear a few owls. The place was already creepy in the day time but with it being this late at night, it set the perfect scenery for a horror film.

The house was still in the condition you left it in, the front door standing wide open and the black hole Dante created in the back caused the interior to shift from the wind that was now permitted to come through.

“Make it quick, babe.” Dante commanded with both pistols in hand standing guard.

You nodded your head before entering back into Dawd’s study space.

You dug around in drawers you hadn’t before, the contents of them none of use.

“Shit, there has to be _something_ here about that fucking forest.” You sighed as you flipped through an old navy-blue folder that seemed to only contain a few old photos.

“Find anything?” Dante asked, poking his white head into the room.

“Nothing.” You groaned.

But you didn’t give up your search.

You continued on to another room in the house, Dawd’s bedroom, with Dante tailing close behind you.

“This place has enough dust on it to start a sandstorm.” You sneezed.

“Makes me itch.” Dante’s face turned up.

“I don’t even know what I’m looking for at this point. If I can find a location, then I could probably figure out where the forest is an-“ you paused getting an idea.

“And?”

“Wait… if I can get a good glimpse at the trees in the forest, I can figure out which part of the world they are from or if they are from this world at all!”

You beamed, obviously exited by your new-found idea.

“You can do that?” Dante asked a bit in disbelief.

“What you think I’m not capable of figuring it out? I explore practically in my sleep, there isn’t a tree in a 500-mile radius of here I can’t tell you where it originated from.”

You held your head high and proud at your astonishing knowledge you had with wild life and vegetation.

It was important for you to pick up on such things traveling with your father. Often times you two would be stranded for a few days and it helped knowing which berries you could eat, and which would make your jaw fall off.

 “From a distorted photo?” Dante clarified more so of what he meant.

“Yes, as long as I can see the trunk and leaves I can.”

Dante gave you a smile, moving to where he was now standing in front of you.

“You can do it because you’re amazing.”

Your cheeks immediately flushed red and you took a step back not realizing you were standing right in front of Dawd’s bed.

You stumbled back, Dante’s coat shielding you from the dirt that rested on top of the old duvet.

“Is it wrong that I want to make out with you on that dusty ass bed right now?”

Dante smirked positioning himself over you.

Your mouth opened and closed several times trying to protest something,

but your body just said _“come on in and tongue fuck my mouth”_

Dante kissed you gently before moving back to look at you for your consent.

“You _can’t_ be serious? At least wait until we get back to the car.”

Your heart was thumping in your chest as your panties slowly began to become uncomfortably wet.

You did promise him a kiss or two, but the fact that you were now laying on the old bed of a dead man, just pretty much just killed the whole vibe for you.

As much as you wanted to suck on Dante’s face, you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it, not right here.

“Either we go to the car or-“

Dante just kissed you again, silencing your protest.

You shifted under his weight, your hands tangling in his hair.

You basically just said fuck it.

“I can’t stand you.” You groaned when he moved to your neck.

Dante kissed the four love bites he’d made yesterday, gently nipping at each one to intensify their already burning hue.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re just _seething_ with rage right now.” He smirked.

You playfully nudged his shoulder before pulling him back up to kiss you.

“Okay Romeo, time to go. It’s late and I still have to find a way back in the house.”

Dante pouted but retreated from you, pulling you up with him.

“It’s _your_ house, just walk through the damn front door.” He scoffed dusting himself off.

“You say that but when there’s a demon on the other side waiting to rip your head off-“

“Eh, I’ve faced _tougher_.”

He pulled his coat from around you dusting it off as well.

“Besides, I have to go decipher that picture.”

Dante rolled his eyes slipping his arms through his coat. “You’re no fun.”

“Well that’s not what you were hired for.”

You reminded him.

“Your neck didn’t get that way because I forced myself on you either.”

Well he did have a point there. You were just as much as guilty as he was when it came down to you mixing business with pleasure.

But that was beside the point.

“One day I’m going to get the chance to fucking punch you in the-“

Dante grabbed you by your wrist, spinning you around and pulling both arms across your chest and pinning them behind you so that your back was now to his chest with your arms trapped between you two.

“You sure make a lot of empty threats that you have a better chance of casting out on a smelly demon.”

His voice was low and dark in your ear as he tightened the submission.

If it wasn’t for your shorts being a dark grey and the room being barely lit the wet spot that was for sure leaking through your panties would surely be visible.

“You’re _are_ a smelly demon.” You snapped, pushing your bottom back into him.

Dante groaned, the evidence of his excitement nudging the back of your thigh.

“Stop.” He warned, his grip tightening.

“You started it.”

You repeated your action, this time a little rougher.

Dante’s free hand came up wrapping around your throat pulling your head back to his mouth.

“I said _stop_.”

His teeth kneaded at your earlobe and you nearly fell to your knees at the sensation.

“Okay! Okay.” You swallowed hard, your legs shifting from under you as you went dead weight against his chest.

A soft whimper fell from your lips as he kissed the side of your face hard.

Dante gently let you go watching as you shook the life back into your arms.  

As much as you wanted to continue teasing the man, you knew better than to temp his craving and the only reason you weren’t bent over Dawd’s old bed right now was because you _were_ a virgin.

It was no secret Dante wanted it because you wanted it too, but the fact that you’d _never_ been touched was enough for him to only tantalize you.

You scurried away from him and made your way over to Dawd’s side table by his bed, pulling the drawer out and dumping its contents on the bed.

“What happened with your ex?” Dante asked, taking a seat on a chair that was shoved in the corner of the room.

“I told you.” You scattered the elements around to get a better view, nothing but old notes, a few prescription bottles and other crap. Nothing useful.

“Refresh my memory.”

You sighed not wanting to discuss Vlad at a time like this.

“He left me because I wasn’t paying _enough_ attention to him, I guess.” You shrugged, the tone in your voice laced with fragments of pique.

“And because I wouldn’t sleep with him.”

“Why?” Dante asked, swinging his right leg up top his left, his ankle resting on his knee.

“Does it matter?” You groaned.

“ No, but-“

“Then stop asking questions.” You uttered.

Dante threw his hands up signaling that he was done with the discussion.

“Well when you’re done being a brat; I’ll be in the car.” he snatched your keyring right off your hip and exited the room not even giving you a chance to respond.

“Asshole.” You mumbled before continuing digging through Dawd’s room.

A glossy span of laminated paper sticking out his vanity drawer caught your eye; a map.

“Oh my god, no fucking way, D-“ You spun around to the chair Dante was sitting in before remembering he was no longer in your presence.

Your snobby attitude had run him off to the car, which he was either taking a nap in or consuming the now cold olive pizza that he didn’t want.

You observed the delineation before you.

“Finally a clue!” You chimed happily.

You did a dance of joy not evening noticing the shadow behind you.

“Wow.”

You spun around just to be frozen in place, your eyes blown to the size of saucers. Slowly you looked up to see a dark figure with bright yellow eyes before you.

The same dark figure that dashed passed you the first time you were present.

“Another human.” The beast snarled, saliva dripping from its caustic teeth.

A demon.

The beast backed into the darkness and a new creature emerged. One a lot smaller and feebler in stature.

You felt the room rush cold as the fiend slowly proceeded towards you. Your hand instinctively reached for your gun in the back of your shorts, but the creature grabbed you, clapping its pasty hand over your mouth to silence your yelp.

“Such a sweet heap of flesh, your soul will be perfect for master.”

An elongated sinister tongue flicked up the side of your face, taking in your scent and tasting your horror.

A muffled scream that sounded like “ _Dante”_ pressed against your closed lips. The demon hissed in your ear, affixing you to the bed behind you.

“Your little boyfriend can’t help you.”

The beast’s long tongue constricted around your neck, strangling you and making your vision go astray.

“He’ll devour your soul, like he did hers. Turn you into his little pet.”

You couldn’t help but to wonder if the _her_ he was referring to was Lizzy.

The sound of gunfire and the wind of a bullet inches from your face nearly made you piss yourself as the beast’s severed tongue went flying somewhere into the darkness.

“That’s not how you use your tongue on a pretty girl.” Dante smirked; Ebony exhaling a stream of smoke in his left hand while Ivory waited her turn.

Yay, bodyguard to the rescue.

“Sparda’s little shit spawn.”

This guy obviously knew who Dante was and you couldn’t help but to wonder if _every_ demon knew him as well.

Dante chuckled, his fluffy white locks bouncing gently as he shook his head.

“Now that’s not very nice. I didn’t approach you with any name calling but I think its time to exterminate a wrinkled piece of demon foreskin like yourself.”

The beast roared, sending a sharp clawed hand in his direction.

“I’ll bathe in your wrenched blood!”

Dante laughed jumping out of the way, twirling his twin pistols around on either of his index fingers. “And you’ll still be a dirty _piece of shit_ even after.”

He smirked firing a round of bullets into the creature.

An agonizing groan echoed from its chest and it slowly retreated into the shadows, the sound of ripping flesh and cracking bones signaling it was indeed transforming.

You took advantage of the break in combat and hastily scrambled off the old worn bed before accompanying Dante’s side.

“You okay, babe? Done being a spoiled little twerp?” He chimed, his large hand coming up to wipe the dust smug off your cheek.

“Oh hush, you were the one being nosy.” You nodded your head, drawing your own pistol.

“Oh, shit. That’s a nice piece of steel you got there!” Dante noted, observing the gold gun in your hand.

“My father gave it to me. It belonged to him.” You smiled.

Apparently, the demon had finished its transformation and was now standing adjacent to you and your bodyguard who just so happened to be carrying on conversation as if you two were the only beings in the room.

“No, way! He just _found_ it?”

Dante’s arms were crossed over his chest, both pistols still in hand; both indexes glued to the triggers ready to strike.

“Yep! he was digging up in an old mine field and he said it just popped out the dirt. He brought it home and we spend hours repairing and cleaning it!”

“Damn I know someone who can really turn that thing into something magical.” He smiled.

“Really? You’d take me to them?” You beamed excitedly.

“Of course, just give me another kiss and we’ll go first thing in the morning.”

You rolled your eyes playfully nudging him.  

The demon stood by in disbelief.

You two were _completely_ ignoring it which didn’t sit to well with the beast.

“If you two are done and ready to die now!” the beast shouted, swinging at you two.

Dante smirked, hooking his arm around you and dashing out of the way in plenty of time to spare.

“You’re not jealous, are _you_?”

He teasingly cooed to the beast, gently settling you down.

“Don’t worry, there’s _more_ than enough of me to go around.”  He said, now drawing his marvelous Rebellion.

The beast fully emerged itself from the penumbra, its body twice the size it once was before.

Dante whistled taking a step back observing the beast.

“I mean, you were ugly before but now-“

He chuckled bringing the collar of his coat up to hide his face.

The beast barked a protest before charging at the man. Dante pushed you out of the way bracing his sword before swinging it at the beast halting its assault.

A vociferous cry rang from the demon as its left arm descended to the ground with it a _thud_.

A stream of crimson sprayed the air like a sprinkler, drenching everything in its vicinity.

“Gross.” Dante shook his now dyed locks, blood soaring from them.

“You little fucking worm!”

The demon’s attention casted towards you, a sinister smirk creeping upon its distorted face.

Your legs trembled under you as you armed your weapon and fired off two rounds.

One connected with the beast’s chest and the other ricocheted off the corner of the dull but somewhat still shiny bedpost and accidently connected with Dante’s shoulder.

“Ah! Geez, babe watch it!”

You couldn’t help the shit eating grin that plastered your face. “I fucking told you I was going to get the chance to shoot you!”

“You said in the _face_ , so this doesn’t count. Try again, loser.” Dante teased, the bullet not even disturbing his playful banter.

The demon spurted out another outcry of not being the topic of discussion.

Dante laughed firing more shots into the beast.

“Hey, this shit stain is worse than _you_ when it comes down to getting my attention.”

You rolled your eyes following suit until your gun clicked signaling the clip was empty.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t jealous that you wished you too had a set of pistols that _didn’t_ need reloading.

“Shit, I’m out, looks like-“

Dante shoved his guns in your face before bracing both hands on Rebellion and swinging it so hard that the blast knocked the demon a few feet into the woods.

A slosh of sanguine fluid tainted your boots and your face distorted in disgust.

“Do you always have to be so _messy_?”

Dante smugly looked at you grinning.

You rolled your eyes smacking your face with your palm. “Why do I even talk to you half the time?”

You groaned.

Dante laughed, nudging you playfully.

“Let’s go send this fucker back to hell.”

*****

It didn’t take long for you to massacre the demon.

Dante had done most of the work, but you supported him no doubt from the safe position behind a huge rock firing his glorious hand guns with a grin on your face.

“You did it!” You chimed, throwing your arms around his neck hugging him tight.

You carefully placed his guns back in their respected place inside his coat.

“I get scared when you fight, I know you can’t exactly _die_ so easily but still… I hate seeing you hurt.”

Your cheeks were burning red and you ducked your face down to hide your embarrassment.

Dante gave you a small smile before kissing your damp forehead.

“You still owe me two strawberry sundaes.” He grinned.

You sighed rolling your eyes.

“Okay fine, lets go get the little demon boy his sundaes.”

Dante laughed swinging his heavy arm on top of your shoulder before dragging you in the direction of your car.

The map you had found was tucked securely in your back pocket and you couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at your lips.

You’d finally found a lead and you couldn’t wait to start exploring the forest. The thought of you being one step closer to maybe figuring out what happened to your father giving you a sense of relief for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a clue! And you and your bodyguard just keep on getting closer and closer ;)  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! because I enjoyed writing it.  
> What did you think? Feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 11! it's a very important one! it's going to be packed with a lot of good stuff ;)  
> Like you finally going to the forest  
> You finding out some things  
> You and your bodyguard getting even... closer :D  
> How close you ask?  
> Well you'll just have to wait and find out ;)  
> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving love! I appreciate it all.  
> XoXoXo <3


	11. Tree Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticky sap, aggressive demons, your insane mother and bonding time with your bodyguard ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here's chapter 11 of The Bodyguard!  
> This chapter is super long and I tried cutting it down like three times but I didn't want to keep stretching the story out. So here's a long ass chapter full of awesome stuff lol:)  
> This chapter is also really important and a bit of a tear jerker but things get better later I can assure you :)
> 
> I thank everyone who's been leaving love on all my works. I appreciate it so much. You guys make me giggly when I see comments that you enjoyed my writing lol.  
> Thank you so much!  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! its actually one of my favorites and I had a blast writing it.
> 
> As always, there might be errors in it, this chapter was a lot to write and I tried my best to edit it but if I missed something, you know it's not intentional lol. My bad.  
> Grab a tissue! you may need one briefly but other than that enjoy! <3  
> XoXoXo

You woke the next morning eager and ready for your adventure. Last night you’d discovered a map showcasing just where the Aapacca Forest was located.

The first weight was lifted off your shoulders at the developing lead you’d found. This gave you a copious amount of hope.

Your father had fallen extremely ill. He gained a cough that just wouldn’t go away, and sores all over his feet that just wouldn’t heal.

He began to lose weight and his skin lost its natural glow. He was rotting from the inside out and there was nothing, you, nor your mother could do about it.

The many hospital trips failed; often releasing him back into life with no discoveries of any abnormalities in the man. You’d taken him to several different specialist out of state, but even still they couldn’t detect what was wrong.

Your father argued with you about going out on your own; you’d suggested a natural herbal supplement would help ease some of his pain, but he didn’t want you to dig around without him assisting you and your mother quickly shot down your offerings to help the man in any way you could.  

You were clumsy, he knew it; so did she and he more so just couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you that was out of his controller.

For the next few months you watched the thriving buzzing man you loved deteriorate into a broken shell of his former self. Having lost 30 percent of his body weight, your father was literally skin and bones.

Abrasions covered the man head to toe, and all his luscious black hair had fallen out and your mother was distraught and couldn’t face the man she once loved.

His disfigured appearance overwhelmed her with the sorrow that she would soon lose her husband.

Your dad’s last few weeks were spent with you crying your eyes out on his bedside. You held his weak lifeless hand in yours as you two swapped stories about all the rememberable times about your many quests.

He’d wipe away your tears with little strength he had; telling you not to worry and that you two would explore once again for all eternity eventually.

He’d told you that you were his gift from god, that he felt like faith brought you two together for more reasons other than him and you mother having unprotected sex.

Even in the somber moment you laughed at your father’s silliness; laying in his death bed and still able to make his little girl smile.

“* _name_ * before I found you, I was so lost. I didn’t know what I was doing with my life and if I continued down the path, I was on I’d surely be in jail or in a gutter somewhere, high off my ass and fucking wreaked- or worse; in the ground. But you came, and I took that moment as a life changing opportunity. I needed to make a change and quick, because I had someone who would be looking up to me on their way into the world soon.”

Your eyes swelled with tears as he told you about when he found out that your mother was pregnant with you.

“I felt like I was disappointing you already, and all you were was just two simple lines. I gave up my life of sin and took that opportunity to be reborn. I meet Dawd and he immediately took me under his wing. Helping me to stay clean and to focus on what was important. Bringing my little angel into this world with no worries or concerns about if I loved her or not.”

The tears that streamed down your face were weakly wiped away and you’d tucked the tissue to his thin lips as he coughed crimson and struggled to breath.

Still, he pushed on with his tale.

“And then you were born, and I fell in love, _true_ love. Not the love I thought I was in with your mother. May means the world to me because she pleased me with the opportunity to create such a beautiful form of life with her, but the love we shared wasn’t one that was pure. That didn’t stop me from loving you though sweetie, and it never will. You mean the world to me, and so much more. I’m so fucking proud of you and the amazing young lady you’ve turned out to be. You’ve done such much in your young life that had taken me nearly all of mine to accomplish. I admire you for your hard work and your brave heart.”

You were shaking, unable to control your emotions and the tears that were practically pouring from your eyes.

“I love you _so_ much * _name_ * please continue your dream, don’t you _ever_ give up. You be the best damn tomb raider you can be. Don’t let _anyone_ tell you what to do. You are your own person and fuck what anyone thinks, feels, or has to say about you.”

Your warm tears splashed on the man’s face making him wince, his body was so fragile even the lightest touch was painful.

Your father took his last few breaths later that night, your hand tucked firmly into his.

You remembered it like it was yesterday, the amount of force Castell and your mother had to use to pry you away from the man.

Your hysterical screaming and crying shaking the walls of the house.

A huge chuck of your life had just gotten taken from you.

The sun to your moon; the night to your day.

The ying to your yang.

Your father’s death left you empty and cold. A broken shell; a turtle without a home.

You contemplated about taking your own life, just so you wouldn’t have to bear the agony of being left alone.

Your mother didn’t understand you and you had no one left who would be willing to support your chaotic lifestyle. The rapport you shared being not a very good one.

You weren’t really permitted out the house for a while, so you didn’t have much time to make friends.

Many years to be left alone until you could get away from your mother.

*****

The sound of your cellphone ringing brought you from your thoughts.

“Hello?” you answered, your shoulder coming up to support the device to your ear.

Dante’s voice greeted you, “Hey, babe. You ready to go get chased by demons, trip a few times and drool over me while I fight?”

An evident smirk plastered to his pretty, little stupid face.

You sighed rolling your eyes, he wasn’t lying but damn he didn’t have to point it out either.

“Everything but me drooling over you will surely happen but give me about 20 minutes to get dressed and ill be ready.” You said as you glanced over to the blaring red digits of the clock on your desk.

Dante laughed before switching the subject; telling you about how a succubus almost devoured him last night after he’d dropped you off.

“I don’t blame her.” You scoffed.

“Oh hush, _you’re_ not going to do shit anyhow.” He rolled his eyes, not amused by your comment.

“Pfft, I shot you last night, don’t make me do it again.”

“Actually, you _suck_ at shooting and _that’s_ why you shot me, and I doubt if you’ll even _try_ again. You only get one.”

Dante taunted you.

“Alright demon, boy. You just dug your own grave.” You smirked obviously amused at his taunting.

You two constantly went back and forward with threats, though none of them were ever serious, it still was quite entertaining to think that you could even beat Dante in drinking.

So surely you couldn’t even make him flinch in a battle.

“So come put me in it then, _bratty girl_.” He shot back.

You giggled to yourself as you slipped a pair of jean shorts on and then your top.

“Anyways, let me finish getting ready. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Alright but be advising a plan of how you’re going to _put me in my grave_.” He mocked in his best _you_ voice.

You laughed at how awful it was before telling the man goodbye and continued getting ready for your adventure.

*****

The trip to the forest was a tedious one. You’d been driving for 2hrs now and you couldn’t for the life of you figure out where in the hell your father was headed the day, he found this place.

Dante was sound asleep in the passenger seat; soft snores filling the air and the hushed squeaking of his coat accompanying it every time he would move.

Poor thing was exhausted after a long night of demon fighting.

Having to deal with you and the monster that apparently worked for the beast that turned Lizzy into its undead slave and the succubus that wanted a piece of his sweet ass, Dante had _more_ than his fair share of devil hunting for the day.

The sumptuous verdant leaves of the forest began to appear.

The area around you was deserted, this place was literally in the middle of nowhere. The only point of any civilization ever coming by being the dirt road you were now parked in.

You gentle nudged Dante before getting a better idea of how to awake the man.

“Dante, sweetie.” You purred, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He immediately stirred in his seat, his hand coming up to grip the back of your neck so he could deepen the kiss.

A sound of surprise fell from your pressed lips; he _clearly_ wasn’t sleep and you wondered at one point did he wake up.

“ _Sweetie_ huh? Now I could get use to that.” He smirked

“Don’t” you rolled your eyes.

He always knew how to ruin a cute moment with his shit.

Dante laughed before unlocking his seat belt you had to threaten him to wear; exiting the car.

“So this is the place huh?” he asked, stretching his stiff limbs; the sound of cracking bones filling the air.

“I guess so, according to the map anyway. I can’t believe that we found this place.” You beamed, hooking your arm with his as you two approached the dense scenery in front of you.

Although it was just dipping off into the brisk part of fall, the area around the Aapacca Forest was pleasant, slightly warm as if it were still spring.

The more you descended into the lush the more pleasing it got.

“Pretty warm in this place, which is weird considering its at least 30 degrees cooler out there.” You motioned behind you.

“Yeah, so stay close to me and don’t go running off.” Dante commanded, his voice firm.

You sighed, but didn’t protest your antipathy, instead you just nodded your head and continued navigating through the forest.

A strong sweet aroma doused your senses and made your mouth water.

Notes of clementine, grapefruits, and black berries; middle notes of wild fig and black currant with hints of passion fruit kissed the air around you.

A gust of precious woods and sandalwood tickled your nose as you lend in to inhale the essence of the smooth bark of the trees.

“Wow, this place if fucking beautiful.” You noted, the tranquil texture feeling like silk beneath your broken fingers as you danced them along the surface.

“It is, but it also giving me a bad feeling. I sense something. Not sure what but it isn’t good. Don’t wonder off too far to where I can’t see you.”

Dante sounded like your father, and even though you hated being lectured, the gesture made you smile. It felt good having someone care about your safety.

“Will do, boss.” You giggled before your legs took you in the direction of what your eyes were glued to.

A massive, dulcet canary mixture dripped from the tree tops above; sap.

This must have been the sap Dawd was referring to in his journal.

“Wow look at this stuff.” You examined the goop in front of you.

Carefully you reached your hand up; scooping up the blend; smearing it between your fingers.

The sap was _extremely_ sticky, but it smelt divine none the less. 

“This stuff is so weird.” You advanced forward, leaning more over the edge to try to capture more, not noticing the amount of footing you had.

Dante noted your hazardous actions and immediately scrambled over to try and help you; since he had longer limbs.

“Dante look at this stuff! I think it’s the sap that my father and Dawd fou-“

You spun around to go display the treasure you’d discovered but to your undoing the front of your boot clipped a sprig of root jutting from the dirt floor.

Dante tried to grab you before you stumbled backwards; reaching out to secure one of your flailing arms, which he did, and you tried to pull yourself forward into his embrace, but instead it went quite the opposite and caused _him_ to stubble forward into you instead.

“Shit.”

He tried to catch himself from falling into you, but even his footing was bad on the rugged forest floor and he ended up bumping you which caused you to lose your balance and almost stumble back off the edge.

Noting how it would have ended, Dante quickly spun you around to where now _he_ was the one about to fall off the edge instead.

You fell back on to your bottom and you scurried forward reaching for his coat, but from the hasty move you ended up accidentally pushing him-causing him to completely lose his balance and fall back into the sticky sap below.

"Dante!" You cried, peering over the edge.

Sap splashed up from his impact, sending some in your hair and on your face.  

Dante groaned, meaning he wasn't dead which was good.

"Oh, thank god you're alright" you said, reaching your hand for him to take.

"Yeah but now I'm fucking _sticky_!"

He managed to pull himself out the thick mess but as he stated, he _was_ sticky.

Covered in head to toe with the rich canary goop.

His hair was matted down to his face and his clothes clung uncomfortable to his body making him very frigidity.

"I need a shower, or two."

"Or ten" you teased.

You thought he would yell at you for being so clumsy, but instead,

Dante planted his large hand right on the back of your head, sap dripping from his limb and into your long-braided bun. 

"Dante!" You squealed, swatting his hand away.

It would take forever for you to get the mixture out and if hardened, then you'd surely be screwed.

“You got to be careful, babe.” He groaned, trying to shake some of the mixture from his hair.

Nothing, the shit was basically hair gel.

“I’m sorry, I lost my footing… sorry.” You apologized feeling bad for the man.

He looked like Winnie the pooh after he’d been rooting around a jar of honey.

Dante sighed retrieving his sword from his back, flinging off the sap and returning it to its position.

If need be; he didn’t have time to try and pry his weapon away.

“Come on, let’s just continue going.”

*****

You two walked for some time, rambling on about whatever came into topic.  Dante was telling you about a Cerberus he faced.

"-Yeah the bastard didn’t even know how to roll over."

You laughed trying to get as much sap as you could from your hair before it dried.

"That stuff is going to make you stiff as a board." You motioned towards him.

Your hair was already getting rigid and your face felt like it was frozen in place.

"You know what else gets stiff as a board?" He smirked

"My foot, from when I'm going to have to pull it from your-"

"Hey, hey no need to get violent, babe." He grinned nudging you playfully.

You playfully shoved him back before he grabbed you and tickled you into a submission.

"Dante!" You giggled falling to the ground; his left hand had your arms pinned above your head; attentive and gentle not to hurt your arm or fingers, and his right rummaged the soft skin of your tummy. 

"Now _where_ were you going to put your foot, hm?"

His fingers moved quicker, digging into the flesh to emphasis the sensation.

"Ah! Okay! Okay you win!" You squealed trying to wiggle away.

Dante pushed his sticky knee into your inner thigh pinning your leg down and keeping you from moving entirely. 

His left hand continued to touch you, but not with tickles this time.

Fingertips got replaced by blunt nails as he dug into the smooth skin, his breath warm against your neck as he inhaled your scent.

The whimsical blend of water lilies, mandarin oranges, golden apricots, ripe pink guava, Tahitian flowers, forbidden woods and vanilla engulfed his senses.

You smelled like a tropical paradise with a field of cake along with the sweet aroma of the forest. It was making the man’s mouth water and his pants become uncomfortable.

"Dante..."

You looked up into his eyes, desire now engulfing them.

“Wha-"

He silenced you with a kiss, his sticky body now hovering over yours.

"Babe...* _name_ *"

He pulled away from you lifting your face, so you had no choice but to look at him.

A loud roar stopped Dante from finishing his sentence and he jumped off you so quick you thought it was your mother who'd entered the space around you.

"I'll tell you later but now-" he already had both pistols in hand firing at the demon in front of him.

A sigh fell from your lips as you pushed yourself up to your feet, sticky, horny and now annoyed that the demon was being a cock-block.

"Fucking pest."

you growled taking your dagger out your boot and sending it flying into the demon’s neck.

A loud distressed roar echoed from the beast as it turned its attention away from Dante towards you.

Your eyes blew up as the beast swung at you, you had nothing to defend yourself; your only weapon you brought along being your dagger.

You didn’t think sap would be so dangerous. 

Your eyes snapped shut and your body balled up expecting the impact, but nothing.

You felt something warm slosh across your face and you didn't need to open your eyes to guess what it was.

The beast gave a cry as half of its face fell to the ground with a _splat_.

Dante smirked swinging Rebellion, finishing the beast off into two.

"T-thanks." You stuttered, grabbing your dagger from the heap of dismembered flesh of the demon.

"This sap smells funny. Like-“

The disquietude sound of the undead filled the air. A whole band of demon’s blood curdling black eyes casted upon Dante as they inhaled the space.

“Um.. Dante..” you backed up with your lip worried between your teeth.

A few demons were okay, easy to handle; a piece of cake. But a whole damn marching band had you a little nervous.

“You got a plan??” You gripped the handle of your dagger tightly.

“Yeah… run.”

Sharp teeth bared at the surface as the beasts began charging at the man.

Dante’s legs took him in one direction as yours took you in another; all what looked like to be at least 30 demons trailing behind him.

“Why am _I_ the damn target?” He groaned turning around firing shots into the group.

You scrambled to the top of a tree watching as the cat and mouse game escalated.

*****

The more Dante attacked the more the crowd seemed to get enraged, the flair of their nostrils giving you an idea.

The demons hadn’t attacked _you_ but were attracted to Dante like flies.  

All of the creatures seemed to be drenched in harden sap; almost acting as an armor. Their eyes had  traces of hate, revenge and death.

Other demons were literally melting and deteriorating in the stuff.

What was going on?

And then it dawned on you.

The _sap._

You’d seen a group of demons shuffling in it the moment you entered the forest and a few times as you made your way around.

Those demons seemed to be okay, no aggression in them what so ever.

Now, Dante was covered from head to toe in it and you were willing to bet your life the scent of his sacred demon blood was amplifying whatever it was in the sap that seemed to trigger the beasts.

“Dante! It’s the sap!” you shouted from the top of the tree.

Dante’s eyes narrowed at your hypothesis.

“The sap! Its enhancing your demon pheromones!” 

“My _what_?”

You groaned, smacking your face with your hand repeatedly at his lack of comprehension before clarifying what you meant.

“Your blood! You smell like a demon, dumbass!”

“Yeah well I can’t exactly _change_ biology right now.” He stated, cleaving four demons into pieces with just one swing.

“Shit” You chewed your lip thinking for a second.

Why were the demons attacking him and not you? And why weren’t _all_ the demons attacking him and not just some of them?

Whatever the reason may have been you had to think of something and quick before he became devil -chow.

The only logically explanation would have been for him to get rid of the sap, but he was soaked in it.

You groaned not wanting to reveal the only option you’d come up with.

“You’re going to have to get rid of the sap somehow!”

“How the _hell_ am I going to do that?” he shouted back, dodging out the way of an attack, unfortunately he still got hit due to the drying mixture slowing down his movements.

Another pained groan escaped your lips as you spoke again.

“Get rid of your clothes.”

Your cheeks flushed red at the command.

If he wasn’t injured and fighting for his life at the moment, Dante surely would have had a smug ass comeback for your request.

“That’s _not_ an option right now!”

A pained cry fell from his mouth as two demons attacked, one shoving its wicked claw through his shoulder and the other through his side.

“Dante! Just do it! Trust me.”

You grabbed a coconut from the tree you were in; knocking a demon in the head and sending it off the edge of the cliff.

See, you were helpful. Even from the treetops.  

“Shit okay! okay!” Dante swung his sword, the force of it sending all the enemies back giving him just a small window of time to shed his clothes; the wounds were already starting to heal themselves, the trickle of blood halting and the skin starting to seal itself.

He didn’t have much of a choice at this point and the idea of him being stark-naked fighting demons made your panties uncomfortably damp.

First went his coat, then his shirt, sticky sap dripping on his toned chest and down to his belly button.  

You mouth swelled with saliva as you tucked your face into the crook of your arm and sucked on the skin there.

“Dear, god.” You whined.

You could feel your pearl throbbing in your shorts and subconsciously you began rutting against the rough bark of the tree.

“Shit.” You gasped and bit you lip before shaking yourself out of erotic-land.

You needed to get laid.

*****

The beasts regained their momentum ready to strike again.

You peeled your face away from your hiding spot at the wrong time, his bare bottom full in your view.

“Shit.”

You quickly sheltered your face once more, the commotion of the fight fading in the distance signaling he was on the move… naked.

At least the forest was warm. Running through bare naked in the cold didn’t sound like too much fun.

You carefully slipped down from your safe zone when the air around you fell silent.

“Dante?” you peered around.

The only thing of the man left behind was his clothing and two pistols. You sighed scooping them up before setting out to look for him.

“Dante!!!” you called out once more, your heart rate hurtling at the idea something terrible happened to the man.

The sound of roaring water pulled you from your search and you made your way in the direction the sound was emulating from; a waterfall.

“Dante!!” you shouted, wondering if the man had discovered the beautiful sight as well.

You took the opportunity of being near water and began scrubbing the sap from his clothes for him. You weren’t sure where he’d run off to but where ever he was you hoped that he was safe, and all body parts would still be intact whenever you found him.

The Aapacca Forest was beautiful, the smell of crisp refreshing spring water and lilies engulfed your senses as the gently breeze produced from the force of the waterfall splashed gentle droplets on your tacky skin.

The water felt good against you and almost immediately the sap began to wash off.

You sighed as you thought if your father enjoyed the glorious site when he were there. Your father loved nature, said it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Next to _you_ of course.

A clamorous splash of water drenched your speculations and a string of curses materialized from your lips.

You looked around and over behind you to see Dante, his bare back facing you. He was busing himself under a stream from the waterfall scrubbing sap from his hair. 

A smile touched your lips at the sound of the man humming; he was alive.

Something heavy and wet smacked the back of your head literally knocking you out of your thoughts; Dante's shirt.

"What's got you drooling?" He smirked, his naked torso in front of you, the remainder of him concealed in the blue depths below. 

"You’re alive! but naked" you blushed.

Dante did a whole 360 trying to look at his back.

Silly man

"Am I?" He asked, the water around him fading crimson from fresh wounds.

You were now so red you'd practically be camouflaged against Clifford.

“What happened? Where did the demons go?” You asked, looking past him.

Dante smirked pulling you towards him. 

"You like what you see don’t you? And you were right. It must have been the sap, and the fact that they are all worm food now, but I got away."

Meaning he’d slaughtered every last one of them.

He licked your cheek biting it gently making your pretty toes curl against the soft pebbled ground below the water.

"You almost fucking died." you laughed awkwardly, trying not to advert your gaze below the water.

"Eh, I think after a while they just were after my body." he grinned, lightly splashing you getting your outfit wet.

“Hey!” you pouted.

“I didn’t need a wash off, I was just trying to have something clean for you to change into.” You stated, climbing out from the shallow part of the waterfall with his now clear attire.

The water level there wasn’t enough to hide your lower body, but it stopped about mid-thigh and you were extremely grateful Dante wasn’t standing in the part you were in.

Every _inch_ of him would have been exposed to you.

“Awe well aren’t you thoughtful, babe.” He grinned pushing off a rock and cruising through the aqua.

“You should get in here. The water feels great, and I don’t exactly have much to wear at the moment. Unless you’re going to donate that top.”

You looked down at your grey tank top that stopped mid-way on your soft tummy giggling at the thought of the man trying to stretch the small fabric over his strong chest.

Although it was fall, the forest somehow managed to stay relatively warm. Which was basically a dead give away that it was indeed not your typical forest.

But still, you couldn’t help but to enjoy yourself.

“Ill have these dry for you in no time.” You chimed gathering a different array of leaves and branches from the grounds.

Carefully you placed them into the small ditched you’d made before slinging your bag from your shoulder.

“My father taught me how to make a fire from nothing more than just a few branches, a bullet and a knife.”

“Oh?” Dante asked, peering from the water.

“Watch, see the trick is to light the bullet with your knife.” You said as you pulled a single shell from your pocket.

You ran your dagger swiftly across the bullet which caused it to spark and immediately you threw it into the pit, the small charge catching the leaves and igniting them.

“No, way!” Dante said in disbelief.

You gave a small smile before further explaining your clearly black magic.

“But then again, these are special bullets my father and I made. They’re coated in the same stuff matches are; some potassium chlorate- KCIO3, about 46,5% of it. Oh! And some glass powder; a little sulfur and a special ingredient we decided to add; gun powder. Ya know?”

You showed him the little bottle of the components; excited to share one of your father’s inventions with the man.

“And then I coat my knife in this mixture of red phosphorus, antimony sulfide, SiO2, CaCO3- that’s calcium carbonate-“

Dante just watched you; clueless like you were speaking a foreign language.  

You looked up at him smiling at the puzzled look on his face at all the chemistry terms you were using.

“Basically it makes my knife a match box. He came up with it, I just perfected it.”

Your smile grew as you made a make-shift clothing line with your grappling hook rope and suspended his attire on it.

“It’s been times where we’ve been stranded and had to make do with what we could. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him… and now you.” You looked up at the man, his blue eyes sparkling from the reflecting of the sun casting on the beautiful water.

Dante’s cheeks tinted pink

He blushed.

He fucking _blushed_.

Which made you blush, and now you were two blushing crushing idiots staring at each other with your mouths hung open like teenagers.

Dante cleared his throat splashing you; the water cool and refreshing but also soaking you and making your signature bun droop.

“I have no idea what the hell you just said but you’re fucking awesome for all of that.” He smiled, which made you blush even more.

“Ugh, asshole!” you pouted, shaking water from your tresses.

Dante scoffed, his sarcastic offended behavior making you giggle. “I give you a compliment and you insult me? I _do_ have rotten lucky with the ladies.” 

He shook his head; droplets of water hitting you in the face.

“Yeah because your heads so far up your ass yo-“

You squealed at the huge splash of water.

“DANTE!!!” you now officially had a shower.

Dante laughed, a smirk on his face before he disappeared under water and swam away from you.

*****

You ended up tucked right in front of the fire, your whole appearance dripping wet. You sighed as you noted that his clothes were dry.

Lucky bastard.

“Dante your clothes are dry you can come and get dre-“

You mouth hung open as you looked up from your lap at the sight in front of you.

Your bodyguard; dawning his birthday suit with Ebony and Ivory crossed over his manhood, grinning at you and eating up your embarrassment.

“Why thank you, sweetheart. You’re so kind.”

He leaned down placing a kiss to your forehead before standing upright; his area all in your personal space.

You cleared your throat loudly as you fell back from the rock you were sitting on; your cheeks were practically about to ignite with how hot and red they were.

You tried to speak but all that managed to come out your mouth was a strangled whine; saliva gathered at the corners of your mouth and you had to roll over on your stomach to wipe your face and stop yourself from drooling, which this wasn’t a good idea because it put your bottom on full display for the man and your shorts just so happened to be giving you a wedgie.

“ _That_ view is so much better.”

Yeah, it was. The view of him in front of you with his-

“Hush get dressed so we can wrap this up. It’s getting late.” You stated, checking your watch.

Dante nodded before pulling his clothes off the line; his guns concealing him the whole time as he disappeared behind a group of trees.

A relieved sigh fell from your lips and you made a mental note to surely please yourself to thoughts of this event later.

*****

“What do you think this stuff is?” you asked, tossing the jar of sap you’d collected between your hands.

Luckily no more demons seemed to bother you two, but that didn’t mean you weren’t being watched.

Abruptly Dante snatched the bottle out the air, clenching it in his fist before disappearing behind you and storing it away in your bag.

“I don’t have in me again to be running around this forest with my tick tack hanging out, so let’s try and be careful yeah?”

He was right, you had two broken fingers, there was no reason for you to be playing hot potato with such a delicate item.

“Sorry, but I wonder what’s in it. Those demons seemed to be attracted to it, and it made you stick out like a sore thumb. So why would my father be using it to heal himself?”

Dante gave you a quizzical look. “Just have to keep digging, babe. You’ll figure it out.”

You sighed wanting to believe him, but you had absolutely no idea what you father could ever wish to do with such a toxic element.

“I wish he was here…” you sighed.

Your good hand clenched the gold wire wrapped stone around your neck, a pretty purple amethyst. You hadn’t worn your necklace your father had left you since his funeral.

Dante encouraged you to wear it today though, said it could help you feel more _connected_ to the man and what he did while he was there.

The sentimental thought made your heart flutter and you actually did a little scenario in your head were you, Dante and your father were all running through the forest, weapons drawn and demon guts flying.

Then Dante would kiss you once everything was done with, making your father’s face twist in discomfort that his little girl was growing up and found love.

“What you grinning for, dork?” Dante flicked your cheek, knocking you from your thoughts.

The day you got the chance to knock his ass out….

“Nothing, asshole. It’s late and I’m tired and my mom said something about a party or some shit before I left so I’m sure I have to get home and help her plan for that.”

Dante nodded, following close beside you as you two made your way back to the car.

The visit to the forest was a rocky start but at least you managed to obtain a clue. The sap was so mysterious, and you wondered which one that you had was which; since Dawd explained about two different kind in his diary.

“I really don’t feel like going to that party, I know it is going to be a bunch of bullshit.”

Dante laughed at your already dreadful mood.

He slung his arm on your shoulder and pulled you so that you were now walking in front of him; his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you to him, your back against his chest as you two walked in sync.

Your left leg moved with his and then same with the right. He was holding on to you like you were his girlfriend and you couldn’t help the blush that tickled your cheeks and the smile that spread your lips.

“It’s going to be cold when we get out here.”

He stated.

It wasn’t a lie, but he very well could have just given you his coat like he always did.

“You’re too kind.” You smiled relaxing into his embrace.

“I try.”

*****

Dante ended up driving back, you were exhausted from climbing up trees, almost falling in sap and trying your hardest not to cream yourself at the sight of your naked bodyguard.

You didn’t get a glimpse, but you could only imagine what was hidden beneath those guns he concealed himself with and you debated if you wanted to risk your jar of sap to find out.

“If you don’t want to go home tonight; you can come with me instead.” He offered.

His voice was low; noting that you were dosing off.

“I can’t, I want to, but she’ll have a fit if she found out. I can’t keep sneaking out.” You sighed, feeling like a child for having a curfew.

“It’s because she cares.”

“No, she doesn’t care, she just cares enough for me to stay alive because she knows my father will haunt her ass if she didn’t.”

Dante sighed detaching his right hand from the steering wheel and placing it on your shoulder; squeezing gently.

“Alright, but if you don’t feel comfortable, just call me. I’ll come get you. Doesn’t matter what time it is.”

Your cheeks flushed at his words.

“Even if it’s at 3 in the morning?”

“Babe, it can be 3:01 in the morning, I’ll still come get you.” He grinned, playfully nudging you.

You giggled swatting his hand away gently. “Okay I’ll keep that in mind.”

You turned over with your back facing him before drifting off.

*****

The rest of your night proceeded with you tucked in Dante’s warm bed; your mother wouldn’t let you inside because you came home after your curfew.

“Um, can you… can we…” Your cheeks turn red at the request you wanted to ask.

Dante sat on the end of his bed; grey sweats not leaving anything to your imagination.

“Can we-?” He asked, waiting for you to finish your thought.

“Can you stay here with me tonight? Like, can we cuddle?” Your voice was soft and desperate; desperate for any type of love you could get.

Before your mother slammed the front door in your face, you had to first endure her 10 minutes of lecturing you about how you were being a stubborn little bitch and how you were going to get yourself killed running around so late.

You’d tried to enter the house and she pushed you back, making you fall and hurt your fingers even more.

“You little smart mouth bitch! You can sleep in your goddamn car for all I care, or wherever you sneak off to this late. Since you can’t follow instructions, you don’t need to be here.”

“Mom, come on! I’m only 10 minutes late. I had to stop and get gas. Ugh it’s freezing out here!”

You beat on the door for about 2 minutes before Dante pulled you back to your car; taking you to his shop against your protest.

He’d seen enough, it was pretty disturbing how your mother treated you and he didn’t want you to have to deal with her all night.

The whole ride there you cried and fussed, and Dante just listened, letting you vent.

He had one hand on your knee the whole ride and just rubbed it soothingly to try to relieve some of the stress from you.

“Yeah, that’s no problem.” He said, sliding up the bed and disappearing under the duvet next to you.

“T-thanks.”

You wiped at your tear stained cheek before curling up next to the man.

This was the first time you’d been this close to him; in his bed with your arm draped over his bare chest, sober.  

You’d been on his lap with your tongue down his throat before, but this was different.

No sexual tension, no flirting or erotic remarks.

Just pure comfort and trust.

Dante laid on his back; right arm wrapped around you and left tucked behind his head as he peered up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan.

You laid tucked into his side with your arm wrapped around him; head resting on his strong chest as you listened to his soothing heartbeat.

“I really appreciate you for this, letting me stay here. Comforting me I-“

Dante waved you off.

“It’s no problem at all, you’re a little spoiled troll but other than that I enjoy your company.” He grinned.

“You’re the troll!” You pouted, lightly punching his side.

Dante laughed tightening his arm around you.

“I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

You groaned remembering you had to help your mother with the party she planned to throw. After tonight she could quite frankly throw the party up her ass.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you.”

“She invited you?”

“Yep.” He leaned over flipping the switch on the lamp.

The room fell dark and you couldn’t stop your mind from drifting to the thought of you two getting it on in the shadows. He only had on a thin pair of grey pajama bottoms and from the prominent print in them; that was _all_ he had on.

He obviously liked going commando while being home. A sure-fire way to relax.

“I can’t believe that, I thought she hated you.” You said, snuggling more into him.

He smelled earthy; crisp juniper berry, fresh eucalyptus and sage. It was an incredibly fresh scent that reminded you of the brisk autumn mornings. It brought you back to the day that you first met; the scent lingering in your foyer even after he’d left.

“It’s kind of _hard_ to hate me, I mean look at me.”

You couldn’t see his face but the bright illumination from his teeth let you know he was wearing his signature grin.

“I bet you’d date yourself if you could.”

“At least someone would want my ass.” He sighed, his right hand resting on the back of your neck.

“I don’t see how you don’t have chicks lined up outside this place.” 

You didn’t realize it, but that had come out of more than a compliment than you intended it to.

“What’re you saying?” he inquired; fingernails scratching at your scalp.

Having realized what you said caused you to blush and trip over your words. “I mean… you’re not bad looking and-“

“Aw shit, you have a crush on me.”

“Oh shut up, damn you can’t take a compliment.” You rolled your eyes turning so that your back was now against his side.

Dante laughed before turning to face you. “Can I spoon you? Or is that too much contact?”

Ugh, why was he so damn perfect? An asshole but a caring one. Caring how you felt; even if you were rude to him first. He was so attentive and gentle, never wanting you to be uncomfortable. Unless he was teasing you.

“I think the too much contact thing is out of the window by now, but it’s fine. Don’t hump me though you dirty dog.”

“I prefer the term ‘ _horny devil’_ but I can’t promise you anything once I’m asleep, and I know but I don’t want you to feel like that’s all I’m here for.” He grinned, wrapping himself around you.

You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Thank you, I appreciate everything you do for me.”

Tears tickled your eyes, you’d probably cried enough times in the last 3 months to fill up 2 bathtubs.

“Eh, I only require pizza and sundaes and then I’m your slave for life.”

You giggled at his silliness.

“Okay, I can do that. Goodnight, Dante.” You smiled snuggling into his warmth, drifting off into a comfortable sleep you so desperately needed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow! What a day! haha  
> This chapter was so fun to write. My favorite part was Dante running nude through the forest of course lol and the bonding time you guys have been sharing.   
> He's such a babe ;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> Stay tune for chapter 12. I'm not going to go into any detail but lets just say you're not going to want to miss it ;)  
> I think it's the moment everyone's been waiting for, who knows? I might just tease you guys some more.>:D
> 
> Thank you all for reading!   
> You guys are the best and I wish everyone a safe and happy Sunday! <3  
> XoXoXo


	12. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to attend a party, per request of your mother, you end up not too happy with how the night is going, that is until you and your bodyguard wonder off 😏

You could honestly careless about the outrageous party going on right now in your living room your were basically forced to attend.

Bodies of the wealthy flooded the entire first level of your home, filling it with the scent of money and designer fragrances.

An annoyed sigh fell past your lips as you turned towards Dante.

“I hate all these people, I hate how she just _has_ to invite all of them, fucking show off.” You scoffed, taking a sip of your drink, a strawberry-mango margarita.   

Your mother decided to throw a huge party. A party in which _she_ said was for in commemoration of your father, but you knew better.

This was just an opportunity for her to show that _she_ was now in charge of things around the mansion. The big bad wolf.

Basically, she was _that_ bitch.

She’d fired half the staff that worked for your father for years; old news, in replacement for workers _she_ thought were more suitable for your home.

An all-female staff.

You would have put a fork in her fat plans if your father’s will didn’t sign all rights over to her.

You had no say so in _anything_ that went on, not anymore.

In fact, the only thing you _could_ do _was_ go exploring, and since your father hired Dante specifically for _you_ , there wasn’t shit your mother could do or say about that situation.

However, she didn’t make it easy for you.

Your mother quickly began observing how _sociable_ Dante and you had become.

Reason number one for her hiring _an all-female staff_. 

She needed eyes on you at all times, and in her defense; Castell wouldn’t spill a dewdrop of what you were doing.

He was your favorite out of all the staff, your father’s as well.

Castell helped you get by with a lot of things.

Like sneaking in the house after hours when all the doors and windows were locked.

He’d have a _“smoke break”_ and when his back was turned, you’d slide right in undetected.

You couldn’t help but to miss him.

“Well, we could just go upstairs and talk?” He grinned, swooshing his whiskey around in his glass before taking a satisfying sip.  

You rolled your eyes taking another sip of your cocktail before placing the now empty glass on the dining table.

“Yeah, _talk_.” You scoffed.

Dante may have actually meant it but from the smirk on his face you couldn’t be sure. You didn’t mind talking with the man though; he was a good listener, but then again he could have meant something more than just talking.

Not that you weren’t up for a little making out though.  

You spotted your mother from across the room standing side by side with an elderly grey-haired lady, Ms. Brewder.

You’d hadn’t seen her since you were a little girl, since your father had last allowed her in your home.

You couldn’t recall exactly, but there was a reason she hadn’t been around for all those years.

It just seemed too coincidentally for her to be there now, and then it dawned on you, without your father there, _anyone_ was practically welcome in the mansion he didn’t want there before.

Even people your father despised but your mother saw good in; they were all welcome now.

She’d be insane _not_ to exploit.

The thought of your mother taking advantage of that made your blood brew.

Your fists clenched at your sides and you’re pretty sure a vein or two could be spotted in your neck right now. 

Your eyes skimmed the room at all the bodies that occupied it.

Everyone carried on conversation amongst their peers, no one’s attention even coming in contact with you and your bodyguard and all the female staff seemed to be engaged; keeping the clutter down and everyone’s glasses full.  

You looked over to your mom once more, there was no way she had any idea where you even were right now. Her wine glass in hand would be the first to make her forget and Ms. Brewder in her ear would be the second.

The elder lady had a habit of taking over a room with just conversation from what you could remember. Everyone’s attention would shift to her as she would go on and on about her grandchildren and how she was with her ninth husband just for his riches.

Silly man.

Gold digger woman.

You glanced over at Dante before giving a shrug.

“Let’s go,” You stated, weaving through the wave of bodies and out the stuffy dining room.

You relatively had quite a bit of alcohol in your system and your mom’s actions tonight had surely gotten under your skin.

You needed to blow off some steam, relax and just unwind.

You had so much going on now and the last thing you wanted to do was deal with a bunch of rich assholes who were all secretly in competition with each other.

Always trying to one-up another, some _friends_ they were.

*****

You ascended the stairs and made your way to your bedroom, Dante tailing close behind you.

You pushed the door open, sweet hints of spun sugar, juicy bubblegum and warm vanilla engulfed your senses as you shut it behind you once you two were inside.

Like being a kid in a candy store.

You kicked your heels off by the door and a sigh of relieve fell from your lips as the soft scratch of carpet tickled your feet.

You hated wearing heels, you thought they were extremely pointless and man’s creation to imprison a woman.

How did women run in those _things_?

Dante stood to the side, hands shoved in his pockets and observing the space before him.

Decorated in different shades of pink; not by your choice, and various textures of fur, _also_ not by your choice, your room was any young princess’s dream.

However, you could careless for all the frilly shit that inhabited it.

If it was up to you, you’d have a wall to display your arsenal of weapons.

Another wall that would showcase your trophies; the demon heads you guillotined and whatever else you may have acquired on your many voyages.

Surely it would be a few blood splats and chains hanging from and across the ceiling and your mother would have loathed it, but your father… your father would have been the one to put it all up for you.

“Here we are. What did you want to talk about?” You asked, your perfect brow cocked on your forehead as you reignited the source of the sweet sugary aroma.

A candle your father had gotten you for your twenty-fifth birthday.

A smile graced your face as your memory took you back to that very day. A birthday that you would never forget.

The _last_ birthday you wouldn’t forget.

Dante glanced around your room briefly; possibly looking to sit down, before spotting a place and taking a seat on the soft powder-pink desk chair in front of your desk.

It groaned under his weight and he threw his long legs up on the edge of it to enhance his comfort.

You gave him a look of debate and he just gave a grin, which made you completely disregard the action and just let him be.

 _Why_ did he have that effect on you?

“You said you didn’t want to be down there, so why not come up here?” He said, motioning around your room.

“I just don’t want them here. They’re all a bunch of fake assholes. And then It smells like dirty money down there.”

“Smells like a candy shop in here. Smells yummy.” He noted as he took in the atmosphere, eyes slipping shut and head tumbling back.

You smiled looking over at him. “Yeah, my dad got me this candle for my birthday, the smell gets everywhere, especially in my clothes.”

“Makes me wonder then-“ Dante started, nothing that you _did_ always have a sugary aroma to you; blue orbs coming back in sight and heavy legs being slung down as he moved over to you, scooting the chair across the carpet; which didn’t really workout well,

but this is Dante were talking about so.

“-If you taste as good.”

A tint of pink touched your cheeks as he took your hand into his.

Butterflies evolved in your tummy as he pulled you closer to him.  His warm breath right on your face since you were crouched down fiddling with the candle.

His intoxicating scent filled your nose and swam up to your brain.

For the past month, you two had been swapping spit sporadically, but tonight seemed to be… a little more _intense_.

The familiar tingling that had been vibrating in your sensitive area for weeks now was back again and the urge to suppress it didn’t seem to be there like once before; the need to _satisfy_ it haven taken over.

But not by yourself this time…

“Maybe, wouldn’t you like to find out.” You teased.

Alcohol always boosted your confidence, and here you were, three margaritas down tonight

Oh _boy_

You cleared your throat taking a step back away from him having realized what you just said.

Dante wasn’t one to back down to your advances, even if you were joking.

He’d make it awkward by firing back at you with something just as _dirty_ , often making you blush and shift around uncomfortable from the trickle between your thighs.

Your heart did back flips in your chest and your mind was like a kid caught red handed stealing, but between your legs didn’t seem to get with the program.

You shifted from foot to foot, legs crossed over another squeezing your thick thighs together.

Your eyes darted over to your door; the lock specifically, and then back to Dante.

“Oh, I _definitely_ want to…”

Well, shit.

You took another step back, nervously fidgeting with a loose thread on your top, the edge of the dresser behind you nudging your lower back and you couldn’t help but to feel so small when the man rose to his feet before you, pushing the chair back with his foot and placing a gentle hand on your cheek.

You’d dug your own grave and now you were about to lay in it.

Dante silenced your thoughts with a tender kiss, his hands found their way to your hips and pulled you flush against his toned body.

“You didn’t want to even talk did you?” You smirked and pulled away.

“No, I did. But you started flirting so.”

“You’re the one who started it!” You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You know I’m all talk.” Dante grinned and let his hands wonder down to your ass.

“Exactly. Not going to do shit.” You taunted.

Dante gave your ass a squeeze and tried to push your dress up, but you quickly stopped him.

“Dante…”

You weren’t even sure what you wanted at that point. You wanted to go further than just making out, and you thought the alcohol in your system would help to encourage you to do something, but you found yourself wanting to chicken out like the night in the movie room.

“I know you’ve never done anything before, so don’t think I’m pressuring you into it. It’s completely up to you if you want to go that far, but I can’t sit here and pretend like I don’t want this, not after what you _did_ in my bed and on my couch. Everything we’ve been through.”

He said, peering into your warm eyes.

His movements were gentle, but the thought was there.

Something in Dante’s mood definitely shifted.

His usual snarky, sarcastic banter had melted away and been replaced by sensual, dynamic appetence.

Even the glint in his eyes were different with what you could only describe as a ring of purplish red desire that inked into his usual ice blue hue manipulating it into a near midnight tint of avidity.

Your heart continued to bang in your chest like a drum, your cheeks burning red from your embarrassment.

You’d finally been told about your naughty behavior he’d witnessed a few times.

“Y-you… you heard me?” Your mouth hung open in shock.

Dante just nodded, tightening his grip on your hips.

“Both times baby.”

He could sense the want in your blood, the way you looked at him was evident that you desired him.

Dante wanted you too, more than you actually knew, but he didn’t mind waiting until _you_ were ready to make the first move.

He’d have to put his lust on a leash for the time being.

Your mind still couldn’t get its shit together, but your body had-had enough. It _knew_ what it _wanted,_ and to your displeasure, it reacted for you.

Your hands joined his once more as you pulled them from your hips and your eyes met his face; patience plastered all over it.

“I-I-I... why didn’t you say anything before?” You asked quietly.

Dante shrugged, looking down at you.

“I knew you liked me for the longest, but this was supposed to be just corporate and as much as I wanted to-, I couldn’t mix business with pleasure.”

You sighed looking down between you two at your bare feet.

“But I don’t like you though. You’re annoying and you get on my nerves.”

Dante chuckled. “…Right, we’ll go with that.”

You nudged his shoulder playfully before your serious switch flipped on.

“I want to…but I just… I  want it to be special and for it to mean something, and I don’t want to just lose it to _anyone_. Vlad seemed like a great guy, but I guess he wasn’t after all.”

You peered up from beneath your long lashes.

You wanted this, no doubt, but you couldn’t help but to think how things went with Vlad.

He’d given you the same comfort speech about how it was up to you, and later got upset and said you were being selfish because _it was up to you_.

You didn’t want to toss Dante into that same ring, but you couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that began to swell in your throat.

Tears even pricked at your eyes and you wanted to cry out of frustration of how unreasonable your mind could be sometimes.

You wanted this for a while now, and right now was now or never. Your mother was heavily occupied, as with all the staff. No one was upstairs to intrude on your or even knew you were up there for the matter.

“I’m not that asshole and I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to, babe.” Dante held your hand in his, his thumb running over the back of it.

You thought for a minute before you nodded your head; your eyes snapping back to the door, once again more specifically the lock.

You swiftly made your way to it, locking it and checking the knob to insure it was indeed sealed. You didn’t need anyone bursting in mistaking your room for the restroom,

or worse,

your mother. 

You made your way back to Dante before you abruptly crashed your lips into his, not wanting to waste any time.

Dante stumbled into you, obviously caught off guard by your sudden display of attraction. He backed you into the wall by the door to your room, gently sucking your bottom lip between his teeth.

The faint sound of the party going on downstairs mixed with your hums of pleasure as you granted him access to your warm mouth.

No one definitely could hear you and you silently thanked your mom for putting on some of the loudest music she had in her collection.

You broke the kiss briefly to gaze into his now midnight blue eyes, they were completely engulfed into the shadows of his want.

“I _have_ always wanted this.” You confessed.

Your heart was beating in your chest still; your whole body was a concert hall of emotions by this point, your breaths becoming heavy with anticipation.

Dante leaned in and kissed you again more aggressively this time.

“Whatever you want, babe.” He stated. He didn’t care, as long as he got to ravage you tonight.

Your hands flew up and ruffled at white locks as it became more and more difficult to breathe.

Your fingers were aching something fierce but you didn’t give a shit.

Dante heard your feeble attempts at trying to regain your oxygen, so he moved down to your neck, and you tilted your head back standing on your tippy toes to make it easy for him.

He nipped and suckled at the delicate smooth flesh plastering it with searing red love bites.

“Fuck.” You gasped and held his head there.

A shaky moan fell from your lips, and your knees soon grew weak from supporting your body and you found yourself being backed into the direction of your large bed that was swarmed with an array of different sized pillows; some made with silk, and a few stuffed animals you’d obtained over the years.

You pushed majority of them violently from the bed before you laid down on to your back and Dante moved with you, holding himself up with his arms pinned on either side of your head while he hovered over you.

Desire tickled you in the privatest of spots as he brought his lips down to your neck again. Your thin fingers gripped at the hair on his head tighter as you struggled to control the urges that continued to envelop your body.

This wasn’t like a few days ago when you had your tongue trapped in his throat, or just yesterday when you kept deliberately rutting your plump bottom against the confined print in his pants, no this was _actually_ happening.

All those teasing attempts to get you in bed were finally paying off for him.

*****

"Keep going,” you begged breathlessly, fingers tangling into white silk deeper; if possible, as Dante continued to ruin your neck.

Nearly every inch of the smooth skin was now covered in love bites and scratches from his sharp teeth.

Pulling away for a second, he carefully lifted your dress up a bit, not enough to expose you but enough so you could feel more _contact_.

The gentle touch he presented you with earlier only intensified as he caressed your face with the back of his hand.

He took his time with you, often looking you over for your consent before he made his next more.

You appreciated his attentive actions, Vlad would never have taken the way you felt into consideration.

As selfish as he was.

Blue orbs met your eyes looking at you intensely.

"You’re so beautiful * _name_ *", Dante’s eyes raked over your clothed breast, admiring the lace material with his fingertips.

His lips met yours once more for a few seconds before he hungrily attacked your neck again.

You couldn’t describe the way you felt even if your life was on the line.

The butterflies that were in your stomach were now dragons and the fiery desire in your belly made you nauseous, but in an exhilarating way.

Actually, who is ever exhilarated to feel _nauseous_?

You couldn’t put your finger on how to describe it, but Dante was making you feel so important in the best of ways.

Like your comfort and pleasure was all that mattered to him tonight.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel that big L word in your heart right now, but you refused to let it slip out.

You two hadn’t even done anything yet, and to tell him you loved him right now would just ruin the moment for everyone.

So, you went with the latter option and just shutted the fuck up. 

But back to the fun stuff.

Dante pushed your dress up even more, his long fingers brushed against the soft skin of your tummy and goose flesh begun to rise, engulfing your body and sending it into a world of delicacy.

"Dante-",

He continued to ravish your body, his hands touching every inch of skin he could see, lust pulsing through his fingertips wanting access to your sacred temple.

You desperately clutched at his forearm, sharp nails nearly penetrating the skin.

"Dante-" you protested again, hoping to get his attention.

He still didn’t pause his actions, instead he pushed your dress up completely to where it was only covering your breast while his mouth still worked wonders on your already sensitive neck.

"Dante, stop for a minute!" You yelled.

He completely froze and gazed at you with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, we can stop or-" He apologized, backing off immediately. The look on his face seemed frightened, like a kid that just got scolded.

Instantly, you shook your head and sat up to clarify what you meant. "I j- just I... need to tell y-you something." You stuttered out.

“What’s wrong?”

Dante reached up caressing your face with the back of his warm hand trying to provide you with a sense of comfort.

The last thing he wanted to do was rush you into something you weren't ready for, and as much as he wanted to just throw you down and take you, Dante would never actually take advantage of you, even if you had a smart-ass mouth that he adored.

He couldn’t wait to finally be able to shut you up, to put his money where his mouth was.

He honestly had nothing to prove to you, but your constant back firing to him fueled a fire deep inside his gut.

Actually, inside his pants, one he just _had_ to put out.

You were definitely a catch for him, your mouth was one thing, but the attitude you sported was another.

It was sexy how you got exasperated when he would tease you, or how you would assist him in combat even though you could barely keep up. Or even how you would roll your eyes and snap your neck and how your ass would look when you’d storm off just to slip or almost fall.

You were clumsy and he would definitely laugh at you, which would result in you getting even more upset.

Which just result in you looking even more attractive.

“I want to do this; I want to do this with you…”

You sat for what felt like hours, chewing at your bottom lip waiting for him to respond.

The music downstairs still vibrated your walls, you still had time to chicken out if you wanted to, go back down and join all the old fucks who were probably all about to croak soon, but you didn’t want to.

You didn’t want to see your mother’s wrinkled face, or any of the plastic workers she’d hired.

No, the only thing you wanted to see right now was the ceiling behind Dante’s head or the fibers of the pillow your face would be stuffed into.

"Are you sure?", He asked after several pain-staking quiet minutes.

He looked directly into your eyes as his longer fingers massaged at the nape of your neck.

You sighed, knowing you could never actually go through with it the longer you tossed the idea around in your mind.

The thought of running out made you sick, you agreed to this after all; although Dante wouldn’t have been upset if you did, you couldn’t bring yourself to even jump up and run away even if you wanted to.

It was slick city between your thighs, and you needed him to come and soak it all up.

_Every, fucking, drop._

*****

You exhaled a breath of shaky air and nodded your head.

"Yes." You blushed.

"I'm- I want to lose it to you… I’m just nervous."

Dante looked you over for a second and then smiled lovingly before kissing you lightly and whispering in your ear.

"You don’t have to be, I won’t hurt you and I'll make it perfect, babe." He gentle pushed your shoulder, laying you back down, resting your head on a pillow.

"If you feel uncertain at any point, tell me to stop, don’t be scared to, okay?" He caught your gaze, looking at you with serious eyes and a straight face.

You nodded your head taking another deep breath.

This was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking hate comments in 3..2..1 lol  
> Sorry guys, but I couldn't take you all the way just yet, but I can't say the same for chapter 13😉  
> What did you think about chapter 12?  
> Feedback is always welcome😄  
> What will happen in chapter 13? I'm sure we all know lol  
> Stay tune for the moment we all been waiting for.😁  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy Thursday!💖


	13. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful butterfly emerges from its cocoon and a new delicacy is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum rolls* And now the moment everyone's been waiting for lol  
> Bow chicka wow wow ;)  
> Enjoy!

Dante's lips found yours once more as he pulled you into a heated kiss.

Your delicate fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt clumsy; the digits crashing into each other as passion sent you into an over drive of nervousness.

The muffled music of the party still echoed into your room, meaning you were still safe.

He kissed you more passionately, gripping the back of your neck to pull you in deeper. You gasped as you felt his fingers trying to weave their way into your bun on top of your head and you squirmed under him, whimpering at his rough touch.

Your fingers left his belt and drew the solid gold pins from your locks, letting your long-braided rope tumble down your back.

"You okay?" He inquired; his breath in your ear, hot, heavy and oozing with lust.

It was at least a decibel or two deeper, you know like a sleep voice.

Those always manage to make a girl wet.

You nodded your head sitting up on your elbows when he retreated from your needy body.

"What's wrong?", You asked, confused by his actions.

You thought for a second that _he_ was chickening out.

Dante laughed breathlessly before shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong babe, but I can't very well _please_ you if I have these on, now can I?"

He smirked, slowly unlatching his belt buckle.

It was teasingly slow; the tooth of the belt slipped back through the hole with such sluggish haste that you thought you were misplacing your mind.

A dissatisfied noise rumbled from your chest as you watched inquisitively as Dante slowly peeled the black shirt off his toned torso.

Inch by inch of pale tight skin exposed itself to your hungry gaze.

You wanted to nip at ever orifice of it.

Finally claim it as your own, much like he did your neck.

You gave a loud noise of protest.

The response was both glorious and sexy to Dante, and the sight of you getting upset; flailing your arms like a child because he was taking too long to undress just made him want you more and more, and he wanted you to make that sweet little noise again.

And again.

And _a-fucking-gain_.

"That’s so sexy."  He hummed as you scooted to the end of the bed peering up to him through your lashes.  

Your eyes were fixed on his naked torso, drool catching the corner of your lips.

Dante chuckled, smirking at you; his index and thumb coming up to grip your chin.

“So, you _do_ like what you see.”

His thumb dipped between your plump lips, the saliva in the corner of your mouth coating the crook of his hand as you suckled it in your mouth wontoningly.

Your tongue gave the digit an experimental kitten lick. It was a timid action but still it now had Dante’s brows raised upon his gorgeous face.

Your warm eyes met his expression and it was enough for you to root yourself on.

You ran the flat of your pink tongue all the way up to the pad of his thumb, bracing your lips around it and sucking on it like it was a lollipop.

Dante’s jaw slacked at the sight and he pushed further into your mouth, your tongue lying flat allowing the limb to tap the back of your throat.

“Fuck.” Dante groaned, the grip on your chin tightening.

You continued to suck and swallow at his thumb, his index and ring soon substituting it. Slight pressure to the bottom side of your tongue encouraged you on.

“You’re so pretty, look at you.” Dante smiled and stroked your cheek with his other hand.

You kept your gaze with his as you worked your mouth down the span of the digits, Dante’s fingers were relatively long, so you had some length to work with.

You hungrily took them in deeper, pushing yourself to go further; more and more but not going past the second knuckle. You didn’t want to gag yourself.  

Dante groaned loud at your basically teasing arrangements, the muffled music drowning it out.

Thank god.

He pulled his hand away from your mouth; spit slicked fingers nudging your shoulder back.

You're were now laid out in front of him while he bared himself down to just his pants.

They're were sitting open and even though it was dimly lit in your room; the candle giving off the light, the prominent thick imprint hidden beneath the soft black cotton of his briefs made your mouth water.

"Take them off, let me see what those pistols were hiding that day." You pouted, your jaw somewhat ached from the constant push he had under your tongue, but you didn’t mind.

It gave you an idea of how you would feel after you took him _for real_...

Dante shook his head taking your hand, pulling you to your feet.

"Patients, kitten, all in due time."

He licked at your mouth, taking hold of your hips. The echoing pain of fading bruises making you wince at his touch.

“I’m going to take my time with you tonight, no more teasing, baby.” Dante moved down your jaw.

"Gonna mark you so people know you’re mine."

He snapped, his mouth hot on your neck, your near naked chest pressed firmly against his.

There were notes of aggression in his voice, possessiveness and the need to _claim_.

Dante continued to roam all over your neck, buzzing when he found a new patch of skin that deserved a love bite.

You tilted your head back granting him access to the smooth flesh under your chin.

He took your grant in stride and sunk his teeth right in.

Your breath caught in your throat as he worried the sensitive area, sealing his lips over his teeth and sucking profusely like a newborn on a nipple.

It’s a good thing your mother rarely paid attention to you now.

If she’d seen your neck and hips right now, she’d probably have a heart attack _and_ stroke.

Pulling off with a pop, he stepped back to admire his work.

" _Mine_." He growled, his voice predatory and selfish.

“All mine tonight…”

The thought of _actually_ being his riled you up even more.

You never thought you’d be attracted to the man before you, but fuck, you were.

You were _more_ than attracted to him actually, but he could never know.

How would he react if he found out the only reason that you put up with his bullshit was because you secretly loved him?

He made you feel important; always like you were the last girl on the earth. He’d lecture you and even fuss, but it was all because he cared.

Dante did his job to the T, everything your father requested of him and then _more_.

It’s almost like he was a gift your father sent.

He was annoying, a pain in the ass and one of the best headaches you’d ever had, and you couldn’t see firing him for any reason in the world.

"Mm, no, right there." You whined stepping to him, sealing the unwanted space between you two.

Your lips found his once more as long fingers grabbed your waist. 

"* _name_ *" Dante pushed back on you, his arousal nudging at your inner thigh.

"Need you naked, got to have you." He mumbled, tugging at the zipper on the back of your dress.

Gentle spinning you around and pulling the metal piece down slowly, Dante gentle pushed the material down, deep pools of blue scanning over every inch of soft flesh.

Embarrassed, your arms thrashed up, shrouding your exposed body from the admiring stare.

You’d never had a man look at you that way before. Dante smiled and gentle peeled your limbs from yourself.

"Babe, you're beyond beautiful. You don't have to hide from me."

He tucked his index and thumb around your chin lifting your face, placing a sweet kiss on your lips.

You looked up, discomfort in your eyes.

"Sorry, just... Can we go slow?" Your voice was barely audible.

You felt like your room was suddenly a thousand degrees warmer and a feeling in your belly coiled.

You were chickening out.

Somehow you wished you had stayed downstairs at the party, but now here you were about to hand over your most valued tenure to the man before you.

Now that your dress was off, everything was real, everything that you went over in your mind was about to happen.

 _This_ was going to happen.

Dante gave you all the time you needed. He rubbed your back soothingly, helping to shake you from your jumbled thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready..." He reminded.

You nodded your head, cleared your throat and took a deep breath to calm your nerves.

A few minutes passed by before either of you spoke again.

"Okay. We can continue." You whispered once you felt like you were comfortable enough; slowly unclasping your bra and letting it flutter down your skinny arms and off your body.

Dante's mouth fell open at the sight before him.

This was the first time you’d ever been _this_ exposed to him, unclothed and in all your glory.

“Wow.”

He moved closer to you, admiring your bare chest, large hands covering it.

Your perkiness felt warm under his touch; hard nubs being teased between long fingers. A moan fell from your lips, and your head tilted back as your hands rested over his.

"Mm harder." You tightened your grip over his wanting him to squeeze you snugger, giving him the motivation to follow suit; pressure increased on your nipples as Dante did as such.

"Feels good." Your hands found white strands as you pulled him in for a kiss.

The pain in your fingers was practically numb now from all the pleasure you were feeling.

Dante kissed you hard, it was anything but gentle. Your inner kink flared at the force behind it.

"I like when you're rough...when you tell me what to do." A tint tickled your cheeks.

You _did_ like when he was rough with you.

Whether it be the way he spoke to you, stern and aggressive like he was your father.

You didn’t have daddy issues, but the thought of him being in charge turned you on none the less.

Or the way he grabbed you to pull you out of harm’s way; always by your wrist or waist, which would explain where _some_ of the bruising came from and which would explain why you were so fond of it now at a time like this.

You got a thrill out of it all none the less.  

Dante smirked, reaching around your back and winding your long lock around his fist. "Is that so? No wonder you’re always such a spoiled little brat."

His tongue prodded at the freshly made love bite under your chin.

"You have _no_ idea, kitten." He purred against your lips, his strength increasing causing your head to tilt back.

 _Kitten_ , a new pet name.

You let yourself fall back, your fingers still dancing in his hair bringing him with you.

"Show me then."

You bit at his bottom lip, sucking it between your teeth hungrily.

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ going to show you.”

A deep growl escaped his parted mouth as you tugged intensively at it.

Dante sucked at your mouth for a minute or two before pulling away to catch his breath.

Seconds past and then a warm wet cave engulfed your right breast; a loud whimper falling from your lips.

The dulled music from the party continued to drown out any intruders.

Dante's tongue flickered across the hard nub, sucking it into his mouth before he moved onto the other side. He did this for about 5 minutes or so, constantly squeezing and sucking on your breast until you were nearly creaming yourself.

A cool gust of air sent chills down to your pedicured toes, the nubs growing even more erect at the sensation.

He slid back on the bed, admiring you and you watched him closely with lust filled eyes.

“Your body is _perfect_ , I want to know every inch of it-” He breathes

“-If you would let me.”

His eyes met yours

“-Make it _mine._ Make you feel things you’ve never felt before.”

You were still watching him, your eyes went wide but you nodded,

“Yes.”

Your voice came out hoarse and dry and you immediately swallowed what little saliva you had. 

“You’re so pretty too-“ He kissed your stomach.

“-Can’t wait to make you scream, do all those things you fantasize about.”

Dante let out a breath like he’d been holding it, before sliding back up to kiss you.

"I'm going to make you feel _so_ good, babe." His lips were soft and tender on yours.

You lifted your hand to cup his jaw, mind still winding at how quickly you managed to get yourself into bed about to screw your bodyguard.

You moaned as he traced your lips with his skilled tongue and your mouth parted letting him explore you.

The faint taste of alcohol drenching your taste buds. 

Dante's kisses got a bit harsher the more he nipped at you; pressing closer to you, his want surely not going to be contained any longer.

He slowly moved his kisses downward, mossing over each and every love bite he'd left behind, old ones and new ones that just appeared tonight.

Soft, sucking kisses drew sharp breaths out of you.

The dampness that continued to grow increasingly between your legs tonight started to get unbearable.

"Dante... Please." You begged.

Your hands found their way into his hair again as he moved lower down; kissing down your stomach, nipping the soft flesh slightly, tiny pricks of blood bubbled beneath the surface threatening to spill if more pressure was applied.

He reached the waistband of your panties, and you had completely forgotten your dress wasn’t even on anymore.

Dante pulled the elastic down slightly, revealing more skin as you clasped your hands over your face, red burning at your cheeks.

He encouraged you to lift your hips, placing delicate kisses to your hipbones as he slowly continued to peel away at the waistband.

A second later, and his soft lips were pressed to the slightly stubbed skin of your intimacy.

Your body didn’t comprehend what was going on, and you nearly kneed him in the face as your legs drew upward.

You peered down between them watching him timidly, embarrassed to say the least.

Dante smiled at you warmly, pulling your legs back down.

"Next time." He said, as he began rubbing soothing circles up your thick thighs.

Again, he was going out of his way for your comfort, which pushed you over the edge.

"I want you now." You pouted, tugging at his hands, overwhelmed at his sentiment.

Dante looked at you closely before sliding back off the bed.

"Are you sure?" 

You nodded your head hastily, not wanting to change your mind.

All his making sure driving you crazy.

Dante stood there as you reached out for your prize. He batted your hands away teasingly, grinning down at you.

"Patients now, kitten."

He smirked, slowly pushing his pants and briefs down in one motion.

You bit your lip, watching his movements; eyes flicking up to his face observing the tight lines of his mouth turn up into a shit eating grin.

God, he was a fucking _masterpiece._

You took your time and admired every, single, fucking, _inch_ of the man before you.

How the hell was just two pistols able to cover _all_ of that?

You let your eyes trail back up the rigid contours of Dante’s toned tummy and chest.

Velvety warm skin glistened with a thin sheet of sweat in the dim bathe of candle light in your room, it was like he was glowing in all his naked glory.  

You felt your mouth swell with saliva as he lazily ran a hand down his chest.

"Come here." You whined, your feet thumping the bed impatiently like a kid. “Just fucking come here already!”

Dante slowly climbed on the bed hovering over you, his naked body pressed against yours.

"You sure you want this, babe?"

He asked between sweet kisses.

You nodded your head impatiently, your neck feeling like it would snap from the constant action.

He kissed you once more before backing away from you.

“Can I take these off now?”

You squeezed your eyes shut and hesitated before nodding your head quickly wanting to just get it over with.

Dante slowly pulled the waistband down more and pushed your panties down completely.  

Your heart did a track meet in your chest as cool air tickled your spot.

“Can I touch?” he asked as he lightly ran his finger tips on your thigh.

You cleared your throat before nodding again, appreciating the fact that he was asking to do something before actually doing it. You didn’t feel rushed nor did you feel uncomfortable one bit. It was just the fact that this was your first time and you weren’t sure how to respond with admiring eyes on your naked body.

Even Vlad had never seen you naked in other than a bikini.

How the hell was your bodyguard that sweet and considerate but didn’t have a girlfriend? Either he was lying, or women were just insane.

But then again Dante wasn’t exactly a _normal_ man so you could see where some red flags would have been raised.

Long fingers hesitantly touched your arousal and a soft gasp fell from your lips.

It felt different than your touch, it felt more complex and warm.

"Wow, all _this_ for me?" He looked down between your flushed bodies.

His fingertips glinted with your warmth.

“I see why you had to wash my sheets the next morning.” He smirked

“You’re like a waterfall down here, and it’s all because of _me_. Can I?” Dante asked as he gently tapped at the inside of your thigh with the tip of his finger.

“Yes, be gentle though.” You whispered as you relaxed into the blankets.

You hid your face in the crook of your arm as a single digit slowly slipped inside you; stretching you out softly, making sure you could take him without pain.

You didn’t even give a shit about his cocky attitude to please you, you were too far gone to.

Dante’s slim finger crooked and rubbed a bundle of nerves inside that made you howl his name. Your eyes squinted shut and your mouth clamped on your bicep.

How the _hell_ did he find that so _fast_?

It took you some doing to find it yourself and here he was discovering it on the first try.

This damn guy.

Satisfied with your response, Dante looked up at you and tapped a second finger to your inner thigh.

“Yes, but remember, go slow.” You gasped from the sensation his first finger gave you.

Dante kissed your collar bone as he slid a second member into your hot wet body slowly; gentle kisses being peppered to your neck.

You body tensed up due to the size difference in your fingers but you soon relaxed as he started to gently move them back and forward. The wet sounds of your excitement were loud in your ears and you couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed at how turned on you were.

“You hear how fucking wet you are for me?” Dante worked his fingers quickly against that bundle of nerves causing the squelching sound to grow louder.

“Yes.” You gasped and nodded as you worked your hips against his movements.

"Shit, that feels good." You moaned while your hands gripped the cotton sheet on your bed beneath you.

“Mm yeah, babe?”

You mind turned into burning mush as he gradually worked his fingers in and out of you; fucking you with them, slow and teasing. 

“How does _that_ feel?” He kissed your jaw gently speeding up his movements.

“Mm, fuck yes do that again.”

The wet sound of your lust echoed off the walls and rung in your ears. Your body accepted the digits willingly-hungry for more-anything it could get.

And that just fueled Dante on.

“I knew you’d lose that bratty attitude eventually.”

His fingers curled up again sending a thrill of heat spiking in your bod-coiling deep there and burning you from the inside out until you were wet and dripping; soaking wet with want.

"You're _definitely_ ready for me now." He smirked as he slowly slipped his fingers out.

The pop sound of what sounded like a marker top being taken off rebounded in your ears.

Curiosity got the better of him as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth; a talented tongue lapping up every drop of you from his hand.

Your lip got sucked into your mouth as you fought to not lose yourself so soon.

"Dante, please." You begged as your needy body shivered from not being touched.

And that’s all it took.

Dante kissed you gently before sliding back on the bed, his strong hand wrapped around his arousal, sliding up and down hypnotically for a moment before he pushed your legs apart.

He pulled you down the bed roughly by your hips, before he lined himself up with you.

Dante looked into your eyes for your consent.

"Are you sure you want this?” He asked, tip of his excitement teasing your wet entrance.

"Yes, please. I want you. Fuck me."

You whined out. Your patients were wearing thin at the empty feeling his fingers left you with.

“I will, and don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

Dante promised, shifting his weight to his forearms on either side of your head, trapping you between him.

“We can go slow; so slow-“ He placed a gentle kiss to your lips.

 “-or as fast as you want.”

He kissed you again looking into your eyes.

“I’ll make it good for you, you won’t need your fingers anymore.”

He promised as he kissed you one last time.

Your hands tightened in the cotton and your cheeks reddened at his comment.

“Let me know when you’re ready.” Dante stayed in his position patiently waiting for you.

You shut your eyes and had a conversation with your inner self for a brief moment before you looked up at your bodyguard.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Dante looked you over for a second before intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Let’s see if you still have an attitude after this.” He smirked.

“Oh shut up, we haven’t even started yet and you’re already on your pedestal.” You smiled.

He laughed a bit and continued to tease you, it was all a distraction as he slowly pushed inside, stretching you gently since you were wet from all the foreplay and kissing.

It was painful but it wasn’t _extremely_ painful, it was just… _different_.

Dante didn't budge though. His eyes slipped shut as he held his breath trying to contain himself from the grip of your tight heat.

Your body didn’t take long to warm up to the invasion the more you relaxed, but it felt like a lot.

A lot of stretching and pressure, but in a _good_ way.

A good pressure you wouldn’t mind feeling again.

“Relax, baby. It’ll feel really good soon, I promise.”

A struggled sound fell from your lips as you gave him the okay to continue.

You couldn’t tell if the pressure you were feeling was actually pleasurable or not until he began rocking back and forward; hitting that sweet spot of nerves he so easily found earlier inside you.

He was right, it _did_ start to feel better.

The pain slowly left, and he built a slow and steady pace letting you get use to him.

“How does that feel?” Dante questioned; his fingers still wrapped around yours.

“Hurt a bit at first but it feels really good now. Try it harder.” You squeezed his hand tight.

“You sure?” He asked giving you a small kiss.

You smiled and nodded.

Dante pulled out a few inches before pushing back in a little harder this time. Your back arched and your breasts pressed into his firm chest as your fingers left the cotton sheets and threated into silky strains of white.

He would be bald soon because of you.

“Dante!” You gasped, surprised at the intensity of the feeling.

It felt so good and you were really wet which made things a lot smoother.

Dante laughed softly, hovering over you; slowly sliding back before snapping forward again.

He constructed up a quicker and steady pace, his hips rolled in a fluid motion as you moaned loudly and unashamed; it had been a long time coming.

You were certainly a step up from finger-fucking yourself like there was no tomorrow.

You went from fantasizing about your bodyguard to letting him take your virginity while your mother was downstairs.

Way to go.  

“You feel so good babe, so hot-“

He pushed back into you slowly

“-and _tight_.” He did it again and again.

“Just like I _knew_ you would be.” He kept going, his movements becoming a little harder.

Your moans got louder as you begged him to keep fucking you.

“Mm, harder fuck yes please.”

Your protests of pleasure couldn’t be faked, and it pushed Dante ever closer to the edge.

*****

The hypnotic sound of skin on skin filled your room as your bodyguard continued to screw you, now roughly. 

It felt _so good,_ better than good _._

It was entirely something _more_ actually.

Hot and passionate; sweet and _real_.

Something much more intense than what Vlad could have _eve_ r given to you.

It was everything you thought it would be, actually _better_. Your fantasies couldn’t even _hope_ to measure up to it.

“You’re such a spoiled little brat, you’ve been long over due for a time out; a _punishment_.”

Dante rambled on, all his frustration coming out and getting pushed into your needy wanting soul.

Judging by the shakes and whimpers that emanated from your body, you were close. Your grip kept tightening around him constantly as you fought back your orgasm.

“Come on, kitten,” He groaned into your neck,  "You're so close, let it out."

He was getting close himself, your wet clenching around him making it a bit harder for hit to move as smoothly.

You felt _so_ exquisite and he was the first one to ever touch you.

It was a privilege not just anyone could get. Dante was special to you and you felt certain that you gave yourself to the right person. It was just something about him that left you unsure of your feelings.

The last person you had such strong emotions for was your father, not in the same way as you did Dante, but some aspects were similar.

At that point you didn’t want to be intimate with anyone else. All you wanted was your bodyguard.

*****

You repeated his name like a mantra now; deep rough strokes shaking your body.

“Don’t stop, fuck yes right there! Right there! Mmnh! _Dante_!!!”

You’d gotten over the pain and each time he would pull out and push back in would be nothing short of pure pleasure, not an aching stretch in sight.

Your headboard heavily knocked against the wall since it was metal and If it wasn't for everyone being on the first level attending that stupid party, you surely would have been caught by now. 

Your fingers slipped from his scalp and his hand to dig into the tight muscles in his back and your legs curled around his lower half and confined around him.

"Let it out baby, _louder_."

Dante untied your legs from constricting around his waist, before taking both your ankles in hand and pushing your knees into your chest, providing you with a different standpoint of pleasure.

“Dante, fuck! Yes, right there! Right there! Fuck me!" your pleas increased in volume like he ordered you to.

Your nails dug into his back hard and you continuously drug them outward raising the skin there; your nails threatening to break it.

He kept fucking into you crudely, his hand dipping between you, rubbing at your sensitive pearl.

“Come on, baby, let everyone know who’s fucking you _so_ good- who you’ve been wanting to fuck you for the longest.”

You now had tear on your cheeks, the extraordinary pleasure overwhelming you.

“Fuck me, Dante yes! Fuck! You’re so good. Mm fuck me, fuck me!”

Your nails gripped tighter breaking the skin.

You could feel the warm sensation of tiny blood spots as your nails danced up and down his back; the skin healing immediately at the weak lacerations.

Dante slowed his movements down enough to where his strokes were now deep and rough. The constant nudge against your cervix making you whimper and scratch his back up even more.

“Dante.. yes.” Your nails continued to dig into his skin.

“Don’t let them heal baby.” Dante leaned over you whispering in your ear.

You nodded frantically before applying as much pressure you could with broken fingers.  

Dante groaned at the assault; rocking harder into your wanting body the sting of your nails adding to the already intense pleasure.

Another loud moan left your lips and your body convulsed uncontrollable as wave after wave of your orgasm milked you,

so _tight_ , so _ho_ t and _dripping wet_.

You’d just had your first **_real_** orgasm, the _best_ first orgasm.

Not from your fingers either.

Dante continued but slower now,

“You’re so pretty baby, look at you-“

He looked down at you, your face was a fucking mess. Tears covered your red stained cheeks; your lips swollen and parted.

Your long-braided hair now unraveled and everywhere.

Very carefully he wiped your cheeks and caressed them with the back of his hand.

“Ill give you a break tonight, but next time-“

He leaned down adjusting his hips, giving you yet _another_ perspective of pleasure, one that slipped _deep_. 

“-I’m not stopping. We’re going all night, you _hear_ me?”

He pushed into you hard, prying a string of curses from your lips.

Your already sensitive body couldn’t take anymore, and the last remnants of your orgasm finished you off, putting you out of commission.

Dante’s pace soon became uncoordinated, and a few thrusts later and he was done, his hips pressed hard against yours; filling you with his desires and you couldn’t help but to wonder was it too late to suggest using protection.

A long groan of your name mumbled against your neck brought you from your thoughts.

Dante exited your body, slow and gentle, falling down beside you. Your chest heaved as you came down from your bliss as well.

You turned over, tucking yourself into his side; the pain in your broken finger slowly began to resurface, but your whole body was wrapped in a blanket of euphoria, so you didn’t even seem to care.

Strong arms pulled you close; holding you tight, and sleep creeped upon you. A yawn slipped from your lip as you stretched.

Like a virus; it spread, and Dante yawned moments after you.

It was cozy and warm as he curled around you; your back snug against his toned chest.

“You did so good, babe." He mumbled, nuzzling into you and kissing your cheek, obviously too tired to even talk or leave for the night.

Besides, he’d been drinking, and you wouldn’t have allowed it anyway.

No shower?

No warm cloth?

You were just straight _filthy_ ; covered in and _full_ of his lust.

You honestly didn’t care, as long as you were next to him.

But that nagging feeling in the back of your mind just wouldn’t go away.

You groaned to yourself thinking about the consequences of not using protection like you should had.

It was _obviously_ possible for humans to conceive with demons and you’d have to take care of the problem you created for yourself and fast before that could happen.

Dante’s soft breathing pulled you from your thoughts; it was bedtime.

Having decided you’d take a trip to the pharmacy in the morning; slept claimed your thoughts as you pulled the blanket up over you two and drifted into a world of sleep.

Hopefully your mother wouldn’t be wondering where you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Well, well, well!  
> What did you guys think?  
> I actually rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm so happy with how it turned out. So sorry to keep you guys waiting but I wanted it to be special :)  
> I want a bodyguard like Dante lol  
> He's just the sweetest thing! <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this because I honestly have to say it may be my favorite chapter so far lol.  
> Stay tune for chapter 14 where some things start to slowly tumble down hill but get better none the less :)  
> Also, everything is going to quickly pick up so grab your seatbelts lol  
> Thank you for reading!  
> XoXoXo


	14. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're now a deflowered woman and you spend your day with the man who turned you into one :)  
> However, that all changes once you get home but your night doesn't turn out all bad in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I haven't updated in nearly a week and I apologize guys! Work has been beating me down and I haven't had much time to write, but to make up for that here's a long ass chapter of "The Bodyguard" :)  
> It's cute, its drama, and then it's cute again. lol
> 
> There are definitely probably some errors in this one and ill go back and look through but if you see any I do apologize. Exhaustion has claimed me lol.  
> Enjoy!

The sun blared through the rose-pink curtain covering the window directly across from your bed; disturbing your sleep and reminding you that you had a bit to drink last night.

A loud groan escaped your lips as you pulled the duvet over your head, the warm presence from another body making you sit up with a haste.

Bad idea.

You felt the room spin and another groan fell from your lips as you fell back against the pillow, your long hair free from its usual braided bun and probably tangled.

You rolled over to see a wad of white hair resting peacefully against your other pillows.

“D-d… aw shit. Dante…” you chewed your lip.

Last night you’d gotten down and dirty with your bodyguard, who just so happened to be in a deep sleep with all four of his limbs now wrapped around you.

You were basically his little body pillow.

It was amazing; better than. In fact, it deserved an academy reward for best first time in the history of first times.

He’d made you feel extraordinary, like this wasn’t just about him getting laid. It’s like he wanted you to reminisce about last night; to never forget it even if you had other lovers-it’d be him you were thinking about instead.

And judging by the unhealed scratches, _no_ claw marks he was sporting, he wouldn’t be forgetting about it anytime soon either.

They said your first time _was_ one you’d always remember, and you could _definitely_ see why.

“Dante…” you whispered, wiggling around, trying to pry yourself free from his death grip.

Dante didn’t even budge, and if it wasn’t for the fact you could feel his chest rising and his soft breath in your ear, you would have thought he was dead.

You glanced up at your desk clock.

_9:20am_

You needed to get down to the pharmacy and fast before your little problem you created last night progressed into something else.

That would be the end of everything and possible your life if your mother found out.

“Dante, ugh move it.” You tried to push him off of you again, but you had a better chance at moving a brick wall at this point.

Dante mumbled something before letting you go and turning his back to you, deliberately dragging the whole blanket and nesting in it for himself.

“Asshole” you playfully pushed his shoulder before stumbling to the bathroom to shower.

Your head was about to fucking explode from too much sunlight at once, and you had a faint pain in your lower tummy that only hurt when you moved a certain way. Your throat was a bit scratchy, more than likely from all your dramatic screaming; though you weren’t acting or faking it one bit, they were still a bit over the top. You taking advantage of the loud music and all.  

You groaned as you clenched your stomach, fighting the urge to puke up all the alcohol you’d drank last night. You weren’t drunk but it surely felt like you were; very hung over  and at that moment you made a mental note to never drink again. Even though you probably would.

*****

After adjusting the shower to a soothing temperature, you stepped inside letting the warm stream immerse your sore body and ease your aching skull. Your mind did a retake of what happen last night, and you just laughed as you ran down all the details up until _it_ happened.

You began cleaning yourself, observing the residue under your nails. Perhaps you got a bit animalistic last night, technically he told you to, but you couldn’t control the urge not to dig your nails into something because good god; the way he made you feel, even thinking about it made you blush. 

Still, you mentally hoped that Dante’s back was still intact, although it obviously was. You scrubbed your hands clean before moving on with your arms and legs and then your back.

Next came your breast and then your tummy; finally, your intimate parts.

Your cheeks tinted red as you noticed the pinkish red blotches stained on the inside of your thighs before you washed them away.

You were now a woman, so it was normal, which also explained the slight pain you had in your lower abdomen.

Dante wasn’t exactly gentle, but that’s not what concerned you; it’s what you wanted.  However, you hadn’t used protection. It wasn’t like you had planned to screw your bodyguard.

Well you _did_ but not last night.

You’d have to go take that walk of shame and ask for those dreaded expensive pills, and the sales associate would shame you with their eyes like they knew you had been careless or just didn’t give a fuck.

It was a bit of both on your end.

You cared but you were so caught in the moment it didn’t even dawn on you at the time, but now that you were somewhat sober and had somewhat of a clear mind, the thought of you being a mother just from your first time made your stomach ache even more.

So, you hastily finished your shower not wanting to waste anymore time.

*****

You entered your room swathed in a fluffy pink towel. Almost 90 percent of your room was pink, and it all made you not like your mother’s taste in decorating even more.

Dante was still dead to the world, now lying on his back with the blanket pushed to only cover his lower half, the indent lines of his hips just barely peaking from beneath the soft blanket as well as soft black colored curls.

His hair was messy and plastered in all different directions on the pillow, and his lips were slightly parted. He had an arm tucked behind his head and the other palm flat on his chest. His right leg was straight out, and his left bent at the knee.

A quiet whine fell from your lips. He looked so fucking _sexy_ in your bed, passed out, all scratched up and worn out from your sex last night. A smile captured your face as you continued to dry yourself off.

“Shit.” You spun back around, your eyes going wide as you realized,

Dante was _still_ in your bed, meaning he hadn’t gone back in the guest room last night.

Which also meant you’d have to come up with a pretty fucking award-winning explanation as to why he was coming out your room at nine in the morning.

You sighed before trying again to wake the man once more, but to no avail, all you got in return was a slap on your bare bottom and more snores.

“Ugh, you probably can sleep through a damn nuclear war.” You rolled your eyes giving up and going over to your desk snatching up a pen and sticky note before scribbling something down on it.

“Whatever you do, don’t leave.”

You whispered more to yourself as you stuck the note to Dante’s forehead before quickly getting dress and quietly exiting your room, immediately locking it behind you, soundlessly going downstairs.

You found sliding down the banister was a silent assassin escape route.

*****

You rushed to the back of the pharmacy where they kept all the family planning items.

“Fucking hell.” You groaned looking at the price.

Even though you were pretty wealthy, nearly $50 dollars for one pill was outrageous. You had no real knowledge on the things since you lack of sexual activity; expect they prevented pregnancy, so you ended up buying three just to make sure.

Sure, enough the sales associate threw you a judgmental look as she proceeded to ringing you up.

“165.67”

Your eyes blew up like balloons as you took a ball of cash out your pocket, shoving it in her hand.

“Jeez, how affective are these things?” You asked, flipping the pack over, reading over the instructions.

“Pretty effective, but you know, so is birth control.”

This bitch.

You bit you lip aggressively ignoring the smug comment.

“Yeah... ill look into that, have a nice day... _bitch_ ” you whispered the last part snatching your sack before exiting the store.

The associate smirked at you before mumbling something and returning back to work.

You figured taking the pills in your car was the best option; you didn’t need your mother rummaging through the bag when you walked through the front door and this way you could easily discard the evidence in some dumpster or even burn it if you needed to.

You read off the instructions before ripping open all three packs, tossing them around in your hand and getting your bottle of water ready.

You didn’t need but one, but you didn’t want to take any chances. Dante wasn’t exactly _fully_ human, and you didn’t know how shit would work out in the end, so three should have been strong enough to fight off demon seed.

Right?

You threw all three pills in your mouth before chasing them down with the water. A sigh passed your lips and your head fell back against your head rest.

Well that was over, but you had even more problems that were bugging you.

You still hadn’t found much out about the sap your father had been using and things were starting to look helpless. You debated whether or not you wanted to go back to the place.

What if it had more demons lurking in it?

You surely didn’t want another encounter of that, especially with what after happened with the sap situation and Dante being a pile of fresh demon meat. You put your car into drive before heading home.

The forest would have to wait, now you had to find a way to sneak Dante out without anyone observing.

*****

You were greeted with curious blue eyes the moment you opened your bedroom door.

Dante was sitting stretched out against your headboard with a towel snug around his waist and one secured on his head drying his hair.

He also just so happened to be in your fluffy powder-pink robe. He looked like a pampered princess and you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your lips.

“Don’t hate.” He smirked pulling the robe shut and posing for you.

“I’m _definitely_ hating. I wish I looked that pretty.” You made sure you locked your door before you climbed on your bed to join him.

“You look pretty now, babe.” He smiled at you taking the towel from his hair tossing it on your face.

“Hey!”

You quickly clamped your hand on your mouth because you heard footsteps right outside your door.

“Where’d yo-“

You hurriedly silenced Dante’s question with you other hand before he could even get it out.

“Shhh, keep your voice down.” You whispered so low he could barely hear you.

It could have been one of your mom’s pets outside the door being nosy or even your mother. It didn’t seem like you were going to get any chances to sneak Dante out any time soon.

“Where’d you go this morning? And how are you feeling?”

Dante whispered, peeling the note from the edge of the dresser where he stuck it and holding it up.

The note simply stated for him to not leave or open the door under _any_ circumstance and that if he wanted to shower, he was more than welcome to.

“I’m fine and I had to go to the store and after look into a few things, did anyone try to come in or knock?”

Dante shook his head, his stomach protesting his hunger. He hadn’t eaten since early the previous night and being secluded to only your room for the last two hours wasn’t exactly helping.

“I’m going to get dressed and then we’ll go from there.” He scooted off the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

*****

“I was thinking about going back to the forest again.” You stood by the door whispering.

“You sure you’re okay? You look… flustered.” Dante poked his head out the door observing your features.

If anything you looked like run down shit. You were tired and your hair wasn’t even properly combed. Your eyes looked like airbags and you had the driest look on your face.

“Sorry, I’m tired. I’m okay, seriously. I just need my coffee and then Ill be alright.” You ended up yawning and leaning against the door frame.

“Well if you’re as hungry as I am, how about…uh I take you to breakfast?”

You smiled at his hesitation. “Why do I get the feeling you don’t ask many girls out to breakfast?” you smirked.

Dante rolled his eyes and splashed water on your face. “Yes or no, punk?”

You giggled and wiped the cool droplets off; they felt good actually, so you made a note to splash your face while you got your distressed appearance together.

“Of course ill go to breakfast with you, however. You totally ignored my request earlier.” You shook your head leaning in closer since you felt like you were whispering too low.

You mother hadn’t come knocking at your door or even one of the workers. More than likely breakfast was already being eaten but since you had new staff, you didn’t get a delightful violin tune welcome telling you breakfast was now served. You missed Castell.

“I didn’t but we’ll talk about that later. I really would just like at least once peaceful morning. If that’s okay with you ma’am.”

You sighed but gave in. Dancing around a forest after a great night would have been just the topping blown sky high off your cake, but a nice breakfast with your bodyguard who you didn’t even see as your bodyguard anymore just melted you into a puddle of evaporated goo.

It sounded more than perfect, it may have been a date, may not have been a date but your heart couldn’t help but to treat it like one.

“Get dressed, dork. Stop fantasizing.” Dante flicked your cheek and exited the bathroom now fully dressed.

“You better hope I never get to shoot you in the-“

You were silenced by a rough kiss that made you whimper and go limp against the wall.

“Or starve, take your pick.” Dante pulled away from you with a grin.

“Fine.” You huffed and disappeared into the bathroom.

*****

Your fingers danced over the gold wired stone around your neck as you looked yourself over in the mirror.

“Go first out my room. I mean if you’re in the hallway-“

“Babe, aren’t you an adult?” Dante scoffed and swung the door to your room open.

“Dante!” You whisper shouted.

To your surprise no one was in the hall and you quickly rushed Dante down the stairs and out the front door just in enough time for your mom to only catch _you_ in the foyer.

“Where are you going?” She moved to where she was in front of the door.

“To eat mom.” You sighed not wanting to argue with her at the moment.

Your hair was down so it was concealing your branded neck which was good because it looked like a cat had used you as its scratching post.

“There’s food in the kitchen, you don’t need to go out.” She shook her head, her greying brown locks tussling in the air.

“I just want to go out. It’s a nice day, its still somewhat warm, please.”

She narrowed her eyes at you and then looked over her shoulder at the silhouette of Dante behind the stain glass. “You’re going with _him_? I don’t like you spending more time with him than you need to, he’s a grown man and-“

“So what am I? Am I _not_ an adult too? Mom, we’re just going to grab a bite to eat and then go follow up on some things we found. That’s it.”

You were starting to get irritated at her constant assumptions about you and your bodyguard. Although she had the rights to be, it still would have been nice for her to have at least a _little_ confidence in you not to hook up with him, even though that ship had already sailed. You were still an adult and you were well over the age of consent. So you didn’t see what the problem would have been to hook up with him even if he wasn’t hired for you.

“I see the way he looks at you and the way you fucking smile at him. I’m not stupid * _name_ *. Your father didn’t hire him to go to breakfast with you.”

You pinched the bone of your nose with your index and thumb and rubbed your hand across your temple. “Mom, I’m going to eat and then explore. I’ll be back later, probably before it gets dark.”

“No, you _will_ be back before it gets dark. I never said you could leave!”

Dante could hear the whole conversation from outside and part of him felt bad on your end because he was the reason you were now getting fussed at but then again, as it had been stated multiple times before, you were a twenty-five year old _adult_ who was perfectly capable of making her own decisions.

“Hey, * _name_ *, you coming?” he abruptly swung the door open and poked his head in.

Your mother spun around with a scowl on her face. “No she isn’t!” she huffed and looked between you two.

“Yeah, I’ll be back mom.” You patted her shoulder before slipping out the door and down to your car leaving Dante to deal with her.

“Morning, May.” He gave your mother a faint smile and waved. “Thank you for letting me stay the night. There’s surely no way I could have gotten home with so much alcohol in my system.”

Dante’s tone was so sarcastic, and singalong and it made your mother’s suspicions rise even more.

“If you’re doing anything with my daughter you fucker-“

“Whoa, it’s all good. I don’t see her like that. She’s a good friend, nothing more.”

Your mother rolled her eyes before walking off. “Make sure she gets back here before it gets dark.”

Dante gave her a thumbs up and joined you in the car after.

“What’d she say?” You asked turning on the engine.

“Just that you’re a bad girl for letting me spend the night with you.” He grinned.

Red dusted your cheeks as you pulled out of your driveway and down the road thinking that it probably would have been a better idea for him to drive since it was technically his idea to go out for breakfast.

So you pulled over and switched spots with him before continuing your conversation. “I know she didn’t say that because you’re still alive but shut up. I just… I don’t know. You’re cool, I guess.” You hid your face by turning to gaze out the window.

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Dante looked over at you for a second before turning back to focus on the road.

There was an elephant in the car, and he wasted no time in getting down to business. He also needed to make sure you weren’t going to lose some of your sanity from being deflowered.

“What? No, um… how’s your back?” Your voice was low, and you tried your best to keep your gaze elsewhere.

“You’re weak because it healed.” He teased noting how nervous you were.

“Shut up.” Your eyes finally peeled from all the passing buildings and you focused on him.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked.

“To breakfast.” Dante said as he pulled into a parking spot of a small diner. “Their sundae’s aren’t worth shit, but they do have some pretty good pancakes.”

“Oh my goodness, you actually eat something other than pizza?” You gasped.

Dante smiled. “Come on.”

*****

Breakfast was amazing even though Dante ate only a stack of pancakes before washing it all down with three sundaes. You had a stack too along with eggs, bacon, and your morning coffee. In no time your mood shifted and brightened up. Especially since the waitress addressed you as _‘Dante’s girl’_ which made you blush.

“Oh, I’m not his girlfriend. We’re just… I guess friends?” You looked across the table to him; who was currently busy trying to drink the last remnants of his sundae noises through a straw.

“I think it’s gone, dork.” You snatched the cup from his grasp.

“Ah you suck. It was still some left.” He said, throwing a wad of napkins at you.

“Ugh! You’re so damn irritating I swear.” You rolled your eyes throwing them back.

“Aw, babe. Don’t act like you hate me now.” He smirked.

“Well I surely can’t tell you’re not the one for him, doll. You two are cute together and it’s certainly good to see him with someone cause he is definitely eye candy.” The waitress patted your shoulder before disappearing to another table. “Treat him right, dear! He’s so precious.” She winked at you and went to refill another customers coffee.

“Holy shit you like me don’t you. That’s so cute. A pretty girl finally has a crush on me! Score one for, Dante!”

You groaned and shoved a wad of napkins in his mouth, your cheeks burning red hot. “Shut it. Shut it right now, don’t say another word.”

Dante’s cheeks turned up even with a mouth full of napkins and he playfully nudge you before spitting them out at you.

“I knew the ladies loved me.”

“You’re so full of yourself, I think you’re the only one who’s in love with you.”

“Maybe, but I’m bored now. Come on.”

Dante hopped up and grabbed your hand, throwing cash down on the table and dragging you out the diner.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked getting into the passenger seat of your car.

“It’s a surprise.”

*****

You two mostly chatted the whole time. Swapping stories about your past, more so on your end and Dante just listened. You felt relieved for a change, even though you hadn’t found much out about the forest, spending the night and then the morning with Dante gave you a sense of mind that you could.

You’d been shooting ideas back and forward all morning and finally you’d come up with the conclusion to test the sap with blood. You would have to go to your father’s lab down in the basement to prepare for that.

You hadn’t been down there since before he died, and it was going to be hard to bear being in such a place without the man who built it, but you were on a mission and there was no turning back now. Hopefully Dante could help you.

“So are you like kidnapping me or something?” You looked around your surroundings. A whole field of calla lilies that made your eyes light up.

“Oh my god!” You squealed and didn’t even wait until Dante fully stopped the car before you jumped out and ran into the field.

You pulled your hood on as you leaned over and poked your face in one of the flowers.

“Jeez babe, slow down.” Dante got out of the car going over to you. “Didn’t you say you liked lilies?”

“You remembered that? That’s like one of the first things we talked about.” You looked around at the many plants and perfectly planted trees and shrubs. It was indeed a garden.

“Who’s garden is this? It’s beautiful. All these pretty flowers.” You smiled touching silky petals.

Dante shrugged and looked around. “It’s a trail, don’t ask how I found it, but I thought maybe you…” He looked at you and then around to the trail. “Would want to walk it. It’s up to you.”

You smiled and took his hand. “You don’t usually do all this do you?”

“Absolutely not. It’s weird but I guess I can entertain you since you let me.. ya know..”

“Come on then.” You pulled Dante down the path; your arm wrapped around his and his fingers intertwined with yours.

“ _This_ is a date.” He smirked.

“ _This_ is definitely a date I do agree. Look at you taking a girl out for a change.”

“Ah, don’t get use to it. I’m broke remember?” He let your hand go and playfully pushed you.

“Oh yeah, and cheap. Don’t forget cheap.”

Dante scoffed and stopped walking. “No, shit just cost entirely too much.”

You giggled and  continued down the path enjoying the somewhat warm sunlight that beamed high in the sky. The wind was pleasant even though it was a bit chilly and you didn’t want the day to end.

However, you had important things to do and you needed to attend to them before you got too off track.

*****

“We still got some hours of sunlight left. You want to go to that weird forest?” Dante asked once you were back in the car from your walk.

“Really? You’ll take me?” You beamed. You sat up in your seat and turned towards the man.

“If you want, babe. I don’t mind. I could actually use a good fight.” Dante ran his fingers through his hair and put the key into the ignition.

“Oh yes I want to! I need to collect some samples. Awe thank you.” You smiled and leaned over the arm rest, giving him a kiss. “You trying to get laid again or something? Breakfast, a walk _and_ you’re offering to take me to the forest?”

Dante laughed and shook his head. “Just trying to help.”

You smiled and gave him the direction to the forest, your hand pulling his off the steering wheel before you intertwined your fingers.

*****

 

“Did you get everything you needed?” Dante inquired stretching out on your bed.

You decided to head back to your house since you needed to test out your theory you had with the sap and the blood anyway. Plus you were tired from a long spent day with your bodyguard.

“I did, but I think I need something more. I want to try to get a piece of one of the demons-“

“You really can’t be considering going back there?” Dante scoffed.

“You said you’d help.”

“I am helping but, babe. There’s a limit.” He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest.

You’d obtained more of the sap and even a bit of demon blood, but your curiosity ran deeper, causing you to want to investigate further as to what the mixture could truly do to a demon. You’d seen first hand how it made the ones at the forest act, all reacting differently.

And then there was Dante. It didn’t seem to faze him, but it did enhance his scent. What the hell was in this sap?

“Look, Dante. I know you’re just doing what he asked of you, but this is important for me. I need to figure this out.”

“I get it, but what _you_ don’t get is-“

“No, damnit” you snapped.

You were stubborn as shit and you had your mind set on going back to the forest once more.  

Dante got up from the bed, now standing right in front of you.

“I’m going to put it to you like this, if you want to go run off and play around in some demon infested forest, go ahead, be my guest. But don’t come crying to me whe-“

You cut him off with a harsh kiss.

“You _are_ going to help me tomorrow, and you _are_ going to shut up and-“

Dante grabbed a handful of your hair, snatching your head back and brining your ear to his mouth.

“Are you threatening me, _little girl_?”

Your legs turned into jelly at your new pet-name. Especially with how low and dark his voice was and what had just happened last night.

 _Little girl_.

Normally the label would have been a little disrespectful considering you were a grown woman but coming from Dante it made you tingle in places. Apparently you gained some wave of confidence to think you could go back to demanding things out of the man, but it was apparent he wasn’t for your shit anymore.

“N-no.” Your heart was thumping in your chest as you took a step back.

“You better not be, because you can get another time out like the one you were in last night.” He smirked, thumbing your nose.

You kept your mouth shut tight as you watched as he disappeared into the bathroom; the breath you had been holding finally escaping your chest.

As much as you wanted to, there was _no way_ you could possibly go for another round, not with how loud you were and the amount of activity going on in the house. You’d have to stuff a pillow in your mouth and one behind your headboard.

A knock on your door nearly gave you a heart attack and you quickly rushed to the bathroom door poking your head in.

“Stay in here and don’t say a word.” You whispered.

Dante nodded, doing the infamous zipping your mouth shut and throwing away the key thing. He was fully dressed except for his jacket, his white locks back in place to how they usual were since he was laying down.

You hurried over to your bedroom door, wishing you had a peephole for moments like this.

“Yes?”

“ _*name*_ when did you get back? I didn’t hear you come in. What are you doing in there?”

Your mother’s voice was slightly slurred and had a hint of hostility in it, but it was no doubt she’d indeed heard you carrying on conversation.

Good thing she didn’t know with who.

You dared not open the door.

“I got back hours ago. I’m fine just studying.”

“Studying what? You’re always working on some silly project. Why don’t you come out of there and spend time with Sandra?.”

“No, I’m not interested, and I’d like to be alone right now if you don’t mind.” You rolled your eyes and tapped your foot impatiently wanting her to leave you alone.

“All you ever do is run around with that little boyfriend of yours and dig around in mud! Open this door, I’m done talking through it.”

“Mom, he’s not my boyfriend and I don’t want to talk to Sandra.”

 “* _Name_ * Open this door right now.” Your mother’s voice was firm and demanding. Her fist constantly pounding on your bedroom door.

“Mom stop!”

She continued banging on your door, her force getting stronger and stronger.

“Okay! Jeez.” You groaned unlocking the door.

A firm hand grasped the collar of your shirt, dragging you out of your doorway and pushing you against the wall.

“You little tramp, you’ve gotten beside yourself since your father’s death. Your little smart mouth is really starting to-“

Since your mother was basically one with your body at this point, the dark cherry colored love bites that plastered your neck were in her full view.

“What is _this_?” She sneered, her old wrinkled hand gripping your neck, her thumb pressing into one of the marks making you wince.

Damn Dante’s mouth was strong.

You struggled to talk against the constriction she had on you. Its almost like the wine was giving her super powers or something.

“You’re having _sex_?!” Your mom shoved you harder into the wall, her face mere inches from yours now.

Tears gathered in the corner of your eyes as you tried to push her off of you. You could have very well done just so, but since she was your mother you took the abuse.

“N-no!” you coughed out once she let you go to speak.

“Then what the fuck are _these_?” She asked, motioning towards your neck.

Your brain was doing factory work as you tried to come up with a reasonable enough answer.

So, you blurted out the first thing that came to mind

“I’ve been seeing Vlad again mom. But we haven’t had sex.”  You cringed at the pain in your throat.

It be a cold day in hell before you let Vlad even step foot in your house again let alone let him touch you.

“You expect me to believe that? I’ll take you to get tested and we’ll see for sure what’s going on with you.

“May, that’s enough.” A familiar voice echoed from behind your mother.

Castell to the rescue.

Castell quickly stepped between you and your mother making her retreat down the stairs.

“She’s your _daughter_ , stop treating her like she’s a fucking child.”

You wanted to fist bump the man, Castell was always your favorite.

“I’ve watched you harass and abuse this poor girl for months now. I’m sick of it. Craven wouldn’t have a fucking bit of this if he were still here and you _know_ it. You’re ridiculous, May. Look at yourself, drunk and threatening your twenty-five-year-old daughter.”

You had tears streaming down your face. The back of your head hurt too, and it was slowly starting to give you a headache. You watched as your mother stood there, mouth a gap and in complete disbelief.

“I came to pick up my last check and I’m glad that I did. _*name*_ you’re more than welcome to spend the night at my house if you don’t want to be here, sweetie.”

Castell looked over to you.

More than likely that’s where you would have headed tonight but you couldn’t leave Dante held hostage in your restroom for another night.

You nodded your head sniffing before going back into your room.

“ill grab my bag.” You sighed going over to your closet and pulling out a few items.

You could still hear your mother and Castell bickering back and forward as you gently knocked on the bathroom door.

“Dante…” your voice was low and weak. Tears still falling down your cheeks.

Dante slowly opened the door, peaking out of it before pushing it open completely. His expression went from a smile to a frown in the matter of seconds.

“Babe…” He reached up to touch your tear stain cheek and you quickly moved away.

“You have to leave.” You sniffed, wiping your tears away with the back of your hand.  You didn’t have the emotional stability to deal with the man right now.

“No, I’m not leaving you like this.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

You sighed looking up into his blue eyes.

“Dante-“

“Look, you’re either coming home with me or him. Take your pick.” He said as he heard Castell’s voice echoing from the hall about how your mother just basically assaulted you.

Your lip trembled and more tears fell from your eyes. Dante pulled you into the bathroom, shutting the door once you were inside and pulled you into the tightest hug, he’d ever given you.

You quickly molded to his body, burying your face in his neck and sobbed uncontrollable.

“Why does she hate me...?” You sniffed, pulling away to wipe away some of your water works.

The whole collar of Dante’s shirt was soaked in tears and probably your snot, but he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t even fully let you pull away before you were pressed back into the crook of his neck.

“Shhh.” He hushed you, rubbing up your back and massaging the nape of your neck.

This is why you were falling so hard for him.

Vlad would _never_ hold you if you were crying, let alone let you bury your snotty face in his neck.

There was only one other man who would be your safety blanket and he no longer exactly was there.

The thought of this made you sob even harder, you didn’t even care if your mother walked in right now and seen you curled into Dante. You were beyond hurt.

“Hey, finish packing your bag. You’re coming home with me tonight.”

Dante gently peeled you away from his body, wiping your face and straightening out your clothes.

“Devils never cry.” He gave you a warming smile; playfully bumping his fist into your jaw.

“You’re tough * _name_ * and I’m sorry that she’s like that, but whatever she says isn’t true. You know that, _I_ know that. I know how amazing you are. You’re so smart, and you’re beyond beautiful-“

Dante tucked his index and thumb around your clammy chin lifting your face. “-and you’ll find out what happened to your father… you know why?”

“W-why?” you sniffed, wiping away lingering tears.

“Because I believe in you, and so does he. Even if he’s not here right now. You know he’s still watching over you. Watching you be a bad ass. You’re strong, you’ve proven that countless amount of times before.”

You continued to look up at him.

“Hell, you’ve saved my ass a lot more times than I’d like to admit, but if you weren’t there those times; who knows what shit I’d be in. This is one of the best jobs I’ve ever taken, and I wouldn’t want to do it if I had to watch out for anyone else. You’re a spoiled little smart mouth troll, but a hard-hitting one at that. I won’t let you give up on your dream and I’ll continue to help you no matter what. We’ll find out what happened to your old man together, I promise.”

That was the most he’d probably ever said to you.

That L word was burning your tongue like an STD.

Gross simile, but damn it the speech he gave you almost made you cry even more.

It was beyond sweet and you couldn’t believe that he even possessed the ability to produce other emotions besides sarcasm.

“Dante…” you were speechless. You couldn’t believe the pep talk he’d just given you.

“Finish packing.” He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before nudging you out the bathroom.

Now you _had_ to find out what happened to your father.

You had someone rooting for you not willing to let you give up even though you were beyond discouraged and broken.

The commotion in the hallway simmered down and you quietly emerged from your room, Castell still standing in the hall.

“What happened?” You whispered.

“She probably went to call the police, but let’s get you out of here before she comes back, I can’t believe she grabbed you.”

You shrugged not really wanting to discuss what just happened.

“Yeah…” you sniffed wiping your face again. “Um, I think I’m going to go to Dante’s instead.” 

“Do you need to be dropped off?” Castell asked, his hand landing on your shoulder gently.

You shook your head looking back to your room as Dante emerged from inside. Castell looked between you two briefly before giving you a look of _“Do I want to know”_

You gave a weak smile before shaking your head “S’not what you’re thinking.”

Even though you loved and trusted Castell dearly, you couldn’t risk him slipping up and revealing that Dante was in fact doing more than just guarding your body.

Oh he was _guarding_ it alright.

But that’s beside the point.

“Ah, Vlad back in the picture?” Castell guessed.

“Yeah. Vlad.” On the inside your face was distorted with disgust.

Dante scoffed walking past you to the front door. “I’ll be outside.” The tone in his voice was smug at the thought of Vlad touching you again.

Someone was jealous.

“Okay, well I don’t like Vladimir, but if you two are a thing again, just take care of yourself.”

“I know, and I will. Thank you.” You gave Castell a hug before going to your car.

“What are you going to do about _her_?” You asked, referring to your mother.

Castell gave you a look of uncertainty.

“May has probably already forgotten about what has happened, just get yourself out of here kid before she comes back out.”

He shut your car door and leaned his head inside.

“Dante, I don’t really know you well, but you seem to be pretty good at keeping * _name_ * safe. She’s like a daughter to me so continue to keep an eye on her for me, will ya?”

Dante simply nodded and waved a hand to the man.

“Alright, goodnight * _name_ * call me if you need anything.”  Castell tapped the hood of your car before disappearing back inside the house.

You turned your attention to Dante who seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact with you.

“I’m sorry you’re in the middle of this shit. I’m sure this is not what my father had in mind when he gave you this job.”

“Shit happens, it’s fine.” His tone was flat and dry.

“Wait, what the hell just happened? You were just- wait, are you upset about the fact that I said Vlad and I were talking again?”

Dante didn’t speak; the sound of his teeth gritting together answering for him.

A smirk touched your lips as you playfully nudged him.

“Aw, is the little demon-boy jealous?” you teased.

Dante scoffed, laughter erupting from his chest. “After last night; that fucker could propose to you and I wouldn’t even blink twice.”

Your cheeks turned pink immediately because it was true, the man had absolutely nothing to be jealous for, especially after what just recently happened between you two. 

Dante had the one thing Vlad could _never_ get; you.

“Oh hush you just can’t help yourself can you.” You smiled, your mood turning around.

“Nope, now turn that frown upside down and lets go get a sundae!” Dante flipped on the radio; turning the volume up on some ridiculous tune.

“Oh, god.” You groaned and started your car. You couldn’t be in a bad mood even if you wanted to. You smiled and shook your head.

Meanwhile Castell talked with your mother and tried to reason with her about her behavior concerning you. You just prayed he could get through to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just kind of a random chapter honestly and if it's a bit rusty I do apologize. But never fear, the action is near. Wait until you guys find out about the sap :D  
> But what did you think?  
> Don't worry. Good ole mom will get out her funk eventually! In all due time.  
> Feedback is always welcome  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> XoXoXo


	15. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go down to your father's lab where you begin your first test run with the sap. There's flashback and some "fun" with your bodyguard. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So that last chapter was poo poo and wasn't to my liking too much and to make up for it here's a long ass (And I do mean long. Nearly 8,000 words! goodness I some times have cocaine in my finger tips xD lol) better chapter :D because I just adore you guys so much^_^  
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this ole thing! You're the best. I love seeing your comments <3 and now all the fun shit is finally about to start happening. I know I've said that before but I didn't want to just rush into everything just yet but very soon everything is just about to shoot left so hard and I can't wait! :D
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors but I'll go back through and check again!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> XoXoXo

You pushed the heavy steel door to your father’s underground laboratory open, a gust of cool air and a mixture of him engulfing your senses.

You ended up spending the night in a pretzel knot of cuddles with your bodyguard. He tried his best to keep your mood up and not to let you think about the quarrel you had with your mother. You hoped that Castell talked some sense into her.

“This was my father’s place of study, where he did all his research and experiments.”

Dante looked around the space, his face contorted from the pungent odor only _he_ could seem to smell.

“Open a window.”

It reeked of demons. Old soiled demons. You couldn’t smell it, but you knew what you father did down there, so you didn’t have to guess that’s what he was disgusted by.

“Oh hush you smell like that on a regular, but I had a theory about this sap.” You said as you placed the jar down on the metal counter top.

“Oh?” Dante toured the facility; noting all the different books and binders of information your father had collected over the years.

He was a genius and the man took his hobbies very seriously.

“Well I think that it can be helpful to humans. I’m not sure about the demons though. Maybe it stinks to them.” You shrugged. “I plan on testing some stuff out though.”

“What did your old man do down here?” his repulsion only seemed to be growing the more he advanced around the room, gore that had been wiped clean still lingered as if it were there plain as day.

“Um, _stuff_.”

You weren’t too sure if dissecting demons was a proper answer or not, so you hesitated in your response.

“Stuff? With _demons_?”

It was obvious the stench Dante could smell was demon blood lingering in the air.

“My father hated demons. He was experimenting with their blood to find ways to turn it against them.”

You had an uneasy look on your face since Dante possessed demonic heritage as well.

“-But only for the bad ones! he wasn’t a wicked man-“

Dante chuckled waving his hand, cutting you off.

“It’s cool babe, I don’t hate your old man. He never tried to kill me.”

“How did you know him? Did he know what you are?” You asked.

Dante shrugged “I didn’t really. I met him a few times, he came by the shop with a request or two and that was about it until I got the letter about you. He never said anything about it, maybe he did. If he hunted them I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“Oh? What did it say?”

“The note? Just that he needed someone with enough skill to watch over his daughter on a quest or something. Said he’d pay copiously, and as broke as I am; I would have been a fool _not_ to take the job, but it just mainly talked about how you were his pride and joy and the only thing remaining that he really cared about. How he wanted me to not let you give up on your dream and if I took the job then I had to basically surrender my soul if I didn’t keep my word about keeping you safe.”

You sighed looking up at him. “He just wanted to make the world a bit safer for me…”

“Yeah he mentioned that too. Also he said that you were insanely hot and had a thing for older guys who could swing a sword in more ways than one-”

You just looked at him with a straight face and he just laughed and shook his head.

“Okay, he didn’t say that.”

“He mentioned you before, but I didn’t think anything of it.” You shrugged playfully smacking him in the head with a pair of gloves.

“The first time I met him he told me he had a daughter who would probably love to meet me-ya know cause of my ‘ _skills_ ’, said if I ever stumbled across you to teach you some things. I think its fair to say I taught you a thing or two a few nights ago and-“

“I wonder if I can teach you to play dead?” You asked, rolling your eyes.

Dante laughed nudging you playfully. “Alright ill stop.”

You sighed giving him a small smile. “Thank you and thank you for taking the job. I appreciate it.”

Dante nodded before pulling you into a warming hug. “What’d you drag me down here for? You gonna take advantage of me or something? Because I can be _very_ corporative.”

You glared at him wiggling away from the man.

“I’m going to see what I can do with this sap.” You said, carefully taking the jar from the counter.

“I have an idea, um… but I need a sample of your DNA… your blood I mean.”

“Ah, I thought you needed something else, something more-“ he made squishy wet noises.

“Dante, I swear.”

Dante laughed playfully pushing you. “Alright, alright and what’s your idea? What’s my blood going to do?”

“Well first I’m going to run three testing groups. One of your blood mixed with the sap, a pure breed demon’s blood mixed with the sap, and a human; mines, mixed with it.”

You explained as you gathered test tubes, petri dishes, a tourniquet, a needle, a vacuum tube holder and a syringe.

“I want to see what effects the sap has on different blood. I mean if my father was using it to heal himself then it must have some significands to humans, right?”

Dante shrugged not really knowing what to say. “I suppose, but you’re the genius here so.”

You smiled as you prepped the needle. “Take a seat and roll up your sleeve, have you eaten today?”

“So you’re just not going to give me an option here?” Dante didn’t budge from where he was standing.

“Please? I don’t know too many half demons walking around here and this could really be a breakthrough in medicine.”

Your bodyguard still didn’t move.

“I’ll buy you lunch after this; pizza of course, no olives.” You smirked.

His eyes narrowed at your proposal.

“And as many sundaes as you can eat, oh! And this.”

You sat the prepped needle down, slipping the latex gloves off your hand before pulling him to you and kissing him.

To your surprise, he didn’t kiss you back.

“Nice try, babe. But I’m sure you can do your research without my blood, I don’t- shit.”

You weren’t really prepared to take no for an answer, so you reached right down the front of his pants and looked him in the eyes.

“You said you’ll help me; that we’ll do this together. I don’t need much, just a tube full. I promise ill take care of it.”

You gave a pout and moved your hand below the waistband.  You didn’t want to have to resort to bribing him with sex, but Dante promised you he would assist you; even if you had to remind him.

You took a deep breath; finger tips ghosting over soft curls, you hesitated before your lightly touched him.

“Babe, stop.” Dante gripped your wrist trying to pull your hand from inside his pants. “Because you’re going to start something, you’re not going to be able to finish.”

You pouted fighting his effort and he let your wrist go.

“Then go ahead.” He said, pushing your hair from your shoulder since it was down.

You didn’t have time for him or his threats, so you yanked your hand out of his pants. “Dante just sit on the damn table.” You groaned knowing he was right.

He smirked before slipping his jacket off and taking a seat like you demanded.

“Always making threats your ass can’t carry out.” He shook his head, pushing his shirt sleeve up more than it already was.

“Shut up, I have business to attend to. I don’t have time for your shenanigans right now.” You rolled your eyes as you washed your hands before applying more gloves.

“Later then.” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, hold still and squeeze this.” You commanded as you placed a stress ball in his hand.

Dante dropped the stress ball and squeezed your bottom instead. You spun around and smacked his arm before returning the discarded item to his hand and giving him a stern look.

He just laughed and tightened his grip on the piece of rubber star shaped material.

“For the record, I never agreed to this. You pretty much just held me against my will here.”

“I haven’t done anything, _yet._ ” You growled fastening the tourniquet around his arm a little tighter than you were supposed to.

“Hm, yeah? What you going to do, baby?” Dante placed his unoccupied hand on your hip. “You going to hurt your bodyguard?”

“I’m going to deliberately hit the wrong vein and hopefully drain your life away, so I don’t have to look at you anymore.”

Dante pouted, applying pressure to your hip bone. “If you don’t want me around anymore you can just give me my last pay check and I’ll be on my way.”

“No! shut up. Just sit still damn it.” You groaned not wanting your bodyguard to leave, ever.

You were in love with him and he didn’t even know it.

“Then stop being a little hot head.”

You wanted to protest but you held you tongue and instead you located his median cubital vein; sterilizing the area with an alcohol swab and inserted the needle. Immediately crimson flooded into the catheter.

“Your father taught you how to do this?” Dante asked breaking the silence.

“Actually, it was my mother. She wasn’t all that bad back then.” You attached the tube drawing the needed amount of blood before releasing the tourniquet.

“She used to be a nurse, but my father told her to just stay home and take care of the house, which was pretty much when shit just hit the fan. She wanted me to get into fashion like she was when she was my age, and with her being at home all day she thought we would bond and do girly shit.”

You removed the needle from his arm before pressing down on the vessel with a gauze pad.

“Arm up please.” You gently pushed Dante’s arm up right in the air making him apply pressure to the extraction sight.

“I _tried_ to get into it all with her, but I couldn’t stand it. Every time her friends would come over, they would make jokes about how I didn’t look right in a dress. They made me feel like I was trying to be something I was not, and I was. I just wanted to make my mom happy, but I realized that _I_ wasn’t happy. I was happier when I was with my dad and I eventually started to spend more time with him, and this upset her and ever since then she’s been a bitch.”

You discarded all the contaminated materials including your gloves.

Dante peeled the gauze from his arm; the extraction sight never to be seen.

“Sounds like she just wanted to spend time with you.”

“She was fine with me spending time with my dad, she wanted me to after a while to keep me away from Vlad and out of trouble. She said if I spent time with at least one parent than I shouldn’t turn out so bad.”

You washed your hands before carefully placing the tube of blood in the lab fridge.

“Now I need to test these samples with the sap. I mean you’re blood should be interesting since you’re two different species. I don’t mean that in a bad way. I think it’s cool that you’re not like me or others.” You gave a smile.

“I fascinate you?” Dante pulled his coat back on and took a seat in the desk chair at the table.

“You do. If you weren’t my bodyguard I wouldn’t mind studying you. I love learning about demons, since not all are bad.”

“Ah, yes I’m a very hot commodity ya know? And yet no pretty girls want to put their hands on me.”

Part of you got jealous at the statement, because there you were; _a pretty girl_ who couldn’t keep her hands off of him and it was almost like he completely disregarded you, though it probably wouldn’t have been smart to go around bragging about how he was screwing someone he was supposed to be looking out for.

“Don’t open your mouth to talk and they just might. After I get the demon blood ill see how it reacts with the sap. I mean, I got it on me, and the fuckers didn’t even look my way.” You looked around your fathers clutter, specifically a binder.

“How’d you know that it could be my blood?” Dante swung his feet up and grabbed a journal, flipping it open and skimming over some of your father’s notes.

“Wild guess honestly, I just figured it had to be something since it had all those other demons going crazy.”

You sighed and picked up the photo of you and your old man on his desk. Your eyes slipped shut as you thought back to the day the photo was taken.

You were a few years younger and you’d been out all day tracking down a demon with a pretty golden horn with a ruby gem on the end of it. Surely you were just after the horn for your collection, but your father had other plans of slaying the beast. It was destroying the field where your father did most of his work.

Which just wasn’t going to do.

You’d devised a plan with your old man; you’d let the creature think it had you and when it least expect it your father would come in firing rounds into the beast. Your father carried around a set of special bow and arrows he’d made himself. Designed to expel a highly poison neurotoxin into specifically demon flesh; crippling them and making them virtuously useless that a child would be able to kill one.

Your father; Craven was an extraordinary man; a mysterious man. Coming from a life of constant solitude; the man had one impeccable brain, finishing top in his college class, second to be exact. Right behind Dawd. He had the smarts and he honestly should have finished first, but since Dawd was the favorite and your father the strange and creepy outcast; it was only right that someone much more _suave_ was the face of the class.

Still, that didn’t disrupt their close friendship. The two men went their separate ways after graduation and your father quickly went down the wrong path due to his lack of being able to obtain a decent job. No company wanted to hire the man; his mental stability was rather uneven, but his smarts remained off the charts. So much that people actually feared of the tragedies he could come up with.

Your father was an engineer and a man of science. Evolution was his main target and he obsessed over the world of the supernatural. He was aware at a young age that creatures other than humans existed. You’d just have to be fortunate enough to encounter one.

And that he did.

Just a young boy wandering out on his own, chasing his high, when a demon nearly took his life. Remarkable your father was able to slay the beast with just a lead pipe. He would have blamed it on his heavy drug use that he was hallucinating but the encounters seemed to be happening more and more often and this drove the man’s last bit of sanity out. 

He escaped a beaten and broken man, but something awaken in him that day that led him into a world of obsession with exterminating every beast he came across.

He began designing weaponry in which he would sale to the highest bidder. Your father wasn’t the only one obsessed with the demon world. He was top notch, and everyone wanted his gear. This began pulling in a dangerous amount of revenue and business for the man. Craven was on top of the world. Rich and living his life. Partying day and night, it was only normal for the man’s already toxic drug use to progress. Gambling soon adding to his addictions.

Waking up in a different bed every night, next to a stranger he had no idea what their name was, was how most his nights ended.

At first he had control over his life. He was spending more time in his work than in strip clubs, but times got hard and he would hit a road block with his research. Unable to come up with a new invention and unable to obtain money, he took a break from the books and decided to slip into the streets instead. It wasn’t his intention to get so lost in a life of freedom and ecstasy, but he did.

Eventually his constant partying would lead him to meeting your mother. She had a good head on her shoulders and immediately she fell in love with your father for his astonishing money making abilities. She knew of his constant drug abuse and begged him to stop, but it kept him happy and she didn’t want to take that away from him.

If he didn’t get clean and OD’d, she would have been the one to point the blame.

She wasn’t sure how to help the man and everyone blamed her for his downfall. Your mother took the man in when he lost everything, he lost the little job he did manage to hang on to, and eventually no one wanted to deal with him high off his ass at 3am. His work meant nothing to him anymore; a lie of who he truly was.

He gave up his work, abandoned the superb brain he was blessed with and said something about it would just continue to land him in a world of pain. Though your father was a genius, a wealthy man and hardworking, the life of being a prodigy was a lonely one. He didn’t have time for love or a social life; his research more important and he watched as all his classmates and colleges went off and found it.

He wanted to experience that type of joy as well. Even if he had to give up on everything he worked so hard for.

Your mother was working to pay for the apartment she was staying in and also to take care of your father; since he stopped working and developed bad habits, his money didn’t linger around too long, and he ended up getting evicted from his spot. She’d come home after a long night at the hospital just to have to come and take care of another adult. she thought she would lose the man soon if he didn’t turn his life around.

And then it happened. You came about. Eventually things got too difficult to do, 7 months pregnant and the only one working trying to make enough to support herself and her drug addict boyfriend. Your mother had it tough, but she refused to give up on the man. Everyone questioned why she did it, why she would give up her life to a man who couldn’t even keep five dollars in his pocket and straws out his nose.

It wasn’t her ability to work double shifts and still come home and keep the house intact all while she carried around a rowdy little girl who would couldn’t sit still that kept him around; he thanked her tons of times for it, but it was the fact that she was the only one who didn’t give up on him. Even when he was at his lowest point.

Your father was in love; so he thought. and now that he had a child on the way, he knew he needed to do something. He couldn’t bare the thought of leaving everything to your mother. She would be alone with a baby and possibly no job. He couldn’t let the one person who stuck with him through thick and thin down.

That’s when he had the fortune to run into Dawd again.

Immediately Dawd took your father in and got him the help he needed. Told him that’s what friends were for. Dawd gave your father the proposal of working alongside with him in hunting and exploring, he’d heard about the amazing abilities your father possessed and saw it as an opportunity to get the man out of the gutter and prepare for the life as a new father.

It wasn’t easy but for the first year of your life your father bounced in and out of rehab clinics, only being clean for a few weeks before he found himself rooting through your mother’s wallet to fixate his high. Guilt consumed him because he knew the money was for you. He’d almost lost you because your mother couldn’t pay for your medication; you were often sick as a baby and  the money went missing just right before she had to go to the pharmacy.

He watched as she had to perform CPR on your little body and as the ambulance had to take you away. She knew he took the money, but she wouldn’t bring it up to him. Your father felt guilty enough as it was, and she didn’t want him to end up under psychiatric care either.

It’s still a mystery of how she kept it all together and perhaps since you presence came about, and your father’s demeanor changed is why she held so much animosity towards you. It wasn’t your fault; what did she think would happen after having unprotected sex so many times? Your near death situation made your father realized that there were more important things in his life than getting high.

You were all that matter to him and the fact that even after hearing about it you forgave him for almost killing you really showed him how much he cherished you.

After he’d made a turn around and started working again; your mother was finally able to take a break. He let her stay at home and take care of you while he racked in thousands of dollars and eventually he was able to get a home built for his new family. Dawd help your father out quite a bit and let him tell it _he_ deserved all the credit for helping the man, but it was all your father’s own will power and strong doing that blessed him with another chance.

Dawd envied this. He’d work day and night to get to where your father was and yet some junkie got the spot light. Though he never made it obvious, there were grave pings of jealousy in the man, but if he could rack in just as much money as his dear college by just knowing him, then he would bite his tongue whenever he felt like he deserved something, and your father didn’t.

Not even 30 years old yet and your father had everything he could have ever wanted. An amazing wife whom he thought he loved, a beautiful little bundle of fiery flames and feistiness that was his world, a house built from the ground up where he could raise you to be an inspiring young woman and all the funds he could spend.

His life was finally complete, thanks to you. Without the sudden birth of you, your father would possible either be dead or in jail. So you were a grave importance to him for encouraging him to turn his life around. Right off the bat you were a spunky girl. Not even out of pull ups for a whole year and you were already getting into shit.

Not only did you take after your father’s dashing looks; his thick ebony hair and pretty sparkly eyes, but you developed his hardworking attitude as well. At a young age, you already knew more than you should had. Your mentally compacity was already exceeding that of kids older than you and your father saw this as an opportunity to mold you into his little prodigy. You were destine to follow his path of knowledge and hopefully not the one of despair. He wouldn’t allow it.

So he spent copious amounts of time with you and quickly you became his special lady. Your mother hadn’t been pushed to the side but now she sat on the back burning. Being out of work took a toll on her. A house wife wasn’t what she imagined she would be, but she now had a little girl to look out for full time and it was a bit frustrating to have your baby girl just soil her brand new dress because she couldn’t stop splashing in muddy puddles.

Slowly as you progressed into adulthood you soon realized that your mother’s lifestyle wasn’t one you wanted to experience. Since you spent so much time with your dad, his life began to become your life. You weren’t like typical teenager girls who occupied themselves with makeup and boys. You’d come home after school, covered in guts. Turns out you weren’t actually even going to school at all. Your father would “ _drop you off_ ”… right into a dark cave where you both rooted around for whatever valuables you could find.

You didn’t need silly books and obnoxiously old teacher’s telling you about life. Your father felt the best way for you to learn was to throw you right in the field. It was either you catch on or you struggle and die. The world just wasn’t inhabited by humans.  

He didn’t want you to end up like he did so he was adamant about you getting your knowledge from someone and something other than an old dirty textbook. He was educated enough to teach you on his own, which is why you ended up just leaving school all together and staying at home and learning.

Your mother wasn’t too happy about this but at least you were spending time with _one_ of your parents. Since you lived such a different life from all the other kids; you found it rather difficult to make friends, and the one you did manage to land ended up moving. Her parents didn’t want her around some stuck- up, little rich cooze who thought she was better than everyone. Of course that wasn’t the case. You just wanted to fit in with all the other kids.

Sometimes it sucked being a rich genius.

You did manage to make good friends with Vladimir at the time. You were underage, about 16 or 17 and he was a few years older; about 19 or 20, though nothing flirtatious would happen, you couldn’t stop the crush you began to develop on him. Vlad was the son of one of your father’s friends and immediately you two sparked interest in each other. Your tender age is what kept Vlad at bay, and it was probably a good thing since you did end on such a sour note.

If he were your age or vise versa, there’s a strong possibility you wouldn’t be where you were in life now, which is why you mother didn’t mind you spending so much time with your dad after a while. She didn’t want you to be like the other girls around your age. Some already mother’s and some already throwing away their lives.

You held on to your purity partially because your mother wouldn’t allow you dating and the other part because you just didn’t have time for boys. Which is why you and Vladimir didn’t end up working out. Vlad adored the little genius that you were; he couldn’t wait until you were of age so he could sweep you off your feet.

And that he did. Until he showed what type of selfish individual he was. You found it difficult trying to balance your such advanced life and Vlad’s need for your attention. You didn’t intend on pushing him to the side but when you saw how unreasonable with your passion he was being, you had to get away from him. It hurt being alone again, but you had your main man; your father who valued you more than anyone ever had or would there for you.

He told you that you didn’t need a man in your life because you showed how tough you were without one. The sadness of your breakup only lasted about a week. Everything in your life was perfect.

And then it happened. He got sick. At first it was just a cough and some minor abrasions on his skin, but as time progressed, all the medicine and countless amounts of rooting around to figure out what cursed the man seemed helpless. You asked what happened and he couldn’t tell you.

It was almost like he _didn’t_ want to tell you. You were your father’s best friend but there were things about the man’s life even _you_ didn’t know about.

But you planned on finding salvation for him. Whatever took him from you or whomever took him for you would be accounted for.

*****

You seemed to remain in a trance as you thought about everything that had happened in your life and if wasn’t for the rumble of your tummy you probably would have sat there a while longer lost in your memories.

“Sounds like someone is hungry.” Dante pushed himself up from reading in your father’s chair and put the journal back in its respectable place.

“Yes, I think lunch will be done soon. I think they are making tacos.” You said as you finished cleaning everything up.

“Pizza tacos?” Dante grinned and stopped you from cleaning. “You been working all morning, how about some make out time?”

You smiled and shook your head. “I’m sure it’s not pizza tacos but if that’s what you want than I could put the order in.” You held his hands and looked up into his pretty blue eyes.

“No need, I actually have some manners I need to attend to, but first-“ He lifted your face and kissed you.

Your cheeks tinted pink and to your surprise you were being lifted on to the metal top counter; his hands under your arms.  

“Dante…”

You hadn’t done anything sexual since that night besides maybe some brief making out but nothing that involved going under the clothes. Dante didn’t want you to think that’s all he wanted from you now, though he wouldn’t object if you wanted to do anything again.

Everything was always up to you and that’s what made you love him more and more. He actually cared about how you felt unlike Vlad.

His lips moved from yours down to you neck and very gentle he nipped at the flesh, your previous love bites were fading but with the wrangle that happened just last night, he went with _not_ marking you up this time.

Though you still were his.

You let out a breathy moan and you held him close to you; your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were firm on your hips. You wrapped your legs around him and scooted to the edge of the counter, slowly grinding into his growing hardening want.

“Dante…” You whimpered and tighten your hold around his waist, your fingers gripping his hair; your broken ones not in nearly as much pain since you’d been taking medicine for them.

He pulled your arms from around his neck and placed your hands on the top of his pants. You moved your hands down to undo his belt while his groped at your ass.

“You’re so pretty, babe.” He smiled at you and planted butterfly kisses up to your ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.

You whimpered and pushed closer to him, “Dante…” You weren’t even sure what you were asking for.

Your initial plea was to tell him the stop but the more he touched you and the wetter you got only allowed you to encourage his hands to unbuckle your belt.

“Tell me what you want.”

His voice was low in your ear and you eagerly continued to move your hips into his; prying groans from him that you found extremely sexy.

You didn’t know what you wanted but you know you wanted more contact. The heat building up in your tummy was too much and it began to ache. The throb you would use to feel between your legs was so intense now and you almost creamed yourself from just rutting against him.

He surely made his impression on you and you couldn’t wait to get back in bed with him.

“Touch me.” You whimpered and pulled his hand from your hip.

You leaned back on the table enough to where you could push your shorts open far enough to where he could get his hand in. You didn’t want them off just incase you mother decided to barge in.

Something just told you that she didn’t want to see her little girl getting teased silly onto of a lab table.

Dante rested his hand on your bare tummy; your shirt being pushed up. Though you’d been nude in front of him already, you still found it hard to be in a brightly lit room with your bodyguard’s pretty blue eyes staring at you.

Slowly he slipped his finger tips into the waistband of your underwear but he didn’t go any further, instead he just looked up at you waiting for your consent before he touched you. You gasped when you felt his palm ghost over you, part of you wanted to curl up and push his hand away but it was only because he was watching you the whole time; it felt weird, so you pulled him down to kiss you and you felt his finger tip push inside you with little resistance.

It didn’t feel like much nor did it hurt but then again there wasn’t much going on, but things slowly started to build up pressure as he pushed in future. Still nothing hurt but it took a little more force since you tensed up.

“Relax, kitten.” Dante kissed your collar bone and used his other hand to pull your knee up and spread you wider.

You took a deep breath, your hands gripping the edge of the counter top as you unclenched from around him.

“Sorry, it feels different having someone else do it.” Your cheeks turned pink and he just kissed you gentle and began moving the digit in and out of you slowly.

Warmth blossomed in your lower tummy and your lips parted slightly as your heart beat increased. You found yourself moving your hips in response with his touch; his middle finger slipping back and forward while his fore and thumb finger found your sensitive bud.

“Dante…” Your grip on the steel got tighter as he gentle massaged the bundle of nerves and began moving his thumb in circles.

“So pretty.”

You smiled at his compliment and gripped his forearm; encouraging him to quicken his movements while you spread your thighs wider.

Dante groaned when he pulled his hand away from you, noting just how wet you were. A dissatisfied noise left your chest as you bucked your hips up to him.

“Please, touch me.”

You looked so fucking adorable with your lips all pouty; your legs spread wide with your cheeks flustered and letting your bodyguard finger you and begging him when he stopped. You didn’t want him to stop, you needed that sweet release.

Your sexy pouty plea seemed to have stirred some pity in the man because he granted your wish by sliding two fingers in you this time; his index and middle. This intrusion was a lot more resistant. Even though you weren’t a virgin anymore it wasn’t like you were going to be a gapping sink hole either and more than likely you second time would hurt as well, just as not as much as you first.

“Is that what you wanted, kitten?” Dante’s voice was low in your ear and his eyes were no longer bright hues of blue.  His thumb was back on your pearl tracing pressure circles all over it before he lightly flicked the pad of the digit across.

You nodded and threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss you. A muffled moan echoed around the room as he explored your mouth with his tongue and your warm, wet fleshy tunnel with his fingers.

“What do you want, baby?”

Dante’s voice alone was enough to make you cream yourself; so low and deep, slightly broken from his own arousal. His other hand kept tugging at the front of his pants and you so desperately wanted to lend a _helping hand_ , but you couldn’t let the damn counter top go even if someone cut your hands off.

“Fuck, touch me, Dante.” You whimpered when he pulled away from your mouth. Strings of saliva connected through the air from your lips to his and it took everything out of you not to explode right then and there.

He obliged your request and withdrew his fingers; the digits curled upward and dragging deliciously against your soft, pink walls. You rocked your hips down as he pushed back into you, and you kept this movement up as your head fell back and one of your hands left the counter.

You struggled to get his belt undone with the one free hand you had; your other was still glued to the counter and your broken fingers weren’t doing a very good job at freeing his lust.

Your moans turned into whimpers and your touch began to become shaky. Your hips kept rising to follow his prodding fingers and you couldn’t stop swearing every time he would kiss your neck and lick up under your chin; leaving very faint love bites in a long stripe.

“Dante.” You gasped as you managed to get your hand wrapped around him.

Pre coated your palm and you used it to aid in your strokes. He groaned at the feeling, shutting his eyes for a split second and working his fingers into your body more.

“So wet, so hot. All for me.” He smiled and kissed you.

“Yes.” You breathlessly nodded your head and slightly tightened your grip on his length since the surface was so slick and your broken fingers weren’t doing anything to keep a hold on him.

You pushed your hips down onto his fingers loving the way he was stretching you. His whole palm was flooded with your juices and he couldn’t wait to taste you.

“That’s a good girl, kitten. Get yourself off.” Dante nuzzled your neck and let you take over; your other hand finally left the table and your fingers were wrapped around his wrist as you began to push his fingers in and out of you.

You drew in a deep breath and you nearly fell off the table as you increased the pace while pushing your hips down to get him to go deep. Your hand increased on his length and before you knew it your body was trembling and shuddering and unfortunately you let him go unable to finish the job.

Your wet walls clenched around him and a shaky whimper left your lips.

Dante just laughed breathlessly at you, pulling his fingers out and carefully taking his hand out your shorts. Of course he had to taste test the puddle you left in his hand. You brought your breathing back under control as you reached out to finish his orgasm but unluckily for you, your phone rang and immediately you let him go startled from the sudden interruption.  

“Shit, it’s my mom.” You whispered. “Don’t say anything.” You took a deep breath and made sure your voice and breathing were normal before you answered.

“Hello?”

Dante sighed and moved away from you, letting you have your privacy. It was obvious you weren’t going to get the chance to help him get his which sucked, so he busied himself with the slick honey you left drenched in his palm. You were a lot better than any lubricant man could ever make.  

*****

You wrapped up your conversation with your mother in less than 5 minutes and to your surprise she was actually calm for a change. Perhaps it could have been because she was just giving you a heads up about lunch being ready soon or it was because Castell may have talked some sense into her.

You looked over at Dante who was currently cleaning up the mess he just made.

“…Sorry about that. Did you just-?“ You shut your eyes and giggled. “Never mind.” You didn’t need him confirming the dirty deed he’d just committed.

“Hey, you were on the phone and I couldn’t wait.” Dante shook his head and washed his hands.

“I was going to help.” You smiled. “I just hope you didn’t get any anywhere.”

“I should have covered the desk, but I didn’t think you wanted to have to unstick everything.”

He didn’t need to voice his displeasure in not being able to get off like he wanted, so instead he just pushed himself up from leaning on your dad’s desk and made his way to the door.

You made a disgusted face and laughed. “That’s gross but lunch is ready!” You chimmed. You were starving and after an orgasm who didn’t want to dine in?

“Yeah, let’s go eat tacos instead of touching each other, oh boy.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle at the sarcastic dreadful tone of his voice. “Aw, does the little demon boy want nasty time?” You moved to where you were in front of him with your arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Dante nodded and poked his bottom lip out and you smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Maybe if you’re good to me with this sap and blood situation we can celebrate.” You smirked.

“About this forest, babe that place is dangerous and honestly I don’t want you to go there.” Dante sighed and pulled your arms from around him.

His playfulness had simmered away and now he was being your bodyguard. Part of you didn’t like it but you knew he was right. That place was extremely dangerous and without any proper knowledge on the area you were practically walking into a death trap.

“I know, but this is what my father would have wanted. I want to figure out why he was using the stuff, I can go by myself if you don’t want to tag along.”

Dante shook his head. “No, don’t go alone. You’ll definitely get hurt there.” He sighed and cradled your face in his palms. “I’m fine with going, I can easily navigate through there, but then there’s you…”

He could very well hold is own in the forest, hell he seen shit like that for breakfast, but then there was you. It wasn’t only his back he had to look out for. It wasn’t a difficult task but given that you were a clumsy little ball of adrenaline; trying to keep up with you and trying not to become demon chow was a hard scale to balance. You didn’t intentionally want to become a handful, but it was just in your nature to always fall, literally _fall_ into some obscene shit.

“I won’t knock you in sap again, I swear!”

Dante chuckled a bit and massaged under your jaw with his thumbs. “Yeah, but still. If you want to go there, only go when I’m with you. Don’t try to be a bad ass and die.”

You pouted and wanted to protest against the man, but you just let him have the moment.

“I can kill them, I’m not new to this, but fine.” You sighed giving in.

“I don’t doubt you could, but just… don’t go to the forest without me, babe. It’s all for your safety, okay?”

You pouted but nodded. “Okay.”

“Promise?” Dante raised an eyebrow and stepped back from you.

“You want me to promise you?” You scoffed.

“Hey, I promised that I’d keep you safe, so the least you could do is promise me you won’t go do anything stupid.”

“I suppose.” You thought for a second.

“No, babe. You have to say you promise or it doesn’t count. Don’t you know the rules to these things?” Dante rolled his eyes and playfully nudged you.

You giggled and swatted his hand. “Fine, I promise I won’t go to the forest without you.”

Though you meant it, the rebellious adventurous side of you just wouldn’t settle with being denied something you were so passionate about.

You may have promised your bodyguard you wouldn’t go off alone and do anything stupid

but oh you were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So now you know more about your old man. What a past your parents had!  
> And you're just becoming a naughty girl for your bodyguard. ;)  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Stay tuned for chapter 16 where you soon realize you aren't as tough as you thought you were though you do manage to find out some interesting things about the sap.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> XoXoXo


	16. Dr. Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating the forest by yourself seem like a piece of cake for the most part. There wasn’t many demons lingering and none of them looked to want to attack you now. You thought you would just be able to walk right in and out with no problem.   
> You were entirely wrong, because now you were getting rushed down by four demons who all had you on their lunch menu.   
> You needed a blood sample and boy were you about to get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird, it's a plane, it's chapter 16 of The Bodyguard! :D
> 
> I know I haven't updated in a while guys and I just wanted to throw this chapter in while it was still fresh in my mind. I'm still getting other things in order but no worries! I'll be back soon with more stuff!
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Tires screeched as you halted your car to a stop along the dirt road near the forest. The sun was out but still with the growing winter air around it didn’t do much to warm anything up. Luckily for you, your heat worked and the only cold you would end up feeling would be the trip from your car to the forest; the place had an atmosphere of its own.

Dante specifically asked that you didn’t try and run off to the place without him but since you didn’t possess any demonic blood within; although you did have _another_ form of demon DNA inside you, you didn’t feel like you would really run into any trouble since nothing seemed to want to harm you before.

You decided to bring along more than your dagger this time; your pistol with a few extra clips and some of those fancy throwing stars your old man made for you. You just hoped that what you had would be enough.

Carefully you navigated your way through the entrance, the air around you growing sweet and warm. The forest was a very pleasant place to be if you looked past all the creatures roaming around. None seemed to have much of a purpose, but they all appeared to be attracted to the sap that oozed from the trees.

The sap smelled sweet, like a creamy concoction of marzipan and ripe fruit; almost good enough to eat. It had a pretty yellow hue, almost like honey and when it hardened it resemblance amber with splashes of ruby sprayed through it.

It was gorgeous and you wondered if you could use it to accessorize some weapons or even make a blade from it. Your father certainly would have known what to do with it and you wished you could have asked him about it before he died. Most of the time you spent with him didn’t involve discussion about the ventures he’d been on prior to him getting ill and you constantly wondered why he would avoid talking about it.

You hoped that you would get to find out.

*****

Once you found your way to the huge sap abyss that Dante had fell into you hastily busied yourself in collecting as much of it as you needed to run your blood experiment. You had a lot of work to do and the quicker you got out of the place, the better.

Demons lingered but none seem to want to bother you, most of their attentions were all fixed on one another and it was almost like the sap had them in some form of trance. You had your back turn for a second and to your surprise when you turned around sat a beast just peering into the sticky mixture. You immediately drew your gun but didn’t fire any rounds once you seen that the sap had its attention more than you did.

It was pretty astonishing to see a beast up so close and not have it attack you and you thought to yourself that maybe it was one of the better demons. Carefully you extended your fingertips out and touched its rough hand and the beast just looked at you and curled away; more frighten by you.

“Aw it’s okay! I won’t hurt you.” You reassured as you followed the demon who was now scurrying away from you.

The creature was small, and it appeared to be injured. It almost looked as if it could have been a human at how it walked upright and had five fingers and toes. It’s facial features also held mortal characteristics as well.

“Hey! Where you going?” You continued to follow the demon up until it stopped abruptly and shrieked.

Immediately you frozen in place at the disturbance and you drew your pistol ready to fire it. The trees around you swayed and the forest grew dark and grey. The air seem to thicken like soup and your visibility of your surroundings began to conceal as you heard thumping of what sounded like hooves.

Warm, dense fluid sloshed your face as the demon before you was torn in half; another beast using its bones as dental floss as it devoured it in two bites.

Your pupils dilated and you pulled the trigger of your gun, firing shots off into the creature. A pained howl rang out as the beast planned an attack on you.

“Shit!” You tuck and rolled out of the way just in time for the demon to connect with the tree instead of your face.

More bullets broke year old armored skin as you quickly reloaded your clip. “Damn it, I’m almost out.” You groaned and switched to your dagger.

With a carefully precision throw, the blade connected with the demons eye and instantly it tumbled to the hard dirt ground below. A smile of triumph plastered your face at the fact that you took down a creature all by yourself without your bodyguard’s help.

You pulled your dagger from the now deceased monster, wiping the blade off and returning it to its holder.

*****

Navigating the forest by yourself seem like a piece of cake for the most part. There wasn’t many demons lingering and none of them looked to want to attack you now. You thought you would just be able to walk right in and out with no problem.

You were entirely wrong, because now you were getting rushed down by _four_ demons who all had you on their lunch menu.

You needed a blood sample and boy were you about to get one.

The first demon was extremely robust with powerful bone crunching jaws. It had retractable claws allowing them to hide beneath the surface and remain razor sharp until ready to strike.

"Shit" you turned around firing a round of bullets into the beast.

A pained cry rang from the group as the being came toppling down.  Although powerful creatures; the demons didn’t seem to be particularly fast runners which allowed you to escape long enough to collect yourself.

Your gun clicked signaling you were at your last resort; your dagger.

You braced yourself against a tree as the three remaining demons circled you. Your breath caught in your chest;  you either were about to die here or somehow make it out of alive.

You wished Dante was there, the demons wouldn't have even stood a chance.

You thought you could do it on your own; you were a big girl after all, but the theory your father had about leaving you alone was true.

You didn’t have time to wait for Dante, and besides you had given him more time off after you took his blood sample.

Said something about you needed time for yourself from hunting, but you lied.

The burning desire to get down to the mystery of what killed your father engulfed you into flames of clumsy adrenaline and actions.

You managed to get yourself drenched with sap and now you were the first-class ticket to a five-star meal for a group of hungry fiends.

The first demon pounced on you easily pinning you to the ground.

"No!"

A terrified cry left your lips as the beast’s sinister tongue licked up your face.

“Such a _tasty_ little morsel.”

“She’ll make a tremendous little snack.” You could hear the other demon add from behind.

That demon had overlapping black scales all over its body. It’s rusty skin red and hot. The creature had a set of leathery bat-like wings and a pair of razor-sharp forearm talons.

Your sticky hand wrapped securely around your dagger and you used all your leg strength you could to thrust the beast off of you.

The demon fell back, and you hastily scrambled to your feet before falling onto the creature and endlessly piercing him with your blade.

Crimson sprayed everywhere; rockets and rockets of the thick fluid splashing your skin.

One down, two to go.

You regained your stance and prepared for the next attack.

The second demon took a new approach, sweeping you off your feet and causing you to fall and land on your wrist.

This demon had four arms, it also had a whip-like greyish tail that was at least three feet long. Its teeth were as extensive as its many limbs and its eyes were as red as the fluid that stained your skin.

A surg of pain shot up your arm and stopped at your elbow. "Fuck!"

The demon grabbed your leg with a single arm and flung you into a nearby bush; the rough branches impacting with your back and breaking the skin.

The third beast took the opportunity of you being down to take hold of your throat; hoisting you into the air and digging its wings into your shoulder and drawing blood.

The creature had bright yellow beady eyes.

This demon stood out more than the others; in height and muscle tone. It had thick double layers of black fur. Tremendously shrill nails that sprouted dark as they grew out from the cuticle. It’s tail was dark and lengthy; a ball of fur at the very end of it.

A painful wail erupted from your chest as you frantically pulled the gold pins out of your braided bun and stab the beast in its eye. You fell to the ground with a _thud_ that made your already aching body more sensitive. 

You had blood oozing out your shoulder and your wrist was surely either broken or sprain. There were bruises on your throat and your lip and cheek were both split open as well.  

"Fuck" your legs pushed you in the opposite direction of the last demon as it began to charge at you.

The beast with the yellow eyes roared; snatching all the trees out of its path, its bat-like tail striking you in the back and knocking you down.

The monster bound you to the cold forest floor; his rancid breath hot on your face.

"You little whore.”

You winced as the demon’s tail skimmed up your inner thigh; goose bumps rising from the rough fur material as you feared for the worst.

“Fuck you, demon shit.” You struggled against the creatures restrain as its tail continued to advance to your spot.

“No!!!” You pushed up against the beast which caused it to growl in a dark sensual tone.

“You reek of the legendary devil hunter, you _fancy_ demons, you vile _sick_ child?”

The demon licked up the side of your face; pushing your tank top up slowly. Obviously having knowledge of who Dante was.

“A half-breed could **_never_** equate to the _real deal_.”

The creatures tongue felt like sandpaper and it’s black fur was so rough it could clean even the toughest food stains off dishes. Almost like steel wool on crack.

_‘This isn’t happening, this isn’t about to happen.’_

You chanted over and over again in your head.

 

You were shaking so hard you nearly wet yourself; you didn’t want to become this demon’s lustful snack.

“Allow me to introduce myself, the names Luciano, but you shall announce me as Lucian for short.” He smirked.

Even though your top was now torn, and your shorts were off, the demon spared you as he backed into the shadows of the forest before returning in the form of a human.

Lucian was fucking gorgeous.

Tall with piercing jade eyes; his left one now damaged thanks to you stabbing him in it.

Although covered with a hood; his hair was a rubescent red and he dawned dusky stubble on his chin, jaw and top lip. He had a scar on his cheek that extended under his jaw and his canines were dressed in golden caps as was his neck and fingers laced in matching gold jewelry. It all seemed old and having never been taken off.

Lucian’s skin was lightly dusted with black veins underneath the pale membrane, but somehow it was beautiful, it made him stand out like a needle in a haystack.

It’s almost like he was shining in the growing sunrise.

This demon was no ordinary demon. He worn all black, his coat touched the ground, its cloak like material making your eyes blow up at the thought of you seeing it before.  

Could this be the creature that nearly knocked you down at Dawd’s house and the one you seen the night you discovered the map?

Even though he was completely shrouded in darkness; the way Lucian’s clothing clung to his body; you could tell he was in great physical shape. His boots were black and covered in many old rusty chains.

“You are _indeed_ an adventurously little trinket. I see why the great devil hunter has obtained you for his own.” Lucian noted, motioning towards your ruined neck.

“But tell me darling, is that fucking disgrace of a demon _truly_ value to your soul?”

Lucian wrapped your loose braided lock around his clammy fist. “Vanish and leave be while you still can sweetheart.”

His voice was dark and low in your ear.

“Fuck you.” You pulled back and spat the blood that was in your mouth in his face, your legs trembling from being bare and scratched up.

You were only in your panties and your mangled top and bra, dirty, bleeding and scared shitless and actually prepared to die. You regretted not listening to your bodyguard. Why the hell couldn’t you just listen to him for once?

But you couldn’t stop, all the pain you were going through was for your father. For his closure. He never gave up on you so there was no way you could give up on him. You were a beaten mess and now you were seeing first hand as why Dante begged you to not wonder off by yourself.  

Lucian smirked shaking his head; his sharp teeth bursting through the gold caps. “I see you scare no warning my dear. You didn’t fear once before either.”

He tightened his grip on your hair and pulled you up to your feet, your legs barely able to hold your broken weight.

“You defeated one of my most valued servants. Left that home a broken one.”

So Lucian _was_ the demon you’d encountered at Dawd’s house.

“I saw the way you defied your ‘bodyguard’, or boyfriend; _chew toy_ what ever you are to him.” Lucian shrugged, his green eyes now black.

“A very spunky girl with a _dangerous_ arrogance. I fancy you, I think ill make you _my_ little play thing.”

“I’m going to rip your fucking throat out and feed it to all your little flunkies.”

You weren’t about to let some demon scare you, even though you were on the verge of passing out, you still needed a blood sample and Lucian seemed like the perfect candidate.

“Hmph, fine sweetie, have it your way, but if you or your little errand boy come in my forest again, ill devour you right in front of him.” Lucian gripped your shirt tight; ripping the material all the way and exposing your red bra.

Oh how red somehow became your favorite color.

“I’ll show you how a _real_ pure-blood does it.” Lucian kissed your mouth hard before tossing the end of his coat in your sight and disappearing before you with his remaining subordinates trailing behind.

“Get back here you fucking pig!” You shakily tried to go after the man but with you being injured and your shorts caught around your ankle, the most you could do was snatch the four throwing stars you had out your boot and sending them into the lingering demon’s chest.

“Hmph. A waste of a man.” Lucian watched from the shadows as you went on a rampage at turning his subordinate into demon confetti; crimson spraying the air and coating every surface nearby.

You trembled falling to your knees wailing in anger. Tears poured from your eyes as you curled into a ball on the hard forest floor. You didn’t even care that you were covered in guts nor that you had way more injuries than you left the house with.

*****

Thunder rumbled the trees and light splashes of water began cooling your heated skin. You’d been laying on the ground for what felt like hours but in reality it’d been only about 30 minutes or so. Unfortunately you didn’t get the opportunity to collect any blood from Lucian, however you did manage to hack up his little side kick pretty well and you decided that it’s blood would have to do instead.

Once you had your shorts back on; there was no point in trying to save your top, you began collecting the demons blood before shoving the sample into your bag. Luckily you had everything you needed now to begin running your test and you quickly made your way back to your car before any other danger would begin to unfold.

You sighed once you were inside and you instantly grabbed your hoodie and threw it on since you were no longer in the warm environment of the forest; the fall air brutal on your scared bare skin. You had a pretty deep scar on your cheek and your throat felt like someone had a belt tied around it.

All your injuries were pretty bad, but none seemed to pose a serious threat to your health. A couple of stitches and some gauze would definitely do the trick.

Although you were prepared to start your studies, you couldn’t seem to put your car in drive and go home just yet. You looked like pure shit and you didn’t want to go inside with your mangled appearance

You mother would surely have a fit, and if Dante found out you went out without him and nearly gotten yourself killed…and _worse_?

You’d surely never hear the end of it.

But that’s not the whole reason you couldn’t go just yet, no. The main thing that had your mind keeping you glued in place was the fact that the demon you’d met _knew_ who Dante was, could actually _smell_ him on you. So many questions popped into your mind at once, not to mention this wasn’t apparently your first encounter with the beast either.

Did you dad know this demon as well? And what was he doing at Dawd’s house? You sighed and finally decided that you should probably head home and patch yourself up.

You needed it.

******

You got home a little later than you expected but your mom wasn’t woke, so you were thankful for that. You didn’t need her flipping out about your many battle wounds.

You let out a deep sigh, you made it home in one piece, but more importantly you made it out the _forest_ in one piece. You slumped upstairs beaten and drained. You were sticky and stiff from the sap that mixed with your plasma.

You took the longest shower you’d ever taken, and you took care of all your scars the best you could. You would have to avoid nearly everyone to avoid questions, especially your bodyguard. You figured you’d occupy your time with testing out the blood and sap for a while, or at least until you healed up enough.

*****

For a whole week you stayed confined in your father’s lab; constantly addressing your wounds in hopes of a rapid recovery. You were doing an excellent job at dodging Dante and your mother. You told the man you’d come down with a cold and that you didn’t want him to catch it.

Not that he would.

He would have been sick for like a day and gotten over it the next.

Lucky little demon boy.

Dante didn’t press the issue with you though. He let you have your space and told you to contact him whenever you needed him. There were hints of disappointment in his voice and you teased him about them, but he said you were imagining things.

You missed your bodyguard and you wanted to see him, wanted _another night_ with him because honestly, you didn’t get _nearly_ enough, especially after what happened the first time you brought him down to the lab.

And it wasn’t just sex you craved, you actually liked spending time with him. You loved going for late night walks around town while he held your hand and made you laugh. You’d be wrapped in his coat; his scent drenching your skin and making your heart thump in your chest.

It’d be freezing out and even though you very well could have just went for a late night _drive_ in your warm car instead, it was just something about him letting your hand go and pushing out of the way of danger to protect you from the lingering alley demons that just made you melt.

You really wished you could thank your father for bring him into your life, even though his purpose wasn’t to make you fall in love.

*****

The growl of your tummy disturbed you from your thoughts and as much as you hated the realization that potato chips alone wasn’t going to satisfy your hunger, you had to go downstairs and find something to eat.

Your research had been coming along well though, so you decided that you did deserve a lunch break. So you quietly peeked outside your door; not a soul in sight, before you dashed towards the kitchen.

You weren’t in any physical shape to be running but you had to be quick in order not to run into anyone. You felt like you were raiding a tomb the way you had to weave your way into the kitchen. Luckily no one was around, and you hastily took the time to make a sandwich.

You were humming to yourself as you built your sub. Turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce, pickles, and all that other good stuff that came on the item.

A few of the workers lingered around but none of them really bothered you. You poured yourself a glass of fruit punch before disappearing back into your father’s lab undetected.

*****

After your snack that didn’t do much for your hungry, but it manage to leave you content, you busied yourself in overlooking the data you’d collected.

The blood samples you’d obtained all reacted differently with the sap. Dante’s seemed to mesh with it and then separate as if the two were negative ends of a magnet being pushed together. The demon sample you’d collected seemed to push away from the sap instantly and your blood blended with it, turning it a bright orange.

It seemed your blood was the _only_ one that appeared to net well with the sticky mess, which would explain some sort of reason why your father could have been using it.

You needed more information though.

You threw your pen down on the desk and shut your notebook and gave a sigh. Your wounds were healing, just not quick enough and you didn’t know if you had it in you to go another week without seeing your bodyguard. You were beyond lonely and needed some comfort time.

However, your appearance still wasn’t suitable to be seen just yet, so you decided to take a walk instead to try and get your mind off the man. You pulled your hoodie over your head and pushed yourself to your feet before slipping out the back door of your father’s lab. You didn’t need your mother stopping you and to your surprise she hadn’t bothered you all week.

You supposed it was because you hadn’t left the house much, so she didn’t have much to fuss at you about.

The weather was somewhat pleasant with the sun being out as you made your way down the trail your bodyguard and you liked to walk. The trees that lined the path were no longer their usual lush green and were now a bright and vivid blend of orange and yellow hues. Your eyes shut as the wind blew a gust of cool refreshing air across your sore skin.

A satisfied sigh fell from you lips as you let your head fall back and your mind drift as you stood against the guard rail at the end of the trail. The road led to the edge of a cliff with a beautiful view of the city.

Your mind drifted back to a time where your bodyguard and you sat up there for most of the night just peering over and enjoying the scenery. He had his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin resting on the top of your head since you were a lot shorter.

“You’re such a damn sappy ass dork.” You giggled turning around to face Dante.

“And may I ask how?”

“You said you weren’t into this kind of stuff. What did you call it? The _sweet_ stuff.” You grinned.

Dante sighed and smiled. “I’m just keeping you warm is all.”

“Uh huh, and what about all the kisses?” you wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your toes to try and match his height.

“You had two sundaes. I figured your mouth was probably cold as well.” Dante smirked and leaned down to kiss you and you just smiled and kissed back.

You two stayed embraced for some time; just enjoying one another’s body heat, and to you everything felt right, like it was how a relationship was supposed to flow. Not the poor excuse Vlad gave you.

Except it wasn’t. You weren’t even supposed to be outside, let alone in the man’s arms you were in, still, you enjoyed your time together and it took every fiber of your being not to tell him that you loved him.

You knew he didn’t love you back and honestly you weren’t even sure if Dante liked you in that way or was it him just being a man and entertaining you so he could sleep with you. You wanted to ask but you always went with the latter option.

That wasn’t what he was there for. Your father didn’t hire him so you could flourish together. Dante was only there to protect you and though you knew it, your heart wouldn’t accept it. You wanted to love him the way you loved Vlad; you did. You loved him _more_ than you loved Vlad and you so desperately wanted to show him in every way possible.

You were even willing to give him the devotion Vlad so desperately wanted from you; pushing your studies to the side just to make time for him. Though you normally would _never_ sacrifice a second, Dante could have every fiber of your attention and you wouldn’t even breathe if it meant he couldn’t have it. 

“Ah! I thought I might find you up here, but I didn’t think you actually would be.” That sweet voice made you freeze; your thoughts being snapped from your mind as your head fell down and your eyes shot open.

 _“Oh god no…”_ you whispered to yourself as you gripped the metal of the rail not wanting to turn around.

Normally Dante’s presence would have had you doing back flips and cartwheels but with your given war wounds; he was the _last_ person you wanted to see. You could hear the sound of gravel crunching under his boots and his presence approaching you.

“I actually came up here to relax and get away from the shop, and I’m glad I did.” Your back was turned towards him but from the tone of his voice you could tell he had a smile on his face.

Not for long.

You gulped the knot that began to swell in your throat as you prepared yourself for the argument that was about to unfold.

“Hi.” Your voice was low, and you still weren’t turned around.  

Dante couldn’t see your front side and you really fucking wished that he wasn’t there right now. You still looked like shit, even worse since the wounds were healing and majority of them were bruised.

“Where you been? How you feeling?” Dante asked, his voice halted to a distance behind you which meant he was standing there.

“I was going to come visit and bring you some soup, but I forgot.” He laughed a bit. “But I see you aren’t home anyways…”

He had his arms crossed over his chest and his face held a bit of curiosity as to why you hadn’t tackled him to the ground with kisses yet.

His voice seemed kind of far so that meant there was a fair amount of distance between you two, but Dante didn’t need to be looking directly at you to see the distressed hues of black, purple and red burning into your flesh from the corner of his eye.

But since he wasn’t flying to your side by now, he must couldn’t see them, since you kept turning more so your back remained to him.  

“Working... and I’m fine.” you trailed off hoping he didn’t come to where you were occupied.

“Yeah?” You could hear the distinctive sound of his boots crunching gravel.

_Shit_

The air fell silent for a minute as you were spun around to see blue orbs; a hung open mouth, and a look of pure fucking terror on your bodyguard’s face.

“W-Wha...* _name_ * What happened??” Dante didn’t even touch you, he looked like he was scared to.

You ignored him trying to tail past him, but he immediately cut you off; his voice getting louder.

“Your face looks terrible!” Dante commented as he backed you into the rail and pushed your hood off, exposing your scarred face more.

You had a cut on your cheek that held tones of pink and red since it was slowly shutting, and a distraught bruise crowned the underside of your eye. Not to mention the tear in your lip and the bruises on your neck.

“It’s nothing Dan-“

“No * _name_ *! No it’s fucking _not_.” He snapped roughly.

You curled against the rail shying away from him, his voice wasn’t even recognizable at that point. You’d never heard him yell like that before and you weren’t even sure what to do.

Dante was shaking and he took a step back from you realizing he was terrifying you.

After a few minutes, he seemed to have composed himself and stepped back again as he regarded you intensely with his now midnight blue eyes.

“Come here.” He sighed, holding his hands out for you to take.

You didn’t budge. You didn’t know what he was going to do, and you feared that he might actually hit you.

“ _*name*,_ come. Here.” Dante’s voice was firm and demanding and he shook his hand not prepared to take no for an answer.

You scrambled to his embrace and buried your face into his neck once you saw that he actually wanted to hold you; his warm scent shrouding you in comfort, but he quickly moved away once he seen that you were in a bit a pain from him squeezing you.

Dante leaned his head forward and unexpectedly pressed his lips against yours and of course you kissed back. You had tears in the corners of your eyes, and you tried your best to hold on to them. After almost two weeks of not being able to hug the man; the contact was a bit overwhelming.

He pulled away and looked at you. “What happened??”

The kiss eased some of the tension in the air and in your body and he held you as tight as he could in your hurt state.

He was comforting you even while he was mad and that made you weak.

“Dante...”

Dante looked into your eyes; something there you’d seen before but you weren’t sure what it was. So much went unsaid and yet it was all understood.

He cared.

Truly and fully cared about you enough to fuss at you about not telling him about your injuries and disobeying his trust.

“You lied to me; you went out on your own, didn’t you? After you said you wouldn’t…”

His hands wandered down to your arms before searching for yours. “Tell me what happened.”

“I-I… Dante…” You couldn’t tell him you almost got killed, that you were seconds away from being demon snack food and that you nearly got raped.

“* _name_ *”

“I… I’m fine, really.”

“No, you’re injured! Your father didn’t hire me so I could bury you…” Dante shook his head gripping your hands tighter.

“… I ran into a little trouble while I was on a walk but I’m fine I swear…” You whined as the wind blew, the harsh air irritating your scarred face.

“You said you were sick…” He sighed.

“I didn’t want to worry you…”

“At least let me help you, babe..” Dante let your hands go and carefully pushed your hoodie up.

You had a different array of bruises, cuts and scrapes, in addition to a few stitches.

“I’m okay, Dante. I can handle it I swea-“  

Dante growled in the back of his throat not accepting your response.

“Okay…” You quickly changed your answer and just gave in.

You were perfectly capable of dressing your wounds yourself and you’d actually been doing a great job at it but with the amount of energy surging from your bodyguard, you knew at that point it was no point in trying to get out of it.

He sighed rubbed at his temple. “We’re going to your house since it’s closer and after we get you cleaned up, we’re going to have a talk.” His tone held copious amount of anger and frustration and you felt bad for stressing the man out.  

“Dante.”

“Don’t.” You weren’t even sure what he was warning you for.

“Come on so we can clean your wounds.” He said, as he walked ahead of you.

You sighed before following your bodyguard back down the trail and to your car; heading back home.

*****

Dinner was being prepped by the time you made it back home and your mother was currently hosting one of her book meetings you were supposed to be attending. However, since you’d been hurt you hadn’t really even left your father’s lab; a make shift cot and a nest of blankets being your temporary bed.

The whole ride back was silent, and you could cut the tension in the air with a chainsaw. Dante wouldn’t even look your direction or even hold your hand when you tried to take his. You didn’t like him upset with you because you felt like he would walk out on you at any point.

As you lead him to the medicine room; you hoped that the bond you’d created was enough to convince him not to.

*****

You sighed as you pushed the door open to the little medicine room you had; your mom being a former nurse came in handy.

The shelves were stocked with bandages, a different array of pain medications, rolls of gauze; you name it. The place had everything a doctor’s office had.

The room was probably about the size of a normal sized bathroom, it had a small little desk station were you could sit and do whatever it was you were in there to do.

“My dad made sure we had everything here, he hated going out in public. Kind of neat that I practically-“

“* _Name*,_ just get the stuff.” Dante wasn’t up for chit chat. He didn’t even make eye contact with you since he first saw your beaten appearance.

“Stop it, I know you’re mad but stop.”

“Mad??” Dante shut the door to the little room giving you two privacy.

“* _name_ * your father made me _promise_ him that I would take care of you and look out for you.”

“Yes, but-“

“No, little girl. Shut up and listen to me.”

A soft whimper left your lips, you weren’t supposed to be getting a kick out of it, but you couldn’t help it. Your inner submissive kink to your bodyguard giving in as he scolded you for not being more responsible.

“You’ve had me worried for a whole week and a half over you! I didn’t know what was wrong with you or if you were okay.” Dante’s eyebrows were tugged so tight together he was nearly sporting a unibrow.

“Then you fucking lied to me and said you were just laying around trying to get better.”

“I’m sorry.” You bottom lip poked out and Dante couldn’t help but to soften his tone at your adorable expression.

He sighed, his upset appearance deflating.

“Babe, look, I know you went to the forest without me and as much as I want to choke you out right now for lying to me, I can’t, but you have _got_ to be more careful.”

You were _babe_ again and that made you smile.

You actually _didn’t mind_ getting choked out either.

“I’m sorry…”

Dante sighed before attending to your wounds, making sure each one was thoroughly cleaned and medicated before covering them in sterile gauze and bandages.

He carefully pulled your hoodie off and examined your shoulder. Luckily Lucian’s wing didn’t puncture through the other side, but it did leave a pretty bad wound that looked almost as if you got shot.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked dabbing the gash with a peroxide soaked cotton ball.

You winced as it fizzed; the stinging sensation signaling that you weren’t as healed as you thought you were.

“…A demon gave me a hard time, but I ended up killing it..” You watched as he continued clearing from your arms all the way down to your legs.

Dante didn’t respond with word, instead he just nodded his head and continued to take care of you.

About 10 minutes later and he’d finally finished.

“There, all done.” He said as he discarded all the waste.

You looked over your arms and legs, each little nick and bruise dressed properly in some type of bandage, even though some had awful placement; it was the thought that counted.

“Yay, thank you Dr. Dante.” You grinned.

Dante tried to maintain his serious _angry_ composure but even he couldn’t stop the smirk that captured his lips.

“I do full body examines too, ma’am.” Dante leaned in to kiss you once he’d moved back to where you were.

You groaned and gripped at his hair so you could deepen it. A weight of stress dropped from your heart and you instantly turned into a bowl of lusty jelly.

“Mm, yeah do you?”

Dante grunted softly against your lips and his fingers grabbed at the hem of your top; pulling the blood stained material up before he let it go.

“We can’t. You’re injured and I don’t want to risk hurting you even more.”

You pouted but you nodded your head soon after.

“Right, thank you for helping me, but um, why’d you come to the trail?” You asked curiously.

Dante shrugged, “Well at first I was going to stop by your house since I was on this side of town because you told me you were sick and I wanted to make sure you were okay and to bring you something to eat since your mother said it was fine and I guess I was bored and kind of, just a tiny itty bit missed my little bratty side-kick, so I just went up there since I couldn’t see you and because you liked it there and…yeeeah.”

He rambled on. More like blurted it out in a rush and it was so fucking cute because he started blushing and tugging at a strand of his hair.  

“Oh?” you smirk teasingly since it wasn’t normal for him to express himself to anyone, let alone a woman who _actually_ found him desirable.

Dante rolled his eyes at you before tee-peeing you with rolls of gauze.

“Hey!” you whined; bandaged arms crossing your chest with a huff. You looked like a hated neighbor’s house on Halloween.

Dante grinned before pulling you into a gently but warm embrace. “Don’t leave me hanging again, okay?”

You smiled, burying your face in his chest. “Okay.”

“And don’t go out again on your own, and if I find out you did, well I’m just going to have to put you in time out.”

“No, please don’t.” you pouted.

“You heard me, doctors’ orders.”

By now you had a generous amount of slick honey between your legs and you cursed yourself for getting injured because he wouldn’t touch you. You had so many dirty thoughts in your head about you being a bad patient and disobeying your now doctor/bodyguard.

“Yes, Dr. Dante” you smirked, kissing him.

“Good, I’d prescribe you medication but seeing as though you’re injured, well you’re just going to have to wait for that.” He kissed you back.

“Not even a wittle?” You poked your bottom lip out again, giving your best baby voice.

“Nope. Now you should be resting.”

“Only if you rest with me.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Isn’t your mother here?”

“Yeah but she’s doing her stupid book club meeting, she won’t know you’re upstairs.”

Dante looked at you for certainty.

“I’m sure. Come on.” You hoped down from the desk before dragging Dante upstairs with you.

One of the house workers noticed but didn’t say anything about it. Probably one of the ones who didn’t really care. Your mother had select individuals who would pay more attention than others, and then you had the workers who were in the same lust filled boat you were after Dante.

But you were his and he was yours and sharing wasn’t something you were willing to do.

Even if the proper claim wasn’t there.

*****

“Did you get your blood sample?” Dante asked, kicking off his boots and discarding his coat before dropping down on your bed.

He knew you went to the forest, you didn’t even have to admit to it.

“No, I haven’t been there…” You tried to keep the lie up still.

“Alright, well whenever you go to the forest, let me know. We’ll find it together.” His tone was sarcastic, but he didn’t feel like arguing with you anymore, so he left it alone.

“Um, doctor?” you grinned, having other things in mind.

“No.”

“No?” You asked wiggling off your blood-stained top reveling your bruised ribs.

“Definitely no.” Dante shook his head tucking his arms behind his head.

“Not even a little?” You locked your bedroom before carefully crawling up the man. “Aw you suck.”

You pouted straddling him, you wanted him so bad, even if it meant you would risk getting more hurt.

“No, you’re the one who decided to be hardheaded and run off on your own. You could be screaming to the heavens right now.” Dante held your hips wanting to do just as much as you.

“What about a prescription of kisses?” You suggested leaning down giving him a quick kiss.

Dante hummed.

“Maybe, depends on how many you need.” He grinned running his hand up your back.

“As many as you’re willing to give doctor.” You nuzzled into his neck placing gentle kisses there.

Dante very carefully moved to where he was hovering over you. “I think I have a reasonable dosage.”

He gentle placed kisses all over your bare stomach, being extra attentive not to bump over any bruises or stitched skin.

“Damn it, babe. Don’t go anywhere on your own again.” He kissed his way up you, stopping on your covered chest and placing sweet kisses there.

“Okay.” You winced when he applied his body weight to you.

“See, no. We can’t do anything right now.” Dante moved from on you and took his position next to you.

“Wait until you’ve healed.” He gave you another kiss before carefully moving you to where you were on your side and tucked until his chest.

“Now rest.”

You yawned and snuggled into him. You weren’t tired but you could definitely use some rest. You were slightly hungry, but sleep took over you.

“Mm yes Dr. Dante.” You smiled and shut your eyes and drifted off to slumber.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo new character alert! and he's a demon *wiggles eyebrows* a handsome demon at that. ;)  
> Awe, your bodyguard is just so sweet and helpful! :D  
> and still, what's with that sap!?  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. <3  
> As I've said before, shit is about to take off so grab your popcorn buckets :D
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 17 were you get some answers to questions you've been having, find somethings out about the mystery demon and continue to get close with your adorable bodyguard!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> XoXo


	17. Dancing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the forest and find out some vital information. Also, an unexpected relationship begins to flourish while the one you're currently enamored with continues to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here's chapter 17 of The Bodyguard! It's a bit short but it has some very important stuff in it!   
> HEADS UP: The demon Lucian's speech isn't proper so a lot of his words are rearranged differently! It goes with his character and not just me having poor English lol  
> But other than that, everything else should be fine,  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo
> 
> Also, as always, there may be some errors in here so if you spot any I do apologize. I'll go back and fix them later! <3

The forest was a few degrees cooler as the season dipped deeper into Fall. You sighed as you parked your car before exiting it, your tights clinging to your legs and showing off all your assets.

Dante told you not to go to the forest without him again but there you were.

Injured and about to risk your life to question the demon that seemed to know about you and your bodyguard.

The tests you ran with the sap and blood were interesting but not enough to really answer the questions you still seemed to have. Your blood seemed to be the only one to blend well with the mixture and if you were going to find out why, then you were going to have to do some more digging around the forest.

And with your bodyguard preventing you from exploring like you wanted to; per request of your father, you weren’t going to get very far waiting on him to get over the fact that you were clumsy as shit.

You reorganized your time by spending your days getting taken care of and spoiled with cuddles and affection by Dante and your nights looting around the forest for whatever you may could find to help in your research. Your bodyguard was adamant about you healing properly so he went the extra mile to make sure you were okay.

You teased him by accusing him of having a crush on you and he’d just shake his head and say you were imagining these things like he always said you did. Still, you enjoyed the time you got to spend together, considering it was what you wanted from Vlad but could never get.

You were risking a lot going back to the place but it was all for your father. To find closure in what happened to him and also because he requested you to go there. You weren’t sure what for; the note never saying, but it did mention that ‘ _the forest had the keys to many locks’_ and something after that that seemed like a warning but was damaged and illegible from being tampered with.

Still, you went forth with your research.

The forest demon you’d encountered wasn’t as bad as you thought he was; running into him for the fourth time was a lot more pleasant than your previous meetings. Lucian didn’t try to attack you the previous night and to your surprise he was actually helpful and kind.

An intruder having threaten you and him taking care of it. Even though he pushed you out of the forest soon after.

However, you still had some questions for the beast and right now was the time to ask him.

And If there was anything that would land Lucian into a conversation it was your expert manipulation skills of making the man think you lusted for him.

A little sway of your hips and a broken button of your top should catch his attention. You didn’t have many opinions; any safe ones at that, and the most harmless judgement at the time was to flirt your way into some information.

Your boots left imprints on the soft dirt ground; it’d rained apparently, and everything was still slightly muddy. Since you were a human and nothing really seemed to be attracted to you in the forest, you came up with a way to make you scent stand out and hopefully draw out the beast you were searching for.

“Lucian? Come on out to play.” You cooed, dipping your hand in sap and smearing it across your bruised neck.

Your top was already unbuttoned and your tights hugged you just right, however, you had bites all over your neck from Dante that just screamed you’d been his chew toy the last couple of days.

The skin there wasn’t broken but the blood that bubbled under the surface was ripe once mixed with the thick sticky fluid.

The scent of him; his saliva lingering in your skin mixed with the sap would definitely stir up trouble.

Almost immediately the forest grew dark and that same familiar buzz in the air that was at Dawd’s house sweep across your skin.

Lucian’s yellow eyes peered through the darkness before transitioning into their normal hue.

The sweet aroma of your blood and Dante drawing the man out instantly.

“Darling.”

The handsome man’s features came into sight. He didn’t have his coat on, and you could see every inch of his veiny pale toned chest.

You gulped and shifted from foot to foot as the man approached you, his long tongue tickling your cheek.

“So you don’t believe that-“

“Lucian, I been thinking.” You immediately cut him off by wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Oh?” he noticed your new approach, his tail still out even though he was camouflaged in his human form and wrapping around you.

“T-t -that maybe you were right. A pure blood demon _is_ way better than a half.” You winced at your words.

Dante was _more_ than better, he didn’t need to be a full breed to get shit done, but you had to play the role in order to pull important information from Lucian.

“It’s about time you wised up.” Lucian pulled your face to his before kissing you.

Surprisingly he didn’t taste like death like you thought he would. He tasted like fresh sprigs of spearmint and eucalyptus.

You fought the urge to push him away because even if he wasn’t repulsive, he wasn’t the _demon_ that you wanted to touch you.

“Yuck, you still _taste_ like him though.”  Lucian’s face curled up and his tail came up to his mouth and brushed his tongue.

“Stink like the fucker too.” His tail then went on to plugging up his nose, the fur on it making him sneeze.

“Well now I taste like you.” You smirked, your hands landing palm flat against the man’s bare chest.

You hated yourself at the moment.

“Not entirely yet darling.”

Lucian licked your face again; his rough tongue lightly scrapping the skin and causing tiny pools of blood to rush to the surface. His saliva was thick, almost the same consistence as the sap and he massaged the mixture into your skin before smiling at you.

“There, now a _true_ demon is upon you.”

You gave a fake smile and you wanted to go dive in the waterfall and scrub your face until it was raw, but you had business to attend to first.

“Lucian… I was wondering if you could answer somethings for me?” You took his clammy hands into yours and gave them squeeze.

“Perhaps, shall you stay with me a while?”

“I can.” You nodded and gulped.

Lucian grabbed your hand and lead you over to a shaded tree that had a surprising soft patch of grass under it; almost like powder or a cloud.

“Craven… you knew him?” you asked, getting straight to business.

Lucian looked at you questionably. “Craven?” his lips pressed, and he made a disgusting face as if he’d met your old man before.

Perhaps he _did_ know your father.

“Never met a man by that name.” Lucian let you go out of his embrace before he took a seat on a large rock next to the grass.

Perhaps he _didn’t._

Or maybe he did, and he just wasn’t telling you. You’d have to work a little harder in order to find out.

Everything about Lucian seemed relatively normal at the moment, except for the long whip like tail jutting out from behind him.

“Why ask of you my pretty??”

You shrugged getting up and going over to the man. “No reason, why aren’t you trying to kill me though?”

“No harm you pose to me or my home, and besides , I lust for you.” He smirked pulling you on his lap.

“Surely you know that.”

“Erm, I figured and we can have fun, but I have a few more questions for you first.” You fought back the urge to stab the man in the eye again remembering what he did to you the third time you met.

“I’m not soiled, I cleanse every 50 years.” Lucian lifted his arm and took a whiff of himself.

“Perhaps my year has come.” He used his tail to cover his nose.

You couldn’t stop the giggle that fell from your lips. Though Lucian was a demon, he didn’t really seem like one. He carried on a seemingly normal life; somewhat that of a humans and you couldn’t help but to wonder where the man even came from. 

“Every 50 years? Wait, so how old are you?”

“How many moons since the dawn of my palace? I was native here in the beginning of it all.”

You shrugged, you didn’t even know about the forest before then, so you surely didn’t know how old it was.

“Judging off the trees, I’d say at least, _at least_ 100s of years old.” You said as you eyed the bark on a nearby tree.

“Try 1000’s dear.” Lucian smirked resting his hand on your shoulder. “This place is accent indeed.”

Your mouth hung open, you were getting frisky with a 1000-year-old demon. Maybe you were a bit sick like he said.

“Well you don’t look a day over 100.” You smirked, twirling a piece of his red hair around your finger continuing to play your role.

Lucian purred, like literally purred like a cat.

“I can take cease to all agony in you, Ya know?”

He ran his hand up your neck stopping on the bruises there. “Disgusting, no beauty shall bare a brand of a man.”

And like magic, the four new love bites Dante had recently left on your neck disappeared once his hand was out of sight.

Your neck felt sticky, like something was left behind, so your reached up and touched it and your eyes blew up as a familiar smell engulfed your senses.

“Wha-?”

“Observe my precious, this sap here is derived directly from my kinship, but unfortunately many damned souls of the sinner has tainted my beloved land and corrupted a gift so sacred and pure.”

Your neck was covered in sap, the same fucking sap that had nearly gotten you killed several times was oozing out of Lucian’s finger tips.

“A gift from my dearest mother. She lay rest beneath the dirt abyss.”

You didn’t even need to do much to get Lucian to spill everything, but the way the man spoke was almost if he _wanted_ you to know the origin of the place.

“Wait.. your _blood_????”

Lucian smirked and took your dagger out of your boot before slashing his own wrist and letting his crimson douse your bruised-up arms.

Immediately the wounds began to turn back into their normal hue and the throbbing pain that was at the sights diminished in seconds. Your fingers were no longer broken and all the scratches you had from getting attacked by him and his followers vanished.

“See, your little half-breed could never _truly_ annul your distress.”

You heart swelled at the fact that Lucian was partially right. While able to provide you with a sense of comfort and protection, Dante couldn’t actually _physically_ heal your wounds no more than what you could.

Yet here Lucian was, making all your physical pain go away in the matter of minutes. You squeezed your eyes shut.

_No_

No you couldn’t be falling for the man. He tried to kill you… _take away_ from you.

But Lucian didn’t seem like a bad man at all. He was gentle with you and the way he spoke was that of an old tongue. His English was slightly broken, and his words were rearranged differently but you managed to get what he was saying.

“I had a beauty before like you. Dashing indeed she was.”

“Oh?”

Lucian nodded, a smile plastering his old face.

The longer you sat and talked to the man, the more his 1000-year-old features began to stick out, his skin was badly damaged from years and years of combat, but his facial features seemed to remain somewhat youthful.

Lucian held your hand when he spoke; squeezing it gently when he thought you weren’t listening.

He complimented you quite a bit too; constantly telling you how much you reminded him of his old love.

He even apologized for hurting you before. 

“This is _my_ throne, always will be. So no mortal half or pure shall stalk this land. You; my beauty are welcome. Grace the lush with your splendor, but your wretched lover cannot enter.”

You pouted at Lucian’s threat.

“Wha did Dante do? How do you know him? And he’s **_not_** my lover.”

Lucian chuckled shaking his head.

“Ah! I beg differently but the son of the great Sparda? _Every_ mortal tells a tale of the fucker. Either him or his-“

“His what?” You asked, waiting for Lucian to finish his thought but unfortunately he didn’t.

Instead something else had his attention.

The disturbing sound of sinister laughter echoed throughout the forest and Lucian’s appearance immediately transitioned into his demonic form.

“Stay.” He commanded.

If one more handsome man told you what to do…

“Wha?” you tried to follow the man, but Lucian hissed at you, his razor-sharp teeth baring from their gold caps and dared to strike.

“Okay! Geez.” You rolled your eyes taking a seat back on the rock.

In the distance you could hear what sounded like flesh being ripped from bone, the sickening tune making your skin crawl and your heart thump in your chest. It was clear that Lucian was engaging in combat, but you weren’t sure with who or what.

So like the stubborn little brat you were, you went towards to commotion.

You watched in amazement as Lucian fought a group of at least 30 demons. He torn them in half one by one and you thought he was down for a second, but his long whip like tail pierced through them ripping them in two.

Once the fight ended, Lucian stood in the middle of it all in his human appearance. Demon guts plastered the trees and blood covered the top of his boots as he made his way back to you.

“I see you don’t hear well.” He stopped a distance in front of you.

“If Dante can’t keep me put what makes you think you can?” You taunted.

You had your father’s mouth and your mother’s attitude and both often landed you in trouble.

Lucian’s tail whipped around and grabbed you, dragging you towards him before he suspended you in the air.

“Do I appear to be a _fucking_ hybrid to you, pretty?”

You struggled against his strength. Perhaps keeping your mouth closed would have been a better option instead.

“Okay! You don’t have to be so mean. Put me down.” You pouted.

Lucian gentle placed you on the ground before turning his back towards you.

“Intruders have arrived, leave at once.” He snapped.

You could hear in the distance more of the dark laughter.

“Fine but I’ll be back again.” You had no choice but to accept what little information you pried from the man as the demons made their way close to you two.

Lucian’s wings expanded from his back and his appearance took his true form as he rushed into the crowd. The man before you might have been dangerous, but he certainly wasn’t all bad. 

He had a lot of mysteries to him that you just had to find out about.

*****

You sat near the waterfall you were at last time when Dante was nearly demon chow. You sighed looking over your healed limbs. Nothing had pain in it, even your arm from when Lizzy stabbed you didn’t have a scar on it.

Lucian had been gone for some time now and you would have been worried if the guy didn’t literally have healing blood that coursed through his veins.

You thought about what he’d told you, about how his blood was a gift from his mother. That could have meant she possessed the ability to heal and passed it on to her son, or she granted him with the gift somehow.

You had so much to learn and in such a short amount of time. You couldn’t leave Dante wondering where and what you had been up to since you weren’t spending the night with him for the past few days.

“You don’t hear well.” A familiar voice startled you and almost caused you to fall into the cool blue water.

“Now I see why I’m always in some shit.” You shrugged, spinning around to see Lucian.

His form was attacked with several lacerations and bruises; a result of combat.

“It’s divine to witness such mindless creatures try and obtain my gift.” He smirked bathing in his own crimson, his wounds sealing shut and disappearing into his pale flesh.

“I still have some questions.” You stated.

Lucian shook his head, his fluffy red hair bouncing gently. “You inquire too many indeed, darling.”

“Just a few more, and ill be on my way.”

“Fine, twice more then vanish.” Lucian took a seat inside a hollowed-out tree. His tail curling around the bark.

“Did you see either of these men here before?” You asked retrieving your wallet from your back pocket and pulling out a photo.  

Lucian looked over the photo carefully, his pretty green eyes scanning the image.

“Hm, perhaps.”

“Really? What were they doing here? Did you talk to them? Did either of them see you?” Your heart thumped at the excitement that Lucian could have known your father and possibly what happened to the man.

“Intruding.” He stated flatly.

You bit your lip at his answer. It didn’t sound like one you wanted to hear. What if Lucian had something to do with your father getting sick?

“So did you talk to them?”

“Your two inquires have been answered. Be gone now beauty.”

“No wait-“ A gust of wind drowned out your speech as Lucian emerged from the tree and batted his furious wings at you.

The rush sent you back all the way to the entrance of the forest, your body falling in a soft patch of grass.

“No! damn it.” You pouted getting up and dusting yourself off.

Lucian was nice enough to spare you some pain by carefully getting rid of you for the day.

*****

Dante laid stretched out on his couch while you busied yourself with the old music box in the corner.

“So what exactly happened to this thing?” You asked curiously.

“If you can get it to work that would be great.”

You wiggled around parts of the machine, turning wires and inserting screws. Your mother had put you out again for the night because you came back later than she wanted you to.

You didn’t mind though, that meant you got to spend time with your bodyguard instead of crawling around the forest.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Your brows knitted on your face as you continued to fiddle with the damaged machine.

You pushed the sleeves of your sweatshirt up reaching into the middle of it and twisting a set of wires together.

“Okay I think that should work.” You said taking a step back to look at your work.

Dante’s face was covered by a magazine, so he didn’t notice the lack of scars on your arms, but that didn’t mean he didn’t note the lack of bites on your neck.

You’d forgotten about them and how Lucian made them disappear.

You pressed the power button on the machine and like magic it spun to life whispering a romantic tune that seemed a bit too sensual to be listened to by the man on the couch.

You quickly pushed your sleeves down when Dante leaped from his spot. “No way! You fixed it!”

He made his way over to you pulling you into a hug. “What _can’t_ you do?” he grinned, kissing you.

“A more important question is what the hell you were doing listening to something like this?”

Dante shrugged holding his hand out. “Shall we dance?”

The tune was beautiful, relaxing and it mellowed out your senses. A smile tugged your lips as you took his hand.

“Um… I never really danced with anyone before, except with my dad but he was drunk and doing weird shit.” You giggled a bit.

Dante smiled and pulled you to where your chest was against his. “You don’t know what to do?” he asked.

You blushed, shaking your head and biting at your lip.

“So, your hands go here-” He placed your arms around his neck.

“-And mine go here.” Dante firmly placed his hands on your waist not breaking eye contact with you.  

“Okay.” You said quietly getting lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Now we sway.” He smiled, gently guiding your hips back and forward to the beat of the music.

You sighed relaxing into him, leaning in to rest your face in the crook of his neck; you loved his scent.  

“See easy.” Dante whispered, kissing the top of your head.

*****

You continued to dance to the soft tune for several minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Though he wanted to ask, Dante kept silent about the mysterious disappearance of love bites on your neck. He had enough faith in you that you weren’t hiding anything anymore so he just didn’t assume whatever.

If he only knew…

“I didn’t peg you for the romantic type.” You smiled looking up at him.

Dante shrugged “Might just be because of you. Who knows.” He moved his hands up and laced his fingers together, resting them in the small of your back.

He pressed his lips to your forehead.

You blushed, tightening your embrace. Nothing in that moment mattered; not Lucian, not the forest, and certainly not Vlad.

He’d never dance with you.

“Oh hush.” You blushed tucking your face in his chest again.

You felt like shit on the inside. Disgusted with yourself at how you were playing a wicked game. Though you meant every moment you shared with your bodyguard; you had a job to do, a mission to complete.

And after all, you weren’t supposed to be loving him anyways. But you were. God you were. 

The song ended and Dante pulled away from you, running his hands down your arms to intertwine your fingers. “Let’s sleep now.” He yawned, his pretty blue eyes getting droopy.

“One more dance please.” You pouted pulling him to you and wrapping your arms around his neck again.

“Okay one more.” Dante sighed, smiling at you.

The slow melody of the next song filled the room and you and your bodyguard began swaying a gentle back-and-forth rhythm again.

“Another great date.” He grinned.

“It’s not a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suspenseful music plays* Ooooooooo ;)  
> I sense drama brewing lol. Finally we have found out about the luxurious sap!  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for chapter 18 where your bodyguard continues to grow suspicious of your sudden independent behavior, you grow more curious about the sap, and where you discover that your mother's book meetings aren't so bad ;)


	18. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You groaned, dropping your head on the table. How the hell did you get yourself caught in a three-way love triangle with you as the main point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!  
> Hey guys! I went back and fixed the errors. I think I got them all lol (if I didn't, well I just suck at this point lol)   
> But I also went and added some stuff and also changed a few things. Nothing too major but I think this chapter is complete now! 
> 
> Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 of The Bodyguard.
> 
> As always I try to catch all errors but if I missed any, I apologize.  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo

The sun was beaming high in the sky and the temperature outside was fairly pleasant for it to be in the middle of Fall. The perfect weather for exploring.

You rushed to get ready so you could go and speak with Lucian before your bodyguard came over. Your mother requested your attendance for the day; book club day, and you thought having Dante there with you would help pass by the time.

So you gave him a call to head your way at a certain time. Meanwhile you would be spending time with your other demon, Lucian.

Lucian was excited to see you, under the impress that you lusted for him; you were now always welcome to his home.

You really hoped you could keep Dante in the dark long enough until you’d obtained enough information from the man as you could. You hated lying to him but if he found out that there was a demon who hated him and wanted nothing more than to take you away; Lucian’s head would be somewhere wedged between a cliff and a rock.

During your visit, Lucian gave you the run down of things about his beautiful paradise.   

So far you’d learn that the sap was derived from his blood, it spilled onto the land and watered the shrubs that were now the trees of the forest.

Lucian’s blood was sacred and divine, its properties used as a healing agent in humans but disturbing to other demons. Which is why it riled them up the day Dante was drenched in it.

Since his pheromones were infused within the sap; the sweet, tantalizing aroma set a spark of aggressive behavior off in other demons, making them erratic and hostile. You could only conclude the reason that the sap didn’t effect Dante was because of his half breed nature.

The sap only had enough effect to make him stick out amongst the other demons since his anatomy was a bit different, but his human side basically just canceled out the effects of the sap just enough not to kill him, since it seemed to lead other demons to their deathbeds.

Could that have been the reason why Lucian hated Dante so much?

Because he knew he couldn’t kill him?

Lucian was a general who led a band of demons who’d raid lands and take what they pleased. Mainly the riches and the purity of the women.

They’d burn the men at the stake and later the remnants of their flushed villages.

A vile creature he was indeed.

But everything changed once Luciano met his beloved. A human girl who was the queen of her village. Lucian fell in love at first sight and knew he couldn’t destroy her land.

Instead he escorted her to safety and burned the place to the ground still inside along with the men of her home.

Lucian’s subordinates blamed the girl for their leader’s demise and to their surprise their great superior actually survived the horrible destruction.

Having taken her as prisoner, the minions threatened to kill her over their chief but in the end _they_ were the ones who faced death.

By none other than Lucian’s beloved herself.

Having found out about her betrayal, Lucian had to put her down. No matter the love they shared; his men had his back even if it meant they had to die to protect their leader.

Loyalty over lust.

Distraught by the loss of his love and men, Lucian turned to eliminating anyone who crossed into his territory, man or beast. He’d gone back home; the forest where he was born, a barren wasteland of nothing but cracked dirt and little to no vegetation.

Upon a brutal fight, the man shed a great deal of blood in which everyone thought killed him, but it caused him to slip comatose for 100 years.

When Lucian awaken the land was flourished with beautiful lush fields and trees that oozed a mysterious yellow sap.

*****

“Wow, so how’d you get the gift?” You asked as you sat under a shady tree with him.

“My mother dearest; a mage with mythical blood. My father; a raging beast he was. A demon straight from hell. Your little boyfriend’s seed donor murdered him.”

“But I thought you were a pure blood...how if your mother-”

"My mother was a beast indeed, a creature who loathed her heritage. She tainted her crimson in a new life, banishing her true soul into an abyss. However, no matter thy spell or curse can change biology. Even as a new birth; she still held demonic blood." Lucian shut his eyes and spoke. 

It seemed his mother held a grave importance to him, even though she disliked who she was. 

"Dante's not my boyfriend, and his seed donor?  You mean Sparda? He killed your father? Really.."

“If I ever harvested the contingency to rip his vile heart from his mediocre chest; his wretched offsprings shall do. An eye for an eye.” Lucian scoffed and snatched an apple down from the tree he was lounging in.

Did he just say _offspring **s**_

You took a deep breath before you spoke, your mind still in static mode at the information he’d just provided you with.

No wonder he hated Dante, but you were also under the impression that he was an only child. 

You thought back to the day that you asked if he had any siblings and he just completely changed the topic. 

You now had some questions for your bodyguard. 

“B-but, it wasn’t his fault what happened to your old man…”

Lucian glared at you. “Silly mortal whore, you take upon the back of a beast who wouldn’t shed a limb to salvage your damned soul?”

In other words Lucian felt like you taking Dante’s side was wrong; he wouldn’t have your back, he assumed, so why should you have his?

“No, Lucian. I’m not saying he’s innocent. I just feel like-“

“No significance in what you assume, beauty!”

The forest shrouded in darkness and the wind began to whip. Lucian’s marble like eyes shot to canary balls of fire.

“Okay, okay! Sorry, I'll leave it alone now.” You rolled your eyes at his bratty behavior.

You weren't sure who threw fits more, you or him.

“I have more questions, Lucian.”

“No, you’ve questioned too vast, darling.” Lucian crossed his arms over his chest, his tail thumping in the dirt in a huff.

Although he was upset; you couldn’t help but to smile at the man’s child-like behavior.

You sighed and checked your time. Dante would be on his way soon and you still needed to stop by the store before you went back home.

“Okay then, well I have to go now. I have to go pick up some items for my mom.” You let him take your hands in his, his flesh cold and clammy as usual.

“Will you return, my dearest?” Lucian wrapped his tail around your arm and up to your cheek, stroking it gently and purring.

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to not let your mind submit to comfort in the man because your body already had. You felt your knees get weak and instantly you wanted to curl up in his arms.

Something inside of you must have trigged an alarm inside Lucian because your arm was soon drenched in sap and the knot that was in your stomach began unraveling. You felt your nerves settle and your mind ease.

“I sense distress in you, beauty. No need to disquiet. I am present for you.” Lucian lifted your face with the fur ball on the end of his tail.

You had tears in your eyes, you felt like curling up and crying. Your mind was locked on Dante and though you wanted to pull away from Lucian, your body was stuck in his grasp. It was just something about the way he spoke to you and handled you; different from how your bodyguard touched you but the same comfort was still there.

No.

You gently unwrapped Lucian’s tail from around your arm, the sticky sap causing the hairs to mat down and become flat.

“I-I… I have to go Lucian…” You gulped and slowly backed away from him before running towards the forest entrance.

*****

You sat outside in your car for a moment before you centered your home. Your whole arm was soft and almost felt like it wasn’t connected to your body. Your brain didn't feel like it was trying to eat itself anymore and you actually felt better. The sap from the forest was amazing. If it could take away your stress and heal your wounds; you could only imagine what else it could do.

You took a deep breath before pulling out your phone and calling Dante to let him know he could head your way. Unfortunately, even though you managed to harvest some very interesting information from Lucian about why the two couldn’t stand one another, you still felt like it wasn’t your place to attack your bodyguard with questioning, considering he wasn’t supposed to have any acknowledgement of you knowing the man.

You wanted to hear Dante’s side of the story, but you would just have to settle with what little information Lucian gave, still, you didn’t get the chance to find out if he knew anything about your father or not.

You planned to skip the flirting and hand holding and get right to the important shit next time.

*****

Figuring you would freshen up before your bodyguard showed up, you shut your engine off before making your way up to your front door just to be greeted by none other than your ex.

Your luck was just overflowing today.

“What cat shitted you out on my doorstep, Vlad?” You rolled your eyes and fished your house key from your pocket.

It was still daylight, so your mother still let you keep it in your possession.

“The same cat that shitted on your attitude, it’s good to see you too, * _name_ *. I’m surprised you don’t have a gun to my head telling me to fuck off.”

You smirked and drew your pistol from the back of your shorts. “Surprise, surprise, fucker.” You scoffed.

“Jeez, you’re becoming more and more like your father. Threatening me with a gun every chance you can get.”

“Shit, you’re lucky it’s just a pistol and not a shotgun, my father hated you after a while. I don’t blame him.”

“He had no reason to, and neither do you. Come on, I just want to talk.” Vlad held his hands up and took a step back from you.

You shook your head and took your gun away. “Calm down, it’s not even loaded.” You took the clip out showing him that it was indeed empty.

“You walk around with an unloaded gun?”

“Doesn’t matter, people see steel and go the other way, I don’t need bullets to get my point across. Now, what do you want?”

Since Lucian didn’t deem you as a threat anymore, you didn’t see a reason to have your gun armed, though that didn’t mean a bullet wasn’t far from the chamber.

“I really miss you, sweetheart. I can’t deal with this anymore. I want to work on us again.” Vlad pulled you so you both were sitting down on the swinging seat on your porch.

The item was enclosed by pots and pots of your flowers your old man and you had planted; the seat where you spent most of your time with the man just laughing and enjoying the environment. You hadn’t sat in it since he was still around and part of you wanted to shove your ex out of it.

Your special place didn’t need to be tainted with a bad memory.

“Don’t you get tired of repeating yourself?”

“* _name_ *, seriously? Why are you like this? You used to be so sweet.” Vlad shook his head and touched your knee.

“Oh I don’t know Vladimir, maybe because I loved you and you hurt me, not to mention my fucking father died not to long ago so I’m not really on the best of wave lengths right now.”

“No, but when _he’s_ around you seemed to be.” Vlad turned away from you.

“Who’s _he_?” You raised a brow, how the hell did he know about Dante?

“Oh so now you’re clueless? You’re mother told me about how your father hired you a bodyguard. She also told me how you two blush at each other.”

“Oh god, Vlad. You’re going to believe my mother?” You scoffed.

“Why would she lie?”

“Because she’s jus-“

“Hey, babe.” Dante smiled at you as he walked up and pulled you towards him; right away from Vlad and looked him right in the face.

Oh, boy.

You didn’t even hear him pull up since you were so wrapped up in bickering with Vlad.

“Exactly. Like I said.” Vlad scoffed and shook his head at how your cheeks flushed. 

“Oh shut up, he calls every female that. Don’t you, Dante?” You gave him a death stare hoping he’d catch on and go with the flow.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever, anyways, I’m here for that book fair, book show- book _whatever_ , the shit that your mom has going in the library.” Dante walked between you and Vlad, waving his hand and going inside your house.

“After you’re finish trading secrets with your-ya know-“ He gave Vlad the smuggest look and chuckled “- _Friend_ here, I’ll be in the kitchen, I’m starving.”   

Dante dared Vlad to even blink at him funny; it wasn’t a fight Vladimir wanted. He let the door slam and left you and your ex standing there.

You bit your lip and fanned yourself, obviously turned on at how your bodyguard didn’t even pay Vlad any mind. He didn’t need to, he had you wrapped right around his finger.

“Oh, I see. You’re messing with _that_?” Vlad made a face and put his hands on his hips.

“By _that_ you mean that delicious piece of man that just walked in my house? Who knows, Vladimir? It doesn’t matter. He works for me so there’s nothing going on. He is pretty cute though.” You smiled. 

“ _Right.._ if you say so. Will you at least call me?”

"Why? When you'll just come by anyway." You sighed.

Vlad shrugged and went to his car. He didn’t feel like arguing with you anymore.

"Well I'll see you later then, just think about what I said. Go have fun with your little boyfriend now."

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” You mumbled.

*****

A long drawn out sigh fell from your lips. You didn’t want to be at the stupid book club meeting your mother made you attended. You hadn’t even read the book, let alone opened it. It remained on your desk since she bought it and you rather had been out interrogating Lucian some more than reading about some college girl who went on to peruse a career in fashion.

You needed to know if Lucian knew your father or not.

Today was one of those days though, a day where everyone was getting under your skin and you just wanted to be left alone. It was bad enough you were stuck in your library room with your mother and a group of ladies varying in ages all with a wine glass in hand reading over and discussing the book, not to mention your ex decided he wanted to stop by and try to win you back.

But Dante seemed to be working your nerves into the ground more than usual with his constant childish nagging as well. 

“You never told me how you healed up so quickly?” He raised a curious eyebrow to you as he shut your book, making you lose what page you were on.

All your wounds including the love bites you had were healed and completely gone, which didn’t go unnoticed for a second by your bodyguard.

Though he didn’t ask at the time; your sudden independent behavior seemed to ruffle Dante’s curiosity even more. Also, seeing you sitting outside talking with your ex didn’t help the situation either.

“I swear, if you don’t fucking stop. The sap did it. My mom is already being even more bitchy than usual today because I’m behind in this damn book, and Vlad just couldn’t resist coming to nag me and now here you are-“

“If you have a boyfriend, you can just tell me. I’ll back off.” Dante grinned, taking your book out of your reach.

You groaned, dropping your head on the table. How the hell did you get yourself caught in a three-way love triangle with you as the main point?

“You’ve been to yourself lately.”

“As much as I fuss with you; you think I’m entertaining someone else?” You scoffed. “Especially, Vlad.”

Dante shrugged. “I don’t know, babe. You tell me? You were all roughed up and then magically you’re good as new. You practicing witchcraft?”

You laughed a bit. “No.”

“Then? What’s his name? Hm? You dating a magician?”

The library was a nice little addition that got added on to your house after your father saw how intrigued you were with his studies. He said you needed a place to unwind and be able to read without your mother constantly torturing you about what you were doing and that a little literature would do the family some good anyway.

Unfortunately since your father passed away your mother turned the library into her hang out spot.

Hosting trials like book club meetings and wine tasting events every Sunday and of course dragging you along. Now here you were so behind in your book that you hadn’t even made it out the first chapter.

“I don’t have a fucking boyfriend, Dante.”

If only he would stop being stupid and just ask you out already….

You could put an end to his and Vlad’s accusations.

And if one more person indicted that you had a boyfriend... 

“So how’d you do it?”

You made a voice of frustration, gently banging your head on the desk. “I told you it was the sap. Now stop asking me so many questions.”

“So why did you heal your neck? You never have before and the only reason I can think of is because you’re seeing someone.”

You sighed, sitting up grabbing your book back from him. “I’m tired of reading, let’s go look around.”

You quickly changed the subject not wanting to discuss that you’d been flirting your ass off with Lucian in order to harvest information out of him. Though only providing you with very little content on what he knew about your father, he managed to leave quite the impression on you by healing all your wounds and alleviating your pain.

“Look around for what? Your boyfriend?”

‘Just come with me.” You rolled your eyes as you scooted your chair back before standing.

“Where are we going?” Dante asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You ask too many questions. Lets go, demon boy.” You hooked your arm around his, pulling him towards the back of the library.

Your mom was so caught up in discussion that she didn’t even notice you slipped away, and you sent a silent thank you to the wine bottle that had her and the other ladies attention.

*****

“So what are we looking for?” Dante pulled random books off the shelf and began reading over them.

“I just wanted to get away from all those people.” You sighed and made your way through the aisles of books until you got to a dimly lit corner.

“There, this should be far away enough from all of that nonsense.”

The corner was closed off; a whole wall hiding you from your mother.

“Is this where you drag your boyfriend off to as well?” Dante put the book back on the shelf and continued his petty questioning.

“I don’t know, Dante. Have I brought _you_ back here before?” You rolled your eyes and leaned against the shelf.

Dante smirked. “Oh, so now _I’m_ your boyfriend, huh?”

“You act like you want to be; asking me all those questions.”

“You can tell me if you have one, babe.”

You backed Dante against the bookshelf; records falling behind on the other side. You’d had enough with his constant nagging and what better way to distract your bodyguard than to rile him up?

You had to keep Lucian a secret for as long as you could, and you could careless about Vlad. The man you wanted was right in front of you and you couldn’t wait to show him just how much you liked him more.

"Why? Does that make you jealous if I did?" You pushed open his coat and began unbuckling his belt.

Dante shrugged, not even noticing what you were doing at first. “I mean, if you’re seeing someone then we can’t do anything anymore.”

“Would that honestly stop you?” You asked, pushing the tooth through the hole.

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely ignoring your question.

"You’ll see." You whispered as you begun working on the button on his pants.

Not that you had planned on it, but you had better things to do than to sit at a boring ass book meeting for a few hours.

And you found the perfect way to do just that by occupying that time with fooling around with your bodyguard who was growing suspiciously jealous of you having someone in your life.

Dante had _no_ idea what you had in store for him.

*****

“I’m not a fan of surprises.” Dante watched as you pushed his belt open slowly.

“I think you’ll like this one.” You smiled, turning so your back was now facing him before pushing your ass against his lap.

Dante groaned and immediately grabbed your hips.

“So you brought me over here to take advantage of me?” He whispered in your ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth and worrying the skin.

You moaned softly when you felt him against you; his arousal nudging right between the cleft of the back of your thighs.

“Not at all.” You simply stated, rotating your ass in a painfully slow circle and shaking it against him.

Another groan fell from Dante’s chest. "Then? what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing it.

"What does it look like?"

"Like you want your mom to shoot me.”

You giggled, spinning around kissing him gently before pulling away looking into his eyes. They were darkened with his lust and you couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from your lips.

"Can I?" You took a deep before popping the button of his pants through the hole and unzipping them.

"Can you do what?" Dante looked at you, trying to keep his voice down.

You took another deep breath before speaking. You’d only had sex once, but you couldn’t suppress the urges you’d been having to mess around with him again. The lab incident was amazing, and you needed more contact from your bodyguard.

However, you planned for _him_ to get the special attention instead.

"Can I please you?" you asked, kissing along his jawline.

Dante scoffed, looking at you in disbelief. “What? Here? Are you _insane_?”

You took your time, tracing the contour of his jaw with your tongue; stubble tickling the sensitive muscle. He groaned and pushed into you as you sucked softly on the skin right under his chin; marking it with your own brand.

"Babe…" Dante gripped your hips, his fingers curling into fists; blunt nails digging into your soft flesh.

"Your mom is like right over there."

“I know, but I don’t care either.” You shrugged. “She can’t see over here, and this corner is pretty dark.”

Dante thought for a minute. “…Are you sure, babe?”

You nodded and kissed him again. “I want you…” You pushed his pants open and gasped.  

To your amazement you were greeted with a nice surprise.

"Mm no boxers today? You must have known you were going to get it."

You took another deep breath before descending to your knees.

Dante looked down at you, not sure what to even say. “Actually, it was laundry day…”

He trailed off, watching your every movement.

"I want to try something with you, I’ve never done it before so I’m sorry if it’s bad, but… I thought since we’ve already done other things, you could be my first blow job victim." You fluttered your long lashes at him.

Dante had to cover his mouth to contain his laugher “Victim? That sounds so bad.”

“Okay, well you get to be the first person I go down on, better?” You rolled your eyes and got comfortable; you could still hear your mom reading from the passage, so you had plenty of time.

“Are you sure? I mean, I want to tell you no but damn I’m curious as to what you can do.” Dante caressed your face and watched you.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. I’m sure, I want to do this. It’s my turn to please you.” You smiled.

Dante smiled back and leaned down to kiss you. “Okay, babe.”

*****

You burrowed your tongue into his navel, it wasn’t much to it but there was an extra super sensitive bundle of nerves there that made Dante immediately silence all annoying noises he was making.

“Mm.” You were more than satisfied with this response.

Dante pushed your hair off your shoulder; it was flowing down your back like he liked it. His hand caressed your cheek, fingers slipping behind your ear and holding you in place.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” He whispered.

“Oh, you’re about to find out.” You adjusted your position to get a bit more comfortable.

Dante sighed, leaning his head back against the shelf behind him.

You sat for a few just admiring the heap of flesh standing tall in front of you. You were honestly nervous as shit because you’d never given head before, but today all that was about to change.

“It’s not going to bite you.” He teased after several quiet minutes of you just sitting there fiddling with your fingers.

“Shut up before I bite _you_. Just…give me a minute.” You sighed.

You were anxious as shit, but you wanted to please your bodyguard. You didn’t even know where to start to say the least.

“As you wish.” He grinned at you, clasping his hands behind his back.

You swallowed and gained some confidence and pressed a light kiss to the skin just below his belly button before wrapping your fingers slowly around him.

Dante cleared his throat shifting from foot to foot presumably to get a little more comfortable since you had him standing in one spot for the longest.

You poked your tongue out your mouth and traced the curve of the gland causing a string of curses to fall from his lips.

Satisfied with his response you let your mouth replace your fingers. You built up a steady pace only taking so much in at a time. You didn’t want to kill yourself from choking on your bodyguard in the back of the library in your house.

How would that even get explained?

He gathered a handful of your long hair, his grip tightening when your tongue teased at the tip.

"Mm, don’t do that, babe. It feels good but it’s also going to drive me crazy." Dante groaned.

You smirked digging your nails into his hips.  "Sorry, you taste good though."

Dante snorted shaking his head. “You’re already off to naughty start.”

You licked at his length again before you wrapped your lips back around him taking more in and lingering for a second; getting use to the feel of something so _vast_ in your mouth.

You inhaled sharply since you couldn’t really take a deep breath before exhaling. Slowly you started to move your head up and down, and Dante just watched you attentively.

All this was new to you. Even though you thought about it hundreds, yes hundreds of times mainly in your dirty little fantasies.

You’d gotten curious once before while eating a popsicle, but this was the real deal.  

You thought this would be the perfect way to shut the man up from his constant interrogating, and it was.

Who didn’t like blow jobs? Especially since he was your first.

You wanted to make it perfect for him, much like he promised when he said he was going to make your first time the best.

And he did.

Now it was your turn to return the favor.

*****

The faint sound of one of the ladies from the book club’s high pitched voice could still be heard in the distance as she read from the passage and to your surprise you hadn’t heard your mother’s drunken slur of your name either checking on you to see how far you were in your book.

It was pretty sad how much she actually paid attention to you. If she had, then her little girl wouldn’t be in the back of the library on her knees sucking off her bodyguard.

But anyways…

You tried your hardest to keep your teeth out of the way as much as you could and just concentrate on pulling more of those sexy little noises from Dante.

Neither of his hands were longer behind his back. He had one tangled in your hair and the other on your shoulder pulling you gentle back and forward.

You liked the way he was using you, you wanted him to take over and do as he pleased but for your first time that wouldn’t have been much of a good idea.

“Shit, babe. You said you never done this before.”

You pulled away, your lips shiny from your saliva. “I haven’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t learn about it.” You kissed his inner thigh, nipping at the skin and causing more curses from him.

“Well you sure as fuck could have fooled me.”

You smirked “You don’t remember the way I sucked on your pretty little fingers?”

You purred, pulling his hand from your shoulder and taking his index and middle finger in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the digits before letting them tap the back of your throat.

Dante grunted, pushing down on your tongue harshly, his head lightly hitting the shelf behind him causing a few books to move.

“Mm careful.” You mumbled around a mouthful.

“No, stop teasing.” He pulled his fingers from your mouth before grabbing himself and slowly moving his hand up and down, your saliva lightly coating him.

“No, you can’t touch it right now.” You swatted his hand away and looked up at him.

Dante grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently and frustrated.

“Patients, demon boy.” You smirked.

You were practically doing everything he did to you during your first time. It was thrilling you to see him so worked up because you weren’t pleasing him like you promised.

“Babe, come on.” He wanted to whine so bad, but he held it in.

“Mm where we going?” You teased, wrapping your fingers back around him.

Dante groaned, pushing his hips forward into your face but you quickly held them steady so he couldn’t really move, even though he very well could have if he really wanted to.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good too.” You stopped your teasing before taking him in your mouth this time and letting him slide so far in it made you gag.

Dante immediately pulled away from you, but you stopped him from moving completely.

All the teasing was over, you were serious now and wanted nothing more than to hear those sweet whimpers like you heard earlier.

“I like that, do that again.” You purred looking up at him.

The logical side of him knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to be fucking your mouth like you’d done this for a living, but the lust filled raging beast within wanted to use your pretty little throat to the fullest degree.

Dante lined himself back up with your mouth before pushing in and like the dirty little submissive you’d become for the man you opened up wide and took it; your lips curled over your teeth and let him use your mouth the way he wanted.

“Shit, babe.”

You moaned around him, the vibration causing him to curse a little loud and for you to pull away with a shit eating grin on your face.

“Shhh, were in a library you know?” You jaw was starting to get sore, but you were enjoying yourself too much to even care.

Dante groaned, his will for a smart-ass comeback nowhere in site.

“Shut up, keep going.”

You giggled to yourself going back to your task at hand; expertly sucking him now and flattening your tongue under to allow him more access. All that experimenting mixed with your fantasizes was paying off.

Dante gasped, the grip of your hair getting tighter as your tongue rubbed against the pulsing veins underneath. You slowly began moving your head up and down, your fingers relaxing on his hips as you steadied yourself. 

“Put your hands behind your back." He peeled your hands from his waist a little harshly and pushed them out the way.

You hummed around your mouthful of him before you did as you were told.

Dante groaned gathering all of your hair into a ponytail in one hand while the other held your jaw as he rocked back and forward in your mouth.

The wet strangled sounds of you sucking him down filling the air around you.

You had a mess of saliva mixed with what was dripping from him leaking from your mouth onto the library carpet, your hair was a tangled chaos and you had tears all down your face from constantly gagging.

“Fuck.”

Dante’s head hit the back of the shelf again and his eyes slipped shut as his hands left your hair and jaw and he blindly pushed you away.

You caught them in midair; thin fingers wrapping around his wrists to keep yourself from falling back into the shelf behind you. You gasped for air as you regained your stance.

“What’s wrong? It doesn’t feel good?” You asked, wrapping your hand around his length and moving it up and down.

“No, it feels damn good. I’m just in shock that you know what you’re doing.” Dante laughed a bit and pushed all your hair from your face.

“Well, you’re special to me and I just want you to feel good like how you made me feel good.” You replaced your fingers with your mouth once again before sucking him down.

Dante’s hands quickly went back into the position they were once before, and he slowly and steadily started rocking his hips back and forward.

“Let me show you just how good you made me feel, Dante.” You gasped as you pulled away to regain your breath once more.

Dante pouted looking at you once you stood up to your normal height.

You pushed his shoulder down ushering him to sit in an awkward position; his back was against the shelf and he was laid out with one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out and wedged into a set of books.

You took your spot on the side of him so that you were leaning over his lap before descending back down.

This new position was a lot more comfortable for you, him not so much.

But that didn’t stop him from fucking your throat like you wanted him to.

You lapped at him sloppy and eagerly; the wet sounds of your throat being used echoing louder around you. You didn’t even care if you were being too loud at that point. If your mother saw how much of a needy whore you were for your bodyguard then so be it.

“Fuck babe, you’re so beautiful, your fucking mouth… I knew it had a purpose for more than just talking shit.”

Dante smirked, his grip tightening on your makeshift ponytail he’d created.

You had your hand wedged down your shorts and your fingers going to town on yourself, a horny little thing indeed.

“If you could see yourself right now- you’d love this. You love sucking me while your mom’s right over there don’t you?”

You just hummed in agreement, relaxing the best you could to allow him more access. Dante couldn’t believe what you were doing and he couldn’t stop the filthy sex talk that was spewing from his lips.

“Fuck, babe. I can’t believe I’m your first for everything, you’re doing so good.” His eyes slipped shut. “Keep going, you’re definitely making me feel good with your mouth. It’s so wet and warm, just like you are.”

You were so wet that your palm was beginning to pool with your sweet nectar.

“Just like that, feels so good, babe. Don’t stop.”

Dante trailed off losing himself in pleasure.

Saliva was practically pouring from your mouth and judging by all the strangled gags and coughs coming from you, your voice would surely be ruined at the end of it all as well. 

Although it was all worth it, the thrill of being able to reduce your bodyguard to an incoherent whimpering and gasping mess.

“Babe.” Dante pushed up into your mouth holding your head still with one hand while the other began to grab and slap at your ass.

You took this opportunity to add to his already overwhelming pleasure by stroking him in time with the bobbing of your head; your lips meeting your fingers in the middle as you doubled your efforts into getting him off.

“ _*name*_ fuck.” Dante bit down on his bottom lip kicking the shelf in front of him causing a series of books to fall making a lot of noise.

You froze your movements because the book meeting fell silent and you quickly sat up, wiping the copious amount of saliva build up you had running down your chin.

“Careful, demon boy.” You smirked, your voice rasped and ruined.

“You’re making me do it.” Dante panted out and laughed.

It had to have been the thrill of getting blown in the library that had him so worked up. He was nothing of the smart-ass shit talking man you knew before you. No, this guy was practically in tears at the pleasure you were providing him with.

The resuming of chatter filled the room and you waited a second to see if anyone would show up from the commotion but when they didn’t you went back to your actions.

“Come on, Dante. Let it out.” You purred, wrapping your hand around him moving it up and down.

Dante didn’t respond, instead his eyes slipped shut and his head fell back against the shelf as you stroked him in time with his thrust.

If he was fully human, he’d surly have a headache after all of it.

“That feels amazing, babe.” He grabbed a handful of your hair, bringing your face to his and kissing you.

You moaned in the kiss pulling away quickly before replacing your hand with your mouth when you noticed his movements becoming uncoordinated.

You’d been tasting it the whole time you’d been down on him, but the salty taste of pre seemed to increase the more and more he fucked up into your mouth.

“Babe.” Dante tried to whisper but it came out more vocal than he wanted it to as he pushed you off of him and gripped himself so hard it almost looked like it hurt.

The tip of his length was slick with pre, almost dripping with it and you watched as his hand glided easily over the sensitive skin, spurt after spurt of his lust getting everywhere all over his lap.

A gasp fell from your lips as your body shuttered and the hand you had in your shorts was now slick with your orgasm.  

Curiously you leaned in licking up some of the fluid from Dante's lap and swished it around in your mouth for a bit.

It was bitter and salty, but it was your bodyguard’s and that was enough for you to want to dine in for more.

Carefully you licked him clean as gentle as you could since he was still coming down from his bliss. You pushed your tongue around your mouth, moaning hungrily before spitting the contents back out on him and stroking up and down.

“Babe, stop.” Dante groaned, pushing you hand away from him.

You grinned, wiping the back of your hand across your sore mouth. “Whoa…”

Dante sighed and shut his eyes. “Whoa is an understatement.” He laughed and looked at you.

“How much time do we have?”

“I’m not sure, why?” You whispered and moved to where you were sitting in front of him.

Your whole mouth and throat area ached but you were happy that you were able to satisfy your bodyguard.

“You wanna… _ya know_?” Dante laid back and pulled you on top.

“Oo, right here in the library?” You grinned and pulled your shorts down.

“Yes, if you want to of course.”

“Mm, yes. God, yes. I want to." You kissed him hard. 

*****

Your moans were muffled as Dante thrusted into you; his hand clamped over your mouth. Your back was sure to have rug burn as you wrapped your legs around his waist and crossed your ankles.

“Oh, babe. You’re such a bad girl for doing this here and you feel so good. _Mine_.” Dante whispered in your ear as he tried to keep his movements to a minimum to avoid the harmony of skin on skin. “You’re mine aren’t you?”

“Yes, all yours, Dante.” You mumbled from behind his hand. “You feel so good, god yes.” You gasped when you felt him push deeper.

“All mine.” He hummed.

His movements increased and so did the pressure of the hand over your mouth since you were starting to get a little too loud.

Dante kept this up for several minutes and soon your body tensed and clenched around him, your orgasm making your knee bump the bookshelf on the side of you and knock down more books. 

Dante laughed and kissed you. “Careful, babe.” He covered your mouth again before fucking you roughly, his breath speeding up and his thrust becoming off beat.

Your cries of pleasure were so sexy, even if he could hardly make them out. Just the fact that he was screwing you in the library less than 15 feet from your mother was enough to push him over the edge. 

“Babe…” Dante grunted and pushed inside you; his hips going still, his orgasm filling you up and warming your walls.

“Mm.” You sighed once he took his hand away.

The faint sound of your mother finally calling your name could be heard and if it wasn’t for her voice increasing as she made her way pass the bookshelf wall that served as the dead end of the corner you were in; you would have dosed off right there from your love making.

“Shit, shit.” You pushed Dante off of you and quickly grabbed your shorts and pulled them up. “Get dressed, Dante.” You whispered.

Dante looked down at his lap and chuckled. “Uh, I’m kind of…dirty.”

You turned towards your bodyguard noticing the mess you two made.

“Damn it, okay well we have to go wash your stuff, wait here.” You fixed yourself before going out to deal with your mother.

"I'll come get you when the coast is clear."

Dante nodded and stayed put, laughing to himself about how he felt like a teenager sneaking around with you. 

*****

You sat on the washing machine making out with your bodyguard while his clothes got cleaned. 

Your mother wasn't too happy that you didn't read the book, but good news was she was under the impression you were just shooting shit with your bodyguard. Good thing wine existed at the time.

"Wow babe, I can't believe we actually did it in there.” Dante laughed and stood between your legs, wrapped only in a towel. 

“Me neither, that was fun, book club is now my favorite.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him again. 

"Your clothes are almost done, we can go back in there and join them if you want?" You suggested. 

"OR, We could just stay in here and make out some more." Dante smirked and pulled you back into a deep kiss. 

"Mm, I definitely love book club days now." You smiled. 

Though you didn’t get the information you needed, you got to share another special moment with your bodyguard, and that you loved. Vlad didn’t matter in that moment and neither did Lucian.

Only your bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW!  
> YOU DIRTY GIRL! ;)  
> I liked this chapter since I ended up rewriting it.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome :D  
> Stay tuned for chapter 19 where your bodyguard starts getting fed up with your secluded behavior and you get closer to Lucian and continue to unravel more information:D  
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! just a heads up, this chapter is super angsty, with arguing and emotions and all that cringy stuff, but it does manage to end on a good note.   
> Don't worry, the next chapter will be more uplifting ;)
> 
> As always I tried to get all the errors but there's probably some so I apologize ahead of time lol  
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXo

It’d been about a week since the whole library incident and you thought you’d created a big enough diversion between Dante and his suspicious thoughts about you being weird, but you were indeed wrong.

You’d been to the forest multiple times after and Lucian wasn’t exactly too keen about you still smelling like the man either.

“A beauty that prefers beast over man. How does that come about?” Lucian was stretched out on a log with his tail draped over and bobbing in the water; the tiny fish nibbling at the ball of fur.

“Um..”

“No tales shall fall from your lips, darling. It’s no enigma you fancy the devil hunter. I trace his foul stench amongst you.” Lucian laughed and entertained his belly with fruit and what you hoped wasn’t demon entrails, but it was.

“… Well as you know, Dante isn’t exactly-“

“Isn’t exactly a purity, indeed I know. That is why he must fall.” He said pushing a handful of the mixture into his mouth.

You made a face because although the ripe scent of berries was present; so was the crunch of bone and stench of rotten flesh along with whatever else that seemed to be in the bowl. Lucian had an interesting diet and you wondered what would possess him to commit cannibalism.

Your mind shifted to a fight between the man and your bodyguard; ending in Lucian ripping his heart from his chest and feasting on it right in front of you. It made tears swell in your eyes at the thought of something happening to Dante and though you enjoyed being around Lucian, you wouldn’t hesitate to end the man if he thought for a second he was going to take the only person who cared about away.

You loved your mother of course, but Dante served a different term in your heart. He replaced the hole your father left and gave you hope at continuing your passions. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you and you damn sure wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

He grew on you something fierce, you never disliked him; thought he was a hot piece of annoying ass, so it didn’t take long for you to be doodling his name all over your notebook with hearts like some awkwardly obsessed schoolgirl. You had one hell of a crush and you just couldn’t help yourself.

“You can’t hurt Dante; you **_won’t_** hurt him….” Though you were fucking terrified because Lucian was extremely unpredictable, you weren’t going to allow the man to threaten _your boo_ when he wasn’t even there to defend himself.

Lucian chuckled. “Ah! Tell me, dear. You’ll perish for the hybrid?”

“Your wife died for you… and you were willing to die for her. I know you don’t like him, Lucian, but you don’t have to fucking mock me either.”

Your lip trembled and your emotions started to get the best of you. You wanted to cry, fight or even scream. It wasn’t much you could do; surely not enrage the man but Lucian needed to know his place.

To your surprise the man just smiled and took your hand into his, dirtying it with his homemade concoction of food.

“Loyalty lives within your crimson and love is your veins. Amaya only reign with passion but the backs of my men were torn from their chassis and their sanguine fluid watered the land. She stood there, beautiful as ever; my beloved. Whom was to guard my soul now?? So I ended her, as I should have done in the dawn. I let her love me and paid a grave deal for it.”

Lucian scoffed and looked away from you, his pretty green eyes shifting into yellow; his temper emerging his true nature.

“You… You’d go to war for the love you maintain for the half-breed and you’d obviously cast your soul to hell for him as well. A gem you are, darling; a keeper.” He sighed, almost as if he was disappointed. “Declare your passion for him.”

He wanted to know how you and your bodyguard came about. Though you told yourself that you were going to get straight to the point of why you’d suddenly became infatuated with the Lucian, you just couldn’t help but to finally be able to share the story of how you fell in love with the man your father hired to protect you.

*****

You sighed before you started, “Well my father passed away and he was the one I would go out with and explore and whatnot…” You talked and Lucian just listened, his hands in yours and his tail providing you two with a pleasant breeze.

“Anyways, I met Dante and at first we didn’t really get along. I don’t like when people order me around and look at me as if I have no idea of what I’m doing. He may not have meant it like that, but that’s how I took it. I knew he was just there to help but I was having a hard time accepting the fact that my father was no longer in my life and I’d have to have some asshole basically telling me what to do.”

You paused to let Lucian gather what you’d just said, he nodded, and his tail fell in your lap. You smiled because he tickled your hands wanting you to pet him, so you did while you continued your flashback.

“Well needless to say we stayed arguing and I mean, I thought he was so hot when I first seen him and he kind of went the extra mile in comforting me when my mom…when-“

You swallowed hard and looked at Lucian.

“Yes, darling?” He brought his tail up to touch your face, his embrace so gentle and light. “I sense agony.”

Almost immediately sap coated your face and dripped onto your chest, it was sticky as fuck but instantly your nerves desensitized and your mind eased. It was like a weight got lifted off your shoulders and you couldn’t help but to feel a pull in your heart at the generous action from Lucian.

“Dearest progenitor; you not fancy her do you, darling?”

You shook your head. “We don’t really get along either, we had a fight that day we met; he was there for me. I knew he wasn’t bad, but my mind is stubborn sometimes.”

At some point you’d forgotten that you told Dante earlier in the day to meet you at the top of the trail where you two enjoyed spending time together, however, you were currently engaged so deep into your conversation with Lucian, that you’d forgotten all about it.

Dante had no intention in caring about you the way he did, but no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he told himself not to, he couldn’t stop his emotions from continuously growing for you.

This was supposed to be a job, and yet he wanted to hit something because he was currently pissed that you stood him up… again. He enjoyed spending time with you; you actually flirted back. It also felt good to have a warm body curled up next to you; snuggling you and loving on you.

Who didn’t want to feel loved?

You’d suddenly become secluded and to yourself and to him he felt like it was his fault considering everything that had happened between you two in the past month. He honestly didn’t know what to think but he found it hard to go a day without you crossing his mind.

It was frustrating to say the least and he’d never thought he’d having feelings for anyone the way he did for you. He had no idea how you truly felt, and you feared if he did then it would be a bit overwhelming and scare him away.

Dante was going soft and it didn’t go unnoticed one bit by his friends. The two girls; Lady and Trish teased him constantly when he’d return to them all marked up with love bites. He’d lie and say it was the demon he was facing; usually hinting that it lusted for him and they would just accept his terrible excuse since they knew the man would never confess to what really was going on.

But it was just something about you that had him letting his guard down. You were deeply under his skin and the longer he waited for you to show up; 2 whole hours later, the more he wanted to go to your house and see what was going on.

So he did, and to his surprise your mother said you weren’t around and that you’d been gone all morning. Part of him was worried but then again this was becoming a habit for you and quite frankly Dante was getting sick and fucking tired of your shit.

He’d constantly push the thoughts and emotions in the back of his mind like he always did. It seemed to work before but now things were becoming more and more difficult to suppress them.

*****

You continued to fill Lucian in about parts of your life as he did the same. Although he was a cannibalistic, super healing, 1000 year old demon, Lucian was quite the conversationalist. He too was attentive to you and cared how you felt.

You knew you shouldn’t have been developing feelings for the man, but you couldn’t help it. Your mind and heart had been all over the place since your father passed and at any sign of comfort; you grew weak. Except for Vlad.

Vlad could go to hell.

“That’s terrible, Lucian.” You sighed as he finished his story about how his mother was murdered in front of him.

“Yes, dear. The land tells me a storm creeps near, be gone you shall before you are hurt.” Lucian rose to his feet and stood you up with him. “I shall be blessed with your presence again?”

You nodded, “Next time we’re talking and I don’t care if you don’t want to. I still have questions for you.”

Lucian laughed, “Shall we see. Now leave.” A flap of his wings and you were back at the forest entrance.

He had a habit of rudely asking you to leave. 

*****

As Lucian stated, a storm was indeed stirring outside the forest; you never understood why it would ever want to be cold **_and_** raining.

The thunderstorm continued to pour down as you paced around a warm cave. Sometime once you got back to your car, you’d remembered you were supposed to be spending time with your bodyguard.

You found him in his office with his feet up and a disappointed look on his face. Though you pointed it out, he told you nothing was wrong and still went on the walk with you.

However, things didn’t go as plan because the rain had picked up and caused you two to have to sit out in a cave for the time being.

"Well it could be worse." you sighed drinking from your bottle of water.

"By worse you mean at home, dry and full of pizza?  Yes. I can't think of a better place to be than in a fucking cave freezing my ass off." Dante sarcastically said.

Well he wasn't exactly in the cheeriest of moods like he claimed to be. You stood him up again and he was tired of it.

"Aw I'm here so."

"Which makes it _worse_." Dante turned over throwing his jacket over himself.

"Ouch. What swam up your urethra?" You asked scooting over to the man.

You knew you losing track of time was bad but you didn’t think he’d be so upset about it. You didn’t cancel on him for a change, but still that didn’t mean he didn’t have a right to be frustrated.

"Want me to go down on you to make it better?" You teased touching his back.

"I want you to leave me alone." Dante shrugged away from your touch.

"Wha- fine. You don't have to be such a dick ya know?" You rolled your eyes going over to the cave entrance peering out.

Your bodyguard hadn’t been talkative the whole time you were out, in fact he gave you short responses and one-word answers, a great amount too. His voice was snappy with you and his attitude only seemed to grow whenever something about the sap or forest would be mentioned.

"This stupid rain ruined things.”

“Actually, you being late ruined things, it wasn’t raining earlier today when we were supposed to go out but I don’t know, I guess you forgot about me again.”

You turned and looked at him, a bit shocked of how he responded to you. “I told you I forgot, Dante…”

“You been doing that a lot lately.”

"For the last time, I don’t have a boyfriend." You groaned.

"This isn’t about that." Dante shook his head.

" _Then_? What's it about? Why the attitude? I thought we were good?" You stood with your hands on your hips and your foot tapping.

Dante took a deep breath and sighed.

There was definitely something bothering him that you didn't know about and for the life of you-you could have _sworn_ it was because he thought you had a boyfriend.

It was fucking obvious that he liked you way more than just being your bodyguard anymore, hell you felt the same way too, but since you two weren’t supposed to perusing a relationship beyond business; there wasn’t much he or you could do to express it besides what’d you’d already grown accustom to.   

"Just forget about it. It's not important, but after today this is just a business affair. None of all that other shit."

Dante got up and slipped his coat back on.

"What?? Whoa, whoa, whoa. What _the fuck_ Dante?? You're just going to leave me in the dark here? Did I do something?"

You were now bothered with his lack of explanation. He’d been pretty shitty all evening but now it seemed to be at its all-time high.  

Dante chuckled shaking his head "I don’t know, let me try to remember.”

"What? Ugh what are you even talking about??" You groaned.

"I told you don't worry about it."

"Then **_why_** the fuck would you bring it up?!" A loud clap of thunder only added to the already fueled fire.

"I also told you to leave me alone."

You growled wanting to march right up to him and punch him right in the face.

Now _he_ was the one being secretive. Although you knew exactly why he was upset, you still couldn’t reveal that you were wrapped up in Lucian’s bullshit just to get information out of him and with Dante an enemy, there was no way the man would even welcome you to the forest, let alone trust you with information if he accompanied you.

It hurt lying to him but you had to do what you had to do. He wouldn’t let you go alone if he knew who was living there.

Hopefully in the end, your bodyguard would understand why you did what you did.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I did _nothing_ to you. You're being really shitty for no reason." You had tears building up in your eyes.

"Yeah, _no_ reason at all." Dante said, grabbing Rebellion and heading towards the cave entrance and you.

"And where are you going??" You blocked him from leaving.

The one thing you feared slowly happening.

"Move." Dante's voice was firm and serious, but you weren't going to back down.

He wasn’t going to check out your life that easily.

"I asked you a question." You stepped in front of him when he tried to go around you.

"And I told you to move. You can either step out the way or I'll _make_ you move."

You scoffed at his threat. "You wouldn't hit me!"

"No, I would never, but I don’t feel like dealing with you right now, you can’t seem to remember a lot of things, so why should we make any more memories?" Dante tried to step around you again, but you didn't let him.

“No…Where are you going?” Your lip trembled and a few tears trickled from your eyes. “We can make memories, why are you trying to leave?”

“You seem to have a lot of other things going on, which is fine, but don’t tell me you want to spend the day with me and not show up. I could be out making money but I waited for you all morning.”

You couldn’t even look at Dante because you were every bit of guilty of standing him up and having him worried about you. You stopped calling and inviting him over. You were completely different towards him.

“I’m sorry…”  

He scoffed and shook his head. "* _name_ *, just move." Dante hadn’t blinked the whole time you two were face to face.

"No! you can’t just leave like that! I’m sorry, Dante…I-I… please don’t leave me…”

You were now crying, black tears streaming down your face staining your cheeks. Your eyeliner had already been ruined from the rain but now you were taking on the role of a raccoon’s stunt double.

“You’ve been secretive lately. I ask you what’s going on and you just basically fucking treat me like… like _him_.”

He meant Vlad.

“I’d _never_ fucking treat you like him! Why would you think that?”

“Because you’ve been distant. I ask you where have you been and you just change the subject. You haven’t asked me to take you to the forest either. I thought you wanted to find out information?” Dante groaned because now you were all hysterical and over dramatic.

“And then you got hurt and wouldn’t tell me how, you think I like worrying about you?? Not to mention you miraculously healed and wouldn’t tell me how either, just said it was the sap. We’re supposed to be figuring this out together so what are you hiding?”

You sniffed rubbing your eyes. “I told you! I’m fine. There’s nothing going on! Ugh Dante please don’t leave me here…” you had tears pouring down your face.

Arguments hurt you even more since you loved him. 

Dante sighed looking at you, his expression softening instantly.

"Just tell me the truth and don’t lie, babe." he couldn't see you like that. And what's worse was that he stood the cause of it.

He was pissed at you but you’d already lost your father; you couldn’t bare losing him to. You sniffed trying to stop yourself from weeping, but you couldn't.

The feelings you had for him were so strong it hurt.

"Stop crying." Dante pulled you into a hug and wiped your face with the hem of his shirt.

You rubbed at your eyes, smudging your eye makeup even more and making them raw and puffy.

“T-that’s not it. I wouldn’t lie to you-please don’t leave…” You couldn’t stop shaking, you felt like you were about to pass out or even throw up.

"I won't leave. But since you don’t want to tell me then just leave me be okay? I got a lot on my mind and I’m done trying to get you to open up." He shushed you and rubbed soothing circles along your back.

Even when upset with you, your bodyguard was still attentive and sympathetic to your hurt.

You sniffed again burying your face into his chest just clinging to him. You wanted to tell him so bad, but you also wanted Lucian to stay alive long enough to find out what occurred with your father. You were in a tough situation and you just wanted to give up and accept what happened to your old man if it meant you still had a chance to be with Dante.

“Babe…Come on, let’s just wait this storm out and head where ever after this.”   

"Okay..." You whispered after several minutes finally breaking your hold.

Dante sighed cupping your cheek before kissing your forehead and going a bit further in the cave for some alone time.

*****

You weren't even aware you had fallen asleep, but you were awaken by a gentle tap of your cheek. 

"* _name*_ wake up the rain stopped."

Even after your exhaustion nap that voice still didn't sound as chipper as it usually did.

You sighed sitting up. You had a headache and your back hurt from laying on the hard cave ground. Your eyes were puffy and sore and you’re pretty sure you looked like shit.

But you still had that warm coat draped over you keeping you warm. Why the hell did you have to fall in love with him?

Dante was still obviously bothered, but he hadn’t left. You felt a weight lift off your heart but you still weren’t out the dog house just yet.

The lands before you were flooded and a murky muddy mess. The rain had washed away all the loose dirt that was blowing around and turned everything into a marsh. You weren’t even sure where you were or how you gotten to the cave; the rain causing you to run in the first direction that crossed your sight.

"Here." Dante stopped you from walking draping his jacket back around your shoulders then turning with his back facing you kneeling down.

"Get on. You'll drown if you step out there."

You scoffed pretending to be hurt. "I'm not that short."

You pushed your arms through the sleeve holes and carefully climbed onto his back wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

Dante tucked his arms under the back of your knees supporting you before heading down the flooded trail.

"Piggy back rides are always the best." You sighed resting your head against the back of his.

"My dad use to have to carry me back to the car because I'd be too pooped to move after exploring." You laughed softly.

Dante gave a small smile at you reminiscing.

"Babe, I know I said I’d leave it alone, but tell me the truth. What are you hiding?" He stopped walking carefully kneeling down to let you off.

The area wasn't flooded but it was still pretty muddy, so he sat you on the nearest rock.

"I'm not, I just been really to myself lately and I’m sorry if I’ve been bothering you with my constant bailing, but I just find it easier to be alone at times. I’m so sorry and I won’t do it again...”

Dante looked at you, believing you.

“Promise?”

He crouched down to let you back on his back and if it wasn't for the 3 feet of mud climbing to your knees you would have just taken your chances on becoming a fossil. You’d lied to him _again_ …

“I promise.” You sighed, climbing back on his back and burying your face in his hair, letting him take you back home.

*****

You were lying in your bed with your mind racing. You couldn’t sleep no matter how much you tossed and turned. You couldn’t stop thinking about the sap and also you couldn’t stop thinking about Dante. He was pretty hurt the whole day.

And that’s the last thing you wanted.

You turned over picking up your phone checking the time.

_3:01am_

You smiled remembering how he jokingly said you could call him at the time, and he’d answer.

So you did.

The line rang and rang, and you thought he wouldn’t answer because he was still mad at you.

“Devil ma-.” A yawn followed by mumbled words greeted you.

“Dante…”

“Hum?” Another yawn could be heard.

“Can I come over?” You stretched, pushing your blanket back not really giving him time to answer.

“I want a puppy, a red one.”

“What?” You asked pulling your phone back from your ear to ensure that it was Dante that you called.

“And a gold watch to match.”

“Dante?” You laughed shaking your head. “Wake up.”

Dante yawned and stretched, and you could hear the sound of popping bones followed by an _“ah shit”_

“Hello, who’s calling?” He wasn’t quite fully awake but he wasn’t sleep talking anymore.

“This is the phone sex hotline.” You grinned trying to hold back your laughter.

“Ha! and you’re calling _me_? Honey, you must be desperate.”

“I don’t know, I heard that what you got down there is pretty good-Dante this is serious, can I come over or are you still mad at me?”

“Sorry, who’s calling? Sex hotline lady right? We’ll don’t get me started and then stop.” he smirked now fully awake knowing it was you calling.

“Dante, ugh.” You smacked your face with your palm.

“You’re names Dante too huh? Small world. I hope you don’t have what I have down there.”

“I’m about to come punch you in the eye.” You groaned.

Dante laughed “Oh, babe. You’re so grumpy, do you need your demon boy to make it better?”

“I can’t sleep… I-I I can’t sleep.” You sighed deciding not to say what you really wanted to say.

You wanted to tell him that you missed him, that you were in love with him and that you were sorry for making him worry so much about you. That Lucian knew about your father and that you knew about their feud.

But you decided all that could wait for another day. You just wanted to snuggle with you bodyguard and get back on his good side.

“So, you wake me up?”

“You _said_ I could call you at any time.” You reminded.

“So? Why aren’t you on your way over?” Dante sat at his desk and threw his legs up.

“So, I can come over?” you smiled, slipping on a pair of sweats.

It was sinking more and more closer to winter and you had to retire your shorts.

“Of course, but I require a sundae.”

You sighed, of course he wouldn’t make it easy for you.

“Where am I going to get a strawberry sundae from at this time?”

“You can start a fire with a bullet and a pocket knife, but you can’t make a sundae appear?” Dante scoffed.

“I’m a scientist not fucking Houdini.”

“Well don’t come over without one or you’re sleeping with the crickets tonight.”

“Damn it, Dante!” You groaned.  

Where the hell were you going to get a strawberry sundae this time of night?

*****

You knocked repeatedly on the door to Dante’s shop, “Dante open the door! Its freezing out here!” you groaned, shivering.

You could see the man peeking out the blinds in the window, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t see a strawberry sundae in your hand. I heard if you huddle up together, you can all be a warm little cricket bunch-“

“Dante!” You continued to bang on the door till the man opened it.

You had bags in your right hand and your other hand was occupied in trying to keep your hood on since the wind was blowing.

Dante stood before you, shirtless and in just a pair of black pajama bottoms that were of course hanging down on his waist. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore the biggest grin.

“Oh hey there.”

“I’m going to murder you.” You groaned trying to step inside the shop, but he stepped in front of you.

“Dante!” You whined stomping your feet.

“You’re going to let these neighbors know my name too?” He smirked, stepping aside letting you in.

“Oh shut up.” You rolled your eyes dashing to the kitchen.

“What’s in the bags?”

“Your stupid sundae!” You quickly shoved everything you had in the bags inside the freeze before spinning around to be greeted by a kiss.

“You actually got me a sundae?” Dante smiled and held your hips.

“Yes, you asked for one, didn’t you?”

“You didn’t have to, babe…” Dante held you looking into your eyes.

“I know, but I wanted to.” You smiled up at him.

“Why?”

Because you love him, duh fucker.

You sighed looking away. “Just because you’re the best bodyguard a girl can have. And it’s my way of saying sorry for yesterday. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I hope you can forgive me. I’m a handful I know, but I would never intentionally hurt you, or treat you like Vlad. I really care about you and I like what we have…”

You bit your lip but continued. “I like going for walks with you and laying in bed just cuddling. You say you aren’t that type but everyone wants love. I don’t mind giving it to you. You’re a really great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you… I’m sorry for hurting you...”

Dante’s mouth just sat open for a second.

“Oh…” he looked away from you, pink tickling his cheeks.

Such a babe.

You cleared your throat slipping from the space between the fridge and him.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Dante turned, following you.

“Honestly…because I was thinking about you.” Your cheeks immediately turned red.

“ _Me_?” he looked at you in disbelief.

“Yeah… I don’t want you to leave, you’re like the only person who gets me, I guess. I don’t really have anyone to talk to and you’ve helped me deal with my father’s death, my mom constantly harassing me. Vlad has been blowing up my phone and stopping by the house but he doesn’t as much since you been around.” you sighed.

“That fucker better not touch you.” Dante heard you but only one part stuck out most to him.

Vlad.

“No, he doesn’t but did you hear me? I don’t want you to leave.”

“I heard you. I told you I wouldn’t.”

“I know, I know. I just think about what it would be like if you did...That would really suck.”

Dante pulled you into a hug.

“I won’t go anywhere. Even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” He kissed the top of your head.

“It’s only because I care, if I didn’t I swear I wouldn’t argue with your ass. You make me want to rip my hair out.”

“And you make me want to shoot myself, but the world continues to spin.” Dante tickled you.

You smiled hugging him. “Yeah, yeah but I didn’t bring all that damn ice cream for nothing. Let’s enjoy those stupid sundaes.”

“They aren’t stupid!” Dante rolled his eyes playfully pushing you.

*****

The rest of what little night you had left was consumed with sugary sundaes and lots of cuddles and kisses. Sex wasn’t something you and your bodyguard did often; since you weren’t supposed to be in more than a business relationship with one another but that didn’t stop you from showing each other you cared about one another.

“You’re the sappiest asshole-dork I’ve ever met.” You smiled.

You were full of ice cream and warm in bed with the man you loved.

What a perfect night despite you fucking up again and him forgiving you again. This certainly wasn’t the Dante you’d met at first. This guy was getting a soft spot for you because if it was anyone else, they would have been dismissed the moment you first gave him a taste of your attitude.

But you threw him off when you showed interest in him back and actually meant it. He wasn’t prepared for certain feelings to surface back, let alone develop for you.

Dante scoffed. “Not _me_. Certainty not me.”

“Then what do you call it?” you giggled, yawning and tucking yourself in his side.

“Sleep.” Dante yawned, curling around you and spooning you.

After all you were his little body pillow.

“Sleep because you know it’s true.”

“I’ll argue with you whenever we wake up but it’s definitely not that.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around you. “I guess it just feels good to have someone who doesn’t stab you as a greeting or shoots you in the face, even though you shot me in the shoulder; you still actually flirt back.”

“Okay you win this time but next time I’m stabbing you.” You smile closing your eyes.

“Ah shit, just when I thought my luck had changed. Goodnight babe.” Dante laughed and mumbled into your hair.

As the sun rose you unwound. Your bodyguard wrapped around you where he belonged.

You never wanted him to go. You needed answers out of Lucian and fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I know that was intense but it serves its purpose to show how strong the bond has grown since Dante wouldn't normally indulge deeply ^_^ I have a plan for these two so don't worry! <3  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 20 where your mother host a dinner and your bodyguard decides to make you late by getting even with you ;) and you discover some news that no one saw coming......  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother hosts a dinner in which your bodyguard is invited to, however, he has... other plans. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I've tried to catch all errors before posting but if you spot any, I apologize.  
> Enjoy!

You mother spent the better of the evening preparing the dining event she’d been planning for weeks.

You were upstairs getting ready while your bodyguard did the same; your mother giving you the opportunity to invite him.

You hadn’t seen Lucian and days it was probably for the better. You’d begged your bodyguard to stay by your side, even though he probably wanted to knock your head between a bush and sidewalk.

You still needed information out of Lucian however, just a few more visits since you were so close to finding out what happened to your old man. You were proud of yourself because you were doing it on your own but what you didn’t like was the type of person you’d become.

You weren’t intentionally trying to hurt Dante; just so happens the only person who possibly had any insight on the mysterious death of your father was another demon who had it out for the hunter. Maybe that’s why _he_ was hired. To eliminate Lucian.

Lucian didn’t seem responsible for your father’s death; however, this was the same man who killed his wife and robbed villages for a living. A creature who consumed his own kind and sentence anyone who saw fit to rob him to a horrible death. Man, or beast.

*****

Your bodyguard arrived before you were even ready, which was surprising since he seemed to be late for everything else.

“So, how’s your boyfriend?” Dante abruptly asked, leaning back in your desk chair.

“Well if I had one I’m sure he’d be up here with me instead of you.” You rolled your eyes, gathering your hair together so you could braid it up into your famous bun.

Even after having sex in the library and a whole argument later, your bodyguard was still convinced you were up to no good. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but there was definitely something different in your demeanor. Dante told himself that maybe he was just overreacting since he liked you a lot but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get that nagging feeling out of his mind.

Something was up with you and he definitely was going to find out.

“Yeah, maybe. But that also means you wouldn’t need my assistance anymore right?”

“Why would that mean that? I doubt if I’d have a boyfriend who can take a bullet to the face and just walk away from it.”

“Hm, I don’t know babe. You’ve been distant lately. And you smell funny too.” Dante made a face of disgust.

“How do I smell?” You asked, looking around your room for your gold pins.

“Like a demon.”

“A _demon_? Well we do kind of encounter them every day so-“

“Blood has one stench, you smell like another. Like… _lust_.”

“Probably from you.” You shrugged, hoping he didn’t further dig into your business.

You’d been on good terms for a while and you liked to keep it that way, though you couldn’t understand why Lucian’s scent was still so ripe in your skin but then you remembered he’d been soaking you in sap every time you two sat and chatted. Whether it was to comfort you or to show you that he desired you.

Either way you still smelled like him, even if you couldn’t detect it. Dante definitely could. Which continued to raise his suspicions about you entertaining someone else. It wasn’t like he could object to it but even still, if you were dating then he rather you’d tell him than to juggle him and whomever else along.

No one liked being in competition for anyone’s heart, even a romantic-less (according to him) sap like your bodyguard.

Dante chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I don’t reek like that. You smell like something _ancient_.”

“Well I’m sure it’s nothing, and if you feel so jealous about it then maybe you should-“

“First of all, I’m not jealous because if I want you, I can easily have you.” He snapped.

You bit your lip at his possessive behavior.

“Oh? Is that what these are for?” You asked, pulling the front of your dress down enough to expose the red love bites you had in between your breast.

Dante didn’t answer you, instead he pushed himself from his seat and went to your bedroom door.

“We have a dinner to attended.” He reminded.

“Well if you’re done being jealous then I’m ready, let’s go.” You said as you looked yourself over in the mirror.

You wore your pretty necklace your father given you. You didn’t want to risk losing it on your many voyages, so you only brought it out during special occasions. Your dress stopped a little below your knee; nothing too fancy and revealing since a ton of old people would be downstairs.

*****

You made your way down the stairs, actually walking down this time since you weren’t trying to sneak out.

“All those rich assholes in there. I swear I hate it.” You sighed, shaking your head and making a stop in the banqueting room first.

You didn’t care about the wealthy part of your life and you hated when anyone would treat you differently because you were. You weren’t one to brag and if it was up to you, you’d move out your father’s mansion and get something a lot smaller to live a normal life like everyone else.

You’d only use your riches when you really needed it, unlike your mother who felt like throwing a party every other weekend was a good idea. The only reason you hadn’t left home was because you didn’t want to see your father’s hard work become a brewery/party barn.

You had two dining areas. One for the family and one for when it came to hosting events, an obviously much larger room.

One that you mother felt like you should have.

The family dining area was dark since it wasn’t being occupied, the only light coming in being from the moon and the outdoors light and the faint light from the larger dining hall.

Dante leaned against the table while you busied yourself in the mirror adjusting your bun in half darkness.

“The only reason I’m attending this stupid thing is for the lemon pie after.”

Your mother always made her famous lemon pie after major of dining events and that just so happened to be your favorite part of it all.

Dante looked around the room taking in the atmosphere; a smirk catching his lips as he got an idea.

“I bet you taste better.”

“I bet you don’t.” You rolled your eyes, still fiddling with your hair.

“You sure?” He grinned at you.

“Oh shut up, demon boy. I made you whimper like a girl in the library.”

“I remember it differently but if that’s what you want to call it.” He said as he moved closer to you.

“Yeah well whatever. Get over it.” You tried to walk past him, but he stopped you.

“I can’t.” He pulled you to him, looking into your eyes.

“Well you should, that was just because I didn’t want to be at the book club meeting, not because I like you.” You smiled.

“Yes I just sense the hate here.”

“I bet you can, but I don’t have time for your nonsense right now.”

"Oh, so you thought you were going to suck me off in the library, screw me, hide things from me, give me a shit ton of attitude and get away with it?  _Tuh_! You got another thing coming, kitten."

Dante purred, lifting your dress up; a slap came to your ass and you gave a cut off whine when he gripped your jaw with his other hand.

"You've been acting weird lately and I think it's because you haven't had any in a while, but allow me to change that for you, babe." He gripped the back of your head hard, pulling you into a bruising kiss.

You gasped; caught off guard and this allowed him to push his tongue down your throat making you choke.

You’d been really guarded and to yourself lately since you’d basically been juggling two demons who were growing suspicious of each other.

One you actually liked, and the other was just a source of information. Whether Lucian knew you were using him or not, you couldn’t help but to feel worse on Dante’s end.

You were lying to him constantly and it hurt like shit, but that didn’t stop you from spending bonding time with the man. You couldn’t let him find out about Lucian and you couldn’t let the relationship you fought to built with him go down the drain either.

You even thought about asking him out once the whole job arrangement was over.

Even if he said no, you’d still want to maintain _some_ type of relationship with your bodyguard.

"Dante!" It was muffled and drowned out due to his mouth being latched over yours.

You gripped at his forearm and he just grabbed both or your wrist snatching his tie off and wrapping it around them.

You couldn’t believe that he actually wore a tux for a change. All black; of course he had to accent it with a _red_ tie.

"Wha-" you pulled away looking at him in disbelief.

"My mom is literally _right_ outside this wall." You bit your lip unable to push your dress down.

Dante smirked, swatting your bottom again. The sting blossomed over the flesh and a soft moan escaped your lips.

You could get use to getting spanked by your bodyguard. Especially when you would misbehave.  

"Even more of a reason that I want to make you fucking whimper because you can't be loud. Have her hear what a bad girl her daughter is."

You narrowed your eyes at him. He was mocking you.

"We can't." you tried your best to resist but you were beyond turned on.

Part of you wanted her to hear just how _dirty_ you’d get for your bodyguard and the other part of you was shouting this was a terrible idea.  

"You gotta be quite baby." he grinned, unhooking his belt and yanking down his zipper.

"We’re going to be late." You whined, saliva pooling in your mouth as you watched him strip himself out his blazer and down to just his pants.

He looked so sexy with his dress shirt open, like a lawyer who’d just had a long day at the office and was too tired to completely undress.   

"Do you really care?" He went down to your neck sucking, nipping and biting on the skin marking it up.

"Mine. All _mine_." He gripped your hips hard, pushing on you.

Your neck was spotless beforehand but now you had a flushed love bite right below your ear.  

"Dante."

"Shut up."

You whined trying to move away from him, but he wouldn’t let you. The submissive little whore in you was begging to give in but you couldn’t do it, not now.

“Ugh, stop it- mm fuck.” You gasped when he pushed your dress up more, rubbing you through your soaked underwear.

“You say stop but-“, he rubbed lower, pushing against your wetness; the material of your panties soaking it up and making it leak through.

“Fuck you, asshole.” You manage to get your arms free, pushing him and sliding off the table, pushing your dress down.

“Aw, babe. Scared you’re going to be too loud? Like you were the firs-“

“I don’t have time for your shit, put your tie back on and lets go.”

You looked your appearance over in the mirror groaning.

“Look what you did! How the hell am I supposed to cover this up?”

Dante just laughed, shrugging. “Well you can go in there like that, or I could fuck you like the dirty girl that you are.”

“No.”

“No?” he asked raising a brow.

You chewed your lip tossing the idea around in your head.

You’d already lost your virginity to him while your mother was hosting a party, and you’d been on your knees in the back of the library while your mom was hosting her book club meeting,

So what would fucking him on the dinning room table hurt while she hosted a dinner you were supposed to be attending that you were currently late for?

“Fine, I can’t stand you.” You rolled your eyes, pulling him to you.

You wanted him just as bad.

“Yeah, yeah I know. The feeling is mutual.” Dante smirked, picking you up and sitting you on the table.

“I’m going to get the chance to shoot you in the face one day.” You wrapped your legs around his waist.

“You said that already and I have yet to spit out a bullet.”

“Oh, just wait, demon boy.” You grinned.

Dante smiled, pushing your dress straps off your shoulder enough to expose your red bra.

“See, red makes even _you_ look good.” He teased.

“It’s not doing much for you though.”

“You’re such a hater.” He rolled his eyes, pulling your bra down.

You started to quiver when one of his hands slid up and started pinching and tugging at the hard nub on your breast.

“Mm” You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth as you watched him retrieve his discarded tie.

“I literally only got this thing for tonight and here you are ruining it.” Dante bound your wrist together again.

“No one told you to tie me up with it.”

“I think you like when I tie you up and touch you.” He licked at your neck, making you gasp and grind against the table.

You huffed when his warm mouth latched over your bare chest, his teeth kneading at the sensitive buds before he pulled away blowing a rush of cold air there.

“Touch me then.” You whined.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Dante gentle pushed you back and spread your legs.

“Remember, no noise.” He mocked you thumbing your nose.

*****

You fought to keep your voice down as Dante continuously rocked back and forward into you, his hand between you rubbing at your pearl.  

“Fuck, yes right there.” You whined.

Your bound wrists were in between you two and your legs were up around his waist. Dante moved his hand and gripped your hip against his and the other steadying himself on the table; the wood creaking under your weight.

“You feel so good babe.” Dante kissed you hard.

The rapidity of his movements were hot and burning against your skin, but you couldn’t get enough.

It felt a little different than your first time and second time, a lot more comfortable and relaxed. The corner of your eyes filled with tears of pleasure as you moaned a little too loud not caring who the fuck heard.

“Shhh.” Dante slowed down caressing your face. “You got to be quiet babe.”

You whined in frustration working your hips against his wanting him to fuck you like he did the first two times.

“I don’t care if she hears me.”

“You don’t but I’m sure your mother doesn’t want to hear how good I’m fucking you.” He smirked, pushing into you hard.

“Ngh! Shut up.” You whispered, tugging against your restraints and continuing to wiggle your hips into his desperately wanting more.

“Mm babe, look at you, trying to get me to screw you harder.” Dante gripped your hips and regained his pace he had before.

You bit into your bicep moaning unabashedly.

“Your little boyfriend; whoever he is, you think _he_ can fuck you as good as I can?” Dante pulled out a few inches before pushing back in a little harder this time.

You gasped at the sensation.

“I-I don’t have a boyfriend. I t-t-told you.” You stammered, trying to keep your voice down.

“I think you’re lying.” Dante shook his head as his hips rolled in a rhythmically motion.

You didn’t exactly have a boyfriend but that didn’t mean you and Lucian hadn’t been getting close.

You didn’t want to, but you had to keep him thinking you were interested, just long enough to get the information you needed, and he would never see you again after that.

“No I’m not shut up-ah fuck!” you moaned loud when a certain push of his hips caused him to hit that sweet bundle of nerves.

“Shh, we’re in a dining room you know?”

This was basically Dante’s way of getting you back for the library incident.

Not that you were complaining but now wasn’t the time for awesome dining room sex. You were over an hour late to your mom’s hosting.

However, to your surprise she wasn’t tearing up the house looking for you.

Did she possibly know you were getting dicked down in the next room over and wanted to give you your privacy?

You’d find out later, whenever you finally showed up that was.

That surely wasn’t the case, but it would have been pretty awesome of her if she did.

*****

The whimpering and cursing coming from your mouth sounded pathetic, but you couldn’t help yourself from losing all your decency; the pleasure you were experiencing was more than amazing.

You tugged at your restraints, you were getting close to your end and you were unable to longer contain the muffled moans that spilled from your lips as your lust gripped him harder.

“Dante! Fuck.”

“Babe, _shh_.” Dante clamped his hand over your mouth, slowing his thrusts down.

You could hear the distinctive clatter of silverware to china which meant dinner had already began.

You were sure your mother would have SWAT looking for you by now.

“Fuck me.” You whined, moving your hips against his again.

Dante laughed breathless at you before picking you up off the table and carefully lying you on the ground.

“I will babe, but you got to stay quiet.” He lined himself back up with you, pushing in gentle.

“Fuck ill try.” You gasped, getting use to the feeling again.

Although you’d done it twice now, your body still wasn’t used to something entering in and out of it just yet, even though it didn't hurt anymore. 

“You’re _so_ tight babe. And you give me all that attitude. This is what you want isn’t it?” Dante groaned, rocking back and forward slowly.

“Yes, fuck.” You panted.

Your bound hands were now above your head and you had one leg wrapped around the back of his knee while the other was suspended up on his hip.

“And your so close.” He smiled down at you. “Come on babe, let go.” His movements sped up a bit.

You moaned into your bicep; moving your hips up against his with timed thrust. You felt that familiar wave of pleasure on the verge of crashing. Your back arched and you emitted a loud whine that he took as a plea for that last push of effort.

Dante took both of your legs and pushed them into your chest, the new angle causing you to moan his name repeatedly.

“Come on, kitten.”

His words made your body shake and sputter as your orgasm sent a jolt of energy all over every nerve ending in your body.

Dante latched his mouth on your neck; sucking harshly leaving a near purple love bite on the skin.

“Mm gonna mark you up. Show everyone who you belong to.” He growled against your throat.

“Yes, fuck yes, I’m yours, all yours.” You panted out.

“Dante, please, again. I need it again.”

“Beg for it.” Dante stopped his movement, looking down at you; deep pools of midnight shrouded in lust.

“Please, please, fuck me again. I need it again.”

Dante smirked at you. “Oh how the tables have turned, kitten.”

“Fuck you.” You gasped as he pushed into you hard, causing you to cry out.

“You’re petty as shit.”

“ _I’m_ petty?? You started this.”

He continued to fuck you and you cried out again, finally breaking your arms free and wrapping them around his neck.

“Fuck me, demon boy.” You smirked, pulling him down in a rough kiss.

Dante groaned.

“You’re just so fucking perfect, babe.” He emphasized each word with a thrust making you cry out and moan his name each time.

“You’re such a naughty girl. Letting me screw you while your mom is in the next room; making you scream, letting everybody know who’s fucking you so good.”

Dante dipped his hand between your bodies and went back to making you into a fucking wet whimpering mess as he rubbed at you.

“Dante! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me, fuck me!” you screamed, letting yourself go.

If it wasn’t for him covering your mouth, the whole house would have heard you.

Dante groaned and his movements slowed down until he was pressed still against your body; a grunt falling from his lips before he pulled out of you gently, satisfied and now ready for dinner.

*****

You slapped as much concealer on your neck as you possible could. Your bun was ruined and lopsided on your head; one of your golden pins missing.

“I swear I’m going to get the chance to stab you.” You patted the makeup in place the best you could before fixing your dress.

Dante snorted, sipping his drink. “I’m 2 for 1. You started a war.”

“What a war of pettiness?” you scoffed, rubbing at your sore wrist. “Surely you don’t mean with sex?”

“If that’s how you want to put it.” He grinned finishing it off. “and yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

“You just wait, ill get you back at the worse time. Maybe while you’re on the phone or something. I don’t know.”

You groaned at your neck and nudged him and he just nudged you back and laughed.

“My mom is going to fucking kill me. Act natural okay? We’re late because we were hunting a demon. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, babe.” Dante pushed off the wall he was leaning on before following you back downstairs.

*****

Your appearance was shit. You had way too much make up on, your dress wouldn’t stay up properly since Dante torn it in the process of him taking it off. Your hair was a mess and you were missing an earring.

He didn’t have his tie and he had a few buttons missing on his shirt.

You also had an uncomfortable amount of wetness between your legs. You groaned.

At least you didn’t have to buy more of those dreaded pills again.

You’d taken the cashier’s advice that day.

“Well here we go.” You took a deep breath before stepping into the dining hall where everyone was currently chowing down.

All eyes landed on you and your bodyguard who just so happen to be grinning.

“I said act natural.”

“I am acting natural.” Dante cleared his throat trying not to laugh. “Sorry it’s just amusing that I just screwed her daughter now I’m eating dinner with her.”

“Shut up, that’s not funny.” You whispered, swatting his arm.

“You shut up.” Dante swatted you back and for about 20 seconds you two passed playful swats at each other; everyone in the dinning halls attention now on you.

Your mother cleared her throat ending your playtime.

“Behave.” You gritted through your teeth at Dante.

“Mom… I’m here.” You gave a weak smile as you took your seat next to her.

“An hour and a half late.” She looked at your disturbed appearance. “Where you been?”

Dante sat on the other side of the table across from you. “How ya doing, May?” he gave a smile, but it was more for you.

“You both are late.” Your mother glared between you two. “You can assist her on missions and be on time for that, but you can’t get her to dinner on time?”

“Got held up by a demon, sorry.” You placed your napkin in your lap.

“Yeah, a demon.” Dante added doing the same.

“Sorry about that. Time got away from us.” He grinned at you.

You cursed him with your eyes kicking his leg under the table. Dante snickered before regaining his supposed to be serious composure.

“Something funny?” your mom asked, raising her eyebrow to the man.

“Oh, no ma’am. Just remembering something.” He cleared his throat looking over at you,

Your cheeks flushed red and your mom looked at you and you immediately ducked your face down.

“Right.” She continued to watch between you two closely.

“Next time leave the monsters alone, were you fighting in your dress? Look at _you_.” Your mom scanned over your flustered appearance with her nose in the air.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to change.”

“So un-lady like. How did I end up with a son but gave birth to a daughter?” she asked, shaking her head.

“What? I’m not a boy, mom.” You sighed.

“No, you’re not.” Dante added taking a sip of his wine that had been provided.

You threw a look his way that clearly said shut the fuck up before you say something you aren’t supposed to.

“Then why can’t you act like a lady for a change * _name_ *? I brag to these people all the time about what a wonderful daughter I have and here you are late from hunting monsters, and your dress is ruined. Not to mention you come in playing with your friend here.”

You looked everywhere else but at your mom, your cheeks were pink, and you were every bit of embarrassed for still getting scolded at 25.

“Geez mom, can we just enjoy dinner? You don’t always have to be a warden.”

“Fine, anyways, eat.” She dropped the subject, returning back to her meal.

You nodded, turning to your plate of food before digging in and Dante doing the same.

He tapped your foot with his noticing your mood downslide; which made you look up from beneath your lashes. He gave you a small reassuring smile that everything would be alright which made you smile and blush even more.

He was just so perfect.

*****

After dinner settled down everyone just kind of sat at the table talking amongst themselves. Politics, nature, health care; whatever came into topic.

One of the workers had herself wrapped in a conversation with Dante who was being a little _too_ friendly for your liking.

You cleared your throat when she leaned over the table exposing right down her top to him and of course he looked. Your foot slowly tip toed up the inside of his knee and immediately he looked over to you.

You made sure to avoid eye contact with him; looking in every other direction other than his.

If this skank thought she was going to get her hands on your bodyguard, then she had another thing coming.

Dante continued his conversation with the house staff, and you took the opportunity to push your foot into his groin making him stop mid-sentence. You wiggled your toes nudging them into his thigh and placing your foot flat against him; feeling the nudge of his lust in the arch of your foot.

“And then what happened, Dante?” You asked, butting into their conversation.

The worker looked over to you and then to Dante who was busy trying to pry your foot out of his lap. Her pretty blonde hair stopped just on top of her shoulder and she had a set of chocolate brown eyes.

She wasn’t an ugly young lady, but she just had the wrong demon.

“* _name_ * I swear.”

“Hum? You swear _what_?” You massaged your heel against him, pulling a groan from him.

The pretty blonde looked between you two for a second awkwardly.

You giggled to yourself before retrieving your foot and standing up. “I’m going to get my pie. I’ll see you later. Have fun you two.” You winked before exiting the dinning room.

Dante growled at you shaking his head and shifting in his seat to adjust his pants.

Yep, you started a war that he intended on finishing.

*****

You spent the rest of the night flipping through Dawd’s journal while Dante slept soundly in your bed.

You’d manage to convince your mom to let him stay the night since he’d been drinking, saying something along the lines of _“but what if he crashes and there’s no one to assist me anymore?”_

Your mother just shrugged you off not really caring what you had going on, said he could take one of the guest rooms and just disappeared into her room.

You wished for just one day to not be pushed in the shadows by her.

You skimmed through pages and pages of notes. None of them pertaining to the forest. A frustrated sigh left your lips as you shut the book before flipping the switch on your desk lamp.

You’d found out quite a bit about the sap, but you still didn’t know what killed your old man.

You pushed your desk chair back making your way over to your bed before glancing back at your bedroom door to ensure that it was locked. You didn’t need anyone bursting into your room and seeing your half-naked bodyguard sleep in your bed when he was supposed to be in the guest room.

Dante was stretched out on his front side with his limbs in all different directions. He looked extremely uncomfortable but from the deep breaths and soft snores he let out let you know he was in a subterranean sleep.

“Dante.” You whispered nudging him gently.

Your room was dark except for the pretty moon light that shined inside. The luminosity against his pale skin made him glow. He looked like an angel laying on a bed of fluffy pink sugar clouds.

God he was gorgeous.  

“Dante.” You shook him.

“Hum?” Dante mumbled, shifting to where he was now laying on his back.

You didn’t respond, instead you tucked yourself in bed next to him; straddling his right leg and wrapping your arms around him hugging him.

Dante rested his right arm around your lower back mumbling something before drifting back off to sleep.

You spent the next 20 minutes just tracing imaginary shapes on his bare chest and listening to him breath; admiring his cute little sleep face and debating on how you were going to tell him you were in love with him.

It felt good to be at peace again, you still had a fair amount of shit going on but at least you and your bodyguard were on good terms.

Sleep slowly took over you and transitioned you into dreamworld; snuggling the man you were in love with.

Meanwhile at your bedroom door you _thought_ you locked; the pretty blonde worker had her head poked in your room soaking up the appalling sight in front of her.

She’d grown suspicious of you and your bodyguard at the aftermath of dinner and she sure had a reason to be.

Unfortunately to your lack of knowledge, your mother changed your lock on your door at some point when you were away. She felt like all you did was stay isolated to your room so when you weren’t there, she’d snoop around and see what you’d been up to.

Also her suspicions of you and your bodyguard had grown even more since you two were practically attached at the hip now. Not to mention she hadn’t forgotten about the night she’d seen your branded neck. Or the pair of panties you left in the back of the library that day.

But the sight the blonde girl saw wasn’t one _anyone_ was ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *X-files music plays* Lol Dun DUN DUUUUUUN!!!  
> So I know I said in the last chapter that you would find out some stuff in this one but I decided last minute to stuff it all in the next chapter :D  
> But what did you guys think of chapter 20?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for chapter 21 where shit hits the fan (That's literally the name of the chapter too lol). You won't want to miss it!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	21. When Shit Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is super angsty and rough, I'm not in the best of moods right now and some of it may have leaked off into my writing.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I'll go back and check for any but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Lucian, why do people come here for the sap?" you asked the man taking a seat with him under a big shady apple tree on a smooth rock.

You managed to slip to the forest at the perfect time, Dante was out on another job with his two lady friends.

Jealousy would have surely taken over you if one didn’t look like his mother and the other, well the other was just as beautiful as the first but you didn’t see either of them as a threat since he said they were just really good friends.

Of course you weren’t the only girl in his life.  

Trish and Lady, you believe their names were--you’d never met either of the two, but according to Dante, things were better that way and he meant it too because he was yelling at you when he told you.

You argued with him about you could use more female friends and he just shook his head and said ‘ _if you wanted more female friends’_ then he’d start wearing dresses.

What could have been so bad about the two ladies?

Lucian shrugged, using his tail to grab an apple he’d plucked from the branches above.

"To steal from me." He stated, taking a bite out of the ripe fruit.

You sighed. You had been trying to pry answers from Lucian for the longest now and he seemed to be only leading you around in circles.

"Hmm what about the two guys I showed you?" you asked taking the picture of Dawd and your father out your pocket.

"The darker haired man a sinister fella indeed." Lucian hissed, pushing the photo out of his sight.

The dark-haired man Lucian was referring to was Dawd.

" _Dawd_? Wait what happened?" You took the apple out of Lucian's hand.

"Lucian, please. Tell me what happened with them. The other was my father and he got sick. I want to know what killed him..." You sighed, looking down at your feet.

"Sick you say?" Lucian's perfectly arched brow raised on his face and you made a mental note to ask the man how'd he get them so flawless.

"Yes." You rattled off all the symptoms that were occurring with your father at the time of his death.

"The noise of a reaction." Lucian said, using his tail to pick another apple before bringing it towards his mouth.

In one bite the demon devoured the whole thing taking back the piece that you took before stuffing that in his jaws too.

Lucian looked like a cute little chipmunk with acorns in his mouth.

With one snap of his powerful jaw, the two pieces of apple shattered; spraying you with apple juice and pieces as he munched them down.

"Hey!" You pouted dusting the chewed-up fragments off yourself.

“Your father was poisoned.” Lucian stated as he used his tail to clean his mouth.

“Poisoned??” You moved in closer to the man now interested as to what he had to say.

“Indeed.”

“What? How?” You were now off the rock and pacing back and forward frantically.

“You are a busy little inquirer aren’t you, darling?” Lucian plucked another apple from the tree above taking a bite.

An old ancient demon with a relatively healthy diet. You’d seen Lucian eat the fruit of his land before and even the leftover remnants of some of the sinners who decided to try and take his gift.

In a way it was karma on their end for trying to dig their noses where they weren’t welcome. Although you’d done the same, Lucian just so happened to take a liking to you which was working in your favor.

So you weren’t going to become the demon’s next meal.

Lucian provided you with protection from intruders who’d be present the same time you were. Almost like your bodyguard.

No

Lucian was _no where **near**_ anything Dante was. Dante was on a whole different pedestal of his own.

A long way from just being that dumb demon you’d met months ago.

You were in love with him.

He was the new light to your darkness and if your father were alive, he’d be so proud that you opened up to another individual besides himself.

He wouldn’t be too happy with he fact that the man he hired was screwing his daughter, but after a while to sit and realize that you were indeed a grown woman now and no longer his little princess, your father would have accepted Dante into his home immediately and took him in as if he was his son-in-law.

As long as he continued to make you happy and protect you, your father would have had no objections to it.

But how would your mom take it?

“Damn it Lucian. Tell me what happened, please.” You took the apple out of his hand, holding it out of reach.

“By his friend.” Lucian pouted, grabbing your wrist with his tail to have a better reach.

“ _Dawd_?! Holy shit no way. Dawd wouldn’t do such a thing!” You couldn’t believe what you’d heard.

According to Lucian, Dawd poisoned your father, but why?

Dawd and your father were good friends, so what could have lead the man to do such a thing?

Maybe there was something in Dawd’s journal that may have mentioned it that you didn’t catch.

“Please tell me you know why?” You had tears in your eyes, your fist were clenched and suddenly you didn’t feel so bad about slaying Lizzy anymore.

“Jealously be my guest, my pretty. You dare engage in intimacy?” Lucian purred, pulling you to him.

“Jealous?? Of what??” You groaned not in the mood to be dealing with the aroused demon.

One horny devil was enough to deal with.

“Enough questions, darling.” Lucian gripped the back of your head, kissing you hard.

You tried to move away but his tail was still wrapped around your wrist, so your movements were halted.

“You still smell like _him_.” Lucian growled, his fangs baring through the golden caps that concealed them.

You had yet to really find out why he hated your bodyguard so much. Lucian didn’t mention much but he seemed to have knowledge on who Dante’s father was, and all that hate seemed to trickle down right to the white-haired man.

“Lucian please, I need to know why Dawd would poison my father. What did he have to be jealous of?”

Lucian shrugged before snatching your top open exposing your bra covered breast; the red love bite Dante left some nights ago fading into your smooth skin.

“Gross. A mark of claim.” His nose turned into the air.

“No!” You pushed the man back, causing him to let your wrist go.

“You said you lusted for me as well. Was this all a lie, darling? I’d hate to have to rip your pretty little heart from your chest.” Lucian growled.

The forest grew dark and Lucian’s appearance began to shift. You gulped the knot of nerves that formed in your throat and hoped that he wasn’t about to kill you for leading him on.

“Lucian, I do like you.” You sighed, walking up to the man and grabbing his hands. “But I need this information.”

“You’re just like the other harlots who come here. They always use me.” He turned away from you his tail tucked between his legs.

“No.”

“You love him don’t you?” Lucian spun around to face you.

“W-who?” You stuttered out.

“The half breed.”

Your cheeks turned pink and your mouth opened and closed at Lucian’s question.

Of course you fucking loved him. But no one could ever know that. **No** one.

“Does he know?”

“Wh-what are you talking about? I don’t love him..”

Lucian scoffed. “Please, its practically oozing out of you dear. I sense it indeed. Cute.” He smirked.

“But dealing with the devil himself will only lead you in a life of hurt.”

“Hurt? Why?”

“Trust me I know. You’re not honest with the man, playing his love.”

“No, I’m not!” you snapped, taking offensive because part of you knew it was true.

You weren’t being honest with Dante, but you _damn_ sure loved him. That definitely was real.

“Does he know of your misdeeds then?” Lucian raised an eyebrow.

“No but-“

“I think he should find out.” Lucian rolled his eyes; scratching his head with his tail.

“What? No! Don’t fucking do anything stupid Lucian it’s nothing like that going on between us so- _shit_.”

You gulped because you’d basically admitted that you actually didn’t even like Lucian.

“So, you’re a manipulating bitch is what you are?” Lucian scoffed, shaking his head at you.

“No I’m not!”

“Then say it, say there’s nothing going on between you and the half demon and that you don’t care if I rip his bleeding heart out and crush it in front of you.”

You stood you ground silent.

“As I thought. Leave my forest at once.”

The air around you grew colder, and the forest fell darker.

“Lucian no!” you groaned, fisting your hand in your bun knocking it down.

A big gust of wind knocked you back to the entrance again and the trees in front of you meshed together sealing you out of his home.

Great.

“FUCK!” you growled, punching the ground before pushing yourself up to your feet.

You were so close and yet so far.

You got caught up trying to play a dangerous game and it cost you some vital information.

Why would Dawd poison your father?

*****

“You know this is only fun if you kiss back.” Dante pulled away from you rolling his eyes.

You’d manage to get home just in time to be greeted by your bodyguard 5 minutes later who was on his way back to his shop but since he was on your side of town he decided to stop by since you said you were at the house being lazy.

You hoped that you didn’t smell like Lucian.

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Dawd poisoned my father.” You looked down at your lap.

You were sitting on the top of your computer desk with Dante sitting in your chair stationed in front of you.

“Oh shit, really? How’d you find that out?” Dante drummed his fingers on your thighs.

You didn’t respond immediately, and it caused Dante to ask again; a little more suspicious this time.

“Well?” He looked at you for an answer.

“Someone told me.”

“Who told you?” Dante raised an eyebrow scooting back from the desk and you.

“I need to find out why Dawd would want to poison my father. It doesn’t make sense.”

“So you’re just going to ignore my question?” Dante rose to his feet.

You could feel the argument creeping its way to the surface.

You sighed looking down at the floor. You could either tell him the truth or continue to string him along. Lucian seemed to be done with you, but you didn’t want to lose Dante too.

“A demon at Dawd’s house.” You whispered.

It wasn’t _completely_ a lie.

“You went to that place without me?”

“You said don’t go to the _forest_ without you.” You reminded.

Dante sighed, shaking his head. “Babe. You promised me.”

“Dante please, don’t start this. I don’t feel like it right now okay? I…” you just broke down in a fit of tears.

You were hurt because you saw Dawd as a second father and yet you’d learn that he was the reason your actual one was no longer with you. You had so much anger flowing through your veins and you didn’t want to take it out on your bodyguard.

“Babe.” Dante moved to you, pulling you from the desk. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

You shook your head sniffing. “Dawd killed my father… I don’t know why but he killed him. He fucking killed him, Dante!”

Tears flowed down your cheeks, but they didn’t get a chance to drip off because they were being wiped away by the man you loved.

“I’m sorry.” He rubbed, soothing circles up and down your back.

You could hear your mother’s voice increasing as she made her way to your bedroom.

What could she possibly want?

“* _name_ * open the door. We need to talk.” Her voice was firm.

You just sat there numb and unable to move. Dante’s voice was the only thing you could hear and even still you could hardly make that out.

Your ears were filled with static as you tried to wrap your mind around the betrayal your father faced. You felt guilty for it. If you’d had been on the trip with the two man, you possibly could have prevented your old man’s death.

But of course it wasn’t your fault. You had nothing to do with the jealously of the man you thought was your father’s best friend.

“* _Name_ *!”

“Babe, your mom.” Dante looked over to the door debating if he should answer it or not.

You just sat in silence with your hands intertwined with Dante’s. You had tears silently flowing from your eyes and your chest felt like it was going to explode soon.

“* _NAME_ *”

The sound of your door unlocking snapped you out your mourning.

How the fuck did she open your door?

Immediately you let go of Dante’s hands and pushed yourself to your feet. “How the hell did you get in my room?”

“What the hell is _he_ doing in your room?” Your mother marched right up to you but was cut off when Dante stepped between you two.

Your mother scoffed stepping back. “You have your fucking nerve.”

“Look, May. I’m not going to touch you but I’m not going to let you hit your daughter either.” Dante crossed his arms over his chest, the leather of his jacket squeaking in the sudden silence.

“Dante stop, mom we’re just talking. I-“

“Yeah you’ve been doing _a lot_ of talking with this son of a bitch.” Your mother glared at the man narrowing her eyes.

“What?” you knitted your eyebrows at her in confusion.

“Why am I being told that _he_ was in your room the other night? Are you doing more than just protecting my daughter?!” your mom’s hands clenched at her side as she stood mere inches away from the man.

Dante didn’t budge, blink or even flinch.

Tough man.

You groaned and couldn’t believe what was happening. “What? In my room? I wasn’t even at fucking home the other night what other night are you talking about?” You stepped between her and Dante.

“You little whore. You’re fucking my daughter aren’t you, asshole?” she snapped, trying to reach around you and grab hold of his jacket.

“Mom! Seriously?? Are you serious right now? What the hell. I’m not having sex!” you pushed her hand out of the way, stepping chest to chest with her.

You weren’t going to fight your mother and you surely weren’t going to allow her to put her hands on your bodyguard.

It was a certain line of respect you were trying to stay in, but she was definitely pushing it. You didn’t want to have to take sides, but she wasn’t making your choice easy.

“Stop lying! You think I haven’t noticed the way your little hips have spread? Or how your attitude has drastically changed?” She dug in her pocket and threw your underwear you’d left in the library at you. “You’re going to tell me these aren’t your??”

Dante remained silent but in the back of his mind he was screaming ‘ _of course I fucked your daughter, and I’m going to fuck her again and again even after you leave’_

“Mom! Stop fucking stop. I don’t know what you’re even tal-“

She pushed you hard causing you to stumble back into Dante.

“Mom!”

Dante gritted his teeth setting you back upright.

“Get out of my house.”

“No, fuck that. This is my home too and you can’t kick me out because you flunkies are going around spreading rumors.”

Your mother narrowed her eyes at you. “What makes you think it was one of them?”

You scoffed, laughing and shaking your head. “Please, who _else_ would it be? You think just because he’s in my room means I’m sleeping with him? You’re indeed insane and I don’t even know why dad married your crazy ass.”

A harsh slap landed across your face. “I’m sick and tired of your smart-ass mouth! You think you can talk to me that way?? I’m your fucking mother!”

“Since fucking when?” you pushed yourself away from Dante getting in your mother’s face and shoving her.

You had tears on your face and your chest heaved with enough anger to ignite a fire.

Your mother stumbled back, her jaw slack and her face flustered.

“* _name_ *” she held her chest where you’d shoved her.

You fist clenched at your side and if it wasn’t for Dante grabbing you and pushing you out of your room, you probably would have punched her right in the face.

*****

A shrill scream echoed from your body as you fell to your knees in the hallway sobbing uncontrollably. The act caused all the staff of the house to gather around your bedroom door; everyone’s jaws matching your mother’s.

“ _*name_ *” you could hear the cracking sound of her voice increasing as she stepped into the hallway where the commotion was.

“What are all you doing here!? Get back to work!” she snapped which caused everyone to scatter like roaches.

Her demeanor seemed to have changed. She had a look of hurt on her face.

Dante sighed kneeling down in front of you. “Come on. I’ll take you to my shop.”

“No, I can’t keep running from her.”

“Yeah and you can’t _exactly_ fight her either babe. She’s still your mother.” Dante held his hand out for you to take.

“She’s not. A mother wouldn’t upset her daughter, make her feel like she’s worthless.” You said it loud enough to where she could hear.

“Your mother didn’t make _you_ feel worthless, did she?” you asked, standing up right.

Dante looked at you and shook his head.

“She didn’t curse at you, hit you and accuse you of things that she heard from someone else, did she?”

Dante just shook his head.

“No, she loved you. She didn’t tell you that you were wasting your time trying to pursue something you loved doing. She didn’t force you to try to be something you’re not, and she damn sure didn’t hurt you…”

You sniffed, looking at her.

Dante sighed, remembering his own mother. A topic he didn’t like talking about.

“* _name*_ I understand that, but at least you still have her. I said my goodbyes at a very young age, and I’d give anything in the world to go back in time and change what happened. I had a huge chunk of my life taken from me that night.” He took a breath.

“And nothing will ever take the love I have for her away. _Nothing_.”

You looked up at him.

This was the raw unfiltered side of him you rarely saw. He was speaking from his heart.

“I know your mother is a handful, I know this. And I’m not saying you have to drop to your knees and worship her because she isn’t what she needs to be, but you only get _one_. Fix it before you lose your chance to, because once she’s gone. That’s it. You’re alone in a big world to fend for yourself. To feel so lost and confused and the only way you get to survive is if you suck down those emotions and prove to yourself that you’re tough.”

Dante closed his eyes more less reminiscing about his past. He sighed, clearing his throat before speaking again.

“If you want, ill go. Let you two work things out.”

“Don’t go…” You whispered, clenching his hand tight. “Please.”

Dante sighed before nodding. He pulled you into a hug and let you expel more emotions into the collar of his shirt.

Your mother just stood there observing the way Dante handled you. She exhaled, noting how you basically melted into his touch.

As much as she wanted to shoot the man in the face, there was _no_ way she could take that happiness and comfort away from you. You didn’t need to admit that there was something more than just a work agreement going on, it was obvious.

Your mother loved you; she really did, but the attachment to your dad made her jealous. She couldn’t understand why’d you want to spend so much time covered in dirt and monster guts versus being pampered and basically having the floor you walked on worshipped.

She didn’t know for sure if the pretty blonde was telling the truth but just the thought of her daughter blossoming into a woman just added to the fact that you were no longer her little girl. This meant she failed at trying to pry her daughter from the shadows of musty caves. This meant you were independent now and more than likely already had your mind set about what you wanted to do in life.

But what really made your mother’s blood boil was the fact that your father would always put you first. No matter the situation. She’d argue with the man; say that _she_ was the one he married.

Your father would remind her that nothing was about her anymore, that now he had a beautiful daughter he had to take care for and make sure she had everything she needed to be the best in life she could be.

It didn’t dawn on her how stuck in your father’s ways you were until he passed.

You were the last person to speak to him before he died, and if it wasn’t for your mother’s hidden jealousy, she would have been by his side too. She hated the fact that she didn’t get to tell her husband she loved him and to say goodbye for the last time.

But _you_ did and that didn’t sit well with her.

She didn’t get to spend the last months of his life with him because his time was occupied with you. You’d suggested that you have family activity time, but too stuck in her stubborn ways; your mother denied you and your father, leaving you two to be alone in your adventure thoughts.

It hurt you as much as it hurt him but there was nothing you or the man could do about it. She made her mind up.

You’d even come up with a book of new places you and the man could explore if he pulled through, even said your mother should go with you to see what all the buzz was about.

She objected to it, but you didn’t give up, not until the day of his funeral where the book ended up getting buried with the man.

Dead memories.

*****

“* _name_ *” your mother sighed, walking over to you and standing a respectable amount of feet back.

“Sweetheart, mommy is sorry.”  She held her hand out for you to take.

Dante didn’t release you from his hold. He didn’t want to risk her hitting you again.

“Look, its obvious that there’s something going on between you and my daughter and I swear if you hurt her-“

“May, the only thing I’m here for is to protect her on her journey. She was upset so I just lent a shoulder for her. That’s it.”

Your mom looked over Dante with narrow eyes. His expression was flat, and his tone dry.

“So you’re not intimate with her?”

“No.”

“You’ve never been in her room late at night?”

“For the same reason I’m here for now. She was upset and needed someone to talk to.”

You’d have to thank him later for lying to your mother so well. Even _you_ believed it.

“* _name_ *” your mother reached for you and you moved away from her.

She groaned, giving up for the time being. “Well whenever you’re ready I would like to talk to you. Alone.” She glared at Dante.

You peeled yourself away from the man before standing upright. You had a red mark on your cheek and your eyes were nearly swollen shut from crying so much.

“Sure.” You walked past her down the stairs and to your car.

Dante hesitated but he ended up following you.

Leaving your mother in her thoughts.

*****

“I am so sorry you had to witness that.” You sighed, tossing the jar of sap that was mixed with your blood between your hands.

“I’m sort of use to it by now. I feel like a member of the family.” Dante laughed a bit shoving a spoonful of strawberry sundae in his mouth.

You gave a weak smile before placing the jar down on his desk. “Maybe my dad had something Dawd didn’t. Maybe that’s why that fucker poisoned him. He’s such a little bitch for that.” You shook your head, pulling his journal from your backpack.

You’d packed a bag for at least a few days. You didn’t plan on going home any time soon and spending a week with your bodyguard sounded more than perfect.

Of course, you had to take over the place first.

You stocked his fridge, paid his bills up for a few months, even cleaned the place spotless.

All while he was away with his female companions out on a job.

He wasn’t too happy to return home to see you in his chair munching down on a cheese pizza you’d ordered.

Actually he was beyond excited, he didn’t even shut the from door before he had you on the couch screaming his name.

It wasn’t till after the great sex and the mention of all the deeds you’d done did his demeanor change.

“You do too much ya know?” Dante stood, peering into his fridge.

He couldn’t even see the back of the thing due to it being overstocked with a gracious amount of groceries.

“The way you eat you need two fridges full.” You giggled, taking a bite out of your sandwich.

“Half of this stuff needs to be cooked. You don’t expect me to-“

“No, I was going to cook. You need more than just damn pizza.”

“* _name_ *”

“Shut up and let me help.”

Dante narrowed his eyes at you, settling upon a beer.

“A fridge full of food and you grab the one thing that will rot your gut.” You shook your head, finishing off your sub and headed into the kitchen to discard the trash.

“If you didn’t want me to have it, you wouldn’t have bought it.” He said as he twisted off the cap and threw it at you.

“And I _am_ letting you help. But you don’t have to. That’s what you pay me for.” He took a swig of his beer.

“I know! But I want to.” You stated, taking a few ingredients from the fridge and then the freezer. “Chicken marsala over white rice sound okay?”

Dante poked his head in the kitchen. “Sounds like I should eat it with a gold fork.”

You rolled your eyes, swatting his arm lightly. “It’s not that fancy you dick.”

Dante laughed, pulling you to him. “I know what it is.”

“You do?”

“No, but if it has chicken in it, it must be good. I’ve had chicken on a pizza before and it was damn good. Anything but olives. Those are the devil’s pupils.” He made a disgusted face.

You couldn’t help but to laugh at his silliness.

“You are insane you know that?” You smiled, taking out the cutting board you’d bought.

“And you bought more junk.”

“It’s not junk. What normal person-“

Dante raised an eyebrow at your statement.

“Oh yeah right. I forgot you’re-“ you shook your hand out in an _ehh_ motion.

“Creature.”

“Fuck you.”

You scoffed, putting your hand on your chest pretending to be applaud “Rude.”

“I’m not a creature.” He pouted.

You smiled, pulling him to you. “No, you’re not. You’re a demon boy.” You grinned bringing him to your height to kiss him.

“ _Your_ demon boy.” Dante smirked, kissing you and pushing you against the counter.

“Oh?” your eyes lit up as he pressed his body against yours.

The best part of staying with your bodyguard was the fact that you didn’t need to sneak anymore just to mess around now.  

However, the annoying ringing of his phone broke your moment and you debated whether or not it would have been a good idea to unplug it.

Dante groaned, pulling away from you. “Sorry, babe. Duty calls.” He gave you a quick kiss before disappearing into the main office space.

Dante hit his desk causing the phone to jump off the receiver before snatching it out the air and bringing it to his ear.

Show off

“Devil May Cry?” he answered taking a seat in his chair.

You busied yourself in the kitchen preparing dinner since you weren’t going to get any make out time.

*****

While you continued with dinner you couldn’t help but to think what happened between Dawd and your father.

The two men were practically brothers. Even Lizzy and you grew up together for a while up until they moved into the forest that wasn’t a forest at the time.

Your father was an honest man; he had nothing to hide, and what ever riches he found out on his journeys with his colleges he’d always share.

He wasn’t a selfish man.

Dante poked his head back into the kitchen. “Uh, sorry but I got to head out really quick-“ He looked at you displeased.

“Okay… um well I guess if you’re not back before dinner is ready ill just wait-“

“No, go ahead and eat. I’ll grab a bite of it later.”

You sighed, kind of disappointed that your night got ruined with one of his other jobs.

Suddenly you weren’t so eager to meet the girls.

“Lets go Dante!”

“Mm something smells good!”

You could hear two female voices from the front of his office space.

“Alright I got to go ill try to be back as soon as I can. Don’t burn this place down.” He made his way over to you giving you a quick kiss.

“Dante where are you? Oo she’s cute. Is she your girlfriend?” One of Dante’s female friends poked her head over his shoulder, peering into the kitchen.

She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

The one who resemblance his mother.

“Go!” Dante spun around blocking her before she had more access to you.

“No wonder you’ve been so busy lately.” The other smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Dante groaned, rushing both of the ladies out the front door.

“I’ll be back bab-erm _shit_. * _name_ *!”

“ _Babe_?”

Both girls whistled in sync and you could hear curses flying from Dante’s mouth as they drug your bodyguard off into the night.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know what happened to your father and your mother sort of knows about you and your bodyguard.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you find out more about your father's sickness and you and your bodyguard continue to get close and your mother has some thinking time.


	22. It All Adds Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new first time with your bodyguard ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I try to catch all errors but since this chapter is pretty long there's a chance I may have missed some. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You sat at Dante’s desk and flipped open Dawd’s journal finding a page that had been stuck together from the same sticky substance that was on the other pages; more than likely the sap. Carefully you peeled it apart to find an entry that was relatively long. But what grabbed your attention was the date the entry was written.

It was written a few days _after_ the one about the sap.

_We found it! The all holy healing sap, my dear college has decided it best we harvest as much as we can. He says it will make excellent in his work of medical healing. Smart idea. This stuff practically can cure cancer. A damn good idea that would earn him quite a lump sum. Damn. I wish I thought about it. Maybe I can make my own sap? Yeah ill make my own sap and see where that gets me._

You bit into the strawberries you had in front of you. Dante was out again with his friends so that left you to be alone in your thoughts. Which you didn’t mind because you were now finding out some important shit between Dawd and your father.

Apparently your father had the idea of turning Lucian’s fancy sap into some type of medicine that he would more than likely sale to the highest bidder and keep some for himself.

So this was all about money.

You sighed wanting to rip Dawd’s journal to shreds.

The one thing you disliked the most about your life was the thing that cost your father his. You kept reading on to find out more about what happened.

_That idea is too good to just pass up. This fool doesn’t deserve the credit for it! I’ve stood in the shadows of this man too long. His **perfect** family. Makes me sick. Ill summon the great beast. Use his will and eliminate this fool once and for all._

Your mouth hung open at what you’d just read. Dawd planned to kill your father all along and the great beast he must have summoned was Lucian.

You shut the journal pushing it to the edge of the desk. You didn’t feel like dealing with the rest of the entry. Not now.

You didn’t want to let your anger destroy Dante’s office. So you turned your attention to the photo of his mother. A pretty lady with long blonde hair and dashing blue eyes.

Dante’s blue eyes.

She was beyond gorgeous.

She wore red and black, just like Dante.

And her elegant red lips matched it all. You could see where he got his good looks from.

A smile tugged your lips as you wiped the thin layer of dusk from the surface of the glass.

You could only imagine how he felt to not have his mother anymore, and there you were. Arguing nonstop and fighting yours.

You wouldn’t say she was all to blame because you were just as guilty as she was.

You _did_ have a smart-ass mouth and a terrible temper.

You wanted to talk to her and tell her what was going on with your research. Let her know that Dawd poisoned your father because he was jealous of an idea your father had. That this whole thing was just over money.

In the end both men ended up losing their lives.

Dawd took away your biggest inspiration and though you hated it at first, you couldn’t have been more satisfied at what happened to Lizzy.

As fucked up as it was you had no shred of sympathy for the man or his daughter.

*****

You decided you’d finish up the rest of your week at Dante’s shop and then head home and deal with your mother. You needed time to figure out how to tell her everything you were feeling with out wanting to punch her in the face still.

You were snapped out your thoughts by the smack of the front door and Dante running in and locking it behind him.

“Women are insane, and that includes you.” He groaned, leaning against the back of the door.

“Dante! Open the door! _Come on_ you can’t hide her forever!”

“Yeah Dante you got to bring her around sooner or later. We have to plan for the wedding!”

“Go!” Dante shook his head, banging on the door.

The sound of double laughter echoed down the street as his two lady friends teased him.

“You ever just had an itch you can’t get rid of?” He asked, peeking out the curtain to ensure the ladies were indeed gone.

“Yeah, you.” You smirked, taking a bite out of another strawberry you had forgotten about.

“Oh yes because you’re just a ray of sunshine yourself.” He rolled his eyes sitting on the edge of his desk.

“What you been up to?”

“Reading about Dawd’s bullshit. He was jealous because my father came up with an idea for turning the sap from the forest into medicine.”

“Money?”

You nodded.

“Yep, fucking money.”

Dante shook his head. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I want to go to the forest, I have something I need to do.”

“Does it involve me exerting energy? Because I’m not agreeing to this if I have to.”

You rolled your eyes, laughing.

“You’re a lazy demon.”

“Only when I’m not screwing you.”

You coughed on the piece of fruit in your mouth, your cheeks burning red. “Anyways, why can’t I meet your girl-friends.”

“I forbid it.”

“Scared we all might hate you?” You laughed.

“I’m tired. I been running around with those girls all week. I’m going to shower, have a sundae ready will ya?”

You scoffed. “That’s no way to ask.”

“Please.” Dante added, sticking his tongue out at you.

“Okay, fine.” You laughed, shaking your head going into the kitchen to prepare the treat.

*****

"I want to do things a little different this time." Dante sat in front of you stroking your hair.

Some how you ended up in bed with your bodyguard after his shower. Not that you objected it to it, but part of you started to feel like you were dating.

"What you mean like anal or something?"

Dante couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from his chest.

"No, babe. Something else but If you're feeling adventurous I'm down to get into some weird stuff." He grinned, playfully nudging you.

"Oh no. I think I'll pass on that but what exactly did you have in mind?" You asked now curious.

You didn’t even get a chance to finish making his sundae before he had you thrown over his shoulder and carrying you upstairs.

Dante looked at you for a second, not really sure how to explain what he meant.

"Uh, well...here just lay back and I'll show you." He smiled, gently pushing you so you were laying on your back.

You curled your knees up to your chest unsure of what he was about to do.

"Just relax okay? You know I'm not going to hurt you."

You nodded your head and tried your best to lessen.

Although this would have been the fourth time you got busy; fifth if you counted the library fiasco as an encounter,

"Why do you always do that?"

"W-w what?" Your cheeks burned red.

"You get all shy and cover yourself. It's cute but babe, you're perfect." Dante smiled at you peeling your crossed limbs from guarding your body.

"I-I don't know." You tucked your head down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Well you don't have to hide from me. I think you're beautiful."

You had tears burning behind your closed eyelids. You'd always get them when your bodyguard would comfort you and you felt bad for getting close to Lucian.

"Thanks..." You whispered, blinking away your dramatic water works.

“I mean have you not seen your ass?” Dante poked at your butt.

"That's all you look at?" You swatted his hand playfully.

"No, I look at _those_ too. And _that_." He motioned towards your chest first and then your face.

You rolled your eyes smiling.

"Oh hush, you’re such a dork. Vladimir never told me things like that."

"I told you, I'm not him. He's stupid because he had an amazing girl."

You blushed like crazy putting your face in your hands. "Stop it."

Dante smiled pulling you to him. "Well you are."

The bond you and your bodyguard shared continued to grow more and more. You needed answers from Lucian and fast before you ruined the only good thing you had going.

"You're so sweet. Even though I want to punch you in the throat 90% of the time."

"Maybe I like you." Dante shrugged. "Who knows."

“I think I might like you.” You blushed.  “But what did you want to do?“

"Just lay back and I'll show you."

*****

Dante moved to where his upper body was now even with your lower half. His fingers ran down your left leg, gently pulling it apart from Its mate.

"W-what are you about to do?"

You watched curiously as he began pulling the waistband of your underwear back.

"Remember when I said next time?" He placed a small kiss to your hipbone.

"No wait." You got extremely red remembering what happened the first time he was that close to your sex.

“We don’t have to?” Dante said pausing his motion.

“No, it’s fine we can try it.” You quickly sat up waving your hands at his question.

"How about we turn the light out?" Dante suggested, getting up from the bed and pulling the cord on the ceiling fan light.

The room went pitch black for a second before the soothing glow of the moon illuminated his bedroom.

You couldn't see much of him, just spans of his pale flesh and his white locks.

"Okay this is a little better." You said when you felt him resume his position.

The darkness of the room provided you with a sense of comfort; left more to be a surprise. You’d gone down on him but he’d yet to go down on you.

Until now.

*****

"If you feel uncomfortable don't be scared to tell me to stop, okay?" Dante moved back up your body, kissing you and making sure you were comfortable.

"Yes." you took a deep breath as he gave you one last kiss before going back down your body.

You watched as he pulled the blanket up over himself and the lower half of you, leaving you to use your sense of feel to figure out what he was about to do.

You didn't even have a chance to take a deep breath before you felt your underwear being pushed down and his tongue against your intimacy; licking teasing stripes up and down.

You gasped at the warm wet feeling. It was _definitely_ different. It tickled a bit, but you felt like you could adapt to it eventually.

Dante spent some time just exploring; getting you use to the feeling. Mostly spending time on the sensitive bud just barely circling you there, then going back down to probe your entrance.

Your pretty pink pedicured toes dug into his bed and another gasp fell from your lips followed by a moan.

"That feels good." You picked the blanket up to get a better view, but you couldn't really see much but white locks since it was dark in the room and even shadier under the blanket.

A louder gasp fell from your lips as his tongue pushed inside as far as he could get it; circling and stretching you.

A satisfied hum echoed from under the blanket and you could hear the sound of his muffled voice.

"Hum?" You asked, lifting the duvet up to better hear him.

"I said you taste so good babe."

"Better than pizza and stupid strawberry sundaes?" You grinned.

"I said good not fucking spectacular." Dante scoffed.

You giggled, wiggling your hips in his face wanting him to continue tasting you.

"Oh you want more? Well just tell me to shut up and get back to it." He smirked, pulling the cover back down before licking at you again.

You moaned, threading your fingers through his hair. Dante lifted your right leg up on his shoulder; a new position for new pleasure.

You gasped and dug your heel into the dip of his back while you pulled at his hair with your fingers.

“Yes Dante, mm right there.”

Getting tongued down by your bodyguard felt fucking great. It was beyond great and you didn't know how much longer you would last.

Subconsciously you bucked your hips into his face when his mouth latched on your pearl suckling gently; desperate for more friction.

You felt him smirk and the vibration of his laugher made every sensitive nerve in your body jerk and ignite.

"Whoa there, kitten." Dante held your hips down preventing you from getting the pleasure you craved.

You whined, pushing the blanket back exposing him and the rest of your body. The shadowed room still providing you with a sense of ease.

Dante kissed at the inside of your thigh, worrying the skin between his sharp teeth and left a bruising love bite.

"Mine." He purred, doing it again.

"Yours." you moaned as he licked his way back up to your lust, sucking it back into his mouth.

Dante pulled away slowly; deep midnight hues of blue meeting your gaze as you watched him please you.  

Your mouth was slightly parted, your cheeks flustered and your eyes barely open.

"You're so beautiful * _name_ *"

He pressed another sweet kiss to the inside of your thigh.

"And you're tasty. I knew you would be. You always smell so delightful.” Dante ran his fingers up your right leg, lingering on the soft skin of your inner thigh before plastering it in marks to match the opposite side.

"Mm." a satisfied hum left your chest as he licked at your now super sensitive spot once before letting the pad of his thumb catch it on his way down.

"You're so wet babe."

"That's from you." You pouted, propping yourself up on your elbows.

"Partially." He smirked, teasing his index finger at your entrance. 

You whined, pushing your hips down wanting to feel him inside you already.

“You want it, don't you, kitten?” He asked against the skin of your thigh.

You nod frantically, feeling the movements of his finger running against your arousal; slowly making its way inside your warmth.

He kissed your leg again. “tell me what you want.”

Dante occupied his mouth with torturing you while his finger moved in and out.

You huffed and yanked on his hair. “Please, Dante.”

He laughed and licked at your lust again, covering it with several flickers of the tip of his tongue. “That's the best you got? Tuh! you must not want it _that_ bad.”

you exhaled a huff of frustration, your body clenching around nothing; one finger wasn't enough.

You needed more. A lot more.

Dante finally took some pity on you and pushed another digit inside your needy body while he continued to tap dance his tongue against your sensitive pearl.

“Fuck, Dante! Yes fuck me please.” you whined loud, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

You were so close from only his tongue and if he kept that god sent suckling and licking up he was doing you were going to paint his pretty little face in your warm nectar.

He moaned against you, the vibration sending chills down your spine and causing you to tighten around his fingers.

Slowly he pulled them half way out your body before pushing them roughly back in, curling them up and teasing that special bundle of nerves inside you.

The wet squishy sounds of your want echoed in the air along with the satisfied slurping and humming drones of your obviously entertained bodyguard.

You let out a low moan at the feeling of his fingers; constantly jabbing that special spot.

“Yes! Fuck me, Dante.”

You pushed him away from your body before you let all your orgasm go.

“I want you to fuck me.” You pouted bringing your knees to your chest.

“Mm not tonight, babe.”

Dante’s lower half of his face was glistening in the moon light with his saliva and a whole lot of you.

“What??” You weren’t too pleased with his response. Surly his tongue wasn’t all he planned on bringing to the table tonight.

He laughed breathlessly shaking his head. “I told you I wanted to do things different. Come here.”

You gave another pout before moving to him.

“What is it?” Your arms were crossed over your chest and you were sitting on your knees.

Dante wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before pulling you to where your back was now facing his chest.

“Lean over on your elbows.” He gently pushed the dip of your back so that now you were propped on your elbows and your bottom in the air.

So you were either about to get some surprise weird stuff or experience what the doggy position felt like.

Dante pulled your hips up making your back arch.

Yep, it was doggy style time.

*****

A smirk graced your lips and you proceeded to wiggle your ass around and shake it.

Which earned you a harsh slap on it.

You moaned, getting even more turned on at the aggressive action.

“I haven’t been a bad girl.” You purred shaking it again.

Another bruising slap and one more louder moan echoed in the air.

“Mhm.” Dante gripped your hips holding them steady; your entrance being teased.

“No don’t tease me.” You whined, trying to push back onto him, but your hips didn’t budge.

“Dante stop it!” your hand dipped between your legs; rubbing at yourself.

“No.” Dante pulled both your arms behind your back and held them there with one hand while his other stayed on your hip.

“If you want to stop, we can. I’m sleepy anyways.” He grinned letting you go completely.

“Ugh you asshole. Fuck you.”

You wanted him so bad you were nearly on the verge of begging for it.

“Aw what’s the matter kitten? You want your bodyguard to please you?” He smirked at you.

“Dante!” Your face was flustered, and you had tears starting to come out the corner of your eyes.

“Okay babe. You win.”

Dante grabbed you, putting you back into the position he had you in previously before slowly pushing into you.

You moaned at the feeling, this position certainly was different from the others and damn did it feel good and he hadn’t even started moving yet.

You could feel _every_ inch of him, and you bit into your forearm because you knew you wouldn’t last long.

Very gentle Dante pulled out and pushed in equally as slow.

“Damn, babe.” He laughed breathlessly. “You feel so good.”

A hiss escaped from between his teeth as your body clenched around him.

“Fuck me.” You whined.

“No, not tonight.” He set a slow rough pace.

They were sluggish strokes but deep forceful ones causing you to feel everything. 

Dante carried on instilling most of his suppleness in pleasuring your every need. He felt so good inside you like he always did; moving back and forward drawing the sexist sounds from you.

However, this time felt different.

His movements weren’t as quick and harsh, and it wasn’t any cocky talk about how you should have been screaming his name.

No

This was sensual and loving.

It was a lot of heavy breathing and moaning. 

“Oh that feels good.” You gasped as he steadied his hips and gentle pulled and pushed yours back and forward.

Dante kept this motion up for a while occasionally leaning over you and kissing your shoulder which caused him to move deeper.

“Fuck yes.” You shoved your hips back wanting to feel that sensation again.

Dante stayed hovered over you pushing your hips down, so you were pinned under him with your lower half still raised and your lower back still arched but your front was flush against the bed.

You moaned loudly not caring how desperate you sounded.

This position was amazing. You being pinned down to the bed was so hot and the short, hard strokes were driving you insane.

You tried to match every push of his hips by tightening your muscles and wiggling your bottom up and back.

Dante cursed and hissed; immediately stopping his movements and pinning your hips back down. “Don’t.. don’t do that.” He groaned.

“Why not? You don’t like it?”

“You want this to last a bit longer don’t you?”

You smirked tightening your grip on him again moving back and forward.

“Babe, fuck.” Dante pushed against you hard, making your body go flat against the bed.

A cry of pleasure left your chest as he grabbed a ponytail full of your hair and yanked your head to the side, so his mouth was by your ear.

“I said stop, _didn’t_ I?” He pulled out slowly before pushing back inside you roughly.

Your body dipped into the mattress at his constant harsh jabs at your spot and your moans were surely fading into horsed drowned noises now.

It drove you crazy when his dominant side would take over.  

Dante’s hips moved quicker against yours, his voice hot in your ear.

“How does that feel baby?”

You gasped out of breath from you constant cries of pleasure.

“Fuck feels so good, mm yes.”

Dante kissed your cheek roughly before pulling out of you and pushing you, so you were on your back.

“You going to fuck me now demon boy?” You purred licking your lips at him.

You liked the sweet rough stuff but now you wanted to be sore the next day and just stay in bed eating ice cream and cuddling.

“Is that what you want, kitten?”

He’d only use that pet name in bed which made it have even a deeper effect than it already did.

Dante licked a wet strip up your neck before sucking a deep love bite on your skin.

“Mine.”

“Yes.” You gasped, pulling his hips towards yours.

*****

Dante pushed into you and brought both of your legs on his shoulders; pulling you so that the back of your thighs were pressed against the front of his.

A bruising grip on your hips and he began moving in and out going fast and faster making you moan and curse loudly.

It felt good, too good. Better than all the positions he had you in the entire night.

“Fuck Dante!” You gasped, digging your nails into the sides of his back, letting go soaking him in your lust.

Dante leaned over you causing himself to slip deeper inside you; he also took this opportunity to intensify your orgasm by rubbing at your sensitive pearl as well.

He braced himself up with one arm while his other gripped the back of your neck forcing his mouth into yours. His movements slowed down, and he just sat there groaning into your mouth as he reached his peek.

Slowly and gently he released your legs and pulled out of you lying beside you.

“Well that was definitely different.” You panted as your lust high wore off.

Dante got up from the bed.

“Shower.” He huffed, pulling you up as well.

You whined but gave in.

You could definitely use a shower.

*****

After your shower and having changed his filthy sexed up sheets, Dante laid with his head resting on your tummy, his arms wrapped around your waist.

You laid in the moonlight just enjoying the relaxation period that came after love making.

You gently comb your fingers through his hair, undisturbing any tangles.

“That feels so good,” he sighed.

So you kept at it; blunt nails gently scratching at his scalp.

It felt weird after the first few times you had sex, you weren’t sure what to talk about or even if you should have been talking at all.

You didn’t know what to do and you’d never want to go to sleep because you’d have so much on your mind but talking the man’s ears off wasn’t the best option since he would always fall asleep first.

After about the third time you’d just taken the option of sleeping as well.

But this time you were giving the man a lazy massage.

You switched up your methods the more he relaxed against you, your fingers now working in large circles moving down to the base of his neck.

Dante moaned again, squeezing you in the embrace he had you in as your fingers pressed down and followed the curve of his collar bone.

He relaxed even more against you, his body going dead weight against yours. 

Your left hand moved to the nape of his neck; digits working into the taught muscles back there.

You applied a bit of pressure as your right hand joined in, slowly loosening the muscles now in his shoulders, his skin turning a tickled shade of pink from your rough contact with him.

Dante lifted his head for a second placing a gentle kiss to your stomach.

"You spoil me ya know?" He sighed relaxing again against you.

"Do I? I mean you help me out a lot. It's only right I return the effort."

"Yes but that's part of my job to protect you."

"The cuddling? Kissing? Flirting? The amazing sex? Is that part of your job to?"

"Well no but-"

"So let me enjoy this." you smiled resting your hands on the lowest part of his back you could reach.

You peered out the window at the full moon. It was beyond beautiful and it provided the perfect scenery for your love making.

You actually didn’t want to go home. You wished you could stay there at the shop with him forever.

“I got to go talk to my mom tomorrow.” You sighed, your eyes getting dry and droopy.

“Then you should get some sleep then.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to. I’m not tired.” You yawned, fighting your sleep.

You were exhausted and sore like you wanted to be.

“Then you should make that sundae you promised.” Dante pried himself from you before getting up and disappearing into the closet.

You hadn’t gotten dressed after your shower and quite frankly you hadn’t planned on it either. His sundae was going to have to wait.

“Since when did I promise you that shit?”

“Ya know, earlier before you took advantage of me.” He grinned.

You rolled your eyes sitting up and wrapping the blanket around you.

“I remember it differently but it’s-“ you checked the time on your phone.

“ _1:30am_ and you want a damn sundae?” Your face distorted. “You didn’t even eat dinner.”

Dante reemerged fully dressed in his usual attire minus his coat.

“And where are you off to?” You raised an eyebrow to the man.

“Business.”

You scoffed pushing the blanket back before grabbing your robe off the chair in the corner of his room.

“So you’re going to bail on me? I thought you wanted your ice cream?”

“It can wait. I just remembered something. Don’t answer or open the door for _anyone_.”

He’d never told you that before and the from the tone in his voice he meant it.

What was going on?

“Wait, what the hell is going on?” You asked, stepping in front of the man.

“Just lock the door once I leave.” Dante shook his head walking around you and with his Rebellion over his shoulder heading downstairs.

“Ugh, damn it.” You rolled your eyes and followed the man.

“Damn it, Dante!” You grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Answer me.”

“Babe, ill be back soon. I promise.” Dante kissed your forehead before slipping his coat on and disappearing out the front door leaving you standing there confused.

*****

You ended up sitting at Dante’s desk again; Dawd’s journal in your hands. You’d locked the door like the man requested and didn’t open it despite the odd commotion going on outside. You were nervous and scared as shit honestly. You didn’t know what was going on and you weren’t really on your side of town, so you didn’t know much about the surrounding area.

You sighed flipping open Dawd’s journal back to where you left off.

 _I summoned the great beast! Luciano Victorio. The demon with the amazing healing blood. Deriving the_ _sap is one thing but if I can get my hands on this fuckers blood?? Imagine what I can create! I had to make a sacrifice and I think my life may be in danger. The raging beast had been in hibernation for 45 years! And as a result his skin was coated in fucking venom. A protection agent against intruders. Smart demon. This stuff could wipe out a whole reserve. I wonder what it could do to man._

Your teeth gritted and your hands gripped the ratty old journal so tight that it almost ripped into two.

“You got to be fucking kidding me.” You squeezed your eyes closed and slapped the journal shut.

Dawd must have used the venom Lucian had coating his body against your father. He’d summoned the man in hopes to kill him and harvest his blood. Surely he knew that was the dumbest fucking idea he could have came up with.

You groaned checking your phone.

_3:23am_

The white-haired man _still_ wasn’t back yet and it was just about to be pushing two hours.

You weren’t worried but at the same time you were. Dante hadn’t said much about where he was going or what he’d be doing. He just abruptly got dressed, grabbed his Rebellion and left and told you to lock the door behind him.

Where could the man have gone?

*****

Suddenly you heard the sound of a lock being unturned and the front door being swung open. There stood your bodyguard, covered in blood that was his and some that probably wasn’t. He had Rebellion slung resting over his shoulder and his hand on his hip.

“Ah! Nothing like taking out a whole gang of douche bags to get the day started.” Dante grinned swinging the thick fluid off his sword before stepping inside the shop and shutting the door behind him.

Blood and guts dripped on the floor as the man removed his coat and shook the excess gunk from it before tossing it on the rack

And of course it landed on the hook.

He’d miss one day.

You looked away from the pile of guts that formed by the front door and then to the man who was standing in front of the desk looking at you.

“Dawd poisoned my father.” You shook your head as you grabbed the broom and dust pan before heading over to clean up the mess the man had made.

You wanted to yell and curse at him, but you didn’t have the energy for it. You were exhausted and all you wanted to do was get some rest so you could prepare for when you would have to deal with your mother.

You had a million and one questions for Lucian and a million and two questions for Dante.

How the hell did you even manage to rope yourself in with demons?

“Sorry about that.” Dante said as he made his way from the downstairs restroom, now clean and blood and gut free.

“How’d he do that?”

“With venom from Luci-erm… a demon.” You caught yourself, opening the front door and sweeping all the mess outside.

Dante looked at you questionably. “From who?” he raised an eyebrow to your obviously poorly covered up statement.

“A demon. From a demon.” You didn’t make eye contact with the man as you came back inside and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare mop water.

Someone had to keep the place clean.

“That’s not what you said * _name_ *.” Dante poked his head in the kitchen, standing in the arch way with his arms folded over his chest.

Your ties had seemed to have been cut with Lucian, but you still couldn’t let Dante find out about him. Because then he would have found out you’d been lying to him even after you looked him dead in the eye and promised him you would be honest from now on.

You had so many different emotions running through your body and you didn’t know which ones to listen to.

“That’s what I said, where’d you go tonight? You just kind of ran out of here?”

“Don’t switch this on me.” Dante tapped his foot.

“Okay well lets just agree that you suck at keeping this place clean.” You rolled your eyes carrying a bucket of steamy mop water over to the front door.

“Babe.”

“Babe.” You mocked him, a smirk on your face.

“Don’t mock me.” Dante scoffed, turning to follow you.

“Don’t mock me.” You scoffed and then giggled.

Dante narrowed his eyes at you, walking up to you.

“Ill mop you.” You threatened, holding the soapy mop head up in the air.

“And I’ll dunk your little ass in that bucket, try me.”

Dante stepped to where the mop was pressed against his chest, the warm water soaking through his shirt and making it cling to him.

You gulped down the nerves you had in your throat before shaking the mop into his chest and dropping it; a smirk on your face as your legs tried to push you out the front door.

“Nope!”

Dante must have locked the door when he came in because now you couldn’t escape the warm bath of mop water you’d just received.

The whole floor was now soaked and slippery and you had a hard time keeping your balance as you danced around from the sudden assault.

“DANTE!!!!” you shrieked.

You had soap in your hair, and you were dripping from head to toe with suds. All you had on was your robe and water had gotten _everywhere_.

Dante laughed pulling his soaked shirt from his body and throwing it at you.

“There, change into that.”

“Ugh! It’s wet too!” You pouted, shaking soap from yourself.

“Oh, _is_ it?” he smirked.

You were about to try and tackle him, but you end up slipping and falling on your bottom.

Dante continued to laugh at you, and he reached a hand out for you to take and you took that opportunity to grab the man’s foot instead causing him to lose his balance.

“Ha! Not so funny now.” You grinned once he was sitting beside you, now soaking wet and not too happy.

“That’s cheating.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

You laughed at his child-like behavior. “Well you started it, punk!” you playfully, pushed him.

Dante pushed you back a little harder but still in a playfully manner. This caused you to fall over and get covered with a new layer of soap.

“You damn demon!” You regained your position before you tackled him back laughing.

You two playfully wrestled, slipping and sliding all over the hardwood floor.

“Okay! You win!” you gasped as Dante held you in a submission and tickled you .

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” Dante grinned, trying to stand but he ended up slipping back down.

“I let you win.” You scoffed, crawling over into the man’s lap. “Now we need another shower.”

“We aren’t dirty… _yet_.” He kissed you.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. Now you definitely didn’t want to go home. Not only were you having fun, but this was the first time in a while you felt so carefree and normal since before your father passed. You never had a normal life to begin with but certain situations when you were lost in the moment, you didn’t want to end.

Much like the one you were in now.

“We need to go shower and get this mess cleaned up.” You sighed, looking at the clock.

It was almost 5 in the morning and you hadn’t been to sleep since some time yesterday.

You pulled yourself up with the help of the doorknob and you carefully made your way over to the mop and started soaking up as much water as you could. Dante hopped up, shaking water from his hair and carefully stepped around the puddles of water.

“You could have gotten up all along couldn’t you?” You squeezed as much water as you could back into the bucket before starting up again.

“Actually no. That shit was ridiculous.” He laughed almost slipping again. “Great, now I have to shower.”

“You needed one of those when you walked through door.” You scoffed, going into the kitchen and just tossing a whole wad of paper towels on the remaining water.

Now you had an even bigger mess.

“Fucking hell.” You groaned, pushing the paper towels around to soak up the water.

“You could help you know. This is your fault to begin with.”

Dante shrugged, emerging from the kitchen with you beer in hand. “I _could_. But I enjoy watching you do it.” He grinned taking a seat at his desk.

“I _could_ stop sleeping with you.”

“Why do you have to take it that far?”

You grinned, picking up the trash and discarded it. “Oh is that where we draw the line?”

“You can stop everything else, just don’t stop doing that.” He said taking a drink.

You rolled your eyes as you finished up cleaning the mess. It took about a good half an hour, but you managed to get the place back spotless

*****

The sun began peaking above the horizon as you finally slipped back into bed for sleep you desperately needed. A nice hot shower and a quick make out session and you were sound asleep. Dante stayed up just watching you and thinking to himself.

It’d been a long week, but you enjoyed your stay at his shop. Everything felt normal. As if you lived there for years together. Just you and him relishing each other’s company.

And that’s all you’d ever wanted from Vlad. To just be able to spend time together without it always being about just him and what _he_ wanted to do.

You’d gone out on more of Dante’s jobs with him and you even got to find some new places to dig around in after you finished finding out what happened to your father.

Soon sleep claimed your bodyguard as well as he wrapped himself around you; his little body pillow and buried his face in your long silky locks.

“Night, babe.” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Everything seemed and was perfect, but little did you know things were soon going to take a sour turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^__^ such sweet time with your bodyguard and Dawd is a bitch lol.  
> Betrayed your father like that.  
> What did you guys think? Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where enough is enough!


	23. When Shit Hits The Fan, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dante could do was laugh to hold onto what bit of sanity he had left. He shook his head before disappearing. He didn't care to see anymore. He now knew why you'd been acting so weird lately and boy were you going to wish you'd never found that forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody got their seatbelts? Good, buckle them lol.  
> This chapter is super angsty and so many emotions. 
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors but you know the drill lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

You pulled your hoodie closer to your body as you made your way from your car to the entrance of the forest. You sighed as the cool Fall air whisked against your bare legs. Although it was cold out; tights and jeans weren’t the best option to run in and you didn’t understand how women even could. You were used to your legs being free; scarred with your many adventure battle wounds.

You didn’t mind them, half of them had faded away as years passed but you mom didn’t let you forget that ladies weren’t supposed to be covered in dirt and scratches. You just shook off her nonsense and continued to splash around in the puddle of muddy water you were currently occupied with at the time.

Once inside the forest; you removed your jacket, the temperature was always warmer since it basically ran off Lucian’s blood. The flowers always bloomed, and the grass was always green.

Lucian had one special gift.

You peered around the favorite shaded apple tree the man liked to sit at. You didn’t want to be out all day, so you made haste with your demand.

“Lucian, hi. Can we talk?” You asked.

*****

You sat with your fingers intertwined with Lucian's as he went on and on about a group of hunters he had to fight off the previous day. He seemed to be in the bubbliest of moods which was great because you had quite a bit to ask the man.

"What a sight! A vast group that all fell to their graves. You should have been present, my dear." Lucian caressed your cheek with his free hand and winded his tail around your ankle and up your leg.

"Lucian..." You chewed at your bottom lip not wanting to give in to your body's demands. You hadn’t seen Dante in a few days, and you’d gotten use to affection every day since you spent a whole week with him.

You had to lie to him again and of course you felt like shit for it. You tried to hint around and pry answers from him pertaining to Lucian but ever inquire you came up with in your head pointed to you knowing the man. Surely you could have just told Dante the truth from the start but with their given history there was no way either of the men would last five minutes in each other’s presence without swinging their weapons at one another.

Lucian was the only one who knew the truth behind what happened to your father and if Dante was tailing behind you then you would have never gotten as far as you were now. You were so close to the truth and you needed the closure more than anything.

“Beauty, you urn for me but you don’t express it, am I not to your liking?”

“Lucian, no it’s not that but please can you tell me what else happened with Dawd and my father?” you pleaded, rubbing your thumbs over the back of the man’s hands.

“Very well, the man you call Dawd summoned I with a vile request. He inquired about my hibernation aid. Said it was for a cause of good.”

You listened carefully as Lucian spoke. His once pale skin was now tan due to the long hours of him being out in the sun. He could pass for a normal human if it weren’t for all the black veins lacing the surface. It took you a moment to get use to how he spoke; his words broken and rearranged but you managed to get down his lingo.

“What did he do with it?”

Lucian exerted a toxic venom during his slumber, a protection stave that kept vandals from harming him at such a vulnerable time.

“He dashed it over the other man’s supplies, his water mainly. To humans the gift of protection be a deadly one indeed. Toxic and fatal in the end.”

Your mouth hung open in skepticism. Dawd poisoned your father out of jealous, and Lucian just so happened to be the one where said poison was derived from.

You couldn’t be mad at him, technically he had nothing to do with it. Dawd summoned him and Lucian had just been asleep until it was time for him to rise again.

“Nothing can cure it?”

“Only death my dear.” Lucian unwrapped his tail from your arm before standing before you.

“…No wonder nothing would work. What did Dawd say to you?”

“He claim your father to be wicked. Fella didn’t seem harmful; I didn’t know… Violence be not my wish but if needed; well, man shall fall.”

You sighed and felt your heart shatter again.

The truth was finally out.

You just sat a moment unable to talk or even respond to Lucian’s touches.

“Come, tread with me through the glory of my land.” He said as he held his tail out for you to take.

You took a moment to respond due to your mind being a whirled wind of emotions, but you sighed before grabbing it and following the man wherever he dragged you.

*****

Lucian was caring with you; comforting you when your mind would slip to thoughts about your father. He toured you around everywhere the man went, and you even found your old man’s old rag he carried with him buried under a mass of dirt. You cried hysterically and Lucian just eased all your pain by dunking you in sap.

You were sticky but you instantly felt better when you reemerged from the magical abyss. Lucian wasn’t so bad, and you wondered why anyone would want to harm him. He didn’t seem like a cannibalistic leader nor did he seem like a thief.

“Your father… sorry.” Lucian used his tail to lift your face since your head had been hung since he spilled the terrible news. “Shall I destroy all traces of the vile traitor?”

“You killed his daughter?” You sniffed and wiped your eyes.

“No. She traded her soul for a greater gift. The gift to get back at men. I granted her the choice and she surrendered her damned core.”

“Well… I don’t regret watching her fall. Her fucking father took away mine so oh well.”

“Beauty, you aren’t the only one to be torn of parental love. Your half breed’s donor took away my life. A traitor to his own kind. Karma always prevails.” Lucian scoffed and shook his head.

“His heart doesn’t deserve to beat.”

“Lucian… I know you have a past with Dante, but I can assure you he’s not your enemy.”

Lucian just gave you a look and rolled his eyes. His tail dipped into a puddle of sap and smeared it across your cheek. The pained emotions you were feeling at the moment vanished and you leaned into his touch.

Your body craved the touch of the man, but your heart belonged to Dante. Whether he knew it not.

However, what _you_ didn't know was that Dante was watching you the whole time.

He seen how you had your hands wondering every patch of skin of Lucian's chest, and how the man gave you a back massage that made you purr like a fucking cat. He seen how you flirted with the man and the way you wiggled your hips against him when he was busy sucking on the back of your neck.

It was all for your father though. You didn't desire Lucian in that way, even if the man was handsome; you had a demon already.

Now that you knew the truth you didn’t need the man anymore but getting away from Lucian was a lot easier said than done.

*****

Dante just couldn’t put the nagging feeling that you were up to no good out of his mind, so he followed you to the forest to see what you _really_ did why you were there alone.

He didn’t care if it made him seem crazy, after all he was supposed to watch out for you anyways, but what he didn’t want was for you to make him feel special just to be stringing him along.

Dante wasn’t one for many lovers and the fact that he _was_ giving a great deal of his attention to you said a lot.

It actually bothered him when he didn’t see or talk to you for days; you’d grown on him and he hated it.

He didn’t want to get attached to you; all this was supposed to be business related, but he couldn’t stop growing more fond of you.

He was mad but more so with himself for allowing you to shift his mood so easily. Seeing you with Lucian made his inner demon linger beneath the surface. It took every fiber of his being not to go up to you two and shoot the man in the face and possibly you too.

How could you show another demon the same attention you’d shown him? Especially with how you broke down into a fucking lake of tears at the thought of him walking out on you.

It wasn’t the fact that you were with another man; you two weren’t dating so that’s not what had him so pissed. It was the fact that out of all the demons in the underworld; it was Luciano Victorio.

A very hated demon that he couldn’t stand.

All Dante could do was laugh to hold onto what bit of sanity he had left. He shook his head before disappearing. He didn't care to see anymore. He now knew why you'd been acting so weird lately and boy were you going to wish you'd never found that forest.

*****

“Lucian what else happened?” You stopped walking with the man when you reached a huge cave that had a great deal of moss covering the entrance.

“Come my beauty, please dine with me on the delicious nourishment of my land.”

You exhaled as you looked down at your phone, no missed calls and you began to worry. Why hadn't Dante called you like he said he would?

Even though you lied to him about you going to the market for more science shit; you informed him that you’d take your cell phone with you in case he wanted to call, but yet he hadn’t rang your line and part of you began to feel like he forgot or just didn’t want to be bothered with you.

“I can’t I-“

“Or you can leave just as clueless as you came.” Lucian flared his nostrils at you, his canines baring in the gold caps that concealed them.

You gritted your teeth at Lucian’s blackmailing. He wanted you to himself and he wasn’t willing to let you get away so easily.

It’d been many years since he had a lover and you seemed like the perfect candidate.

*****

You sat with Lucian at a wooden table made from the trees from the forest.

The cave was his home, a very beautiful sight with sweet honeysuckle and lilies aromaing the air.

There were bamboo stalks and all kinds of tropical plants decorating the place, it was like being in a seclude paradise with just the sound of the huge waterfall and the many birds that roamed the land to keep you company.

Lucian dined you with a very scrumptious fruit salad that wasn’t half bad. There were several different berries and something green that looked like grass but tasted like fresh crisp buttery lettuce.

“Not bad. I didn’t think shrubs would taste so good.”

Lucian scoffed. “A lot divine than what your boyfriend feeds you.”

You cheeks immediately tinted pink at the mention of Dante being your boyfriend.

“He’s not my-“

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry and devour so you can scurry off to him.” Lucian sneered, scooping up a tail-full of berries and shoving them in his mouth.

“What happened to my father?” You finished your bowl off before gulping down the coconut water he provided.

Lucian was an old demon with an interesting taste palate.

“Your father learned of his comrades’ betrayal. Cut the man in the heart indeed; revenge. I see where you get your spunk.” He smirked at you.

“Tough man. Only correct his seed be just as. I figure he would have dismembered him if he could. The fella you call Dawd ran far, begging me to end your father’s life. I vowed not to harm any man who not harm me. So he tried to end me as well. Silly man.”

Lucian shook his head before getting up to retrieve something.

A skull.

 _Dawd’s_ skull to be exact.

You dropped your fork and just stared at the item in the demon’s hand.

“A trophy of my work. A reminder not to fuck with a God.”

Lucian’s eyes flashed their canary hue and you gulped down the bit of nerves that swelled in your throat at the sinister tone the man spewed as he told the tale of what happened to your father.

Dawd killed you father.

And Lucian killed Dawd.

Your mind tried to process so much it felt like you were going to pass out. You blinked several times before you cleared throat and rose to your feet.

“And my father?”

“Vanished.” Lucian placed Dawd’s hollowed out skull upon the table before dripping wax into it and lighting it.

“Candle light dinner with a beauty.” He smiled as he made his way to you.

“Lucian… I can’t stay I have to go. Thank you so much.” You sniffed, trying to hold back your tears.

It was getting late you and needed to check in and see why Dante hadn’t contacted you. You felt bad for abruptly leaving Lucian after he’d been so helpful and nice to you. You were indeed in a fucked up corner that you backed yourself into and you had no idea what you wanted to do.

Lucian sighed not even trying to fight you. “Fine. Good day.” He huffed before sending you back to the entrance of the forest with a flap of his bat like wings.

*****

You groaned as you dusted yourself off and made your way back to your car.

Finally you’d learned the truth and you weren’t sure what you’d should do. Lucian wasn’t really of any use to you anymore and you debated whether or not it was time for him to go back into a 1000 year long or an eternal slumber.

It wasn’t fair and he didn’t deserve it, but it wasn’t like he was a saint.

He’d murdered Dawd in god knows what way, not to mention everyone who entered the forest.

He couldn’t stay but you couldn’t bring yourself to harm the man either. You wished you could just go your sperate ways, but you wanted to carry out your father’s idea of turning the sap into medicine.

However, you couldn’t really do that with a jealous bodyguard and a lustful vicious demon who murdered anyone who tried to take away his gift. With Lucian in the way, you couldn’t complete your task.

What were you going to do?

*****

Just as you were about to shut your car door it was abruptly snatched out of your hand with so much force you thought it would break off the hinges.

"Wha-"

"Get out the car." There stood your bodyguard not really giving you an option as he pulled you out the car by the collar of your shirt.

"Dante?" You took a step back and then many more as he walked you back into the brick wall that your car was parked along.

"Where you coming from?" His voice was calm, but it held so much animosity.

"Dante, wha-"

"I asked you where are coming from??"

Your back smacked the brick wall so hard you thought you were going to fall through it.

Dante was in front of you just mere inches from you, he had either hand planted on the wall beside you keeping you from retreating; his eyes glued to yours and his foot tapping impatiently.

"From the _forest_? Hm??" The tone in his voice grew darker at the more lack of speech you gave him.

Your mouth fell open to plead your case, but he ended up doing it for you.

"You know, I told myself to just leave it alone and stop over thinking it, but no. I knew better. I fucking _knew_ better. I let you get under my skin. God I can’t believe I let you get this close to me." He shook his head laughing breathlessly.

"I let you in my space, I let my guard down and now look. You must think I'm a goddamn fool?"

You blinked rapidly trying to grasp what was going on. You were beyond confused, and you weren't even sure where Dante even came from and how he knew you were even at the forest. That would explain why he hadn’t called you. He wasn’t home.

"Dante...  What the hell?!"

"I'm going to ask you again, where are you coming from, * _name_ *?" Dante's eyes were glued to yours still.

He hadn't blinked the whole time and you were really starting to get scared. His pretty blue eyes dark and not with lust this time.  

"Yeah but wha-"

"What were you doing there??" He cut you off immediately his hands constantly flexing into fist the vein in his neck pulsing tight beneath the surface.

“Dante what the hell is going on?"

You tried to back up even more, but you were already pressed against the brick so tight you could feel the tiny gravel pricks starting to scratch at your skin.

You reached out to grab at his coat, but he harshly smacked your hand away causing you to whimper slightly and bring your hurt hand to your chest clutching it with your other.  

Dante's death stare didn't leave you and you debated if it was a good idea to speak or try your luck with escaping.  

"Keep your damn hands off of me and answer my question."

 _This_ demanding Dante wasn’t sexy at all.

 _This_ Dante scared you; a different man, not your usual snarky, cuddly, demon boy you were accustom too.

You’d never seen him so pissed, he didn’t even seem like himself and if you weren’t mistaken you could see flicks of red swimming around in the midnight abyss of his pupils.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Your voice was low and tucked in the back of your throat.

You were on the verge of crying and dropping to your knees.

You couldn’t even lie with a straight face because it felt like you were going to piss yourself soon. Your voice cracked with every word and your bottom lip trembled with copious amount of fear.  

A loud bang of fist-to-concrete just inches from your head made your body jolt so hard your soul nearly left your body.

"Stop fucking lying to me!"

Dante had blood dripping from his hand and the wall next to you had a hole in it so deep that if it got hit again you’d be on the other side of it or it would be crumpled to the ground into thousands of sediment pieces.  

"I saw you and him. Your little _boyfriend_. Him making you blush and smile. _Him_ , out of all fucking people. Luciano Victorio.”

Whelp, you’d been caught.

“So you think you're just going to play with me??" Dante scoffed shaking his head. “You just thought you could lie to me?”

Another punch to the wall and more rubble fell and some grazed your cheek, scratching it. You were trembling and on there verge of wetting yourself.

"I put _way_ too much faith and trust into you and look what happened.”

"Dante..." Your mouth hung open in disbelief. You couldn't believe what you'd heard.

He’d seen you getting close with Lucian. He followed you.

How hadn’t you noticed?

How hadn’t _Lucian_ noticed?

"You said you weren't entertaining anyone! You fucking promised me. Looked me dead in the eye. You said you wouldn’t go there alone." He was laughing.

Yeah only insane people did that.

You could practically feel the fire coming out of the man's body.

Your heart was thumping in your chest and your palms and neck began to sweat. It was hard to swallow, and you couldn’t stop quivering still.

"* _name_ * I got close to you. Closer than I have with anyone, I was your fucking _first_ , and you just basically-"

"Dante...  Please. Stop it…” Your voice was broken, and you were so close to being in tears right now.

You didn’t want to say the wrong thing and possible end up like the wall.

You could feel a sharp pain in your chest; your heart ached, and you had a hard time breathing at a steady pace.

“… Why did you follow me? Please calm down, you’re overreacting …”

"You lay with me; cook for me and clean up my place. Also you pay my bills and get my shop repaired not to mention you argue with me constantly and you have the _audacity_ to ask _why_ I followed you and then say that _I'm_ overreacting? Woman, you're insane." He scoffed, finally moving from you.

"Dante I promise you-"

"Just stop. You're full of shit and I’m tired of it. Just hurry up and finish whatever it is you need me for so I can get away from you for good. Actually, I don’t even care anymore. I’m done.” Dante threw his hands up.

 "You don't mean that..." You looked down at your feet. Your bottom lip trembling even more.

You fucked up big time and honestly nothing you could say would fix what you’d done. You hurt the only person who even gave a damn about you. Who the hell did you think you were if you thought you were going to have your cake and eat it to?

Although you were technically single, the relationship that Dante and you had developed wasn't one set in stone, but there was an understanding there.

You were his and he was yours; and if you weren't in the conditions you were in, you would probably be currently dating him.

Not anymore though.

Not only did he probably not trust you anymore, but he made it clear he didn’t want a thing to do with you.

*****

Dante took a deep breath, his pretty blue eyes darkened as he shut them and ran his hand through his hair.  

You didn't even know what to say. You had tears dripping onto your face and now it was officially time to come clean or lose the man you were in love with for good.

"Luciano..  He knew my father and Dawd. He knows what happened to him. He was there. He saw everything. I just wanted him to tell me everything and I figured if I showed him interest then he'd be more than willing to open up to me.”

You were now shaking and sobbing.

“He told me about how you guys didn’t like one another and that if I brought you back around then he would kill you. He wouldn’t have told me anything and I would have never found out what happened to my dad. You would have killed him if you knew what he did…”

You sniffed and tried to walk to your bodyguard, but he backed away from you.

“Dante, I would never intentionally hurt you. I care about you too much and I'm truly sorry for all of this… I-I..”

You took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were clouding your vision away. “I-I'm sorry for lying and hiding it from you. I knew you wouldn't want me to do it, but I was desperate, and we weren't going to get anywhere if you would have killed him…"

You sniffed and continued to look down at your feet.

"I don't deserve you or your kindness. I took it for granted. I should have better appreciated you. You gave me so much and I just basically took it and ran with it. I'm pretty selfish." You sighed, admitting to your sins.

"I know you're not the type to get involved in shit and I knew better."

"So did I." He broke in your speech.

"We _both_ knew better; nothing should have happened between us, but it did and now it's too late to try to even undo any of it.”

"I shouldn't have been flirting with you." Dante shook his head.

He was mad with himself for allowing you to get to him so easily. You were under his skin, down to the nerve endings and deep in his bones.

He cared about you and he'd do nearly anything for you. Even if you weren't being reasonable on your end. He should have walked out a long time ago but something in him wouldn't let him.

It wasn't your pleading and crying for him to stay. It wasn't the way you catered to him or the amazing sex you two would have.

Well actually it was all of those things but that's not the _main_ thing.

It was because he loved you as well.

He loved you and he couldn't reason with himself enough to admit it. He didn't want to admit it.

*****

The air fell silent for a while; about 20 minutes. You just stood there wiping your eyes constantly and Dante just paced back and forward.

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

Dante halted his stride before looking at you. “You expect me to believe that?”

“You can believe it if you want, but I wouldn’t be standing here fucking crying if I didn’t care!”

“You’ve done it before. You’re a selfish little brat * _name_ *”

It boiled your blood to hear your bodyguard say such a thing. You deserved it, but that didn’t mean you wanted to hear it.

“I get it Dante.”

“No, you don’t fucking get it. You don’t get it at all.” He shook his head.

“I’m trying to apologize and you’re just-“

“Save it. You’ll need it for when you fuck up again with someone else.”

You growled before walking right up to the man and getting in his face.

“Look I get that I hurt you, you don’t have to try and hide it anymore. You’re half human Dante, its okay to have fucking emotions you know? I’m sorry okay? I really am.”

You pushed him and wiped your wet face.

“You just don’t know how bad I feel. How much sleep I’ve lost over this. I almost got fucking raped; I got the shit beat out of me because I was that determined to find closure. This was something I needed to do on my own and I appreciate your help. I do. I fucking do, but it was either flirt the truth out of Lucian or die. He wanted to kill me because I smelled like you. He was the demon who was at Dawd’s house. He killed him.”

You paused to gather your breath.

“Lucian killed Dawd and he turned Lizzy into a demon! After she saw that with her new life she could get what she wanted; revenge against Johnathan, she murdered him. Dawd tried to kill Lucian. He wanted his blood and he wanted him to kill my father, but Lucian refused to. He wouldn’t murder a man who didn’t try to murder him first.”

You gave Dante a look as if that was his cue to own up to feuding with Lucian. You knew about their ongoing rivalry, but you wanted to hear Dante’s side of the story and why he hated him so bad.

Lucian was disgusted by the fact that a half-breed could harvest so much power. He was a pure blood and it taken him years for his power levels to even merely tip Dante’s.

Everything was just a web of jealously and you were wrapped right in all of it. Between your love triangle; your mother’s envy of your relationship with your father and Vlad’s jealousy of your adventures getting all your attention. Dawd was jealous of your father as well and it ended up costing both men their lives.

At that moment you wished you never were born. You wished you never knew Dante or Lucian. You wished Vlad never found you interesting. You hated your life.

*****

“I wouldn’t intentionally hurt you Dante. All I wanted to do was find out what happened to my father. That’s it. Yeah Lucian is nice looking but he’s not _you_. He’ll never be you… _No_ one will.”

You stepped to him as he just listened to you.

You didn’t care if he hit you; not that he would, or even backed away from you. Everything you were saying was coming from the heart and you meant every bit of it.

“He didn’t fucking hold me on the first day we met, and he didn’t fall off a cliff because I pushed him. He didn’t run through a forest bare butter ball ass naked to keep me safe either. He also doesn’t deal with my mother’s shit, and he certainly didn’t take my virginity and make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

More tears trickled down your face. “And I certainly don’t love him… Not like I love you…”

Your voice went out on the last part and you broke into a fit of more hysterical ones. Dante just watched you with his arms crossed over his chest.

He believed you. Every word of it, but that didn’t mean he was ready to forgive you just yet.

The rumble of thunder broke the silence that graced the air and tiny sprinkles of rain began mixing with your tears.

“And if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore I understand. I don’t blame you. I’ve been a handful I know, but surely you can understand the amount of stress and shit I’ve been through these past months. It’s no excuse I know but it’s just so much to deal with. I hate I had to go about things this way and it was never my intention. I’m sorry Dante, I really am. I love you… I don’t know if-“

You were cut off by a harsh kiss; so harsh you almost fell back if he didn’t catch you.

Rain began pouring down on you. Pretty romantic, you thought.

Dante pulled away from you and looked at you. “….Y-you mean that?”

“On my father’s grave.”

You were now soaked with rain and trembling from both your emotions and the cold.

He just looked at you before caressing your face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose.

“….Take care of yourself..” Dante backed away from you and headed off in the opposite direction.

Immediately you followed behind him but stopped dead in your tracks when one of his guns was pointed at you.

“Don’t.” Dante shook his head.

“No! You can’t leave… please, no….”

Despite your begging he continued on but once again you tried to go after him; that is until a bullet connected with your windshield and that was enough for you to know he meant what he said about him being done with you.

Dante would never harm you; especially not shoot you. However he needed to get his point across.

Now you were bodyguard-less and windshield less… and it was pouring down raining.

What next?

*****

 

Your mother sat at the kitchen island with her legs crossed over one another and her fingers intertwined on top of the counter.

“Hey, mom.” You sighed.

You made it home in one piece despite your car being flooded and glass being at your feet. You looked extremely tired and your voice was barely there.

“How are you?” She asked, sipping her cup of coffee.

You agreed to talk to her once you got back home from you week with Dante, but she hadn’t been around, and the staff informed you she went away for a few days. She actually seemed to be in a good mood and she even had a glow to her.

“Exhausted, honestly.”

“Anything you want to tell me?” She raised an eyebrow at you.

“Dawd killed dad.” You rested your head on your propped up arm.

Everything came out blunt and dry, all your energy had been exerted from arguing with Dante and all you wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep all day. Your heart was in millions of pieces and you currently wished you were your shattered windshield.

“What?” Your mom gasped and sat her mug down.

She was dining in on coffee for a change.

“He poisoned him. Dad had ideas to make us a shit ton of money and Dawd was basically upset because he didn’t come up with the idea so I’m guessing he wanted to steal it.”

She looked at you in disbelief and just nodded. “And what about you? What are you doing?”

“Well, now that I know what happened I plan on carrying out dad’s plan. He wanted to make a new medicine from this sap that they found. It’s like super powerful shit so I’m going to sell it like he wanted to.”

Your mother reached over the counter and grabbed your hand. “That sounds dangerous…”

You were shocked that her touch wasn’t harsh, it was actually warm and concerned. You could feel her emotions trembling out of her finger tips and into you.

“Yes, but that’s why he hired Dante. He, uh… He’s a demon hunter and a damn good one. I’ve seen some crazy shit these past few months and he’s been there to protect me every step of the way.”

“Is that all he’s doing?” She raised her brow to you.

She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Dante and you were close, but she wanted to hear it from you. She wasn’t going to press the subject unless you wanted to talk about it yourself. She saw how he handled you and it was a lot better than Vlad.

“Mom, why do you keep asking that?” You sighed, debating if you wanted to tell her the dirty truth or not.

You did need a shoulder to lean on at the moment but with how your day was going; you couldn’t take anyone else pushing you away.

“Because I seen you two holding hands in the garden, and then he kissed you.”

Well it was time to talk about it then.

You cleared your throat and got up from your stool.

“* _name_ *, so is there something we need to talk about?” she turned to stop you. Her voice was calm, and she held her wrinkled hand out for you to take.

“Well you already know so what’s the poi-“

“Have you two had sex?” She asked, a smile on her face.

Your mom was smiling at you. What the hell happened while you were gone for a week?

“Mom! Please, I really don’t want to talk about it.” You groaned.

Your whole face and neck were burning red and you just wanted to disappear into thin air and never be seen or heard from again.

“That’s pretty cute. My little girl is a woman now. I just knew you two were going to get along. I read the note remember? And then I found your panties in the library, not to mention these.”

Your mother dumped a box over that had Dante’s lost tie in it and your other forgotten items you left that night you got freaky in the dining room.

“No wonder you were late to dinner that night.”

“What the hell happened while I was gone?” Your ears were burning hot and you took a seat back beside her.

“I had some thinking time. Castell talked to me, told me how you felt…” She sighed and looked down. “I haven’t had a drink since that night…I visited your father and I told him everything, it rained. I felt his anger in the winds. I felt his pain. I know apologizing to you is pointless, but I do love you. And if you and Dante have something then-“

“Mom, it’s not like that. I know what you saw but-“

“Is it really worth lying about now?” She smiled and took your hand. “You don’t have to tell me what you do, but I just want you to be safe and keep in mind that guys do get tired and leave when they see no purpose for you.”

“You mean Vlad.” You sighed and looked away from her. “Well, I may have already ran him off..”

“Oh? What happened? I thought you two were like, in love or something?” She smiled and nudged you.

It felt weird talking to your mother about Dante but at the same time it surprised you at how easy you could open up to her. It felt like it was something you always did and if anyone could give you advice; your mother was the one to go to.

 “Well, I was lying to him about what I was doing because the person who knew what happened to dad; him and Dante don’t exactly get along.”

Your mother nodded and sipped her coffee. “Oh no, well that’s not good, dear. Is that all?”

“And I kept lying and telling him that I wasn’t and that I wasn’t doing anything behind his back. I knew if I told him the truth then he would want to kill the guy and vise versa.”

“That bad of a fight huh?”

“Yeah I’m not sure what happened exactly between them, but they despise each other.”

“Does Dante know how you feel?” Your mother frowned and held your hand with her free one that wasn’t holding her coffee mug.

“I told him, and he just left…”

Your mother pouted and got up from her stool to hug you. “Aw, sweetie. Just give him time. I’m sure he’ll come around. He seems to really like you as well, so I don’t think he’s done with you just yet.”

“I hope not…”

You sniffed.

“I'm still not sure about a lot of things but I see that he makes you really happy and if you like him, then so do I." Your mom gave you a smile.

"But... he doesn’t want to be around me." You exhaled and took her hand into yours squeezing it.

"We'd be good together. I know we would.”

Your mom just continued to comfort you the best she could and felt bad for you since you seemed to be really upset about losing your bodyguard. It was a lot to take in but with her new outlook on life; your happiness meant the world to her.

"Mom... I love him..." Your bottom lip trembled and instantly she hopped back up from her stool to embrace you. "God, I love him so much, mom." And that's all you got out before you broke down.

Your mother just sighed and rubbed your back soothingly.

"How do you know you love him?" She asked.

Your mind had been made up a long time ago about how you felt about your bodyguard. And no matter how much he irritated you, you could never stop your feelings from progressing for him.

You thought for a minute before you responded. "I-I just do, mom. I get this feeling when I'm around him, kind of like what I had with Vlad but it's stronger and it doesn't feel like I _have_ to feel the way, it just comes naturally."

"Loving someone and being _in_ love with someone are two totally different things, sweetie. Which is it?"

"Both..."

"And you're sure of it?" Your mother looked at you for clarification.

"I'm pretty sure..."

"And? How does he feel?"

You wanted to vomit at her words. You could feel your throat swell and part of you felt like you would pass out. You weren't sure exactly how Dante felt, you never bothered to ask because you felt like he wouldn't tell you anyhow.

Not to mention he said he was done with you.

But you must have meant something to him with the way you two carried on all year. Not to mention him busting your windshield and destroying a wall.

Your lack of speech gave your mom an uneasy feeling.

"Sweetie, I know you have a lot going on right now and your judgement isn't all there-"

"No mom, I know I love him and... I-I I'm not sure if he loves me back... But I know he cares."

 _"*name*,_ I care. Your aunt cares, all your cousins care. But just because you care doesn't make it enough..."

She shut her eyes thinking back to your father.

"I understand, but I can't be with him anyways so what's your purpose in telling me all this?"

"I just don't want you to be so hurt. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way..."

"I'll be hurt regardless if he loves me or not, mom. He left and I don’t know if he’ll come back." You sighed and got up from the island.

"I'll just have to figure it all out when the time comes."

"Well until then we're having a party!" Your mother chimed.

"Mom..."

"Parties are always fun! Come on, help me plan for it, dear!”

You dreaded the idea of your mom slipping back into her old habits, but a party did seem like a good way to get over the currently heart break you were facing. You already missed Dante and wanted to call him, but you went ahead and let him have his space.

If he wanted to change his mind about being your bodyguard than the decision would have to be made on his own will. At least you’d finally told him how you truly felt.

Hopefully it was enough to bring him back and perhaps keep him in your life longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well now everyone knows the truth but your dear bodyguard seemed to not like it very much :/  
> Will he come back? Who knows... but on the bright side, you and your mom are talking! :D  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you have some time for yourself and you come up with a plan for the sap. Also, you and your mother continue to work on your relationship.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	24. Baby, Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I really enjoyed writing this chapter so much! A lot has progressed and I'm just so excited but guys, we're getting close to the end!😭😭 only 6 chapters left!  
> But no worries, I still have two more chapter works I'm working on😁
> 
> So without further ado; I want to say I got all the errors this time but I doubt it lol.  
> But enjoy guys! and happy 4th🇺🇸

It only took a whole day of crying like a damn baby for you to cave and try to get a hold of Dante. You couldn't function knowing the man you loved was upset with you and you were willing to do anything to get back on his good side.

You had a hard time sleeping and staying focused in your studies; often just giving up halfway through. Keep in mind it had only been two days since your argument and you were a whole shipwreck.

You'd called him twice that morning, but of course he didn't answer.

So you tried again by the afternoon. At first, the phone just rang but by the 10x; it didn't even go through at all; him more than likely unplugging it. So you just gave up and went back to crying your eyes out in your bedroom for the day.

You didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

"Sweetie, you can't stay in your room forever! We have to prepare for the party."

Your mother knocked on your door before entering. Her chipper side was actually more annoying than it was pleasant for the moment. She hadn't been drinking wine, so coffee was her new friend and boy did it show.

She came buzzing in your room with a smile on her aged face. You had nothing to hide anymore so you didn't see a reason to lock your door.

"Mom, I don't want to party, okay? I'm tired and I have a lot to do."

"What? Like cry over some boy? Sweetie, I know you're upset but now this is what karma is; a bitch. You hurt him; you can't expect for him just to take you back."

Although your relationship with your mom was decent now; she still seemed to always hit you in the imaginary balls with her harsh but truthful words. Your father would have sugar coated things a little more to be sentimental to your hurt, but your mother felt like you were old enough to hear how things really were.

"I don't! I just... I-I miss him..." You sniffed and sat up.

You looked like pure horse shit straight out the stable.

You just wanted your bodyguard back more than anything.

"Give him time, it's literally only been two day."

"Mom...."

"What do you want me to say!?" Your mother rolled her eyes and patted your back. "You didn't even cry this much with Vladimir."

"Vlad sucked. He didn't deserve my tears."

"You think you deserve Dante's loyalty?" She pushed your hair from your face.

_Jeez, mom. Enough with the ball busting._

"...No, but I want it; I want him..." You sighed and picked up your phone.

"Am I really that desperate? I mean, I don't care if I am. I still need his help going out. I can't face everyone alone; Lucian was an exception since he wouldn't harm me but everywhere else is so dangerous."

"I say stay inside and just focus on whatever your father left for you." Your mom suggested.

She didn't want you out on your own but at the same time she didn't want you dehydrating yourself from crying so much over Dante.

"But... I don't want to stay inside!"

" _*name*,_ well I don't know what to tell you! You got to just wait and see what he wants to do. Just let him have his space for a while."

"Fine." You exhaled and pushed yourself out of bed. "But I'm not giving up, mom..."

Your mother smiled at you and gave you a hug.

"You sound just like Craven. He never wanted to quit even when things got tough. We were on the verge of being homeless and he... well let's just say he did what he needed to do to get the rent money. I never agreed with his methods, but your father was definitely determined. Oh I miss him so much." She sighed and you squeezed her since she too was starting to feel down.

"But he's in a better place. Rest his dear soul. Sweetie, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You're so smart! I know you'll make the right choices and I know Dante will be back. Remember, he wasn't exactly honest with me. He lied about being intimate with you and as mad as I should be; I'm glad it was with him and not Vladimir."

"I didn't... we didn't um.. we didn't have sex..." Your cheeks flushed red and you turned your gaze from hers.

Your mother just wiggled her greying brows at you and smiled. "So your panties just walked to the back of the library?"

"Yep. Not mine. I don't know who's they are." You shrugged and moved out of your embrace.

"Riiight. So the kiss in the garden?"

You went downstairs for a bite to eat and right behind you was your mom teasing you about your private life.

"He tripped and I caught him." You shrugged.

"With your mouth?"

"Mom!" You groaned and poured yourself a glass of freshly squeezed juice.

All the staff were currently busy in their work, so it left you and your mother alone to chit chat.

"We.. kissed but that's it..."

A warm smile touched her face and she decided to leave you be. "Okay, just a kiss. Gotcha! So, what are you wearing to the party?"

"No party, mom. I told you I have things to do. I have to figure out what dad wanted to do with this sap. I'm thinking about turning it into liquid; where it can be injected or whatever." You explained.

"But the sap is so sticky and thick. I'll need something more than just it to get the right mixture."

"I'm sure Craven has something in that damn laboratory of his you can use. He always brought shit home; I thought he had an alien once!"

"More than likely a demon, ma. But yeah, I've been down there recently. I'm going down there for a while, I'm not going to the party, but I'll be back for dinner." You grabbed up your sandwich you'd been constructing and your glass of juice.

"I'll see ya later..." You kissed your mom's cheek before disappearing into the basement where your father's lab was located.

*****

You ended up in your father's lab to see what you could come up with from the sap. You took a seat at his desk and worked on devouring your sandwich and juice. You had the music from his computer playing and oddly enough every tune that played was a love song or one about getting your heart broken.

Your father clearly had a sensitive side and you wished you would have discovered it while he was alive so you could ask what in the hell was wrong with him.

You shut the depressing music off and finished your meal before you decided it was time to run through some ideas.

Immediately you flipped your notebook open to be greeted by the many doodles of Dante's name you'd been collecting.

It was like being in middle school all over again during class and your crush was just there; all stupid and oblivious that you liked them.

Except Dante was fully aware of how you felt now and part of you had hope that he would be back since he kissed you before he left. 

His expression changed after you told him you loved him, but it still remained firm. Soften but still adamant.

It was like he was shocked to hear it and didn't know how to respond so he just kissed you.

It was an emotional kiss; no words said but a lifetime of feelings being forced out. You wanted to grab him and hold him so he couldn't leave without prying you off of his person first.

Even after getting your windshield destroyed you still wanted to follow him. You just wanted your bodyguard back.

You just groaned and dropped your head down.

As if you needed a reminder that he currently probably hated you. You shut your notebook and pushed it to the side. You were now no longer in the mood to study or do anything.

You looked around the lab remembering how Dante had his fingers curled inside you on the table, how you couldn't stop moaning and begging him to touch you. It was your second interaction and you were still nervous for him to see you without clothes on, but you were so turned on that you didn't care.

You remembered how your mom called your phone and you could hardly speak.

And how he got himself off in the sink.

You wanted to sleep with him that day, but you were pressed for time.

Still, Dante made you cream yourself just the way you liked. Everything seemed to remind you of your bodyguard.

Getting over him was going to be a lot harder than you thought.

Even occupying yourself in the lab wasn't working and your constant thinking caused you to fuck up every trial of sap you were running.

"Fuck!" You shoved the test tube rack off the counter; glass flying in various directions.

You just sat at your father's desk crying for the next 30 minutes before you tried once again to phone Dante.

"Devil May Cry?"

You hesitated to speak since you weren't expecting him to answer. You hadn't really come up with much to say since you were just getting dial tones all day.

" _Hello_?"

You took a deep breath and hurried and spoke before he hung up.

"Dante...hi."

"What do you want?" His tone was harsh and every bit of flat.

You could just practically see the expression on his face even though you weren't there with him.

"Can we talk?"

"We're doing that now. What do you want?"

"I.. I miss you... I'm sorry, please..." You sniffed. "Are you really done with me? I love you... I-"

"You don't love me; you love the thought of me and your sob ass crying means nothing to me. You called to waste your breath and my time? Good day to you * _name_ *."

"Dante! Please!! Don't hang up... just... hear me out okay..?"

A deep sighed breath that left through his nose filled the other end of the phone. You could hear the creek of his chair and the tapping of his fingertips on his desk.

"You’ve got 5 minutes."

"Dante, please. I know I fucked up but...I'm sorry, I really am. I know I should have just told you, but I was scared. I didn't want you to go after Lucian; you would have killed him..."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not! He's the only one who knew what happened to my father..."

Dante went silent for a while but didn't hang up.

"You still lied to me, multiple times and you promised you were telling me the truth. I thought we were better than that? I thought we had something... something special... "

"We do! I swear we do. Please.... don't leave me alone..."

"You left me alone. You didn’t care how I felt; you don't care how anyone feels. You're selfish and as long as you get what you need, then fuck everyone else's feelings, hm?"

Dante still wasn't ready to forgive you and since you made him feel like shit; the hurt was about to get returned. You couldn't blame him though and you honestly deserved it.

"What? No! I do care about you and how you feel. I love you... I really do. I wouldn't keep telling you if I didn't."

"If you cared, you would have never lied to me to begin with. But you can clearly take care of yourself, or better yet, have Luciano do it for you. Goodbye."

"No!!! Please don't hang up. Please.."

Dante didn't hang up, but he wasn't talking either and the line just went silent for about 10 minutes.

“What happened between you two?”

“Does it matter?”

“I just want to understand why you hate each other is all…” You sniffed.

“Well, it doesn’t matter why. I just don’t like him.”

"Okay, well um.. C-can I see you tonight?"

It took him a minute since he had quite a bit on his mind, but Dante responded. "...I'm busy later..."

"Okay... well I love you and I hope that you decide to still talk to me. Bye..." You sniffed again and wiped the tears from your eyes.

Dante didn't respond, he just hung up.

A loud and frustrated groan left your lips and your cell phone went flying across the room; now broken and into a few pieces. Getting a new one wasn't a problem, but you didn't care about your phone at the moment.

You didn't care about the stupid party your mother wanted you to help with and you didn't care about the sap either.

All you could think about is how you were now alone with no one to turn to. You had no one to hold you and to tell you things would be just fine. Your tears weren't getting wiped and your heart was still in pieces.

You needed your father.

*****

Your father's headstone was just as gorgeous as the first day it got laid. Your fingertips lightly traced over the weathered stone letters and a smile caught your face.

"Haven't seen you in a while. I'm proud of myself for not running back here. Mom was out here I heard; can you believe it?" You sat in the grass with your hoodie pulled up over your head.

It was chilly out; the sky gloomy and matching your demeanor.

"I need to talk to you though. I don't know who else to go to, but I fucked up, dad... I fucked up bad." You sighed and brought your knees to your chest and rested your head on your forearms.

"I found the forest though! The one you wanted me to find. I found Dawd's journal; _I_ did! I know I wasn't supposed to fall for Dante, but I did that too, but now he hates me because I was just trying to do what you asked..."

A harsh gust of wind made you raise your head up and you took it as your father's way of responding to your ranting. He may not have been with you physical but something inside you could feel a connection. Even with him not there.

"Yes, I know. I know. Not what you had in mind but dad, I love him, and I don't know what to do.... I need his help, but I don’t know how to make things right..."

You looked around the cemetery at a few others all gathered around their deceased loved ones. You hadn't been to your father's grave since a few days after his funeral and surprisingly it was a lot easier to visit than you thought.

"What should I do? Should I just let him be? Or should I try to talk to him again? Come on, dad... give me a sign..." You sighed and shut your eyes.

The wind continued to blow but pleasantly now. You took it as your father's way of comforting you even from the grave. It may have been silly to others, but it helped you settle some of the hurt in your heart. Even if it was just the wind blowing; inside your mind it was your father holding you and caressing your face.

“Okay, dad. I’ll give him his space. But anyways, I found your lab and I’ve been done there working on the sap. I can’t believe Dawd’s punk ass poisoned you. I knew it was something about him that I didn’t like.”

You stretched out in the soft grass next to your father’s grave.

“I met Luciano too! Wow, he’s amazing! I can’t believe we both got to meet him. He’s actually nice. I wonder if he was nice to you as well. I thanked him for not killing you. He told me all about when you were there.”

*****

You continued to just sit and chat with your father's headstone until the temperature become to frigid and you couldn't keep warm.

“It’s getting too cold, dad. I’m going to go now but I love you so much and I fucking miss you. Don’t worry, I’ll turn the sap into medicine and sell it and hopefully I’ll get to see Dante again… Thank you, dad. For everything, and even though you didn’t intentionally bring him into my life for me to love him; I’m more than grateful for my… well my _use_ to be bodyguard. Until we meet again, old man.” You smiled a bit and kissed the stone.

A warm breeze caressed your damp face and it nearly made you piss yourself because it was freezing out and somehow the weather changed for a brief second. You felt in your heart that it was your father saying goodbye to you.

*****

Your windshield was fixed the same day it was broken but you still had pieces of glass in your car. A constant reminder that you hurt the man you loved.

Despite you being upset with life at the moment; your day seemed to not be so bad once you left your father’s grave, that is until you got back home to be greeted by your ex.

Vlad leaned against his car with his arms folded. “There you are. I tried calling but your phone goes to voicemail.”

“Because I broke it. What do you want, Vlad?”

“You back. Why do you look so upset? What’s wrong?” Vlad made his way to you and took your hands.

You didn’t even try to fight the man. You were too hurt to.

“You had your chance, Vlad. I don’t have time for you or your shit, okay? I have a lot to deal with.”

“Where’s your little bodyguard at? I’m surprised he isn’t attached to your hip.”

“What’s wrong? You jealous still?” You scoffed and pushed him away from you.

“I don’t care but if he’s hurting my girl then he’s an asshole.”

“He’s not an asshole. He’s way better than you.” Your fists clenched at your sides and you gritted your teeth.

“Yeah, well watch yourself. Anyways, your mother is going to host a party, you going?” Vlad crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

Though he wasn’t welcomed in your world; your mother still found Vlad to be a family friend. You never understood why but you knew it was no point in arguing with her about it.

“No.”

“Why not? I thought I would get to see you in a dress.” Vlad smirked.

“Not a chance, Vladimir. You can leave now.” You made your way past him to the front door.

The wind had picked back up and all you wanted to do was crawl in bed and cry the rest of the day. Dante still wasn’t budging out of his sour mood and you couldn’t at all blame him. You just hoped that he would look past your lies and see that you really did care about him.

*****

For the next week you occupied yourself in trying to stretch what little sap you had left from when you harvested some the day Dante fell in it. You didn't have much left and your many errors caused you to blow through it before you could come up with a proper medical solution.

It was nearly impossible to obtain more with Lucian stalking around and if you didn’t get the formula correct then you would have to go out and try and sneak more.

You needed a test subject other than yourself as well because it was only so many more self-inflicted wounds you could take before your mother threw you in a psychiatric hospital.

The sap would just heal the scars but the process of getting them wasn't very pleasant.

You hadn't bothered Dante and he hadn't even thought to check on you; that didn't stop you from crossing his mind though. He wanted to talk to you just as bad, but he couldn't stop being bothered for over 5 minutes.

Your love confession just kept replaying in his head and every time he would work up the nerve to pick up one of your calls; your lies would surface back into his mind and If you could wonder around alone with Lucian than you could very well continue your research on your own; he thought.

He missed you as well, but he just couldn't get past how you lied to him instead of just being honest.

He was truthful with you for the most part; some things didn't matter to be said but he still remained honest.

Your mother knocked on the lab door before entering with a plate of your favorite cookies.

"Hey there! They made cookies. Want one?" She sat the plate of sweets down in front of you and snatched one up.

"They're fresh so get them while they're hot!"

"No thanks..." You pushed the plate back from you.

"Aw, come on, dear! It's been a whole week and a half. Surely he didn't leave _that_ big of an impression..."

Your mom pouted and took a seat next to you.

"You have no idea, mom... I just miss him so much." You pushed yourself up from your seat and went upstairs with your plate of cookies.

To your surprise and also your mother's; a bouquet of blown glass Calla Lilies were on the table in a gorgeous purple and gold vase. Each flower was unique, not one design the same. The streams were a gorgeous glittery green with hues of yellow.

"Wow..."

"Where did this come from?" You lightly touched the peddles and smiled.

"I have no idea. They weren't here before I came down there." Your mom checked the piece for a tag.

"Oh, says they're for you." She smiled and carefully picked the vase up and handed it to you.

" _Me?_ Doesn't says who's it from... probably Vlad. I would break them but they're gorgeous." You carefully took the vase up to your room and sat them on your desk.

You couldn't stop admiring them. Not only were they your favorite flower, but they also were in a vase that was your favorite color.

"Someone really likes you, dear. Those are beautiful. I wonder who they’re from!" Your mom smirked and nudged you.

"I-I have no idea but they're nice."

*****

You took your necklace that your father gave you and draped it around the vase; which just added to its already exquisite beauty.

"Well now it's almost time for the party. Surely you're going tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm going out tonight..."

“Where?”

“I don’t know..” You sighed and just stood in your room with a sad look on your face.

Your mother groaned and pulled you into a big hug. “Come to the party, I promise it’ll be worth it, sweetie!”

Despite you slipping into slow depression, your mother’s new outlook on life was a drastic change and even though she still partied until she was purple; you didn’t want to cause her to slip back in her old ways from your lack of interest in things she wanted to do.

“Alright, fine.”

“Yay! I have the perfect outfit for you. I think you’ll look adorable in it.” She gave you a kiss on the cheek and literally skipped out of your room.

Coffee was starting to become worse than the wine.

*****

 

It was the night of the party and you already wished the event was over. You were tired and your trial and errors finally paid off. You'd finally gotten a decent sample of the concoction you were turning the sap into. Unfortunately you only were able to produce one vile with the amount of the healing substance you had left. You would need to go out to the forest and harvest more.

You stayed up all night down in your father’s lab; taking your mother’s approach with the coffee just to stay awake. You dosed off a few times, but you managed to get quite a bit of work done.

You also needed a test subject to operate on other than yourself and you didn't know anyone who was willing to get stabbed or injured in whatever way so you could jab a new medication into their veins.

You would have experimented on yourself, but you didn't have the balls to gut yourself in the stomach. Though, Vladimir seemed like the perfect candidate since he saw fit to work your nerves.

He hadn't left you alone since he found out about you and your bodyguard. He'd overheard your mother telling someone that you were finally dating and in love.

Despite none of it being true; except for the love part, you didn't want everyone in your business. Especially Vlad.

Your ex questioned you constantly about the things Dante and you had done. You would just wave him off and go about your business not wanting to hear him whine and fuss about how you didn't give him the time of day, but some random person got your attention quicker than a stripper.

"So has he fucked you??" Vlad had his arms crossed over his chest with his nose in the air.

"Why? You want him to fuck you next?" You rolled your eyes and tried to walk off, but the man stopped you by stepping in front of you and putting his arms up.

You questioned him about the bouquet of glass flowers and he just said he’d never waste money on something that could easily get broken.

So that left the mystery back open as to who could have given you the beautiful gift. Good thing you didn’t break them.

"That's the very reason why you're alone now. You don't know how to communicate." Vlad sucked his teeth and chuckled since he knew you were still upset about losing your bodyguard.

Your fist connected with his chest; not hard enough to leave a mark but he quickly retreated from you.

"Fuck you, asshole. Dante is _way_ better than you and he always will be. I can't believe I thought to love you once." You laughed and shook your head.

"Good thing I saved all my love for him."

"Ah! Damn it. Violence isn't the answer!" Vlad rubbed at the stinging spot where you jabbed him.

He narrowed his eyes at you having realized what you said.

" _Love him??"_

"Yes. I love him and I don't care who knows. You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what true love feels like." You were on the verge of bursting into a leaking faucet of tears.

It hurt to talk about Dante knowing he didn't care to be around you anymore. You wished he'd talk to you or even just let you know he wasn't upset and that he was doing fine.

Needless to say, Vlad didn’t take too kindly to knowing you were in love because it meant that his chance to get you back was now over. So he stormed out your house and freed you to go back down and finish your work in your father’s lab.

*****

Your hair was pinned up in curls and you wore a beautiful dark Jade dress that hugged you like a bodysuit. Every step you took made the fitted material ride up and you made a mental note to ask your mother who in the fuck she thought could fit the thing because you surely couldn't.

It was a gift from her; said you'd look dashing in it and that you did. All of the house staff had their noses in the air at you, especially the blonde who opened her big ass horse mouth to your mother about your relationship with Dante.

You sighed as you watched everyone conversing about in the garden. Your mother really went the extra mile with the party this time. There were lights strung up all across the canopy that provided a warm soothing atmosphere despite it being cold out.

Your lips were painted red and you even had on the necklace your father left for you. Your mother was so excited to see you dressed like a lady for a change. She picked out your whole outfit and did both your makeup and hair.

You sipped the glass of wine that was tucked between your fingers and you kept checking in to make sure one didn't find its way between your mom's.

Everyone in attendance looked dashing, so you didn't understand why all the women seemed to find you threatening.

You were the center of attention and it was more than likely because not many people got the luxury or seeing you in something more elegant than cargos and a tank top.

You pulled your shawl up on your shoulders and shivered from the cool breeze outside. You wanted to go back in the house and work on your sap project, but your mother begged you to attend the party. She said something about it would make you feel better since you'd been in a horrible mood the past two weeks.

Things had been odd actually. Normally when you went digging around in caves there would be a sinister beast nearby that was ready to dine in on you, but surprisingly the only contact with any demons you encountered was their severed remains.

One minute you'd be getting ran down by the creatures and then the next; a pain cried would ring out and the beast would topple. It puzzled you but you didn't question it. You'd seen weirder shit happen and a few demons dying in thin air didn't shake you.

What made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up was the fact that it _kept_ happening. There was no explanation of what was occurring except you had some mysterious guardian angel of some sort.

There was literally never anyone around besides you and the beast.

How were they dying?

You'd also received a strange bouquet of glass Calla Lilies; your favorite flower. The bouquet only contained 11 flowers and you thought maybe one had gotten broken. Still, the piece was beautiful. Gorgeous rays of pinks and whites swirled together with a luscious verdant steam.

There was a note that didn't have who the gift was from attracted to it, but it was addressed to you. You found yourself admiring it every chance you could get. It was just something about the gift that made your heart swell with happiness.

The sound of gravel crunching brought you out your daydreaming followed by a clearing of a throat to get your attention. The presence of someone was now behind you. You weren't sure if you wanted to turn around or not considering it could have been Vlad, but you would have certainly heard him before you seen the man.

You exhaled and made a 180 turn; your wine glass shattering on the ground as it slipped from your hand.

Your jaw fell and your pupils dilated.

There he stood; your bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals in excitement* Daddy! I mean Dante is back! yay! lol🤗🤗  
> *Does a happy dance*  
> I got really sad when writing the graveyard part but I thought it was really sweet.💜  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> So now that your bodyguard is at your house, what will happen with you two? Will Vlad butt in? Will your mom slip back into her drunken habits?  
> Who knows! Find out next time whenever I update this thing again lol  
> Thanks for reading!💜


	25. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your bodyguard have a talk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters left!😭💔 and I'm also feeling a lot better if anyone was wondering!  
> I just want to thank everyone who's been on this rollercoaster ride with me. This was my first chapter work and it's just flourished so much. The ending is just.... well you'll just have to wait for it haha but Thank you so much everyone!💜
> 
> As always I've tried to get all those errors out but there's a possibility for some.
> 
> Enjoy!

At first you had mix feelings about attending the party that you mother had planned, but as the night progressed you were more than happy that you decided to show up.

Your bodyguard just so happened to be attending the party and your mouth was still sitting wide open and Dante just laughed.

"You must like what you see?"

Your cheeks instantly turned red and it took you back to that very first day you met the man.

However, he didn't look like his usual self and if you weren't able to spot his beauty out of a crowd of models, then you would have never known it was him.

Dante's hair was back, and he wore a dark purple suit.

He dawned a pair of white gloves and a monocle, a white scarf around his neck as well as a pretty silver and red amulet. The jacket he wore was gorgeous; his whole outfit actually. The collar was red and embellished with a variation of two toned swirls that were also on the sleeve cuffs as well as a band that went around it and the tail of it also; all two toned in color.

On the front of it all was a pretty lace that accented the collar and a shiny gold skull with horns sprouting from its head. There was an aqua blue gem right in the middle of them and eight polished silver buttons that cascaded down on either side.

His pants matched the dark plum hue and his shoes were black, and they had the same lace material and blue gem on them as his coat did.

"Hi there." Dante smiled at you and had his gloved hand out for you to take.

You were still just standing there with your mouth hanging open. You tried to lift your hand, but you couldn't even do that. Your whole brain's wiring system was jumbled and all you could do was continue to stand there in shock.

"First, I have to say you look... wow." Dante's left hand was behind his back and when you didn't take his right; he moved to you and picked your hand up from your side and kissed it.

A whimper or some sort of noise escaped your parted lips and he just laced his fingers with yours.

"Oh! Before I forget that I'm holding it-"

You gasped as he brought an exact same glass Calla Lily as the bouquet you had from behind his back.

"Most women like roses; you like lilies and that's what I like about you. You're different and I think this completes the set now."

Dante had to force you to take the delicate item because your hands were trembling so bad. You had tears glazing your eyes and making your vision blur a bit.

"Dante..." You looked up at him and just crashed your lips into his, almost knocking him down.

Dante kissed you back but laughed a bit and held your hips. "Whoa there, don't break that thing. That's the third one I had to replace!"

"Y-y-you gave me t-t-these?" You sniffed and wiped your tears from your eyes, keeping in mind you were wearing makeup.

You looked at the flower in your hand and smiled. It all made sense why you only had eleven flowers at first. The klutz broke the twelfth one and had to replace it.

Typical, Dante.

"I felt like real lilies would be a waste since they would eventually die so I got these made. Also, I thought you would enjoy them more if you don't accidentally break them like I have." Dante chuckled.

"You look amazing by the way. I barely recognized you."

"I could say the same to you...."

"Oh this? Haha I look like my old man. The Sparda touch!" Dante winked at you and took your hand.

"Shall we, dear?"

Your legs weren't moving, and neither was your brain. You just stood there still in shock since Dante just kind of came out of nowhere and was talking to you as if nothing had happened. More than likely it was the fact that you were attending a party and he wanted to remain casual.

Then again, who knows.

But how in the hell did he know you were even having a party?

*****

"Dante.. wait... we need to talk...." You still held his hand, but you didn't follow him to where he was trying to drag you.

"About?" He looked at you a bit taken back since you were begging for him to accept you back into his life, but now you were hesitating.  

"Come on, let's go inside here." You lead him over into the gardening shed that was a lot more pleasant to be in than being out in the cold.

*****

There was a greenhouse attached to it; your father having it installed since you'd taken a liking to gardening, so it was pretty warm inside. You still managed to keep the many plants thriving despite your green thumb partner wilting. Sometimes you could still smell his too loud cologne that he wore lingering around. It made you smile every time and miss your father even more.

"Okay, this is nice. You grew all of this?" Dante spun around looking at the various plants and foods you were growing. 

"Yes, my father and I planted all of this. Most of it is veggies and fruit and there's a bit of oregano and parsley over here." You smiled and grabbed the pitcher of water and tended to the plants.

"That's pretty cool you grow your own food. I just eat pizza so I don't have anything to worry about; except when I'm broke and can't afford one."

You laughed a bit and smiled. "I love gardening, it's so relaxing. Come here, I want to show you something."

You brought Dante over to an old worn pot of dead flowers that he gave a quizzical look to. He looked up at you, his brows knitted on his face.

"These are the first Calla Lilies that I ever received. They were from my father." You shut your eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to compose yourself not to break down.

Dante nodded and now knew why even though they were no longer alive why you kept them.

"What color were they?" He placed his hand on your shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

It took you a minute to respond because you were having a hard time fighting back your tears. "P-pink and whi-" you sniffed, and the first tear dripped down your cheek and Dante just pulled you into a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked." He kissed the top of your head carefully so he wouldn't disturb your curls.

"I should have known Vladimir would never do such a thing. I wasn't sure, he was the only one who'd ever seen them when they were still thriving; he knew what color they were and when I got the glass ones... I just thought..." You looked down at you shiny gold shoes.

Your feet were hurting but you promised your mother you would get used to walking in heels.

Dante just stood in front of you still with his hand on your shoulder. He didn't know what to say to you, but he felt bad for stressing you out with abandoning you. It probably wasn't the best thing to do with you losing your father and not having a very good relationship with your mother. He worried about you for the duration he had to get away from you to ease his mind.

You were strong but even you had your limits. He was just relieved to see you doing good. Great actually. However, he didn't have any remorse for your windshield or how he spoke to you the day he caught you with Lucian. _That_ , you deserved. You weren't being fair to him nor were you being honest.

He only asked of one thing from you and you couldn't even do that but had the audacity to get upset with him because he was tired of your shit and finally spoke up about it.

"Well... now you have a set you can keep forever, if you want..." Dante's voice was low and he took his monocle off and lifted your face so you could look him in the eyes.

"I love you too, * _name_ *." He kissed you so sweetly.

Your breath got caught in your throat but was soon robbed from you as Dante pushed his tongue in your mouth.

Your knees gave out and you ended up slipping to the ground; pulling him with you. Dante moved so he was over you, his gloved hands on either side of your head while your fingers disrupted his combed back hair.

He broke the intense kiss and moved to your neck as you gripped the collar of his coat.

"Dante..." You gasped as he sucked a love bite right on your neck.

Your whole appearance was now ruined, especially your beautiful dress your mother spent so much time on having made for you. Your hair was now covered in dirt and your gold heels had smudges on them. You'd totally forgotten you had a party to attend; Dante saying he loved you nearly making you pass out.

"Dante stop, we can't. Not here..." you pushed him off and scooted back.

"Then let's go upstairs..."

"No, I didn't bring you here for that. I wanted to talk." 

"About?"

"What the hell is going on? I mean, you were upset with me and now you're acting like nothing has happened..." you got back to your feet and sat on the bench inside the greenhouse. Your neck throbbed where he teeth just were, and you just knew you were branded.

Your mother wouldn't be upset but the many other people who didn't seem to care for you would have their noses in the air.

Dante sighed and dusted himself off and did the same.

"I missed you and plus your mom called and kind of threatened me. Said I better stop being upset with her daughter because you wouldn't stop crying and being all sad."

"... Damn it, mom." You sighed and shook your head.

You couldn't help but to smile because a month ago she would have called to tell him never to come back over but with her changed life the only thing concerning her about you was your happiness. You mother accepted that you were a woman now and she couldn't stop you from growing up and doing what you loved.

So she saw supporting you instead was a better approach.

"It's good to hear you two getting along."

"That doesn't explain the flowers...."

"I told you why I got them." Dante picked your hand up off your lap and kissed it again.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I do pay attention, babe. I remember everything you told me you liked. You like Calla Lilies; pink and white ones more specifically and long walks in fields or trails. You also like to collect devil horns. You had a weapon that your father gave you that broke but you could never get it fixed because you could never find the part to it."

Your jaw slacked and you couldn't help but to smile. "You do remember..."

"See, I pay attention. You also like it when I grip your hair and smack your a-"

"Okay, now you're just getting off track." You rolled your eyes and Dante just laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay but you get my point." He booped your nose and kissed it.

"I see you've been busy. I can't believe you went in that cave by yourself at 3 in the morning."

".... have you been following me again?" You asked as you let him pull you in his lap.

"Someone had to stop all those demons from eating you...." Dante smiled when your jaw dropped again, and you blushed so hard that your red lips probably disappeared into your skin.

Pretty soon you wouldn’t have a jaw because it would snap off at the hinges from you being in so much shock.

"...You never left me..."

"Unlike you, I keep my promises."

It hurt but at the same time you were more than happy to be back in Dante's arms. He promised you he'd never leave and while he wasn't around much; he was always a lot closer than you thought.

He couldn't abandon his duty to protect you, even if you'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I wanted to tell you but after Luciano told me that you two hated each other and that he wanted to kill you; I knew you would want to do the same to him." You let him intertwine your fingers and pull you into a hug.

"You're going to need more of that stuff from the forest and he's going to need another nap...You can either go with me or discover it in the morning. Either way, your little friend will fall."

"Dante... please no. Don't kill Luciano."

Although Lucian was bad; you still considered him a friend since he looked out for you so many times and invited you to his home when no one else was permitted.  You were backed in a corner; who do you save?

"You're protecting him again..."

"No I'm not, but Luciano has done so much for me! He's kept me safe-"

"I could have sworn that's what your father hired me for." Dante scoffed and moved you from his lap. "You need to choose who you want to entertain. I'm not your fucking audience so I don't need a show."

"What are you saying? Talk to me, you never tell me how you feel, and I want to know right now what you would do if I said I choose you?"

Dante got up and turned his back to you. For some reason he just completely shut down and didn't want to talk with you anymore. It wasn't fair to you to still be getting the cold shoulder, especially after he agreed to talk things out.

There was something he wasn't telling you and you weren't going to let him leave until you found out.

"Dante! Come on! Be fucking fair. I tell you how I feel why can't-"

"I'd ask you to be with me, and if you said yes then that would make me the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you in my corner. There, okay? Happy now." He pushed past you, but you stopped him.

"W-w-what?"

Dante sighed and looked you dead in your eyes. "I want to be with you, more than just this job wise. Are you that damn clueless? Is it not obvious by now?"

You just stood there for a moment. Not only had he told you he loved you as well but now Dante revealed that he wanted something more than just your work status.

"No, that's not it. I-I....yes. I'll be your girlfriend!" You jumped into his arms and kissed him so hard and he just held you.

You pulled away; your lipstick somehow still intact and you made a mental note to ask your mother what in the hell did she put on you.

"I love you; I want to be with you and only you. I can't stop you from killing Luciano but before you do, please let me do what I need to do. I'll have to go alone but I promise I won't take all day..." your arms were wrapped around his neck while he supported the back of your thighs, holding you up.

"Do you mean that?"

Dante looked up at you and started laughing when you put his monocle on.

"Oo this thing is so cool! Yes, Dante. I'm yours for real this time."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. All yours, demon boy!" You smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay then." He sat you down and held your face in his hands. "No more secrets?"

"No more lying either." You nodded your head.

"Okay, good. Now let's go because I'm starving here." Dante's tummy protested his hunger.

You took his hand and went back to where everyone was; grabbing a bite to eat and sitting with your new boyfriend.

*****

"I'll be back. I have to pee." You let Dante's hand go before disappearing back inside the house.

It was quiet since everyone was occupied outside currently, just a few stragglers here and there. Dinner was great since your mom kept teasing you about your new relationship. She let Dante and you eat by yourselves since she was sure you wanted your privacy.

You made your way down to the main restroom where all the guest go; the half one with only a toilet and sink inside.

"No wonder you don't answer any of my calls." A familiar voice stopped you dead in your tracks.

You absolutely didn't want to turn around and face the person behind you.

"I stopped answering your calls when you made it clear what type of person you were." You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest and stood your ground.

" _*name*_ you know I've always loved you." The familiar voice grabbed your shoulder and spun you around.

"Who invited you?" You sighed and looked at your ex who happened to look rather dashing. Still you didn't care to see him.

"Your mother did. She happens to be the only one who likes me here." Vlad stepped to you and you stepped back. "But I see who's had you so occupied. How long you two been a thing?" He swirled around the contents of his glass before taking a sip.

Vlad had seen you and Dante swapping spit in the garden.

His brow twitched with the question he asked, and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. It was obvious Vladimir was jealous, absolutely no way he could hide it.

"I beg your pardon?" You looked a little confused, but you knew who he was referring to.

"The white haired one." A look of repulsion caught his lips and the bridge of his nose pinched.

"Dante? My bodyguard?" You took another step back since Vlad kept stepping towards you.

"Yeah, him." He gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "I see who has your time now. Although I thought you had a little bit more taste in men."

A humored laugh erupted from your chest.

"Oh Vlad. That's so cute. Jealous of a man whom you know nothing about." You gritted your teeth at your ex who was starring right at the love bite on your neck.

"That’s not what you father hired him for! How fucking dare you get with him when you know I’ve been trying to get back with you for the longest!?" He backed you into the wall and was standing now mere inches from you.

The air around your seemed to not work well in your breathing favor and you felt your oxygen continuously get trapped in your throat as you inhaled the familiar aroma of his cologne.

The rumble of thunder could be heard, and you wanted to run off and into Dante's embrace. You hated thunderstorms and an argument was sure to bubble to the surface soon with you and your ex.

"Why do you care who I date?  We don't associate anymore, Vlad. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep coming here and harassing me about it." You got straight to the point. Not wanting to deal with the man at a time like this. The night was supposed to run so peaceful but yet here you were dealing with old news again.

"Sweetheart, I don't care who you date but he's surely not the best of options."

"Why?" Your brows knitted on your face.

Vlad shrugged, "I just get a bad vibe from him."

"You don't even know him. How would you get a bad vibe from him?" You shook your head.

"I don't have to know him; didn’t he fucking walk out on you??"

Vlad reached out and touched your shoulder, his fingertips were warm and gentle and you had to mentally pry yourself from long lost thoughts about the man.

"He had every reason to. Hell, you fucking left too, you asshole." Your gaze didn't meet your ex's. Instead, it remained glued to the floor, much like you remained glued with your arms crossed over your chest and pressed firmly into the wall.

"Then what about us? I miss you like crazy. Let’s fix it." He gentle peeled your arms away from your body and took your hands into his.

"Just talk to me, please?  I want to know what's been going on in your life."

This was Vlad. His heart was always in the right place, but the man's intention were nothing short of toxic. Vlad loved you; he really did, but he was selfish. His heart and his feelings more important than the next.

You sighed giving in easily. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to just cooperate and see where the conversation would take you, though you didn’t have any intentions on getting back with the man.

"My mom and I are doing good now and my dad's best friend killed him. What more do you need to know?"

Vlad caressed your cheek and pushed your hair from your face, and you shut your eyes.

"Anything else new? You're glowing. So beautiful still. Just like I remember." Vlad knew what he was doing, knew how weak you were when it came down to his affection.

Even with Dante now your boyfriend; it still wasn't enough to replace the impression Vlad made on you, no matter how strongly you felt for him.

It was just something about your first love that caused you to forget everything that developed within you. You forgot in that moment that you loved Dante. You found yourself responding back to his toxic touches and nonmeaningful words.

"I can give you so much more than he can. He doesn't care about you like I do. You think he does? He’ll leave you again. I promise you he will but look how many times I’ve come back for you, dear? You remember how we met? I know you do…"

You could feel tears stinging your eyes and an ache your heart.

"Shut up, he'd never leave me behind like you did." You shut your eyes and mentally begged yourself not to break down since you were thinking about when Vlad left you when you needed him the most.

You had a pattern of men who were important to you leave; first Vlad, then your father and then it was Dante. Even though you got him back and he was now your boyfriend, things still impacted you especially at the moment.

What if Dante did leave you again? It would hurt even more since you two were dating.

"So you two are dating. I knew it. I just knew it." Vlad shook his head and squeezed your hands. "Has your attitude caused him to rethink being with you yet? Have you left him behind because you had more important things to do like dig around in musty old caves? Or have you played the victim and-"

"I didn't leave you fucking behind! All you wanted me to do was drop everything and tend to you. You wanted me to halt my dreams and give all my attention to you." You were trembling and you could hear the sound of people gathering in the foyer due to the now downpour.

"I let you do what you wanted. But baby, we were a couple. You made it known you wanted me when you were young, and I told you I'd wait for you because I liked you too. I miss you, * _name_ *. Please, let's work this out. Let's make that family we talked about so many times, you'll be a great mother." Vlad gave you a smile and tried to pull you to him, but you didn't budge.

You wished you had your gun on you.

"Think about it, pumpkin. Me and you, our child running around. We can get us a beautiful house and you could continue your garden." He tried again to pull you close and this time you let him.

"We can do whatever you want, I mean of course you'd have to not go out as much but I'm sure we could make it work." He lifted your chin and looked into your eyes.

"Come on. I love you and you love me, don't you?" He kissed you gently and you tried to push away from him.

It was like finding an item you'd lost years ago, and it finally came back into your life. Vlad backed you back into the wall and you grabbed at his forearms while he held your face.

A pain throbbed in your stomach, as if you had to vomit and you successfully pushed him away and kneed him in the gut.

"No, fuck you Vladimir. I don't want to be with you. You don't care, you're just saying that." You no longer could hold on to your tears and now they were all down your face ruining your make-up even more. “I’m with Dante now and when he finds out what you did-“

"No! Let me prove it to you I got you something." Vlad clutched his stomach and groaned.

He stepped back from you and retrieved a small box from his jacket pocket. "Don't be alarmed. It's not a ring, yet. But it's something I think you'll enjoy." He gave you a weak smile and let you open the box.

You growled and pulled the lid off, your eyes going wide at the continents.

It wasn't much to normal bystander but the shiny metal hook inside the box made your mind stop working for a moment.

Years ago you had a beautiful Kukri that was given to you by your father. A solid turquoise handle and a blade made from the finest steel; this was no ordinary Kukri.

It was specially made for a warrior that gotten slain in battle by a Majin god. Your father found the blade that just so happened to still be stuck in the demon. For a small price the beast granted your father the gift, in replacement for his life. This was one of the trips you weren't allowed to go on, henceforth why you ended up obtaining the blade as a gift. Your father advised a plan in order to get the item and still avoid death all together. With carefully precision movements and some of the finest custom weaponry made by man, your father was able to make it out of the cave that the beast inhabited with little as a broken arm.

Your mother raised he'll about it and said this is why you didn't belong on trips, but you couldn't believe that your old man battled a demon God and made it out alive, but what was even more awesome was the fact that he brought you back a gift.

Anything for his little girl.

The kukri went everywhere with you, it being your weapon of choice. However, since it was your weapon of choice it took a lot of abuse over the duration you had it and to your displeasure a hook that held the blade in place ended up snapping, leaving you unable to use it.

You were heartbroken because no matter what you did you couldn't repair it. The weapon required special parts that you had no access to. Vlad was there to hear all about it. He wasn't sure what to do and he even told you it was just a silly knife, which resulted in your cursing him out and saying he just didn't understand.

The kukri wasn't just a fancy weapon once owned by a majestic warrior, it was a gift from your father and anything the man gave you, you cherished. You sought out to fix the blade tons of times while he was alive, but to no avail the material just seemed out of reach.

Until now.

There sat in the box the exact item you needed. The hook that would fit perfectly into the handle to secure the blade back to it.

"I know I said it was just a silly knife at the time, but I saw how much it meant to you, and since your father is gone... I just thought maybe you would want to use it again. To bring you close to him I guess." Vlad finally stood up and looked at you.

The expression on your face was a twisted mixture of emotions. You wanted to cry and hug him but also punch him in the face. You were so overwhelmed you didn't know what to do. The storm continued to move in, and the sound of thunder shrouded your senses and numb you even more. Your heart thumped in your chest and sweat gathered lightly on your face.

You looked up from the box and then into Vlad's pretty hazel eyes.

"Why did you do this? here did you get this??" You took the hook out and examined it, your hands trembling from the cool touch.

"I just told you and it doesn't matter where I got it, but isn't that the size you needed?"

You nodded and flipped the metal around in your hands. "It's the exact size and everything..." You sniffed.

"Well hopefully you can fix your knife now. I told you, I miss you. And just think of this as me starting to show interest in what you do." Vlad gave you a smile and wiped a smug of black tears from your cheek.

You didn't even need to use the restroom anymore. All you wanted to do was curl into a ball in your father's arms.

Why the hell was life so hard now?

"I have to go." You held onto the hook for a moment and thought to yourself.

If you did fix your kukri and Dante found out, what could you say?

He knew you couldn’t fix it and if he discovered you did out of the blue then he would surely question you about it. However, if you told him about Vladimir and the shit he pulled for the night then he would surely want to fight him. You couldn’t allow that to happen at the moment, so you decided just to mention it to him tomorrow.

Your mother worked so hard on her party and you didn’t want to ruin it with your boy trouble.

*****

You pushed the box back into Vlad's hands before continuing to the restroom and slamming the door and locking it behind you.

You took a deep breath before you let your emotions consume you.

Vlad sighed and let you be, returning back to the group of people in the foyer. He didn't plan on giving up, but he knew your limits. He knew better than to press the issue with you.

Your make-up was past ruined and now you had black and red all over your face and hands from rubbing at your eyes. Thunder continued to rumble, and you just slid down the door bringing your knees to your chest; tears unable to stop flowing from your eyes.

Somehow you got yourself tangled in the nerves of three men and even worse was that one of them had to die. Luciano meant nothing to you and though it wasn't his fault that your father died; he still held animosity towards you for using him and also the fact that you were fascinated with the enemy. 

You weren't proud of what you did but you needed the closure more than anything. Finally you felt like your father could rest somewhat peacefully now that you knew what happen to him.

He knew how stress you were from him being sick and he also knew that you enjoyed helping him and the fact that you would continue his legacy made him proud.

And then there was Vlad. You weren't even sure what to think or feel about the man. He was trying to constantly come back into your life and even though a part of you wanted to kill _him_ , you knew that you couldn’t.

The only one you wanted was Dante. And now that you had him; you weren’t about to let him go again.

*****

A knock startled you from your weeping and you quickly sprang to your feet and tried to do something about your distraught appearance.

"Just a second!" Your voice came out broken and you mentally cursed yourself at how weak you sounded.

"Sounds like you're taking one hell of a dump there babe. I'll just wait for you in-"

"Shut up I'm not doing that. Give me a second." You rolled your eyes and couldn't help but to smile.

Dante didn't know you were upset but his playful banter always manage to cheer you up.

"Oh! Are you soaking the rugs like you did my sheets? Can I watch this time or even join in-"

"If you don't shut it!" You groaned as you scrubbed make-up from your cheeks.

You sighed at your bare face but at least you didn't look like emotional shit anymore.

"Almost finished." You fixed your hair and dress before deciding that there wasn't much you could do now but to try to go and reapply the hour long job your mom did that you’d just destroyed.

Dante leaned against the wall next to the door waiting for you. "It's storming so everyone came inside, your mother was looking for you so-"

You emerged from the restroom looking a bit tired and not yourself, though you faked a smile and tried to keep your expression bright and bubbly.

"-so I came to get you...." Dante looked at you suspiciously. "What happened to the red stuff you had on your eyes and lips? Now you look like you just woke up after a week of partying."

"Oh jeez, thanks I just love the admiration." You rolled your eyes while you thought of what the fuck lie you were about to tell the man.

Dante's mood shifted and immediately you thought against lying to him and just telling him the truth.

"I took it o-." You said.

"Why?" Not even fully finished with your sentence, Dante immediately cut in.

You shrugged and tried to walk around him, but he stopped you.

“What did we just talk about?" He had you against the wall like last time but this time there wasn't any hostility in his voice or fire emanating from his body.

"Just...  Vlad talked to me. I got upset is all. So I had to wipe everything off because it got ruined. That's it…”

It was no point in lying. You were already not feeling up to the party anymore and the last thing you wanted was for Dante to be upset with you again.

"Did he touch you?" Dante reached up to touch your cheek.

"No, we just talked is all." you didn't look at him and you ended up giving yourself away.

"Babe… is that all that happened?"

"He kissed me... But he didn't hurt me, I swear."

He sighed and back away from you. "I’ll be back."

“Dante! No!” You grabbed his gloved hand and he just looked at you. “Please… deal with him tomorrow. My mother really put a lot into this party…”

“Fine, but I’m staying with you for the rest of the night.” Dante hooked his arm around yours and pulled you back to where the party was.

*****

The rest of the party continued on inside since the weather took a turn. You weren’t shy about putting your new relationship on display for everyone to see; more specifically, Vladimir. He just glared at you from inside while you just sat all snuggled up to Dante on the porch in the swing. It was cold as fuck outdoors, but you didn’t want to be anywhere near your ex, and it was best if Dante wasn’t either; he had so much ass to kick over you.

Even after Vlad’s long speech and his gift, you still wanted someone else; someone who actually appreciated and cared about you.

“Mm, I love you.” You smiled and held your boyfriend’s hand as you two watched everyone waltz around the floor to a soft tune.

You didn’t feel like slow dancing since your feet felt like you were walking on Legos all night and surprisingly the cold weather didn’t bother you since you were wrapped in his coat.   

"Here, I got you something." Dante smiled and dug under the white scarf he wore around his neck.

“ _Another_ gift?”

You were just getting spoiled tonight.

“Haha, well this one is the last for a while because I’m broke; girlfriends are expensive.” He rolled his eyes but smiled at you when you gave him a pressed look.

"Remember that one trip we took to that digging sight and you seen that big red stone?"

"You mean the demon horn! The one with the ruby in it. Oh my god yes, I remember." You smiled remembering exactly which exploration adventure he was referring to.

"Mhm, and you wanted to get the horn, but you couldn't reach it and we didn't have time to stop and grab it?”

You sighed at Dante's words. "Yes, I really wanted that horn for my collection. That gem was gorgeous. I hate we couldn't go back." You pouted.

Dante smiled and caressed your cheek. "Close your eyes."

You shut your eyes and put your hands over them to ensure you weren't peeking. You felt the weight of the swing shift and Dante was now standing.

You sensed his breath on the back of your neck and something cold fall between the dip of your breast; a necklace?

"Okay, you can open them." Dante sat back down beside you and threw his right leg up top his left.

You looked down at your neck to see a chunk of the ruby the demon had lodged in its horn wrapped in a gold wire; similar to the necklace your father left for you.

Your jaw instantly dropped, and tears gathered in your eyes.

"Well since you liked it so much and you _are_ my babe; I sent that devil straight back to hell, but not before getting a little to go gift. I tried for the whole horn, but the bastard got away before I could."

Dante grinned and looked at you.

Tears flowed down your cheeks as you held the stone in your hand. "Dante..."

"Think of it as my promise to you that you'll be my girl for a while, and I want to see this around your neck every day."

You sniffed and threw yourself on his lap, kissing him so hard that you almost knocked him off the seat.

"I love you..." You sniffed. "God, I love you so much, Dante..."

"I know you do, and I love you too, * _name_ *" He smiled and pulled you, so you had a leg on either side of him.

"...How?"

"You talk a lot in your sleep. Though it kind of sucked since you never got to hear me say it back. That day at the forest wasn’t the first time I heard you say it."

Your cheeks instantly tinted red and you tried to hide your face in his neck, but he grabbed it before you could.

"No, don't get all nervous now, punk. You already said it, now you got to buy me flowers and a pizza." Dante grinned and tickled your neck.

"I'll buy you the world if I could."

Now it was Dante's turn to hide his face.

"Oh...shush." He just kissed you; so loving and sweet. "If anyone doesn't deserve your attention; it's definitely me." He sighed and rested his hands on your thighs. "The one time I get lucky and it's a spoiled brat who likes me."

"I am not a spoiled brat!" You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest.

Dante just laughed and kicked his feet up so the swing could move. You reposition yourself back in his side and put your feet up behind you.  

"Actually, I do have one more gift for you." Dante reached in his inside coat pocket and removed another necklace but this one had a key attached to it.

"Stop by anytime, just not when those god awful ladies are there. I still haven’t exactly confirmed that we’re a thing just yet." He shook his head and you just laughed.

"I-Is this a key to your-"

"Yep, like I said before, you're my girl now and if you want to come by at any time then of course you can."

Now you really had tears flowing. "Stop it, I can't take anymore gifts-oh god." You sat up right and just sobbed.

Not sad tears but happy tears; you were so in love and it sucked because your father wasn’t there to witness it. He would have been so proud of you for all that you’d accomplished so far.

"Hey, hey, you're going to wash away if you keep it up. Stop crying, babe." Dante wiped your eyes and pulled you into a hug.

“I can’t help it…”

“Just promise me you won’t lie to me anymore or keep things from me. That’s all I want right now from you.”

“I prom- I swear I won’t lie to you anymore or keep things from you. No way, not anymore.” You shook your head and moved back to where you were sitting in his lap with his coat around you.

“Okay, babe. Good because your little friend is going to die soon, I hope you know that..” Dante reminded you.

“Yes, I know.. just.. let me finish my research first please…” You sighed and dreaded Luciano’s death.

You were going to miss the ancient demon but the one who was currently loving on you was the only one you needed.

“I know. Don’t worry. I’ll be there to help.” He assured.

You gave your boyfriend a loving smile and just buried your face in his neck. Dante kissed the top of your head and just held you; his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals* OH MY GOD YES!!! FINALLY!  
> 😏  
> I've just been wanting these two to stop playing games and get together for the longest. 🤗🤗💜Vlad needs to fuck off and go hook up with your mom or something lol  
> But I noticed I tend to lose track of the date and month here lol so I'm just going to go with its winter time; maybe around December or January; hell, I don't know lol  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for chapter 26 where you and your bodyguard... oops, I mean BOYFRIEND officially make up and he has a little talk with your ex😬😌.  
> Also someone returns back to work and you and your mother continue to bond and have girl time!  
> Thanks for reading💜 <3


	26. Say You're Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here's another chapter of The Bodyguard and I have to say that this one is amongst my favorites. It's super long and I'm kind of bummed I didn't get to put everything in this chapter I wanted to but it was already well over 10,000 words and I cut it down as much as I could.  
> However, the next chapter may end up being just as long as this one since its only 4 chapters left and there's still so much I want to add!
> 
> As always, I've tried to catch all errors but there may be a few.  
> I've been posting a lot lately since I'm on a mini vacation from work so I hope everyone is ready for a few more days of updates :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Flirtatious giggles echoed from your blushing body as you shared sweet kisses in the kitchen with you new boyfriend/bodyguard.

Dante ended up coming back over the next day since he had a few words for Vlad anyways and because the previous night didn’t last long enough since your mother said he couldn’t spend the night. He needed it to be clear that he was your boyfriend now and your ex needed to leave you alone before he got hurt.

"Mm, I love you." You smiled and wrapped your arms around Dante's neck while he kissed on yours.

He would have went for another love bite if you already didn't have too many. Your whole neck looked like target practice from a paintball gun, but you loved wearing the brand.

"I love you too, babes." Dante whispered in your ear as he held your hips and pulled you closer.

You continued to giggle like a school girl until you felt a stream of water hitting you in the back of the head and face.

" _Aht! Aht_! What did I say? Not in the kitchen!" Your mother gave you a stern look and sprayed both Dante and you with a squirt bottle.

She loved that you were dating and happy, but she didn't want to watch you swap spit with your boyfriend.

"Ah, mom! Okay!" You groaned and shook the cool water from your hair.

Dante just blushed and chuckled a bit, "Sorry, May."

"Go upstairs, actually, no. Don't go upstairs; I know what you two do when you're alone. Go outside on the porch." Your mom shook her head and sprayed you one last time before running off.

Coffee wasn't the best substitute for her wine drinking habit, but it certainly brought you two closer together and woken up her spirits. Your mom enjoyed hearing about your many adventures and how you were constantly working on the sap and had only one vial of the mixture ready for testing and selling.

She encouraged you to go out and get more but you had to explain to her how Luciano wasn't too keen about anyone trying to profit off his gift. He didn't like being used for medical research and whomever thought they were going to harvest the great beast's blood was sadly mistaken.

The corpses grew in double digit numbers that year. Lucian couldn't catch a break and it seemed like everyone was after his sacred sap.

"Come on! Let's go sit on the swing." You smiled and took your boyfriend's hand, leading him to the front door.

"Isn't it cold out?" Dante grabbed his coat off the hook and draped it over your shoulders.

"It is, but I have my adorable demon boy to keep me warm." You grinned when you opened the front door and were greeted by a gust of cool air.

Immediately you pulled Dante's coat up over your shoulders and huddled into it. You waited for him to get comfortable on the swing before you got in his lap. You two just enjoyed watching the wildlife; the few birds that hadn't went away from the cold and small rodents that ran around the garden tearing up your plants. It was just peaceful to sit and observe nature; something your father and you did when he was still alive.

"When do you want to go to the forest?" Dante kissed you in your hair and petted your head.

"Uh, I think I should go alone, dear. Luciano is easier to deal with when I'm solo." You explained.

You had to be honest now. Honest or lose the man you loved. You couldn't handle Dante leaving again and whatever he required you to do would be done to ensure you stayed on his good side.

"I don't want him near you." Dante gritted his teeth and squeezed you into a hug.

You now were officially his and anything that involved Lucian besides getting sap was off limits. As the same with Vlad.

Speaking of Vlad.

He picked the wrong time to want to come harass you into dating him again.

*****

You looked up and immediately the smile you wore vanished at the sight of your ex's car. The sound of crunching gravel seemed to echo in your ears much louder than it already was. Your mind completely slipped into another zone as you played out several scenarios of what was about to unfold.

The sound of the car door shutting snapped you back into reality and you gulped down the knot of nerves that swelled in your throat since you remembered what Dante said about him having a talk with your ex, and you just knew that it wouldn't end well.

"Oh great! You're here." Dante had a smile on his face, and he surprised you by extending his hand for Vlad to take.

Of course he didn't and Dante just laughed and nodded.

"I figured that wouldn't work. Well, how ya doing? I don't think we've properly met."

Vlad just looked at your boyfriend a bit confused at his hospitality, though you knew it was all sarcasm. You could see it on Dante’s face that he wanted to knock your ex’s teeth down his throat.

"I don't care to meet you. I know who you are." Vlad scoffed and tried to go to you, but Dante literally shoved him back.

"Now you could have at least shaken my hand, man."

"Dante, don't." You grabbed his hand and pulled him back a bit.

Vlad just laughed and got in your boyfriend's face, "Fuck you, _man_." He sneered and mocked him.

You just stood behind your boyfriend; your heart thumping in your chest and a ball of nerve knots forming in your throat.

Dante sucked his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest; bumping Vlad in the process, indicating how close of contact the two had.

"Leave my girlfriend alone and that's the only warning you get."

"Girlfriend?" Vlad looked around Dante at you and raised a brow. "You told me you weren't dating."

"We just made it official last night. What do you want?" You sighed and stepped between the men to try to drag away some of the tension.

"For you to stop being fucking foolish. _*name*,_ I could care less about this asshole. What we had was special and you're just going to throw that away? For some guy your father hired."

Vlad shook his head and took several steps back from you.

"Vladimir, that's not it. You know that's not it. Dante has been here for me since my father died. We've been through a lot of shit, shit that I was supposed to experience with you..."

Despite Dante holding your hand, you still made your way to your ex, but your boyfriend didn't let you out his grip.

"Then let's change that. Come on, please? You still love me, don't you?"

It sort of hurt you to watch your first love beg for you back while you current was present. You wanted to be fair to Dante and deny Vlad, but you also still held a grain of affection for him. How could you not? He was the main focus of your young life for the longest and the crush you had on him was the biggest.

You had no desire to get back with Vladimir but part of you would miss him busting his ass with phony excuses to get you back. Not to mention he did look rather dashing at the party last night.

"No, I don't. I love Dante and he's the one I want to be with..."

"But why, _*name_ *?? I don't get it. What's so special about him?"

"I'm right here, ya know?" Dante said as he waved from behind you.

"I don't have shit to say to you, stay out of it." Vlad shot.

Your boyfriend just laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Let's go inside, babe. I'm cold and need some loveys." Dante kissed the top of your head and squeezed you and you just turned into a liquid orgasm right there.

"Okay, my love." You smiled and pulled his arms from around you so you could hold his hands.

Vlad just watched how you grinned and beamed with joy. You obviously were happy without him and as much as he didn't like it, he had to admit that he'd completely lost his chance to be with you.

"Fuck you, _*nam_ e* I gave you my heart and you rather be with him! That's so fucked up."

"Well, maybe if you knew how to treat a pretty girl then you _would_ be here with her, but you don't and you're not so your loss, ha!" Dante continued to taunt Vlad and rile him up, he had nothing to fear and he wanted Vlad to feel like he was the one on top.

Whether Vlad knew it or not, he wasn’t, and Dante couldn't wait to knock him on his ass the minute he tried to swing at him.

"Fuck you, asshole. You just got lucky that you came at such a vulnerable time in her time! You mean **_nothing_** to her deep down." Vlad was starting to get tired of your boyfriend's shit, his constant sarcastic remarks and fake generosity irritating him since he saw the whole situation as a joke.

"Ah, blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear from you is bullshit and you're quite annoying. If you're not talking about fighting me about any damn thing you’ve got a problem with me about, then shut up and run on home." Dante's tone changed and he moved you from in front.

He now was standing a few feet from Vlad with his arms still crossed and head held high. Vlad was no competition and he honestly didn't plan on fighting him at first since you both knew it wouldn't end well, but by now a fight was sure to break out.

Still, Vladimir just had to be curious and he soon was about to find out that curiosity killed the cat.

*****

"Then let's fucking go!" Vlad decided it would be a good idea to shove your boyfriend.

"Vlad, stop!" You tried to step between the two again, but Dante threw his hand up for you to stay put.

"Go home, Vladimir. Save yourself the broken nose." Dante just laughed and shook his head. The shove didn't even phase him, and he just stood his ground still giving Vlad a chance to leave before things got bad.

Now it was Vlad's turn to laugh, "Oo what's wrong, pussy? Can't fight? How are you her bodyguard but can't even defend yourself?"

His fist tried to connect with your boyfriend's jaw but of course Dante dodged it and in return punched Vlad right in his stomach.

"Stop it!" You tried to grab Dante's hand, but he slipped away and ended up tackling Vlad down where the two began exchanged hits.

All you could do was just watch as your ex and your boyfriend fought; the sound of fist to skin echoing in your ears as you thought of something to do to break them up since grabbing one of them wasn't an option.

"MOM!!" You ran back inside the house and shouted repeatedly for your mother to come outside.

She couldn't break them up herself, but she could very well ask them both to leave, not that it would do any good.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened!?" Your mother rushed outside to the commotion where Dante had Vlad pinned on the ground, choking him and repeatedly punching him in the face.

Your boyfriend's mouth was bleeding but it didn't seem to bother him, not like how Vlad's nose was currently gushing.

"I told you to fucking leave, now look.-" Dante punched Vlad hard. "-You're going to look like a freshly ground burger patty."

Punch after punch just kept connecting with your ex's face and although Vladimir worked your nerves into the dirt, the sight of him a bloody mess nearly brought you to tears.

Still, Vlad fought the best he could despite being choked and swallowing his own blood. He flapped to try and get Dante's death grip he had on his throat off but all he could do was scratch and claw at his face.

How dare he ruin that gorgeous face your boyfriend had.

"Dante stop!!!!" Your mother pleaded, she herself didn't know how to break the men up and it seemed the more you two freaked out and begged them to stop the more intense the fight got.

Dante’s face and neck looked as if he got mauled by a cat, but Vlad’s face looked like he got slammed into several objects. Fists continued to connect with face, chest, stomach—you name it. Both men were going at each other as if they were fighting over the last grain of food doing an apocalypse and you’d never seen Vlad so upset.

Again, your boyfriend had your ex back on his ass, his boot in his throat this time while his other continued to stomp on Vlad’s arm, more than likely trying to break it. Your mother continued to try and get the men to stop but neither of them seemed to even know she was there.

How Vlad managed to get free was amazing because surely he had something broke on him.   

You ran back inside up to your room knowing of one other way to get your boyfriend off of your ex so they wouldn't kill each other. You grabbed your gun and slide down the railing since you needed to hurry.

"Mom! Move!" You fired several shots into the air and almost instantly the two men broke apart since both of them feared for your safety.

Your mom ducked down as well but realized what your warning shots were for.

"I said fucking stop it!!! Both of you need to fucking leave right now!" You ran between your ex and your boyfriend, both men dripping blood and trying to get their hands back on one another.

"Fuck that! Move, * _name_ *!" Vlad was gasping for his breath and spitting out blood as his nose continued to leak.

It was more than likely shattered like Dante threatened and he himself didn't look in the best of conditions with his busted mouth and mauled face and neck, but you knew he could easily just heal up later.

Vlad probably would be in the hospital for a few days though.

"No! Vlad, stop it!" You held your gun up at him and pulled the hammer back, your finger inches from the trigger.

"Go!"

Dante wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and laughed, "Dude, now how am I supposed to kiss your ex-girlfriend?" He face was on fire from his war wounds, but he found it amusing that he’d actually got hurt at all.

Vlad may not have been as strong, and Dante may have held back a notch or two, but he had to admit for someone as shitty as your ex; the guy had one hell of a punch and apparently set of nails. Your ex growled and tried to go for your boyfriend, but you fired a shot that flew right pass him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

".... You'd fucking shoot me over this bastard!?"

How he could even see out of either of his eyes was a damn mystery because both looked like battered shit. Dante may have gotten a little carried away with the punches, but you couldn't too much blame him. Not that you would have beat Vlad's face in but he kind of deserved it.

"I'd fucking shoot anybody who doesn't get the memo to back the fuck off!" You were now sporting tears and your mother just stood to the side not knowing what to do.

She could have really used a drink at the moment, but she'd literally taken all alcoholic beverages out of the house, so she'd just have to settle with a hot shower.

"Let him bring his ass over here, I knock him right back down." Dante continued to find humor in the situation despite him being pissed off. He was born to fight so the busted mouth, bruised cheek, and clawed appearance he had meant nothing to him.

You couldn't help but to think about how things were going to be once Luciano and him finally got to settle their feuding. Dante wouldn’t have to hold back since Lucian wasn’t human and one of the men would lose their lives and you hoped it wouldn't be either of them, but someone had to fall.

"Dante, you stop it too! Stop fucking fighting over me!" Your tears were now running down your face as you just stood there trembling with your gun in your hand.

Dante felt bad for upsetting you, but he could careless that he'd almost killed your ex.

"Keep your ass away from my girlfriend."

"Fuck you." Vlad shook his head and your mother just pulled him away.

"You need to leave, Vladimir before you seriously get hurt. Be lucky your nose is just busted. Please don't make me have you arrested."

Vlad just looked at your mom and then to you and Dante. You were tending to his injuries and he just let you even though he didn't need the attention.

"You know I'll be fine. It's practically a papercut." Dante chuckled and touched your face. "I'm sorry."

"Just go upstairs. Let me sort all this shit out, please." You sighed and used your sleeve to dab some blood away.

 

While you dealt with your ex downstairs; your mom was nice enough to call Vlad an ambulance since his swollen eyes wouldn't allow him to make it home. Dante did a pretty good number on his face and if you didn't fire those shots into the air then your ex probably wouldn't even have one.

He was lucky he only escaped with a broken nose and other lesser injuries because Dante could have certainly killed him. His eyes would open after a few days, but his throat would feel like gravel was in it for some time. Not one of his best frights but he managed to get some licks in.

Not that any of them mattered since your bodyguard was half demon.

*****

By the time you made it upstairs, Dante's abused features were already beginning to heal. His lip was still split open, but it wasn't bleeding and the bruise on his cheek was slipping back to his normal hue. All the scratches his had were slowing starting to de-puff from being welted up but he was still sore.  

"Ugh, I should have shot one of you." You rolled your eyes and shut your door.

"Ah, you know I can take a bullet, babe. And a punch." Dante sighed as he fell back on your bed.

"Not what I had in mind for a talk, but hey. At least I have you to myself now." He smiled and patted the spot next to him for you to take.

A grin slowly crept on your face as you climbed on your bed and sat next to him with your legs crossed. Your room still smelled like a candy shop and your pretty Calla Lilies sparkled in the warm sunlight that came through your window.

"I can't believe you dummies fought! Ugh, I'm so mad at you." You crossed your arms and looked away from your boyfriend, but he sat up and tackled you down making you giggle since he was tickling you.

"Mad at me for fighting over you??" Dante pinned your arms and wiggled his fingers in your sides and tummy and you just flailed around trying to get free.

"Ah! Stop it!" You laughed and fought against his restraints.

"Nope!"

"Dante!" You whined and bit into his shoulder harshly.

"Ow! Come on. I'm already in pain." He groaned and let you go.

"Next time, stop." You smiled and got on top of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm, maybe a kiss would make it better." Dante grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down so he could press his lips into yours.

"You know, we haven't properly made up... how’s about we say sorry?" He moved down to your neck and sucked another love bite despite him saying he wouldn't.

Dante just couldn't help himself. He loved branding you and showing everyone that you were spoken for. No one would want to touch you with your neck looking like an octopus grabbed you and after fighting your ex made him realize that he cared about you a little more than he’d thought.

"Mm, we can't. Not here. My mom is here..."

"So? We've done it in the same room as her." Dante rolled his eyes and slipped his fingers under your shirt.

"No, babe..." you shook your head.

"Please?" Dante kissed you again and grabbed your ass. “I just got mauled by a pussycat, I need the real thing now.”

"Later..." You laughed and shook your head.

Although you wouldn't have mind having your first case of make-up sex; with your mother present in the house still and Dante all bruised up, all you could do was kiss your boyfriend and she hardly allowed that.

"Okay, later then. When are we going to finish your research?" Dante gently pushed you off and sat up.

"Come on, I want to show you what I've come up with!" You beamed with excitement since your boyfriend wasn't aware that you'd successfully finished one vile of the sap.

You still had a long way to go when it came down to selling it and who to sell it to. Your father usually dealt with the many ways he brought income in but now he’d passed the torch on to you and it was now your turn.

“This should be interesting.” Dante followed you down to your father’s lab, holding your hand the whole way.

*****

The sweet sugary smell of cotton candy and taffy apples engulfed your bodyguard's sense as you two entered your father’s lab. The long lingering stench of devil guts gone, and a new more daintier atmosphere was replaced. You’d done some remodeling, so it better suited your taste but for the most part you left your father’s touch.

“I practically lived down here during the time we weren’t talking so I had time to redecorate. Do you like it?” You smiled and took a seat in the comfy and squishy lounge chair you’d added.

“Yes. It’s nice, did you do it all by yourself?”

“Well of course my mom just had to fucking paint this place pink but for the most part she left me in charge.” You smiled as you looked around the space.

It was a bit girly thanks to your mother adding her diva touches, but you didn’t mind. It made you feel like you were in your room and you enjoyed being in there.

Dante stretched out on the cot you would sleep on that was surprisingly comfortable since it was just several mattress top pieces all in one pile with blankets and pillows. Almost like a nest of fluff.

“Ah, I’m tired.” He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. His injuries were still slowly healing, and his lip had closed but it still had remnants of redness around the wound site.

“I’d be tired to if I just rolled around on gravel with someone’s ex.” You rolled your eyes and sterilized your hands before you got out what you wanted to show your boyfriend.

Dante chuckled and pulled a blanket over himself, “Oh shut up. You like that I fought over you. You’re all like ‘ _Oh my god, my boyfriend beat my ex’s ass over me! Isn’t he just the best?’_ That’s what you’d say.” He mocked you in a terrible impression and you just burst into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up! Anyways, check this out! It’s not much but it should be a success in anything medicine. I was thinking someone might want to turn it into an ointment or capsules you could take by mouth. I don’t know but I know a few people who would be interested.”

You sat next to your boyfriend while he just nodded and examined the tube of thick fluid you’d come up with. The formula ended up still the consistency of the sap when sitting but once heated up the mixture turned into a liquid that could be injected or molded into pill form. Your father would have been so proud of you.

“I’ve been reading my dad’s notes and shit and he mentioned a man who would really love to get his hands on this. I read their messages and I’m going to contact him once I get more sap.”

Dante handed you back the vile and you put it back up in safety before going to your boyfriend and lying next to him.

“Well, whatever you decide to do then you know I’m here to help. I love you.” He pulled you down in an embrace; his distraught features almost fully healed.

“Aw, thank you. I love you too, babe.” You smiled and curled up next to your boyfriend.

You two ended up dosing off since you both needed it.

*****

After you’d rose from your nap and your boyfriend left to attend to his other jobs he had, you and your mother sat at the kitchen island swapping stories about whatever came into topic.

“How’d you feel when dad proposed?” You took a bite out of your chicken sandwich that you requested.

The staff were all enjoying themselves since your mother prepared a thank you lunch for them. Everyone had been working constantly to keep the house in order since your father’s death and she owed it to them for holding it together.

The blonde chick who didn’t care for you was given less work days and you actually were bummed since she seemed to take a liking to your boyfriend, and you wanted to be petty and show off your relationship ever chance you got around her.

But you’d have to settle for just giving her the dirtiest looks when she did work.

“Oh! I was in complete shock. I didn’t think he would with what was all going on at the time and everyone said I was insane for marrying a drug addict.” You mother sighed and smiled a bit, “But I loved Craven for the man he was, not the junkie who fell on hard times.”

You gave a weak smile as well and nodded. You enjoyed hearing stories about what your parents life was like before you were born. You felt guilty for a lot of their disagreements, but it was out of your control.

“Is Dante planning to propose?” Your mother shoved a wad full of fries in her mouth and almost choked since you spit your soda across the counter top.

“W-what? I don’t know.. oh my god, mom shut up! Don’t jinx it.” You coughed and cleaned up the mess you’d made.

“Aw! You don’t want to marry that cutie? I mean, you two are so good together! I saw that pretty necklace he gave you and honestly? I’m fucking jealous!” She pouted.

You thought for a minute before racing upstairs and grabbing something before sliding down the railing.

“Close your eyes!” You beamed and went behind your mother.

She shut her eyes but had a quizzical look on her face since she had no idea what you were up to. You just hummed to yourself and smiled as you laced something around her neck.

“Okay! All done.”

Your mother’s wrinkled hand touched what you’d placed around her neck and a smile crept on her aged face. The necklace your father had given you was now around her neck and the red ruby Dante gifted you was around yours.

“Dear….”

“Now we both have one! Matching necklaces from our boos.” You laughed and sat next to her.

Despite your long and uncomfortable past with your mother; you two manage to become the best of friends. You’d always loved her, and she had always done the same, but everyone had their differences. Your action managed to bring her to tears and she gave you the biggest and sweetest hug in return for your generous gift.

Your mother knew how close you and your father were and even though she was evil to you for so long, the fact that you were able to forgive her and still love her made her heart melt. She felt terrible for the way she’d treated you but now that she understood you; her love for you continued to flourish day by day. She felt honored to wear your necklace and she planned to take the most care of it.

“I love you. Mommy loves you so much.” She didn’t let you go, and she even gave you several kisses all over your face.

“Oh, mom!” You smiled and loved her right back.

*****

Dante had your slung over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs to your bedroom.

"Put me down, babe!" You huffed trying to escape.

"If you want to fall back down the stairs, keep moving.”

You writhed in the man's hold, "Ugh, Dante put me down!"

Dante pushed your bedroom door open with his foot before dropping you down on your bed and shutting it behind him. Your mom was gone for the night out on a date that surprised the shit out of you who it was with; Castell. Apparently she’d hired him back and you had no idea that they even had anything going, though she just said it was just a friendly affair.

You knew better, no woman would get as dolled up as she got just for hangout time. You just smirked at her and waved goodbye. She was going to have her fun and she wasn’t a fool to think you weren’t going to have yours. Dante wasn’t allowed in your room with you at night or at any time alone with you actually, though he was welcomed over especially now since he was your boyfriend.

But your mother made it a firm rule that he couldn’t stay the night with you. However, since she wasn’t there, Dante definitely was.

*****

You tried to get up, but Dante immediately stopped you by pinning you down and putting majority of his body weight on you.

"Hey!" You tried to dart away but he grabbed you by your wrists and pinned them above your head.

"You talk entirely _too_ much and you're actually giving me a headache."

“You always give me a headache, punk.”  

He backed away from you before yanking his belt off; the worn piece of leather gliding through the loops.

"I bet I do. So, about that making up…"

"Mm, what about it?" You smirked knowing exactly what your boyfriend wanted because you wanted it too.

“Let’s get to it.” Dante grabbed you by your ankles and drug you across the bed to the end where he was standing, and the blankets ruffled under your weight.

“You said later and now it’s later and I’m tired of waiting. Your mom isn’t here either so..” He smirked.

You loved when he was rough with you, even if it was never enough pressure applied to truly harm you. Dante was an attentive lover. Always making sure you were comfortable and okay with what was going on before acting out.

And he wondered why you acted the way you did.

*****

It felt weird letting Lucian touch you. His skin didn't feel the same and his scent didn't make you high with erotic fantasies.

He wasn't your demon boy and the more he touched you the more disgusting you felt.

It wasn't cause Lucian was dirty, but you made it up in your mind that your body already belonged to someone and you didn't want anyone else trying to move in.

And now that it _did_ belong to the man you wanted it to; you wanted no one else’s touches but his.  

"I should be mad at you still, but I guess I’ve fully forgiven you for that shit you pulled." He said as he popped the button of his pants out the loop then pushed them open.

“You better forgive me, you ass! You fought after I told you not to.”

“Well, it’s because I really like you, duh.” Dante pulled his shirt from his body, his gorgeous tone chest making your mouth water and your panties wetter.

You couldn’t help but to smile and blush. “I think it’s just because you’re hardheaded.”

You spread your legs showing your boyfriend just how bad you wanted him. Your tights were darkened with the dampness of your nectar as it seeped through your panties.

Dante reached out and rubbed your through your bottoms, the pad of his thumb nudging your arousal as he applied pressure.

"Look how fucking wet you are." He chuckled, dragging his thumb down to where your entrance would be; pressing his index knuckle there causing more of your wetness to soak through.

"I think you’re the one who can’t listen. I had to threaten you and everything."

Dante pulled the waistband of your tights down before slipping them down your body.

The cool air of your room welcomed your wetness and made you shiver. You could feel your pearl throbbing just desperate to be played with.

"I learned my lesson, baby.” You whined as you thought about him grabbing you up by your hair and bending you over the bed, taking what was his; what always would be his.

You couldn't believe you almost risked such an amazing relationship but then again it was all for your father.

"Please touch me." You whined and pushed your hips up into his prying knuckle.

"Touch you? No, you’re going to touch _me_." Dante pulled you to where you were on your knees in front of him. “Mm make-up sex is always the best.”

Your thighs were damp and cold with all your juices that leaked though, and Dante's knuckle was lightly coated with it.

Of course he just couldn't resist to lick your sweetness off.

"Remember what you did to me in your library?"

You nodded your head as you peered up at him.

"I remember."

“I want you to do it again, you have a lot of making up to do.”

You licked your lips, sucking your bottom one into your mouth between your teeth. You had a pool of saliva under your tongue; you couldn't wait to get your mouth wrapped back around your boyfriend.

He tasted so good. All manly and nothing short of delicious.

Dante pushed his pants down more exposing his hard arousal standing proud and tall.

Immediately you admired every inch of him. You wanted to feel him deep inside you, nudging at your cervix and making you feel like you were going to explode.

Calling you his and taking what was his.

He'd been the only one you'd ever been intimate with, and every new thing you tried with him just made you love him more. You were all for him, everything you did in bed was for him. It made you feel special and you never wanted to lose that feeling.

You enjoyed helping your boyfriend and seeing him try to hide his smile whenever you would go out your way for him.

Dante could do things on his own, but you felt like you were obligated to return the same gesture even if you didn't have to. It was his job to watch out for you, even if some other things got added into the mix but now it all was from his heart since you two were dating.

*****

“I love you, Dante.” You smiled as you got his pants down and he just ran his fingers through your hair and watched you.

“I love you too, babe.”  

You now knew why he loved when you wore it down. Your hair nearly stopped at the tip of your crack; thick and silky soft.

You kept it up in a bun most of the time since it would tend to get tangled on everything. You couldn't be running through a forest and get caught like a bag in branches because your hair decided to do a circus act in the trees.

However, it still served as the perfect steering wheel for the many ways your boyfriend planned to drive you.

Dante took hold of himself and positioned at your mouth once you gave him the okay that you were ready. Sex was normal but apparently make-up sex was something special and he couldn’t wait to show you why.

You kept your eyes locked with his as you opened your lips and stuck your tongue out. A dollop of saliva dripped from the muscle that made the hold of your hair in his fist loosen up. His jaw slacked and a low groan echoed from his chest.

Dane instantly lost his composure and you took the opportunity to lean in and let his hard length slide across your tongue and into your throat briefly before you pulled away and sat back on your hunches.

Immediately the pre that was slicking up the tip laced your taste buds and you hungrily swallowed.

A strip of saliva now coated him and dripped down into the soft curls underneath.

"Babe.." Dante's demeanor softened and his hand fell from your hair.

It’d been a while since you two fooled around and his eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath before he regained himself and went back into holding your hair.

Just watching you willingly let yourself be used was enough to push him to the edge.

"Are you going to make me happy? Are you mine?"

"Yes. Only for you." You licked your lips before holding your mouth open again with your tongue hanging out like a good girl.

Dante repeatedly slapped himself against your tongue; the splat of your saliva mixed with the salty bitterness of his pre coating the muscle.

The wetness echoed in the air, a mesmeric tune of sex.

You kept your gaze with his as he held himself steady and glided across your tongue again; the tip of him nudging the back of your throat and the cut ridge on top tickling the roof of your mouth. You relaxed into yourself and let him control your movements as you used your curved upward tongue to pull and swallow as much of him as you could down; yo-yoing up and down your throat.

You didn't even care to be touched anymore. You'd already came all over yourself as soon as your tongue touched down on your boyfriend’s smooth skin.

You hoped your mother wouldn’t come back so soon and that Castell made sure she didn’t drink herself drunk—a few drinks would be fine, however.

"Damn, babe." Dante groaned as you sealed your mouth shut and began bobbing your head back and forward.

He controlled most of your movements; encouraging you more and more with the push of his hips and pull of your hair. You worked up an in-sync rhythm and the sounds of you gagging and moaning filled the room.

You were getting off getting him off, the way he swore and gripped the roots of your hair made you hump against your heel wanting to feel some type of stimulation. Make-up sex seemed fun for Dante but just the fact that you were able to please him again and all the sexy non-manly sounds he was making turned you on.   

The way he had to pull away from your suction cup mouth in order not to lose himself so soon set your belly on fire with want. It all riled you up and kept your pearl throbbing like a set of drums.

"You like that don't you baby? When I do what I want with your pretty mouth. I see why you're always talking shit to me; you got a nice throat to back it up."

Dante held your head steady; his right-hand cupped under your jaw and his left gripping your hair, constantly rocking in your throat.

Your mother knew more than likely you were going to have sex once she left on her date or hangout time; whatever bullshit she wanted to call it. Which is why you endured 20 minutes of her questions about what you liked in bed before she left. It was her way of showing interest in your life and you were fine with that; just not your sex life.

When Dante arrived to pick you up for your walk you darted out the house so quick you nearly snapped your ankle from jumping off the porch. She just laughed from the window and smiled as you gave Dante a hug and a kiss before getting in the car and heading towards the trail.

*****

More and more of his delicious pre dripped down your wet throat and you couldn't get enough.

"Yes, keep going. Don't stop babe." Dante groaned and his movements halted, and he let you take over.

For some astonishing reason you hadn't fainted yet, you hadn't taken a breath in about 5 minute and you had saliva basically pouring from your mouth.

Dante's hand was slick with it and so was the soft skin of your neck.

Your efforts were beyond impressive since you were thrilled to have the man back in your life and if it was any more convincing he needed you to do then you were definitely down for it. You were all for him; his girlfriend.  

Dante pulled out of your throat and reached for your shirt; the material shredding under his strength and being torn into two, right down the middle. The violated cloth hung from both your arms and your pretty blue bra stood out against your soft skin.

"Eh blue sucks. Should be red."

He snatched the material right in the center where it connected with a silky-smooth bow and pushed it to meet your torn pieces of your shirt.

Thank goodness it was just an old ratty one.

You were now exposed to the man except for your sex and if he were to take your panties off you'd surely need a towel to kneel on to keep from slipping away and a mop to soak up as much of that sweet slick you had pouring from you.

Dante took both your nipples between his fingers and teased them. Pinching the buds and twisting them making them sensitive and raw.

"God you're so submissive." Dante leaned down and kissed you, the taste of himself lingering on your lips.

You nodded your head and kissed back.

"So pretty. Everything about you." He gripped himself and teased your nipples with the tip of his lust.

The cool air made them harder as drips of pre leaked onto your bare chest.

Dante pushed your breast together and slid slowly in between them at a steady pace. A sharp hiss fell from his lips as you leaned your head down to try to catch him in your mouth whenever he would push up.

"Let me." You whined.

You let a copious amount of saliva drip from your mouth and coat the tip of him and he used it to stroke himself, slicking himself up and adding to the glide between your chest.

"Fuck yes." Dante groaned and moved away from you before helping you to your feet.

You almost fell down as you climbed on top of the bed and laid on your back before hanging your head off the edge upside down.

"Come here." You reached out for your boyfriend and Dante positioned to where he was standing over you, his arousal in your face, the rest of him dangling right underneath.  

Carefully he positioned himself down and let you take his length in. He supported the back of your head while he lazily rocked into your throat. You had a face full of soft curls; his scent so manly and sweet, tickling at your nose and it made you giggle a bit.  

You could feel the blood rushing to your head, and you cupped your breast and teased your nipples in need of your own pleasure.

Gravity defied you and caused saliva to drip upward and get in your nose and all over your cheeks as your worked your head up and down. You moaned constantly, loving the feeling of him fucking your mouth; dripping all his manliness down into your tight throat.

You could feel Dante leaning over your body and yanking your panties to the side as he braced himself with one hand on the side of your hip and shoved two fingers inside your warm wet and silky heat.

Instantly your love walls gripped the digits and encouraged them in future. You were so wet and to finally be touched made your body respond immediately.

Dante pumped his fingers slowly and deliberately in and out of you.

A loud throaty sob sent vibrations through the man causing him to swear several times and your gagged moans bounced off your walls and sounded shamefully loud to your ears that were shrouded by your messy hair.

It sounded like someone had a sponge inside a cup full of soap trying to clean it, but their hand was too big to reach the bottom of it.  

Your hands flew up and one steadied his length as you stroked in time with the bob of your head and the other gripped the side of his strong thigh, your sharp nails digging into the flesh.

More and more of his delicious pre dripped from the delicate organ and coated your taste buds.

Swear after swear flew from Dante's lips as he fucked your mouth roughly and fingered you like there was no tomorrow. His knuckles nudged against your entrance and your hand that was on his hip wrapped around his wrist as you tried to shove his fingers deeper.

You were soaked and his whole palm felt like he'd just washed it. Make-up sex was definitely something to talk about.

*****

"Fuck baby I gotta feel you." Dante pulled out of your mouth which left you panting; streams of saliva coating him and stringing from your swollen lips.

He hastily pushed his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them somewhere across the room.

He climbed on your bed and spun you around so that your back was facing his chest, your bottom hiked in the air and your faced buried in a pillow.

A couple of strokes and your saliva was coating him and without warning he pushed inside you roughly before drawing back a few inches and pushing in hard again. He immediately worked up a steady pace, the grip of you pulling him in deeper and deeper.

Your moans were broken off and horsed and the louder you got the more your voice faded. You two were probably the only ones at the house tonight since most of the staff got the night off.

"God yes finally. Fuck me Dante. Fuck me hard. Mm I'm yours demon boy." You spread your legs wider and began rubbing at your sensitive gem.

More and more avaricious moans left your mouth as your worked yourself back in time with his thrust. Dante had a hand full of your hair and another of your ass as he repeatedly swatted it and fucked you even harder.

Your moans were muffled since your face was in the pillow but every time he wanted to hear how bad you were enjoying the fucking he was giving you; Dante would yank your head back and ask you who did your body belong to.

"Fuck it's yours, Dante! Yes god yes. You feel so good. Mm don't stop."

Dante filled you up perfectly, you could feel every twitch, every tiny spasm and every throb his lust made. Your moans, his grunts, the sound of erotic euphoria; skin on skin, it all sounded like the most beautiful harmony made by none other than you and your boyfriend.

You were so in love and sex felt way more intense now that both of you knew how one another felt. Dante slowed his movements down and pulled your head back to where his mouth was by your ear.

"You’re so good, kitten. Mm I love you." He bit your cheek before pulling you to where your mouth was on his.

You kissed deeply; his tongue exploring your mouth, the taste of himself greeting him. It would have been gross to taste himself if he wasn't inches buried deep inside your warm wetness and hornier than a school boy in gym class.

The kiss was gentle and so sweet; so many emotions pouring from his mouth into yours.

What wasn't spoken was now understood.

Softly your tongue slid against his not just with lust, but passion as well.

You had tears leaking from your eyes and you so desperately wanted to tell him how much you loved him back, but you couldn’t even articulate words from being so overwhelmed at the moment.

You didn't want to lose yourself to your damn emotions, so you shoved them in the back of your mind, just like you shoved your ass back.

Dante groaned and broke the kiss.

"Oh I see what you want, dirty girl." He moved away from you and pushed you over to where you were now on your back.

He hadn't really seen your face up close all night and the sheer fire that lit up in his midnight eyes let you know that you looked a ridiculous pleasured mess.

Your cheeks hurt and your eyes were permanently wet with tears. You felt like you swallowed a cup of glass mixed with gravel and your nipples felt like they were hooked to a car battery.

"Yeah I want you to fuck me, demon boy. Make me lose my voice completely." Your voice was nearly gone, and it hurt to talk.

“Mm, I definitely will, babe.”

Dante kissed you and he slid his entire length into you in once smooth motion.

"Oh fuck!" You immediately gripped his forearms which were on either side of your head.

"Too much?" Dante looked down at you, you face showing your discomfort as you tried to adjust to being filled.

"No, god no. Feels good it's just a lot." You laughed breathlessly; no noise coming out.

"I guess being half a beast isn't so bad."

You smiled before wrapping your legs around his waist.

"You going to fuck me like a beast?" You purred.

"No, you're going to ride me like one." Dante wrapped his arm around your back and flipped over to where you were now on top and him still inside of you.

"Let’s see how strong those legs are." Dante supported your weight by lifting you up by your ass and down his length, his legs bent at the knees and his hips working up into yours. “I’m still not convinced at how sorry you are.”

"Shit, oh fuck yes!" You immediately braced your palms against his chest and dug your nails in. “I-I I’ll show you that I’m all yours now.”

*****

A new position with a ton of pleasure.

Dante felt so good, nudging at your spot constantly making you whimper and gasp.

"Fuck oh my god, Dante yes!" You caught on to his movements and began trying it out for yourself.

It was hard to keep a steady pace because your legs were starting to get tired, but luckily for you, your boyfriend was there to assist you.

"You keep practicing and you'll be able to do it on your own soon."

You nodded your head, moaning and still trying to keep up with his pace.

"Fuck yes. You know I never thought I'd be riding you that day you came into my house. Who would have known." You rasped out as you moved your body up and down.

"I _knew_ it. I saw the way you practically cooked me with your horny stare like I was a piece of meat."

"Oh hush. You came in looking like sex on legs and you have the audacity to wonder why I needed a bib."

"Now I'm knee deep inside you making you fucking scream my name. Oh my, how times have changed. No more of that little bratty girl I met."

You leaned down and kissed Dante briefly before continuing your bouncing. His whole area was soaked in your sweet juices and it made him slide all the way inside you so much more easier.

"Shut up."

Dante pushed into you harshly and he reached out and rolled your pearl under his thumb; doubling your pleasure.

“You shut up before I change my mind about forgiving you.”

You arched your back and a hoarse shriek echoed through the room as pleasure roped you in closer, pulling you overwhelmingly to your orgasm as Dante toyed with your sex.

"Oh my god. Dante!!!" You trembled with pleasure as he brought your body down to his and crashed your mouths together and began thrusting up into you rapidly.

He held the back of your neck; your mouth pressed against his ear as your needy raspy moans filled his head.

You sounded so sexy. Your voice fading more and more as you begged him to fuck you and make you come.

Dante turned you over once more; he pushed forward and caused your head to now be by the end of the bed and now him on top of you.

He drove your knees into your chest, you sex fluttering open and exposing your slippery goodness to him.

"Mm don't think I forgot to taste you baby." He leaned in and danced his tongue around your sensitive area, taking the delicate bud in and sucking on it profusely.

Your screams were hushed and your pulled at his hair wanting him to finish you with him inside.

"No, need you in me." You whimpered and pulled him back up to you.

Dante smirked and didn't waste any time in granting your wish as he plunged back inside your wetness and fucked you roughly.

The mattress squeaked under his movements and your nails clawed into his back and sides like they did during your first time. Blood drew to the surface and Dante panted in your ear to not let them heal.

He was grunting and groaning, your tight walls gripping on his thick lust, the sound of his skin slapping against yours; the wet squishing tune all pushed you to your release.

You screamed his name, your voice completely fading into your orgasm, the sensation too much to bear.

Dante’s pace became out of tune and a few more thrust and he was done.

He griped your chin and covered your mouth with his, his tongue prying your lips open and swallowing your escaped scream.

His body shuddered as he emptied his passion into you; spurt after spurt filling you up so warm and sweet.

He took a deep shaky breath and he composed himself as he collapsed on top of you.

"You okay babe?" Dante rubbed your back and grabbed the lukewarm bottle of water that was on the side table.

You took a huge gulp before you cleared your throat.

"I'm okay." Your voice was barely audible, and you shakily got out bed and limped to the restroom, his warmth dripping out of you and down the inside of your thighs.

You definitely needed a shower.

*****

Dante laid in bed for a moment and you took that time to blow your nose and do something about your ruined face.

You used the restroom before turning on the tap in the shower and stepping inside.

The warm water felt good on your sore skin and you immediately washed the tears off of your face and the sticky seed from between your legs.

You stood with your back to the spray and let it drench your tangled hair.

Combing it out was going to suck.

A light breeze greeted you as Dante pulled the curtain back and stepped in to join you, the wildly spray of scratches across his back and sides stinging under the warm stream.

"I can't even look at you, you nasty girl." Dante smiled kissing your forehead.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest.

“So that was make-up sex?"

“Yep, something like that." He laughed, taking the shower gel and soaping you up.

He gently scratched at your skin, massaging the sore muscles and placing delicate kisses there. You relaxed in his touch, your back to his chest as you cleansed your front side.

You returned the effort and just stood with him embraced under the warm water for several moments.

Nothing else matter.

You had tears springing from your eyes and immediately Dante wiped them away.

"What's wrong, babe?"

You shook your head and smiled. They were happy tears. Happy that you were back in your bodyguard’s arms. Happy that he was now your boyfriend and that he loved you just as much as you loved him.

*****

After your shower and the change of your bedsheets, you were now clean and warm, snuggled up to Dante. Your mother wasn’t back yet or you just hadn’t heard her, but she hadn’t came knocking on your door, so you just hoped that she was safe for the night.

"So, you're official my little freak." Dante smirked, tracing circles on your back while you listened to his heartbeat.

"All yours." You hummed.

Dante kissed the top of your head and squeezed you.

"You're amazing and I'm glad that I met you, but good god you’re a damn headache."

"You're not so bad yourself, demon boy. I’m so happy to be doing this again; just cuddling and talking." You playfully punched his arm and yawned.

“You wore me out today, in bed and with that long walk and fighting your dumb ass ex. I’ll probably sleep all day tomorrow.”

“That’s fine. You need the rest sweetheart.” You were half sleep talking and your hearing began to slowly scatter. “I should still kick _your_ ass for fighting him.”

Dante smiled and pulled the blanket over you two. “Well you’re my girl now so deal with it.”

“Oh Ill deal with you alright, you dork.” You mumbled the last part as sleep took over you.

About 10 minutes later and Dante was sound asleep as well.  

He wrapped himself around you; his little body pillow and his girlfriend and he soon joined you in dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Where do we even begin with this chapter?! lol So much went down here and I just loved the part with the necklace gifting. I thought that would be a sweet thing to do and I think it's safe to say that Vlad has finally gotten the memo for him to leave you the fuck alone lol.  
> But what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. <3
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you reach out to some potential buyers for the sap, you meet your boyfriend's female friends and you take a trip back to the forest.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. So, What's The Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 chapters left!😭
> 
> As always I've tried to get all errors but there may still be a few so I apologize if you stumble across any.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Dante woke up to an empty bed and grumpy stomach. He felt around for you, but your warmth wasn't present, and he whined and sat up.

Though he hadn't opened them yet, he rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned. His bones popped in satisfaction as he stretched, and his abused appearance was back to normal except for the tiger claw marks he had on his back and sides.

He would have pushed your soft blanket off his nude body if it wasn't for the clearing of a throat stopping him. Since he thought it was just you, Dante didn't really rush to open his eyes but once he heard the voice of the person in the room, they quickly widen.

"Oo, nice pecks. Can you make them move? Oh! And good morning." Your mother stood at the foot of your bed with a warm coffee mug tucked in her hands and an even warmer smile on her face.

She nearly wasted her beverage as she burst into a fit of giggles at the look on Dante’s face. He immediately pulled the duvet up over his nude body and looked at your mother with his mouth sitting open.

“Hungry? Breakfast is being prepared. Surely you just didn’t spend the night to fuck my daughter then leave, did you?” She raised her brow at him and sipped her drink.

Dante blinked dumbfoundedly and his mouth shut like a trap door. He cleared his throat and swallowed, “Um, no... I um, yeah... I’ll take some breakfast.”

“Great! Because there’s a lot. Wash up and come on down and open a window. Stinks like sex in here.”

Your mother left your room but not before she kicked Dante’s boot out the middle of the floor. He just fell back down on your bed and laughed. Your mother didn’t flip out to him being in your room since she figured he would be anyway, but she didn’t anticipate on nearly seeing his whole private area. Good thing she woke him up before he just shoved the covers off of himself.

*****

You were met at your bedroom door by your boyfriend who was exiting out. Dante was dressed except for his boots and everything else; only sporting his pants, shirt and socks.

"Hey, are you hungry? Why did you open my window?" You entered your room and shivered since it was cold out and the wind was rustling around your things. Your bed was made, and Dante's boots were moved by your closet as well as his coat that hung on the hook on the back of the door. Also, your lilies got moved so the wind wouldn't knock them over.

“Um, just needed some air…and because your mom said it smelled like sex in here and that you needed to clean up.”

“What!?” You pushed Dante back in your room and shut the door.

“That skank! She came in here?” You groaned and slapped your palm to your forehead.

You were dreading the answer your boyfriend was about to present you with and you could only imagine the conversation the two must have had.

“Where the hell did you go? She was watching me sleep. Your mom is weird, dude.” Dante laughed a bit and sat on the end of your bed.

“I went down to the lab. I didn’t think she’d wake up so early, but I forgot she’s like 50% coffee now. I don’t think she even sleeps. What did she say to you?”

“I think she wants my bod, babe. Said I had nice pecks. I’m scared.”

Laughter left your chest at your boyfriend’s silliness and you just shook your head.

“Oh God. I’m sorry. Are you hungry? Because I am.” You went to Dante and held your hands out for him to take.

“I am. Had a long night, I could definitely use a bite to eat.” His stomach grumbled and he immediately took your hands but before you drug him out the room, Dante stopped you and pulled you towards him.

“Speaking of last night… are you okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?”

“A little, but it’s okay. It’s just because I’m not use to some of those positions…” You blushed and your boyfriend just pulled you into a hug; your face in the crook of his arm.

“Tell me next time. That way we can try it different so you’re comfortable.” Dante kissed the top of your head and pulled you out of your room.

“But let’s eat. We’ll talk more about it later.” He gave you a warm smile and took your head.

*****

Breakfast was incredible and it could have been because your mother let you have a private room; the family dining area alone with your boyfriend. You weren't sure if she knew it or not, but you couldn't help but to have a big smile on your face the whole time since Dante and you got busy in the exact same spot you were eating at.

"Think she knows I fucked you on this table?" He asked, shoving a fork full of fluffy buttermilk pancakes in his mouth.

The sweet and sticky syrup dripped down the corners of his lips and you took the privacy you two had to be naughty and lick it away before giving him a loving kiss.

"Mm, maybe but if she doesn't I'm sure she'll know eventually." You said as you moved in your boyfriend's lap.

Dante wanted his breakfast but make out time with you was a lot better. He smiled at you, more specifically to the necklace he'd gifted you. The red ruby looked gorgeous against your skin but even better since it was his signature color and you'd been wearing it since he'd given it to you.

You felt even more like his girlfriend since you could always match him now.

"She may find out now if you keep doing that with your hips." Dante groaned and pushed up into you.

His hands were gripping your waist while yours gripped his shoulders.

The morning was beautiful as the bright sunlight reflected off his gorgeous blue eyes. You two just watched each other for the longest; both your breakfast getting cold but neither one of you seemed to care since you were in the presence of each other.

"Dante..." Your trembling hand reached up and touched his lightly scuffed cheek before slipping to where his ear was between your fore and ring finger.

Dante matched your action with one of his hands while the other remained on your hip.

"Yes?"

Your other hand joined your first and you now had either hand cupping his face, so he had to focus on you.

"I'm in love with you..." Your eyes were starting to gloss up and crying was surely in the forecast.

You couldn't help it. Just being around Dante overwhelmed you. You just couldn't wrap your mind around how someone so randomly came into your life and turned your heart into soupy love mess.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am. I'm sorry for being so weird but I'm glad I met you. I wish my dad was still around.... but I thank him every day because you are indeed a blessing."

Dante turned so red and he ducked his face down out your hold. You just smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's finish breakfast."

Despite your voice being horsed you destroyed your whole plate of crispy bacon you desired every breakfast. You two just sat in silence for the remainder; you in your boyfriend's lap while you shared your food. You finished your orange juice before taking both your empty plates to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Ah did you two enjoy breakfast?" You mother asked as she sat next to Castell. He seemed happy and from the looks of it the two were talking before you came in.

"Yes. It was great like always. Um, I have a lot to do today so I'll probably be gone with Dante all day."

You cleared your throat and kept your voice to a minimum since it was fading in and out. It hurt to talk from your constant moaning and not to mention you kind of over did the whole blow job thing, but make-up sex was supposed to be intense; after all, you had some convincing to do.

"Are you getting sick? You sound terrible. You think you should be going out today?" Your mother sipped her coffee and took a bite out of her raspberry jellied toast.

Castell just sat standby while you and your mother conversed. You were happy to see him back in the house since he was your favorite from when you were younger. You had to hand it to him for helping your mother at such a tough time.

You weren't sure what he'd done but he managed to cause the woman to do a whole 360 with her life choices. You were proud of her and your father would have been too.

"Huh? Oh I um... I'm fine." You fake coughed and cleared your throat. You couldn't tell your mom it was sore because you let your boyfriend fuck it like it was his fist.

You didn't care last night what would be sore the next day. All you could think about was the mind blowing make-up sex you were having.

"You should drink some tea. And just be careful while you're out."

You nodded to your mom before leaving out of the kitchen.

Your mom wait until you were out of earshot and turned to Castell, "That little whore was screaming all night is why she can't talk."

Castell spit his orange juice out and burst into laughter, "Jesus, May. Let her make it."

"I don't know why she lies like I don't know she has sex. All those suck marks on her neck." Your mom scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She's dating her bodyguard and I think they are just the cutest thing."

"At least she's happy. That's what's important. Dante is a great guy from what I see."

Your mother nodded in agreement with him, "He fucking beat the crap out of Vladimir yesterday. I don't know what happened, but she came running in here screaming that they were fighting. I didn't know what the hell to do. I wasn't about to try and break it up either."

"I certainly wouldn't had." Castell laughed. "Well I guess we won't be seeing him for a while."

"I wouldn't come back." Your mom said as she got up to rinse out her coffee mug.

Meanwhile you were upstairs getting ready to go out with your boyfriend to meet a man by the name of _'Orion_ '.

The guy supposedly used to do business with your father all the time and while you couldn't put his name with his face; you'd heard the two men discussing action plans over drinks before so you guessed you could trust him.

But if he saw fit to cross you then your boyfriend wouldn't mind putting a bullet in the guy's head.

*****

"So is he the one you want to sell this shit to?" Dante asked as he sat in your desk chair, eating a bowl of fresh strawberries from the greenhouse.

He had to admit you were quite talented because they were some of the best he'd ever tasted, and he even asked you to make him a sundae using some of them.

"Hopefully. He's worked with my old man before so I think things will go smoothly." You slipped your boots on and laced them up.

You had on a pair of black wool tights and a long sleeve shirt with a sweater over that. It was quite cold out and you'd long retired your shorts. Still, Dante didn't mind lending you his coat.

"Hopefully. I am so not in the mood to fight anyone for once.”

You laughed and shook your head, “Orion isn’t bad people. Come on, let’s get this over with so we can get more lab work done.”

*****

You met up with Orion at his office with your sample of sap in hopes he'd want to buy it from you. Dante just stood off to the side while you discussed business with the man and surprisingly he didn't question who he was.

From how Dante just stood with Ebony in his crossed hands in front; Orion knew he meant business.

"So! You're Craven's daughter, yeah?" Orion shook your hand and took a seat behind his desk.

"I am."

"I don't think we've actually met before, but I've heard stories about you all the time. Quite the catch I must say." He smirked and you; his dimpled cheeks making you blush.

"Isn't she?" Dante couldn't refrain from being petty; he saw the way Orion checked you out.

You just rolled your eyes, "Ignore him. He's my bodyguard."

"Oh, that's all I am?" Dante scoffed.

"Hush, Dante." You waved him away and turned your attention back to Orion.

"About the sap..." You were there for just business even though Orion had one gorgeous ass smile.

His eyes were blue as well but on a wavelength that slipped more into the blue-green area. They reminded you of something from the ocean—no way they were real. They looked like a pool or perhaps fresh algae. Either way they stood out against his pale skin and if you weren't fixated on selling the sap then you probably would have gotten lost in his features.

However, Orion may have had a pretty face, but you had a boyfriend who you loved. No one was worth losing him again.

"What you got?"

"What I've got here is a medicine that's been derived straight from a devil's blood. It can cure just about anything I believe. If you're suspect, I'm more than willing to give you a demonstration."

Orion nodded and cleared his throat, "So you expect me to believe some sap from a demon can heal... what? Wounds?"

"I'm within reason it can do more than that depending on the portion you're using. This one vial can heal a bullet wound in under 10 minutes."

Dante just stood by and listened. He was proud of you for speaking confidently about your research, but he also felt like Orion was being a bit of a dickhead since you were your father's daughter.

"Uh huh. What's so different about this and anything else on the black market? I can get a pill that'll make me grow taller, surely I can get something better than some snot from a tree." Orion shook his head and took a sip of the drink on his desk.

He was giving you a hard time but only because he wanted the best. He was a bit in disbelief to think that some silly tree sap was going to heal up a gunshot wound. Perhaps it would treat it but from the way you were talking, it would vanish before his eyes.

You guess you were going to have to make him into a believer.

"Look, I get it. I'm my father's shadow and no one expects me to fill his shoes but damnit, I've been busting my ass day and night to get this right and you won't even give me a chance-"

"Sunshine, the business world doesn't give chances. You either have what's hot or go back to the drawing boards but I won't sit here and be swindled into believing you've created some kind of miracle agent."

Orion chuckled and took another sip of his beverage.

"Craven had some pretty sick inventions. I'm not doubting your abilities one bit but unless you-"

"Dante, give me your gun." You pushed your chair back that grinded across the floor, the shriek of metal against tile making Orion wince.

Dante didn't budge and he just looked at you as if you were insane.

"Better find another way because it ain't happening." He shook his head and refused to hand you his weapon since he knew what you were getting at.

Dante knew you wanted to test your sap out, but he wasn't willing to harm you or watch you harm yourself just to make a point.

"...Dante..." You pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes.

You needed his help more than anything at the moment, but he didn't seem like he wanted to lend a hand this go around.

"Fine." Dante sighed and fired a shot right into Orion's shoulder who wasn't too pleased about it.

"What the fuck!? Ahh!" Orion ground and fell out his chair, blood spraying from the wound side.

"Hold still." You pushed him down and immediately snatched his shirt sleeve up.

Orion was freaking out and trying to push you off of him but Dante had a firm hold on him so he couldn't move.

"You son of a bitch! You shot me, what the hell!?"

"Shut up. Let her help." Dante rolled his eyes and nodded to you to go ahead.

"This may hurt but I'm willing to risk my last vial to prove to you that this invention is worth it." You said as you jabbed the continents of the vial right into the bullet wound.

It stung like 60 bee stings but the intense, rippling pain of being shot started to dull and numb. Dante let Orion go and went back to his to the side position of just observing your meeting.

The wound slowly began to heal, the bullet literally pushing itself from the extraction site and almost melting. Luciano had one hell of a gift and if the sap could heal a bullet wound you could only imagine what his blood could cure.

Orion was speechless and even the fading scaring he had elsewhere began to take on a brand new appearance as if he was born again. His jaw hung open as he stood back to his feet and observed his chest. It was as smooth as before he started puberty. Not a wound sight.

".... No fucking way.." He touched the bullet wound in his arm constantly and still couldn't believe that he appeared to never be shot.

"This sap is the real deal, sir...."

Orion looked at you in disbelief, "You really are the next Reaper."

"Um, Reaper?" You looked back at Dante in hopes he'd know where the name derived from.

"Yes. Your father was known as the ‘Black Reaper’ in the market. Mostly got the name from the cloak he wore during auctions. Your father was adamant about keeping his identity concealed. So he'd paint himself in onyx and sport a cloak like the taker of souls himself."

The tale Orion spoke was interesting since you had no fucking idea that your father lived a double life. You'd never seen or heard of this _Reaper_ guy before and now you were being informed that the mysterious man was your father.

Dante smirked and laughed a bit, "Pretty convincing disguise too."

"You knew?"

"Everyone needs an alias. Who do you think Tony Redgrave is?" Dante winked at you and laughed a bit from the look on your face.

"Wha-"

"Business, babe. I mean, _*name_ *."

"You’re?"

"We'll talk later." Dante nodded to you to finish your sell with Orion who was still in shock that he'd been shot less than 20 minutes ago but yet he was healed.

"You said this is your only vial...?" Orion looked at the remaining contents of the tube and back at you.

"I can make more, but yes. This is all I have."

Orion nodded and got out his check book, "Do you have any idea what you've created, dear?"

You looked over to your bodyguard then back to Orion.

"I'm just trying to finish my father's dream..."

"Ah, of course Craven would be the one to find reason to fiddle with this stuff."

"He just wanted to make the world a better place."

"Is that what he would tell you?" Orion laughed. "Your father was far from a good man, amongst the worst actually. You know?"

"Doesn't matter. She's not here for that, so are you going to write her a check or continue to contempt her old man?" Dante still had his hands crossed in front of his lap; Ebony ready to be fired.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Orion got up from his spot behind his desk and was about to make his way to your bodyguard until Dante's laughter stopped him.

"Last jackass who felt like he was going to step to me ended up with a new face. I'd recommend conducting business with the pretty lady here."

Orion just sucked his teeth but heeded Dante's threat and just took a seat. He was a businessman, not a brawler.

The corners of your mouth twitched before they pulled up into a smile. You'd have to thank your boyfriend later for doing his job to the T.

"Besides, I already shot you once. There's plenty more of you and tons more bullets—something that sap won't save. Chop, chop, we have other matters to attend to." Dante yawned.

"Anyways, how many of these can you produce?" Orion turned his attention back to you and clicked the ink down on his pen.

"Um, I'm not sure...." You chewed your lip now nervous since everything was becoming a reality.

Your father's dream was about to come true and it was all because of you.

"You make me a hundred of these and I'll give you 500."

"Um, $500?"

"No sweetie, $500,000 for each vial."

Dante choked on nothing and shook his head, "Jesus."

Your eyes blew up and you had a hard time getting your words together. "That’s...50Mil... oh my God. I don't need or want that type of money...."

"This here is much more than money. This is going to be a breakthrough in medicine. Do you know how many lives can be saved by just one vial of this stuff? Soldiers can heal on the field. People who are stranded still have a chance. You have created the ultimate healing agent." Orion got up from his spot since his speech became so dramatic.

You just looked at Dante who gave you a pressed look and nodded to the door for you to step outside with him.

*****

"Holy shit, babe. That's a lot of money. You know how many pizzas I can get?" Dante pulled you to him, his hands on your hips and yours around his neck.

"At that point, I can own a pizza shop just for you." You laughed nervously since you weren't sure if you wanted to go through with selling the sap.

Surely the money seemed nice, but you didn't even care for the amount you had now. Money was the last of your concern and you really just wanted to get your father's vision out there. You had no idea it would revenue in so much and if Orion was willing to pay a half a million for _one_ , you could only imagine what kind of war would be started once word got out about the stuff.

You'd silently painted a target on your back, and you would need Dante now more than ever.

"Baby... I can't sell this stuff..." Your hands dropped to his wrists since he was cradling your face in his hands.

"Why not? I mean, I know you don't desire the money, but you could always give it to charity or even use it to... get us a house built closer to my office but what do I know." Dante shrugged and tried to let you go but you gripped his forearms.

From the sounds of it seemed like he wanted something long term with you; like really long term and you couldn't help the smile that just kept growing and growing on your face.

"....."

The words you had on the tip of your tongue ended up coming out in a harsh kiss that you pulled your boyfriend into. Dante had to catch the wall since the action almost made him fall.

Your hands dropped to his belt and yanked at it and he hated he had to, but he used his amazing strength to push you back.

"Whoa, whoa, kitten. We're right in an office building. You want it that bad then I'll more than willingly give it to you, but you need to figure out what you want to do first." Dante chuckled and fixed himself.

"You said you wanted to live with me, Dante. What the fuck? I don't care about that sap right now...."

At the moment your relationship was more important since it was looking like you and your bodyguard would have a future.

"Babe, we still have a lot to do today and we can discuss anything you want to later. Yes, I wouldn't mind living with you. You've lived with me for a week and it was the best. So of course I wouldn't mind if we got something of our own. That's all up to-"

You cut Dante off with another harsh kiss. It was just something about hearing him say that he wanted to be closer to you that made your heart explode into confetti love. If it wasn't his intention for the idea to make you want to sell the sap even more then it sure as hell did its job.

If you selling the sap meant you could start a life of your own with your boyfriend then you would have to do what you needed to do.

"I'm just going to stop talking." Dante laughed and pulled away panting for air since you were sucking his oxygen away with your tongue in his mouth.

"I'm sorry... I just love you."

"I love you too, babe." He stroked your cheek and took your hand. "What do you want to do about this stuff?"

"I'm scared... I feel like this is going to draw too much attention. I wish my father was here. No one wanted to mess with him but I'm just his daughter. I can't fill his shoes. I can't be the next _‘Black Reaper’_." You sighed and got discouraged but your boyfriend was there to lift you back up.

"You're not alone though. I'm here to protect you like your old man wanted me to. Besides, you’re my girl now so I have to look out for you anyways. I think you should go through with it. I've watched you work hard for months to get to where you are now. I'm so proud of you and I know your father would be too."

Dante tucked his index and middle finger around your chin and lifted your head.

"Maybe start out with just a few vials and see where things go."

"Okay." You nodded and went back inside to finish talking to Orion.

*****

"So, what did you decide?" Orion had a cigarette lit and his checkbook still on the table.

"Um, I can give you two more vials but that's it." You swallowed hard since his expression seemed to change from your answer.

"That's not enough!" Orion slammed his hand down on the table.

With a hundred vials of sap he could flip the pricing and sell them for twice as much as he bought it from you for, but you knew how to stop the whole trade in its tracks.

"Well, I risk my life to make this shit so if you money hungry cooperate, cunt licking bastards want it, then get it yourself. Two vials and that's it."

You mocked him by slamming your hand down on the table. Your father's invention would surely create chaos in your life since now word was going to get out that you had it but-

Dante pointed his gun right at Orion's head. It was clear he was under the same impression you were, and it was his job to protect you under all circumstances.

"I feel as though you'll be a real pain in her ass. You come after her or even remotely think about telling anyone about what she has here in hopes to steal it or harm her in anyway-"

He made his way to Orion with his gun still in his face, "-You and Ebony here will get really acquainted. She's a great gal, but she can definitely be a bitch. Don't make me come after you." He grabbed Orion by his tie and wound it around his fist.

Orion scrambled and choked as his airway was cut off. He didn't have any intentions on stealing from you, but he did plan on running his dick sucker to his fellow investors about what he'd discovered.

They'd all be after you and surely one of them would want to steal from you or worse, have a hit put out on you.

"Dante..." You sighed and signaled for him to let Orion go.

"Look, I'll sell you two vials but that's it. Use them wisely."

"I can bring you so much money." Orion coughed to get himself back breathing right and he glared at Dante who just raised a brow to him.

"I don't wish to have you murdered."

"Well I'll give you a call in a few days about what I've decided, but if you breathe a word about this to anyone, I'll have him turn you into fucking confetti."

You nodded to Dante.

"You have my word..."

*****

After your meeting, you grabbed a bite to eat with your boyfriend before you went off to the forest to try for more sap. You hadn't been in contact with Lucian and you hoped he'd even want to see you again.

"I really would prefer if you didn't go to that forest alone, babe." Dante took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at you.

You took him to a small diner that your father visited a lot; mainly for their salami sandwiches and soups. You convinced your boyfriend into trying something other than pizza and surprisingly he ordered before you did.

"I know but I need to do this alone. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do, but still. Luciano is dangerous."

"Just follow me again like you did last time." You rolled your eyes and Dante kicked you, not hard but it did hurt since he wore boots.

"Ow! That hurt, punk." You swatted his arm and he knocked your sandwich out of your hand.

"Dante!"

"I said you can't go by yourself!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Babe, you said I could I-"

"You go by yourself and you can continue to do things by yourself."

You quickly stopped your arguing and your eyes glossed instantly at the thought of your boyfriend breaking up with you.

"Stop it... you can't fucking... you can't do that!" Your bottom lip trembled and suddenly you weren't in the mood for sandwiches anymore.

"I also told you how I felt about that place and it seems like you still don't give a shit how I feel." Dante shook his head and looked elsewhere from you since you were on the verge of tears.

He hated upsetting you, but you had a hard time seeing things from his point of view. He often wondered who was really the selfish one between Vlad and you.

"Dante how fucking dare you say I don't care how you feel!? I love you! Of course I care but I know how you are and if you go in there starting shit with Luciano and he kicks me out, then what!? How am I supposed to get the sap then??"

"You'll be welcome to all the sap in the world once I kill the bastard, but I see he still weighs in your heart. Fine, go by yourself." Dante scoffed and got up, his chair drawing attention to your already heated argument as he threw money on the table and left.

You instantly hopped up in tears, following him out the diner and into the freezing, snowing weather.

"No!! You fucking better not leave me, Dante. I'll hate you forever."

"Why is it so hard to let me help you, * _name_ *??" Dante stopped walking but he stood with his back to you.

He had no intention on walking out, but he also didn't feel like arguing with you either.

"It's not!" You sighed and just broke down right there. Your hand clutched your necklace and you just bounced with sobs and hiccups breaths.

Dante groaned and went to you and put his coat around you. "You're such a crybaby." He wiped your face and held you so tight it felt like you would faint. "You think I'm going to leave, don't you?"

"Y-yes.... I'm sorry, you can go to the forest with me...just don't leave me, please..."

Your sobs increased in volume and in strength and you just clinged to your boyfriend so tight you were ripping his shirt.

"Well I couldn't leave even if I wanted to with this death grip you got on me." Dante laughed and took a few steps and you just moved with him.

"Sweetheart, if you want to go alone then you can but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you."

You had your face buried in his chest and you just sniffed but nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry..."

"Stop crying. You’re making me look like a bad boyfriend." Dante gave the spectators a dirty look and they all just continued on with their lives.

You dried your eyes the best you could, but you still didn't let your boyfriend go.

"Can we go home?"

"My shop or your house?" Dante walked you back to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"My house."

You sighed and got in the driver seat. Despite you wanting to deal with the sap on your own, losing your boyfriend wasn't something you were willing to risk anymore.

You didn't care even if you got anymore sap, just as long as you got to remain with Dante was all that mattered.

"The weather is supposed to get bad later, but I think we have some time left. You want to go out for dessert now?" You asked as you put your car in drive.

Dante took your hand and smiled, "We sure can."

*****

The weather continued to take a turn for the worst and there was just no absolute way Dante was going to let you try to drive in the snowstorm.

"My mom is going to flip shit. The phones are down, and she has no idea where I'm at." You sighed and sat behind your boyfriend's desk.

Your date got cut short since the weather broadcast came on announcing that the light snow that drizzled in the air would transform into something greater and that all residence should head home or someplace safe and warm for the night.

You figured you had a few hours of relaxation left before the storm headed in, but you were wrong. You barely made it to your car by the time you finished your dessert; the snow already having have started to fall rapidly.

Traffic was terrible and the more you drove the harder visibility became. Dante insisted you turn around and just stay at his shop until things settle. It wasn't like you couldn’t stay since everyone knew about you two already, but you would have preferred to inform your mother that you wouldn't make it home for the night.

Unfortunately the phone lines were down as well as power in several locations around the city. You were worried but Dante told you things would be fine; he hoped anyway.

"I'm sure she knows you're with me. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Dante winked and took a bite out of the pizza he managed to stop and grab before you two were snowed in for the night.

"I hope she's okay and the house. I think Castell is there." You sighed and moved over to the loveseat.

The office was warm and cozy despite it being filthy. Your boyfriend had horrible cleaning habits, but he was cute, so you looked past it at times.

"If he is I'm sure they're doing gross things." Dante joked in hopes to lighten your stressed mood.

"She says they're friends, but I said you were just my bodyguard. Now look at us."

"You always have your hands on my body." He joked and grabbed up another slice of pizza.

You were still full of dinner but even after three plates of French fries, two strawberry sundaes and a burger that could possibly feed three people; your boyfriend still had room somewhere for a large spicy pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and veggies—hold the olives.

Where all the junk food went on the man had to be to his ego because Dante's toned body didn't have an inch of fat on it.

Well except for down between his-

You get the idea.

"I hate being cold. My dad loved the winter. He said that's when the devils were the warmest."

"What does that mean?" Dante was working on his third slice even though he still hadn’t finished with his second.

He would explode soon.

“Winter for them here is like summer for us. You know how people are more active and out and about when its warm?”

Dante nodded understanding the analogy.

“Ah, well I can definitely keep you warm, dear.” He finished his two slices of pizza before making his way to you.

“Just give me the word.”

“Should we have make-up sex again for arguing earlier?” You moved so your boyfriend could sit with you.

“Mm if you want to. I damn sure don’t mind.” Dante lightly pushed you back and got between your legs where you two began making out.

Your tongues danced in your mouth as he worked on unbuckling his belt between your two flushed bodies.

Your hands were pawing his shirt from his shoulders when the shrill ringing of his phone disrupted your embrace.

“Well, I guess the phones are working again.” Dante sighed as he retreated from you.

The front of his pants were poked up and he didn’t look to happy that he wasn’t going to get to have that make-up sex with you.

“Devil May Cry?”

*****

Dante's office phone worked but your cellphone still couldn't get a signal. You waited until your boyfriend finished his call before you called your mother to let her know things were alright.

As suspected, she was accompanied by Castell and you just laughed.

"Okay, mom. Well you two be safe, have fun." You smirked even though she couldn't see you.

"I could say the same to you." She laughed.

"Are we really that gross?"

"You are. You have sex in the back if libraries."

Your smile quickly turned into burning red cheeks.

“Goodbye, mom!” You shook your head and hung up.

Your mother just laughed with Castell on the other side

*****

Your bladder woke you up followed by your stomach leading you downstairs for a bite to eat. Dante wasn’t in the main office space, but his two female friends were. They both stopped their chattering when they saw you and you had to rub your eyes and blink a few times to get a good look at the two women.

You were dressed in only one of Dante’s shirts and your underwear and immediately your cheeks flushed because they were smiling at you.

“Finally! You must be the reason why Dante is always late.” The blonde haired one; Trish grabbed your arm and pulled you over to where her and the other; Lady, where at his desk.

“I’m Trish and this is Lady.”

You looked at her—dressed in all black and highly resemblancing his mother like he explained. It was slightly weird, but she was gorgeous, so you just smiled at her and tugged at the hem of Dante’s shirt you wore.

“I’m *name*.”

“Nice to meet you! It’s about time that dirty demon found love.” Lady scoffed and bit into a slice of pizza.

Her eyes were two toned and her hair short and black. She certainly was gorgeous, and you wondered why Dante wasn’t with her instead.

And then you remembered that he said she shot him in the head.

Makes sense.

The three of you chatted for a bit up about whatever came in to topic. They basically interrogated you for the most part, but they didn’t mean any harm. Lady thought you two were adorable while Trish couldn’t wait to take you out and spend all your boyfriend’s money on nonsense. You three just giggled and ate until there was banging on the front door. You got startled but the girls seemed to find it funny.

“Well, looks like he finally found us!” Trish chimmed and rushed to finish her slice of pizza.

Lady just laughed and did the same as the knocking on the door increased. From the inside of the shop you could hear your boyfriend shouting for the girls to get away from you and for them to open the door.

“TRISH OPEN THE DOOR!!” Dante banged on his front door.

But nothing was going to stop the girls from encountering the _‘Spoiled Brat’_ who had their dear friend going out of his way to get glass flowers made.

Dante continued to knock at his door but when the girls weren’t opening he resorted to shooting out the window.

“Oh my god.” You laughed and shook your head as your boyfriend came climbing through and pulling the girls away from you. “OUT!”

“But, Dante! She’s just so cute! We should all go shopping.” Lady laughed and hooked her arm around Trish’s.

“We should! Then we could just stick you with the bill since you owe us anyway. Don’t worry sweetie, if a man can’t afford you goods then he doesn’t deserve your time.” Trish winked at you and teased Dante as he pushed both of the women out.

“GO!” He groaned and shut the door.

“And be nice to her! She’s not an object.” Lady poked her head through the broken window and Dante just threw an empty pizza box in her direction.

Apparently the girls raced back to his shop before him since they knew you were there. Dante had forbidden you three from meeting and now he would be stuck with three times the debt and headaches.

“Aw, your friends are nice!” You laughed and grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass and mess he’d made.

“Those girls are evil. What did they say to you?” Dante took a seat behind his desk and groaned. His window was damaged and his belly empty; the pizza he’d ordered now gone thanks to you three.

“Nothing, babe. Calm down! You broke your window.” You pouted. “I’ll have someone out here to fix it in the morning.”

“Don’t bother.” Dante waved you off and put his feet up.

“But-“

“I broke it, I’ll pay for it. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I want to help… Please? I mean I still have to pay you for your services so just take the damn repairs, Dante.” You sighed and went next to him. “Why can’t I be cool with your friends?”

“It’s better that way. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s cold down here.”

“I can get someone out here now then if that-“

“Enough. Upstairs, now.”

You just dropped the topic and went with him up to his bedroom.

*****

Once inside, Dante stuck a towel at the bottom of the door to keep as much of the cold out as possible. Breaking his shop window probably wasn’t the best idea but he had to get inside somehow since he didn’t have his key.

Though he wasn’t mad at you for meeting his female friends; he’d rather kept his personal life and business life separate for a list of reasons.

“Are you mad at me?” You sat on the end of his bed and pulled your socks off.

“No, I’m mad at them. I told them no but yet they don’t listen. This is why they’re going to owe me lunch for a whole week.” Dante held the blanket up for you to climb under.

“Well it’s rare apparently for you to have a girlfriend.” You smiled and snuggled in his chest.

With the towel blocking out the cold and the warm blanket plus your bodyguard kept you more than warm.

“Yeah, I know. Well hopefully it’s not all snowy tomorrow so I can kill your friend and so you can get the rest of that sap that you wanted.” Dante spoke so casual as if you both had agreed on killing Luciano together.

You still didn’t see why he had to perish but if your boyfriend wanted him dead the he would just have to die. You had more vials of sap to make and after you planned to take the money and disappear. You hadn’t talked about it with your mom or Dante yet, but you saw leaving your mother the house and getting one of your own was a better plan.

You’d visit her of course but with your father’s invention out on the market would cause quite the attention for you and you didn’t want to put her in any danger. It was a tough decision, but it was one you felt would best suit you and if Dante wanted to live with you then he was more than welcome to. You hoped he did since he seemed like he wanted a future with you anyhow.

Hopefully in the end you’d made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, someone to sell the sap to finally! Lucian's days are numbered and your mom is cool lol.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where you gear up to actually head to the forest to get the sap you need and Dante & Luciano meet again.  
> Thanks for reading!


	28. So, We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian strutted from behind the trees; his sinister tail out and an apple in his hand. The look on his face said he meant business.  
> The two men instantly walked right up to each other, getting in one another's face.  
> "Well, well if it isn't Luciano V." Dante smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
> "The son of Sparda; legendary devil hunter. Ah yes, I pledged to your chew toy here that I shall devour your pathetic heart the next time you tainted my land with your vulgar scent. Allow me to hold my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left💔😭  
> I is a sad jellyfish lol. This chapter is a bit thrown together since I didn't really have much for it but it still has some good parts in it.
> 
> As always, I've tried to catch all errors before posting but you may stumble across some. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Today was one of those days where you wanted it to be over before it begun. You made a deal with one of your father’s clients or whatever he wanted to call himself; Orion. You wanted your father’s sap creation and you had to be the one to deliver it to him.

However, the only problem that stood in your way was the fact that you had to re-enter the forest that you weren’t permitted into.

Your bodyguard/boyfriend would be with you and the outcome of the two men; Luciano and Dante meeting once again wouldn’t end well. You however promised your boyfriend that you would let him help you nor would you hide things from him anymore.

“Alright, let’s make this quick.” You sighed as you checked your clip in your gun.

You hoped Luciano was asleep or off somewhere far from the closest pit of sap it was to the entrance. Hopefully by the time he caught whiff of you—you would be long gone and back in the safe confinements of your father’s laboratory.

“You seem to be in a rush? Something wrong?” Dante gave you a questioning look since he knew deep down that you wanted to conduct certain means of business by yourself.

“No, I just want to get to working on this sap quicker. That way I can get lots of money to do absolutely nothing with it.” Your voice held hints of sarcasm and annoyance since it was obvious you were on edge about re-entering the forest.

Dante shook his head and kept silent. He wanted to respond with something just as shitty, but he told himself he wouldn’t argue with you for the day.

Things weren’t worth it, especially since you two had such a wonderful day yesterday.

“Let’s go.”

*****

The weather inside the forest was warm and pleasant as usual. The flowers bloomed and the trees swayed.

“Despite that shit demon living here, this place is nice.” Dante took in the sweet atmosphere of the forest air and remembered what occurred last time you two were present.

He ran for what felt like miles with his tic tac flopping around. All just to save you.

“Yeah. Let’s get the sap and go. I’ll need about three cups.” You took your supplies from your bag and began treading around the terrain to find the perfect flow of the sticky healing substance.

Dante just kept an eye on the surrounding area while you dug around. He didn’t speak to you to let you focus since last time you seemed to get distracted and nearly cost him his life.

“Almost done here.” You waited for your container to fill up with sap while you looked around as well.

You just hoped that Lucian wasn’t around so you could finish your project in peace.

“Hurry up, babe. I sense trouble.” Dante gripped his sword and continued to just watch the area.

You trusted your boyfriend’s instinct, but you couldn’t really rush the sap along. Your container was almost full when the one thing you didn’t want to happen, happened.

“I thought I smelt the stench of a manipulative beauty. Ah! What is this?! My, oh my.”

Lucian strutted from behind the trees; his sinister tail out and an apple in his hand. The look on his face said he meant business.

The two men instantly walked right up to each other, getting in one another's face.

"Well, well if it isn't Luciano V." Dante smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The son of Sparda; legendary devil hunter. Ah yes, I pledged to your chew toy here that I shall devour your pathetic heart the next time you tainted my land with your vulgar scent. Allow me to hold my word."

Lucian bit into his apple and grinned at your boyfriend—so much cockiness in both the men.

Dante laughed. "I forgot how confident you were in your ability to defeat me. That's fine; do as you must, but I can assure you Lucian, this ain't a fight you want."

Lucian sucked his teeth and smirked. "We're long delinquent for a showdown you and I."

He finished his apple; threw the core at you and pulled his scythe from his back—the blade gleaming in the sunlight and his green eyes slipping into their canary hue.

“Hey! You fucker.” You grabbed your container of sap and quickly shoved it in your backpack once it was full.

Dante's hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of his Rebellion the minute he stopped talking.

Both men ready to fight.

“What purpose you re-enter my land for harlot? To seek my finest gift, yes?”

Lucian shook his head as he watched you bag his precious sap. He felt betrayed and your misdeed caused him to want to fight your boyfriend even more. You lied to him as well and made him feel special. The only difference was that you actually meant to lead Luciano along; your boyfriend not so much.

Hurting Dante was a complete accident and you hated yourself for it.

“Lucian… I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen and my father had a wish and I have to fulfill it.”

You said as you tucked your bag back on your shoulders. Dante scoffed and shook his head.

“You feel sympathy for this clown?”

“Dante, stop it. That’s not it!” You sighed.

You didn’t want him to kill Lucian, he didn’t deserve to die but you knew it was pointless to even try and reason with him about it, so you left it alone.

“Then what is it? Why can’t I kill this piece of shit?”

“Kill a _God_?” Lucian laughed and drew his weapon at your boyfriend. “You shall fall, half breed.”

“Look, I know you have your drama but—”

“Nope, He dies today!” Dante gripped his sword.

You hated you were in between drama that didn’t concern you. Dante was your boyfriend and Lucian spared your father’s life despite him trying to take his gift.

How could you kill a man who tried to save your biggest inspiration?

*****

Lucian stepped closer to your boyfriend and despite you being more than grateful to the man for killing Dawd; you couldn’t let him kill the only person you had left, other than your mom.

"Back off, Luciano." You got in between him and Dante with your gun pointed it at his face.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

Lucian just laughed and shook his head. "Dear, you comprehend you cannot end a God? Your shitty lover here never able to succeed. What thoughts give you the ability to?"

Despite the connection you shared with Lucian; Dante's life was more important, and you wouldn't let anything happen to the man.

"Foolish mortal. Would you still lust for your pathetic son of Sparda if you knew of the skeletons in his closet? Ah! Why not inquire the misdeeds he has done to my family. How the vile creature slaughtered my whole kinship!"

You turned and looked at Dante. You remembered once before how Lucian told you how he hated your boyfriend but never really told you what for. Just that he’d done bad and that you shouldn’t trust him.

“Y-You killed his family?” Your brows knitted on your face.

Dante just chuckled and shook his head, “Don’t get distracted, dear. Whatever happened, happened for a reason. Don’t think for a second that my actions weren’t justified.”

Lucian moved to where your gun was pressed firm against his temple.

"I dare you, whore."

You huffed and pulled the hammer back, “Why were you after, Dante? Because his father killed yours?”

“I vowed to never end a man unless harm come to me first. This creature cross my path moons before; a devil hunter with a job. No man could stop me, not even him.. You failed half-breed.”

“So he thought coming after me would do him some good, but he only got even more of his family’s blood on his hands.” Dante finally informed you on what happened between the two men.

Dante was hired to kill Luciano, but things didn’t exactly go as planned and the great beast ended up escaping. Thus forward opened a war between the two men. Lucian went after your boyfriend in revenge and in retaliation, his whole family was murdered by none other than your bodyguard. 

“You killed his family as a warning…. My god….”

“A war of vengeance.” Dante shook his head.

“A life of revenge.” Luciano bared his gold covered canines at you and gripped his weapon.

It shocked you to hear the truth and that your boyfriend would do such a heinous act but now you understood why the two men hated each other so much.

“And now a world of darkness—your death. Get out of the way, babe.” Dante pushed you to the side and you grabbed his coat tail before he had the chance to swing his blade.

“No! I’m not going to watch you two try and kill each other.” Your bottom lip trembled at the thought of your boyfriend getting injured.

It wasn’t your place to try and end their feuding and you wished it was something you could do to just allow the men to forgot whatever happened. 

Luciano was extremely strong and if Dante hadn’t killed him yet then that proved that he was indeed as robust as a God. You could feel the heat airing off the two men’s bodies as you stood between them—so many years of fiery anger surging through each of them.

“Ah! Such a loving little flower. Peace be your answer. You dare mistreat such a thing and you shall die, Sparda!”

Though Lucian disliked you, he was still passionate about your loyalty and bravery that you demonstrated now and when you use to sit with him in the forest. You never backed down and when things seemed hectic, you often suggested another method to deal with the problem. Death didn’t always have to be the answer.

Did it?

“Telling me how to treat me girlfriend? You have your nerve.” Dante rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Guys, please stop. You don’t have to kill each other!” You pleaded.

“This test tube experiment mutilated my entire kin! He shall fall and sink beneath the hells of the earth! Why should a disaster harvest such great strength?!”

Lucian swung his scythe and the blade knicked your cheek. “A joke you are, half breed!”

Jealous rushed through Luciano’s veins at the fact that Dante was as skilled as he was and harvested mortal blood. How? How could he be so strong?

*****

Dante grabbed you before you could fall to the ground since the attack shocked you. He sat you down then proceeded to assault the demon. The sound of metal on metal could be heard as you touched your cheek.

You had blood dripping down but that didn’t stop you from trying to break the men up. You couldn’t let them fight because Dante wouldn’t know when to stop. Much like when he fought your ex, Vladimir.

“Stop it!!” You cried.

Dante backed Lucian to the edge of a cliff and drew his weapon at the man. Lucian used his strong tail to balance himself in the air and kick your boyfriend back like a kangaroo.

“DIE!” Lucian swung his scythe but to both his and your amazement, Dante caught the blade.

Crimson oozed from his hand but if he would have never preformed the act then his shoulder would have been hanging from his body since Lucian aimed for it.

“Not today, demon shit.” Dante smirked and kicked Luciano’s tail from under him and fired rounds into his chest.

You just stood by like you did with the fight with Vlad, scared and unable to do a thing.

“Dante, no!!”

Lucian shrieked and retreated from your boyfriend, red radiating from his body as his wings engulfed him. The attack was enough to cause the demon to rethink his actions.

“Baby.” Dante went to you and touched the cut on your face. “You okay?”

“Come on… I got what I needed.” You sighed.

Lucian was busy in the shadows tending to his wounds, so you were none of his concern at the moment.

However, a heavy gust of wind knocked you back on the ground.

“Shit.” Dante even had a hard time staying on the ground as Luciano’s mood shifted his home. Branches from the trees broke and the sweet aroma of the plants turned rotten.

Luciano’s high winds blew you back towards the entrance and Dante had no choice but to run after you.

You groaned and rubbed your bottom since you landed on it.

“I forgot he does that.” Dante laughed a bit and picked you up.

The forest shut and sealed you both out of it—trees intertwining around each other like knots.

“Well, at least you got your sap. Let’s get you home.”

“Okay…” You sighed as you went back to your car, threw your bag in got in the passenger seat.

Lucian’s life got spared but you weren’t sure for how long. You just hoped that Dante didn’t sneak off and murder the man without you knowing.

*****

“You okay, babe?” Dante sighed and sat with you on the cot of blankets and pillows in your father’s lab.

He had a few bruises himself but overall your boyfriend seemed fine. It was you on the other hand he was concerned about.

“I’m fine…” You sighed and shook your head. You had a cute on your cheek but it got doctored on the moment you hit the door.

“Good, because I’m killing that bitch next time I see him.” Dante stretched and kicked his boots off.

“Baby, no… please don’t kill Luciano.”

Your boyfriend gave a disinterested sigh and shook his head.

“There you go… defending him again.”

“I’m not fucking defending him! Violence is wrong in general and you two don’t need to kill each other…”

“It’s because he tried to save your father, isn’t it?”

Dante didn’t need you to own up to why you didn’t want Lucian dead, he already knew. He understood your attachment but at the end of the day; Luciano hurt you multiple times and he also came after your boyfriend… multiple times.

It was only right that the man got what was coming to him.

Death.

You didn’t respond and instantly tears started leaking from your eyes. You knew Lucian had to die for his misdeeds, but you couldn’t bring yourself to watch his downfall. He was more than helpful towards you in so many ways, despite your disagreements at first.

Lucian protected you when Dante wasn’t around and how could you just end someone’s life after they’d done something like that?

“Look, I know this is difficult but—”

“Just do it. I don’t even care. All this because your fathers didn’t get along…” You sniffed and went to your dad’s desk with your back turned to your boyfriend.

Dante got up and went to you, spinning your chair around so you could face him.

“You’re such a crybaby.” He used the hem of his shirt to dry your eyes and then he pulled you into a hug. “You know that that’s not it, sweetheart.”

He sighed and took your hands.

“Babe, I know you don’t want this, but it has to be done. He hurt you, he’s come after me and threatened people close to me. Enough is enough. Luciano must die.” Dante kissed your head and continued to hold you.

“I know he protected you and whatnot, but that’s what you have me for. That’s why your father hired me and not him. I love you and I know I can’t make you understand but I’m not going against your wishes because I don’t care. I’m doing this because it’s something I have to do, for me. _I_ need this.”

You just listened to your boyfriend’s words, knowing what he was saying was true. Lucian had a bone to pick with Dante and if you were going to need the sap then you were going to need protection since he would surely want you dead.

And who better to aide you than your boyfriend/bodyguard?

“And I know you’re going to be upset with me after this, but your father didn’t leave this task up to you to make friends. He didn’t leave you in charge to back out at the last minute because you let your emotions get the better of you. He left this to you because he _knew_ you could get it done.”

Dante picked your face up that was sitting in your lap so you could look at him.

“I’m proud of you. You’ve impressed me so much this year. You’ve really grown, and I never thought I’d be here with you, in love and giving you speeches like this.” Your boyfriend smiled at you which made you smile back at him.

Dante was the sweetest.

“You make me so happy and I’m glad that we argued all the time. I mean, you got on my nerves, but I feel like us arguing brought us closer together. We got to understand each other and find that we have more in common than we thought. Now look at us…”

“Basically living together…” You squeezed his hands and blushed.

“Mhm! So, we’re going to finish your medical project, take out the trash and have hot and steamy sex in here, deal?” Dante teased and tickled you.

You giggled and pushed his hands away, “Fine, but not on the metal table this time.” You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“Fair enough, that thing is too tall anyways.”

“But I can’t finish my work though…”

Dante knitted his brows at you and looked concern, “Why not?”

You showed him the big crack in your jar of sap you retrieved from the forest. Upon escaping Lucian, you dropped your bag and ended up losing most of the substance you needed.

You didn’t have enough to make the vials for Orion, and you were starting to run out of time. He soon would move on to the next inventor since you were behind schedule.

“Aw, well… we’ll just have to go get more then. Don’t get discouraged, beautiful. You know I’m here to help.” Dante cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

A smile painted your face and emotions fluttered the butterflies in your tummy. Your boyfriend was the best and you were more than grateful for him.

Vlad would never.

*****

Dante’s sweet words brought you to a make out session on the cot of blankets. Your clothes were off besides your under garments and you had your legs wrapped around your boyfriend’s waist.

“Why am I the only one naked here?” You pouted and unbuckled the latches that were fastened in the front of his shirt.

Dante watched as you drug the zipper down and pushed the material off his shoulders.

“Because you’re taking my clothes off for me.” He laughed and stood in front of you so you could work on his pants next.

You stopped and just looked at your boyfriend’s toned body. It still shocked you that someone as attractive as him wanted you. Surely Dante could do better but according to him, you were all he could ever ask for.

“You really like what you see, don’t you?” Dante teased you like he did the first day you met.

“Oh shut up with that. Yes, I love what I see.” You pulled the little pegs of his belt buckle from the holes and then unbuttoned his pants.

“Mm, I’m sure. You’ve always have.” He stopped you and ridded the rest of his clothes off himself.

“Hold on, I got to lock the door, so my mom doesn’t decide to burst in here.” You rolled your eyes and went to the lab door and sealed it shut.

Dante didn’t even give you time to make it back to the cot before he had you against the back of the lab door.

You gripped your boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

“It’s so sexy when you’re down here working. My little nerd.” Dante picked you up and sat you on the desk since it was a lot shorter than the metal table you got fingered on last time.

This time you were going to finish what you started—what you wanted.

“Am not.” You pouted.

“You are. How many people can start a fire with a bullet and a knife?”

“Special bullets!” You corrected your boyfriend and giggled when he gave you a pressed look.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you know what I mean.” Dante kissed you and gently pushed you back, so you had to sit on your elbows.

“Only nerds come up with flammable bullet recipes.”

“Well all you have to do is combine potassium chlorate, mixed with sulfur, fillers, glass powder, and caoutchouc—that’s just a big fancy name for rubber but you mix those together into an oxidizing agent; tetraphosphorus trisulfide, P4S3, and binder. The phosphorus sulfide will easily ignite, and the potassium chlorate decomposes to give oxygen—”

Dante just kissed you and chuckled a bit, “See, such a sexy little nerd. Come here.” He pulled your hips to his and touched your intimacy lightly.

“Tell me something else smart. I love it when you use big words I have no idea what they mean.” 

“Well you have to coat your knife in  red phosphorus, powdered glass, and adhesives; gum Arabic or urea formaldehyde.” You gasped when he sucked a love bite on your neck and slipped a finger inside you. 

“Mm, what else? I forgot what you told me that day. I was distracted by how pretty you looked.” 

You bit your lip and continued, “And when you strike the blade across the bullet,  friction and thermal energy are given off, which is enough to convert some of the red phosphorous to white phosphorus. White phosphorus is extremely explosive; A chemical so volatile that it ignites in the air.” 

“That sounds dangerous. You should be careful when handling all that stuff.” Dante pushed another finger in you and wiggled them around. 

“F-fuck yes it’s v-very dangerous… ah! Yes, Dante.” You moaned when he curled the two digits up into your spot.

Dante worked his wrist around, loving the cries and pleas he continuously pulled from you. 

“I’m dangerous too, ya know? But I’d never hurt you.” 

Your eyes strained to open since you were in pleasure land, but you made eye contact with your boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve ever hurt you. I love you, Dante.” You whined when he pulled his fingers from you and sucked them clean. 

“Shhh, just relax, baby.” Dante moved between your legs and pushed at your entrance. 

“Be gentle, please. You hurt me last time…” 

“I’m sorry, tell me if I get too rough, okay?” Dante gripped your chin and kissed you briefly before getting back in his position.

You nodded and gripped his shoulders once he pushed in. You’d had sex with your boyfriend quite a few times but no matter how long he engaged you in foreplay; actual penetration always made you tense up and make things uncomfortable. 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Dante grunted, “You’re gripping the hell out of me here.” 

“Sorry, baby. It’s…it’s just so much sometimes.” You blushed. “I’m still not fully used to you yet….”

He nodded but gave you a comforting look, “Don’t worry. I’ll go slow.” 

*****

“Yes! Fuck yes, harder!!” 

You ended up on the cot of blankets since the desk began to not want to hold your weight. Also, you nearly knocked your father’s computer off. 

Dante pulled your hips back into his harshly, his other hand grabbing your long locks and winding them around his fist.

“How does that feel?” 

“So good, fuck me, baby.” 

An aggressive slap landed on your ass before the dip of your back got pushed in so you could arch more. His strokes were gently like he promised, and they were more than enough to leave you howling for more. 

Good thing you were in the basement with virtually sound proof walls. 

“Good kitten.” 

Dante reached between your legs and rubbed your sensitive pearl and moments later you were collapsing on the blankets with jelly legs from your orgasm while your boyfriend continued. 

“You feel amazing. So good, such a good girl.” He groaned and fucked you with your legs straight beneath him.

Your soft ass felt entirely too good against his pelvis and the grip you had on his length was like taking your virginity again. Soon Dante was pouring himself inside you like he always did. 

Good thing you were on birth control from the moment you two started messing around.

A while passed by before either of you spoke.

“You okay?” Dante got beside you and stretched out, his bones popping in satisfaction. 

“Yes…”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You shook your head and snuggled your face in his chest, “No, you were perfect.” You smiled and gave him a loving kiss. 

*****

Later you stayed up and constructed what little bit of sap that didn’t leak out your jar into what vials you could. You ended up producing just one and a half of one but that wasn’t enough. 

You switched the amount you promised Orion and instead of two vials, you were supposed to make five. You sighed and looked at the one you had and the half of one that wouldn’t serve a purpose. You needed to go back and harvest more but after the quarrel you got into with Luciano, getting more sap seemed like going to war.

Dante was asleep on the pile of blankets and your mom still hadn’t came to disturb you. She herself was occupied with Castell and while it may have been wrong for her to move on with one of your father’s good friends; you were happy that she was with someone that you could trust and instead of some stranger. 

It wasn’t like she planned on remarrying.

“Damn it, gonna have to go back and get more sap. I really hope this goes well.” You exhaled and clutched your red stone around your neck. 

You couldn’t help but to smile at the gift since you remembered when your boyfriend gave it to you. You looked over to the snoring man and went to tuck him in. 

Dante needed a nap and you had someone to visit and you wanted to be alone when you did.

*****

You snuggled into your coat as you took a seat on the cold grass. The wind was pleasant, and the sun sat perfectly behind the horizon. Orange and pink hues decorated the sky and the other people around seemed to all have warm smiles. 

“Hey, daddio. How are ya?” You touched your father’s headstone. “I hope good. I’m doing good myself. Guess what?”

You paused for a second,

“So, I have so much gossip.” 

You laughed a bit when the wind gusted. You felt like your old man was telling you he was all ears, so you began spilling all the juicy information you were holding. 

“So, um first I decided to sell the sap to Orion. I hope that’s okay. He seems like a decent man from what I can remember and what I see.” 

Dante wasn’t aware that you sat with your father at times. The cemetery was probably the only place he didn’t mind you lurking around in on your own though if he did know. 

He never wanted to get between you and your old man and if you wished to be solo with him then you would get what you wanted. 

“Also, um… well… me and Dante are dating. He’s my boyfriend.”

A huge breeze danced the leaves around on the ground; a pleasant one but it definitely had strength behind it. You took it as your father reacting to your shocking news. 

You giggled and touched the cold stone, “I knew you would react that way. We love each other, I’m so happy you hired him for me. We have to go back and get more sap though. Orion is willing to pay a shit load of money for it.” 

You sighed and dreaded dealing with the man again. He sort of gave you a hard time, but you knew you had nothing to worry about with your boyfriend by your side.

You just hoped that Luciano would be as easy to deal with. 

But you knew better. 

“I can’t wait to sell it. I’ll carry out your dream, I promise, dad.” You gave a small smile and got up since the temperature kept slipping because night was coming. 

“Dante is probably looking for me. I have to go now but ill let you know when I finish everything up. Bye dad, I love you.” You kissed your father’s headstone, left a lily behind and hastily made your way back to your car in need of warmth.

*****

Sure enough your boyfriend was curious as to where you were. He himself was having dinner with your mother and Castell and all three greeted you as you entered your home. 

“Hey, everyone.” 

“Ah! Why didn’t you answer your phone?” You mom pouted and ordered to have you a plate prepared for dinner. “Dinner started but we tried waiting. Everyone was hungry, sorry.”

“Oh, I left it here… I um.. went… uh.” 

Your mother smiled since she knew where you’d been. You only got fidgety with talking when it concerned your father.

“How is he?”

The corners of your mouth twitched as you took your seat next to your boyfriend, this dinner was a private one amongst the family and it made your heart swell that your mother considered Dante a part. 

“He’s.. good. Resting well. I um, left him a lily.” 

Dante was busy eating but he listened to your conversation and took your hand under the table. He gave it a gently squeeze since your voice began to crackle. 

“Aw that’s great, I’m sure he’ll love it. Let’s all finish eating. Mommy made your favorite for dessert!” 

“Ooo lemon pie?” You got excited once your food came since you were pretty starved. 

Your mother nodded and smiled. “Just for you!”

*****

Dessert was the best part about your mom being clean from alcohol. She loved to bake and her favorite thing to prepare was lemon pie; your favorite.

You were currently outside in the garden with Dante while she got everything ready to serve it. 

“Tomorrow… tomorrow is an important day.” He held your hips as you two slowly rocked to the soft tune of music coming from the back porch. 

“Yes… I know.” 

“You ready for it? You don’t seem like it..” 

You shook your head and tightened your arms around your boyfriend, “I’m ready.” 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way. I love you, _*name*_.” He said as he kissed your forehead. 

You two remained in your embrace for some time until your mother called for you to grab a slice of pie. 

“Desserts ready!” You chimed.

“Mm I got all the dessert I need right here.” Dante grinned and followed you as you drug him to the kitchen. 

You just rolled your eyes and laughed, “Oh god, not everyone can eat me, Dante.” 

“Well I can. So finish your pie so I can have a slice of yours.” He smirked. 

You just gave him a pressed look and giggled.

Tomorrow you had to get the rest of your sap so you could sell it to Orion. You also had to say goodbye to Luciano since his time had come. It would be his last day and perhaps someone else’s….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suspenseful music plays*  
> Oooo so much tension!  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Well, there's only two chapters left and I hope you guys got both airbags and seatbelts for this lol  
> Things are going to get crazy!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where things happen >:D lol  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	29. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your bodyguard re-enter the forest to retrieve the last bit of sap you need to complete your invention. However more than just sap will be collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! 😭💔  
> Whew this was definitely a journey and thank you for being on it with me!  
> WARNING🔴
> 
> So, I hope everyone has their seatbelts and airbags like I mentioned last chapter. Things are about to hit the fan, smack the wall and roll around on the floor. lol😂
> 
> As always I try to catch all errors before posting but if you see any then you know the drill lol  
> Enjoy!💜

Your morning began with a hot shower with your boyfriend. Dante was busy lathering soap on his arms and chest while you shampooed your hair.

“So, today we go out and get sap, yeah?” Dante asked for confirmation.

The sap you’d collected a few days ago got lost from you dropping your bag so you needed more. The only problem was that Luciano was on high alert and didn’t want you anywhere near his precious gift.

It’d been a few years since he had the pleasure of fighting with your boyfriend.

Orion had been blowing your phone up wondering where his precious creation was. You’d explained to him that you needed a bit more time and he gave you to the end of the week to come up with something or he would move on to the next seller.

“Yeah, I have to finish this shit so this guy can leave me alone.”

“I can just shoot him?” Dante smiled at you and rinsed the suds from his body.

You smiled and shook your head, “No, you can’t shoot him, babe.”

“Well if he’s a problem then he needs to be dealt with.” Dante shook all the excess water off his legs before stepping out and drying off.

“No it’s fine. He’s no problem at all actually. It’s just hard when you have limited resources. I wish my dad already had this crap in stock.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll find it.” Dante gave you a reassuring nod and smile and then proceeded to kissing your neck with delicate kisses.

“But how about a quickie?”

“Babe, we have work to do.” You grabbed his forearms and brought him closer despite saying no.

“Yes, I agree.” Dante grabbed the back of your thighs and picked you up.

“Hey! Put me down. We have work to do!” You gasped and he continued to kiss on your neck.

“Shhh.”

You whined and moved your hips into his.

“You want this because if you didn’t you would push me off.” Dante slipped his fingers between your butt and onward to your sex.

He had you up against the outside shower wall supporting all your weight and you just hung on for dear life.

“Mm I do want it, but we can’t.” You sighed and wiggled back to your feet. “Maybe after we get the sap but for now we have business to attend to.

Dante just let out a defeated breath and dried himself off.

*****

You stopped by Orion’s office before you headed off to collect the rest of the sap you needed.

“I’ll have your shit by the end of the week.” You stood with your arms crossed over your chest and Dante was busy in the corner devouring a pizza with Ebony tucked in one hand and a slice of pepperoni olive-less goodness in the other.

Nothing hotter than a man who can multitask.

“If you want this money then you certainly will.” Orion scoffed and picked up his coffee mug to take a sip but instead the scolding hot liquid sprayed all over his perfect suit from a warning bullet from your boyfriend.

“That sounds like a threat, buddy?” Dante licked pizza sauce from the pad of his thumb and glared at the man.

“Ah what the fuck!? Jeez what is with you, dude? Orion groaned an unsatisfying tune and hopped up to keep the streaming hot coffee from burning him.

“She’ll have the stuff ready whenever _she’s_ ready.”

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Orion knitted his eyebrows at Dante and shook his head.

Dante took the action as a challenge and politely sat his half-eaten pizza slice down and went straight up to Orion’s desk.

“My advice to you would be to conduct business with the lady here and nicely leave me out of it.”

You smiled and looked down at the old aged and worn tile floor of Orion’s office. A large grey rug sat under his desk and the curtains that blocked out the sunlight matched as well.

You had to admit that the bastard had a bit of a nice set up, but you weren’t there to admire his creative decorative skills. You had an invention to get out there and a father to make proud.

“Anyways, just call whenever you’re ready.” Orion went to his door and walked you both out in a hurry.

*****

The moon illuminated the sky as you leaned against your boyfriend’s strong chest. You wanted to bury your face in his neck and inhale his woodsy scent, but he was too tall, so you settled for leaning against him instead.

Dante pressed a kiss to the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you sighing.

"It's beautiful" you said softly, your eye slipping shut as you relaxed in his embrace.

"And so are you" he grinned, gently tickling your sides. 

You giggled turning to face him.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You're truly amazing Dante."

"I'm just glad you're not trying to kill me anymore." He gave a small laugh.

"I guess you aren't so bad. I mean you are annoying and have a weird pizza obsession but you're pretty cute and funny so." You laughed.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

"First of all its not an obsession, it's a way of life. And second, I'm not funny I'm hilarious."

You rolled your eyes, swatting his arm playfully.

"I'm pretty nervous about this whole thing...what if we die?" you sighed.

"Gee I guess I'm not here at all huh?" 

You laughed a bit.

"I know but we have to fucking take down a whole demon God. I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll be with you. I'm not going to let anything, or anyone hurt you." Dante held your chin between his thumb and index.

"You can't protect me at all times."

"You want to bet?" Dante scoffed.

"Dante." you sighed, taking his hand into yours.

"You know that you can't. And that's okay. I just want you to know that I've had an amazing year with you, and that you've been outstanding, better than an-"

“Stop saying your goodbyes already. You’re not going anywhere, and neither am I.” Dante shook his head.

“You think we can do it?”

“I know we can, babe. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. We’re going to get this sap and then we’re getting the hell out of there.”

“You’re right. We can do this!” You beamed.

You were currently outside the forest gathering yourself together before Dante slaughtered Luciano. You'd objected to it tons of times, but your boyfriend was adamant on slaying the beast.

“Ready?”

“Let’s get this party started, baby.” Dante smirked and pulled you into the abyss.

*****

The forest seemed more quiet than usual as you entered it. No birds chirped and the sound of the huge rushing waterfall was silent. No demons and no other means of life seemed to inhabit the place.

“Mm something isn’t right. Make haste, babe.” Dante gripped the handle of his Rebellion as he peered around the area.

You couldn’t sense danger, but he definitely could, so you rushed your project along and began collecting as much of the secrete sap as possible. You ended up harvesting more than you originally intended so that if something did go wrong then you could easily have spare to use.

In the meantime Dante struck up conversation.

“So, have you thought about what you’re going to do with the money?”

“Mm no not just yet. Nothing probably.” You drummed your boot-cladded foot on the soft dirt and waited in pure boredom as the thick substance dripped into your container.

“Ah okay. Well I was only joking about that whole getting a house built thing.” Dante chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Were you?”

“Uh I’m not sure now. I mean, you don’t have to live with me if you don’t want to…” His voice held a bit of disappointment.

“I wouldn’t mind but I’m not sure if I want to leave my mom.”

Dante nodded understanding where some of your hesitation would come from. He wasn’t sure if he’d be so willing to leave his whole life behind either if he were in your shoes.

In reality all he wanted the most was to be close to you since you’d tuned him into a big sappy ass demon.

“Well, whatever you do—I um.. well hope that I can still see you after this is over.” Dante turned away from you to conceal the humorous pink hue that stained his cheeks.

You smiled and stopped waiting for the sap and instead started a lusty make out session.

“Aw, you like me that much you want to live with me.” You teased.

“See, this is why I don’t tell you shit.” Dante rolled his eyes and pulled you to sit in his lap while he leaned against a tree.

Your legs where on either side of his and your arms wrapped around his neck.

You giggled and kissed your boyfriend. “Okay I’ll hush.”

“Good. Let me keep you quiet.” Dante lend you back a bit, so he had access to the abused flesh on your neck.

You were surprised you hadn’t caught a blood clot yet.

“I bet your mother couldn’t wait to wean you off breast milk.” You whined as Dante’s sharp teeth kneaded at your skin.

A humorous laugh rumbled against your neck before sweet kisses got placed in your neck.

“Sorry. I just like claiming what’s mine.” Dante said as his hands worked at your belt.

“Ya know, we’ve done it in a lot of places but there’s one we haven’t..”

“Hm? And where is that, sir?” You raised a questionable brow to him.

“We should do it here.”

Your pupils dilated and you just laughed. “You can’t be serious?”

“Maybe I am.”

You didn’t get the chance to respond back to your boyfriend because you were being pushed off of his lap.

Dante gripped the handle of his sword and suddenly things weren’t so romantic. The forest grew violent—the trees singing an awful tune as the soft soil began to muck.

Tension was in the air and that meant it was time.

“Hurry, babe. Get your sap and lets go.” Dante grabbed your backpack and tossed it to you.

He could definitely sense trouble and more than likely it was no other than Luciano himself making his way to you.

You panicked and scrabbled to get your jar but as soon as you went to retrieve it, a sinister voice froze you in place.

“Dear,” Lucian smirked at you.

He had his hood on; his red hair peeking out. The chains on his boots rattled as he tossed your jar of sap around in his hands. Lucian had snatched it before you had the opportunity to.

“Shit.” You gulped and stood there frozen.

“I sense thy does not heed warnings exactly. Beauty your soul shall be damned.” Luciano hissed at you and his long tail grabbed your ankle, causing you to fall.

“No! Dante!!” You shirked as Lucian drug you across the rough pavement.

Your skin caught branches and whatever debris that tainted the land. Dante immediately ran after and fired bullets into Luciano’s back.

Lucian hissed and let you go and you took the opportunity to escape by dashing up a tree.

“Lucian! I thought this was just a guy thing? Why don’t you leave the pretty girl out of this.” Dante twirled his two pistols around either of his index fingers.

“Ah the half breaded disgrace to the secrete demonic heritage. A vile and worthless creation!” Lucian spat.

“I shall devour your soul from rooted beyond the abyssal within!”

Dante laughed and shook his head. “You sure are confident to die. So how’s about we get this showdown rolling.” He said as he fired rounds at the man.

Lucian matched Dante's movements; dodging every bullet being shot at him.

"You'll have to make haste half piece of shit."

Lucian smirked, his yellow orbs glowing in the darkness of the night. He whipped his tail, but Dante jumped out of the way, firing another round of bullets into the man.

A loud hiss echoed in the air and blood sprayed from the six holes.

“YOU DARE STRIKE A GOD!?” Luciano roared as he pulled his mythical staff from his back and created a wind so strong that it knocked Dante back.

You took this opportunity to get back down to the ground while Luciano’s back was turned and try to get some place safe but even getting shot didn’t stop Lucian from grabbing you.

"How much gore will you shed for your silly hybrid?" Lucian braced his staff before driving it right into your side; the flesh tearing instantly at the penetration.  

A loud wail caused the birds that you thought were away to chirp and shake the trees and immediately you unholstered and unloaded your weapon at the man.

Lucian dodged ever last one of your shots, his tail catching the last bullet and crumbling it into dust. Your clip clicked signaling you were out of ammo.

"Pretty girl. We could have been extraordinary. But you sold your soul short to this piece of filth. Just a fucking shot off his wretched father’s sack. A whore human mother like your whore human girlfriend."

Lucian smirked taking hold of his staff before snatching it back and looking over his shoulder at Dante. A snap of his fingers and the vegetation around you began to quiver. Low growls could be heard and then his band of demon subordinates sprang from the trees keeping Dante busy while he tortured you.

You screamed in pain and Lucian grabbed your jaw, silencing you. 

"I should snap your fucking neck you little manipulative bitch. I spared you and you used me. How dare you!" Lucian's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and you could feel sticky warmth oozing from your side.

You had a hole straight through you that was causing you to lose blood rapidly. You coughed up crimson as you fought against his hold, your nails digging into his forearm and tearing the skin away.  

"You son of a—"

Dante cleaved the last demon in two before he whipped his sword at Lucian and immediately Lucian put you in harm's way causing the man to halt instantly.

A sadistic wave of laugher fell from his lips as he watched as Dante retreated two steps back.

"Well, well, well, the infamous devil hunter _does_ has a weakness. His poor aptitude to love. A **true** devil feels _nothing_. What a disgrace."

Lucian let your crimson pour onto his pale, veiny and slightly furry body; the hair laying down and enhancing his toned frame.

He was half transitioned into his demonic state and his power hadn't nearly began to unfold. He was basically toying with you two, keeping you on your toes the whole time just long enough to rile Dante up.

If he had any hope of defeating the man he would have to attack the most vital element.

You.

What a coward.  

"Let her go, this is just a duet after all." Although he was pretty on edge due to your life being in danger, Dante managed to keep a smirk on his face and smugness in his voice.

"Dante!" You reached for him struggling against Lucian.

"Let me fucking go you piece of shit!" You punched him right in the face causing blood to trickle from his mouth.

Lucian smirked and buried his tail inside your wound; the ball of fur on the end matting down as he twisted it and forced it though the other side; bits of flesh spraying the tree behind you.

“You’re pretty strong dear, but not even _you_ can phase an immortal.”  

Another wail left your lips and more of your plasma doused him. Lucian hummed in satisfaction at the sweet taste of your blood. You smelt just like your father and it gave the man memories of when he was there.  

You felt yourself getting groggy, you were losing too much blood and didn't have much strength left. Lucian had done a real number on you and now it was a race against time to save you.  

Dante growled and decided it was either attack now or lose you.

He swung his Rebellion right into Lucian’s chest, impaling him and causing him to quickly drop you.

It took all your strength to push yourself up and get out of the way as the men fought.

*****

Dante rushed Lucian back into a tree and pierced him to it, his sword stabbing through the other side.

"Such impressive strength for a half-breed but allow me to show you the strength of a true God. " Lucian smirked before shoving Dante back causing him to tumble some feet.

Dante's body rolled across the rough terrain and he landed against a rock with a harsh smack. He groaned as he quickly pushed himself out of the way as Lucian dashed towards him with his staff.

The rod connected with the rock instead and the impact caused Lucian to ricochet back.

"And yet you're a full-blooded _slow_ piece of demon shit." Dante jumped to his feet and drew Ebony and Ivory, firing shots into Lucian and making him stumble back.

"You dare fucking mock me!?" Lucian swung his staff at Dante but to his displeasure a bullet matched his every swing causing him to miss.

The sound of metal off metal ringing in your ears.

Dante laughed at Lucian’s change in mood. The man was becoming highly irritated due to the fact a half-demon/half-human hybrid was making him look like an amateur.

You busied yourself in trying to patch up your wound. You had your sweater and a few towels you had in your backpack pressed into the gash. You would have fell in the big pond of sap if you could have gotten to it.

Not even the two vials in your bags were enough to even clot the wound and the jar you’d collected rolled some feet away.

You were weak and your body was at least 10 degrees cooler than it should have been, so that meant you were running out of time.

Dante continued to taunt Lucian, the man's full demonic nature threatening to surface any moment. He’d had enough of the teasing and it dawned on him the only way he could get the upper hand is if he went after you again.

"I'll rip her beating heart out and devour it in front of you! You can't kill a God."

Lucian's horns shot from his head and his body engulfed into his pretty wings. His tail stood tall and his teeth hung freely from his mouth.

His shiny black fur fluttered in the soft breeze and his long dark nails hung from his scaly fingers.

"You know how many of you fuckers gave the same speech? You know how many of them are still alive to repeat it?" Dante shook his head and saw an opportunity to retrieve his sword.

He'd need a little more power if he wanted to keep Lucian back now. Now in his true form the man was at least 10x strong and stealthier.

Lucian spun around and whipped his tail catching Dante as he tried to dash past him. His body smacked the ground and he immediately spun over on his back and fired several shots into Lucian before getting back up and dashing to his Rebellion.

Quickly he snatched it up bringing the tree with it straight out of the ground; roots standing tall and wild before he wiped the item into Lucian. A loud growl could be heard as the man was trapped under broke tree pieces and against several other trees.

Dante took this moment of Lucian being down to try to assist you.

His head wasn't completely in the fight because he was so concerned with you. He had trouble to attend to, but he couldn't abandon his duty to protect you.

Dante rushed over to you quickly. "Babe, shit you're bleeding bad."

You were propped up against a tree with your make shift bandages pressed firmly to your side. The cloth soaking up all the sanguine flood and dyeing the treads in a bright red.  

"Dante..." Your breathing began to slow down, and your energy drained from you slowly.

You barely had enough strength to lift your hand and touch his face; your fingertips smeared crimson on his cheek as your fought to stay awake.

"Oh, Dante. You're so amazing." You smiled lazily as your eyes got heavy.

"No, no, no, no. Stop that. Babe, shit. No, stay with me. Don't close your eyes." Dante pulled his coat from his body and wrapped it around you to try and add some warmth to you.

Reality was setting in, the one he wanted to avoid, and a huge amount of anger surged through his veins as he thought about losing you.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

You coughed up blood and immediately he wiped your mouth with the hem of his shirt.

"Kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. I'll tell my dad all about you and how you turned me into a woman." You laughed weakly.

You were dying and all you could think about was that you would finally get to see your father again.

You couldn't wait to give him the biggest hug and tell him all about your year.

A love that would last for an eternity.

You didn't want to leave Dante behind but maybe there was a way for you to still communicate with him from beyond?

You thought about your mother and how she would be alone. Both her husband and daughter ripped right out of her heart.

You wouldn’t get to get that house build Dante joked about even though you felt like he was being serious.

You thought about Vlad and how he would react.

He would hate Dante for allowing you to get hurt, but Dante would hate himself even more for it.

He promised both you and your father he would keep your safe.

And now here you were bleeding out saying your goodbyes.

"Please, you can't leave me. You have an invention to sell. No. Just hang on I'm going to get you out of here babe."

It wasn't on his face, but you could hear it in his voice.

Fear.

You were dying and there was nothing he could do. This must be how he felt when he lost his mother.

*****

Dante growled at the sound of Lucian pushing the tree pieces from his body.

"Awe is your little human whore taking her last breaths?" Lucian laughed, the cuts on his body melting away as he healed himself.

"Surely you'd like to lay with her one last time!"

A gust of air made you shiver as Dante swung Rebellion right into Lucian and pierced him into the ground.

Your vision continued to haze, and you had to use your ears as your sight.

All you could hear was metal to metal, and battle grunts from both men. Next you heard a loud groan from Dante as Lucian stabbed him right in the chest with his staff and broke it.

Dante fell back and tried to pull the now broken weapon from his chest, but Lucian pushed it deeper and deeper into him until he was nearly laying on him.

"You see Dante, all of this could have been avoided if you'd just kept your little whore in line. Now both of your souls shall roam my land for all eternity." He chuckled as he shoved his bat like wings into Dante's forearms and pinned him to the ground.

Dante coughed up blood as Lucian retreated from him, the tips of his wings dripping with the man’s blood.

"The only soul that's going to be roaming here is yours." Dante laughed as he tried to stand.

Lucian smirked before sending the other half of his staff into his chest and knocking the man out.

“Somehow I doubt that.” He laughed as he fanned his wings knocking the blood from them.

“What a foul stench.”  

Slowly you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend out on the ground, a copious pool of blood surrounding him.

"Dante, no." You shivered and tried to reach for him.

You couldn't even lift your hand and your vision was so blurry it felt like you were underwater.

Lucian made his way to you before leaning down and grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. Your body was weak and almost lifeless and the bandages you had fell from you causing more blood to drip.  

"My dear, you'd still be alive if you'd just fell in love with me."

"No, I could never love someone so disgusting and wretched as you." You coughed up blood and spat it in the man's face.

Lucian smirked and applied pressure to your wound, causing more blood to ooze out.

A weak scream left your mouth and you tried to push the man away, but you couldn't. You kept wanting to doze off, lay in your bed and sleep forever.  

"No, because you wasted your time on loving a mutt instead." Lucian picked up Dante's Rebellion before arming it at you.  

"But allow me to set you free so you can be with your father and your silly boyfriend."

Lucian didn't get the opportunity to swing because he was being impaled by his own broke staff pieces.

You blinked but you could barely make out the being in front of you.

Another demon.

But this demon looked different.

You'd never seen it before and it's whole anatomy was different.

This demon had three sharp toes on either foot with pointy spikes on the back of its heels. Its whole body was red and black and covered in a thick armor like skin.  

It had red like veins; surges of demonic energy that were like fire coursing through its strong black legs and to your surprise it even had a nice toned chest that too had surges of energy emanating from the center and spreading through out the surface.

Your vision was fading but it didn't let you miss the amazing creature in front of you.

It's eyes glowed red and its teeth razor sharp and bared. It’s face was protected by more tough armor like skin and a set of spikes aligned its chin. A small patch of what looked like white hair laid nested between the two red horns that where sticking straight back on its head. 

You looked briefly from the beast and back to where Dante was and to your surprise he wasn't there.

"No way." You whispered.

Blood began spraying from Lucian’s chest as he fell to his knees gripping the ends of his broken staff in disbelief.  

"Aw, did you miss me? Sorry, but ya got boring on me, so I had to take a little nap."

The other demon spoke.

It's voice was distorted but you recognized that shit talking from anywhere.

This demon was Dante.

Your eyes lit up at the beast before you. He really was a half-demon.

"Wow." You were amazed.

“So beautiful.”

You’d never seen his true nature before. It been times where the beast almost got let loose in bed but other than that, that was your only close encounter.

The energy that radiated from Dante caused the whole forest to grow warmer. You could hear screeching in the distance as his distinctive aroma hit the air and mixed with the sweet scent of the sap causing all the demons in the area to become erratic with aggression.

"How!?" Lucian whipped around and tried to attack Dante but quickly the man moved out of the way.

"You should be dead!" Lucian's wings expanded and shot off thousands of feather-like knifes.

Dante's wings engulfed him and deflected Lucian's attack, sending every quill to the ground into thousands of pieces.

Lucian’s wicked attack with his staff must have provoked Dante’s demonic state to surface. Its what kept him alive and going and without it he’d surely be dead right now.

"With that butter knife you call a weapon? That thing couldn't kill a corpse." Dante scoffed, his piercing fangs showing as he laughed.

Lucian had enough of Dante's shit talking and attacked the man.

In his demon form Dante was a lot stronger much like Lucian, but even Lucian couldn't match his strength.

Having already had used up most of his ability and force, Lucian’s attacks slowed down and became uncoordinated. Shots he should have been making were easily being missed and he had a hard time keeping up with the speed of your boyfriend.

Lucian’s weapon got knocked out from his grasp and from the look in his eye he knew it was time. He shut his eyes and whispered something.

“I’m sorry.”

And with a swing of Rebellion, Dante hacked into Lucian's shoulder and straight down to his hip, hitting his heart in the process.

A gasp left his lips as the diagonal slash sprayed crimson. Lucian's form switched and his human appearance was now out; a vast cut now adorning his pale chest.  

The man was bloody, and his speech was soft.

"A true warrior never back pedals from a contest." He nodded his head.

"And only the robust survive. I’ve led many men into combat and not all have made it out animated."

Lucian coughed up blood.

"I now know why you have. Your control is stupendous. You are indeed a true son of the great Sparda. I have clashed a valued brawl, one of the most daunting I dare say.”

Dante watched Lucian closely, his whole body radiant with great vigor.

“My fellow beast, I am not an unreasonable man. I will bequest you anything your heart desires but do make haste, my time is here."

The forest began to rumble, and the trees began to growl and whip violently.

"My land senses my downfall." Lucian chuckled and shook his head and looked around at the world he created.

Everything he worked so hard for now meaningless.

"Ma, I hope I made you gratified." Lucian coughed up more blood and looked over to a mound of dirt through a series of trees; a grave.  

"You see. Shall I have conquered you; _I_ would have been approved a request. A wish to see her again. My darling mother. The person who granted me such a talent."

Dante listened as Lucian told him about his mother and a piece of him felt sympathy to the man due to his own loses.

"You see half mortal; she was the primary of her kind. A beauty indeed stricken by love from my father. Her sanguine fluid served as a salvation to her people. Her aptitude to heal and cultivate an amazing deed.  All This was for her. If I gathered enough cores then I could bring her back. My blood would assist as her support and the cadavers to supple her body." A smile crept upon his face at thoughts of his mother roaming the forest with him.

Lucian’s mother meant the world to him and the day he lost her was the day he lost everything. The main reason for him slaying every mortal or beast that entered his land was to ensure her return.

"But now I must plan for my afterlife."

Dante looked over to where you were. You were still propped against the tree, your body cold and abandoned. Immediately he went over to you and scooped you up. You were heavier than usually, and your body went limp in his arms.

Lucian looked away from you.

Your cold lifeless body.

And Dante just held you unable to even react.

You were gone.

"Anything I want huh?" His eyes were closed, and he battled with his inner emotions.

"This girl came into my life, and I thought it was going to be like any other job, but it wasn't." He looked at your pale blue face.

"She turned a switch on inside of me and I let her down." Dante's clawed leather like hand touched your face gently.

"I promised her I’d keep her safe, and I broke it."

"It's never too late to rebuild it." Lucian could feel Dante's pain.

A demonic force of energy that both men shared subconsciously.

"Your heart will only ache more if you hesitate." Lucian was dying and his strength was leaving.

He was the only one who could bring you back and if Dante didn't get a grip on his shit he would lose you forever.

"Trust me. I know." Lucian remembered how he had to put his love down. He had the opportunity to save her and he didn't take it.

A decision he regretted for a long time. Even thought she’d betrayed him; he couldn’t mask the love for her he held in his heart.

As much as he hated Dante he had a great deal of respect for the man.

It amazed him how he fought and how he didn't give up. He kept pushing and pushing until he stood victorious. It was all to save you and to carry out his duty as a demon hunter.  

But even with the satisfaction of slaying Lucian, nothing could take away the pain he was feeling.

You were dead in his arms.

Surely he could have just requested for Lucian to revive you like he mentioned but the fact that it was reality and you were actually gone was a lot to grasp.

“Fine, but if you try anything I swear-“

“I can assure you I have no desire in keeping you from the girl. She’s a fine jewel indeed. A precious stone with an even more exquisite life. I will help you half breed. You have my word.”

Lucian looked Dante dead in his glowing red eyes, the man’s face emotionless and losing life as he pushed himself up to his feet.

“Come now, before it’s too late. The ritual must be performed.” He said as he lead Dante through a group and trees and into a clearing in the forest.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😩😩Receiving hate comments in 3....2...1....  
> Lol I know, I know; What the fuck Alpha!? How dare you!  
> I sowwwie everyone lol but don't worry! You haven't left your dear bodyguard/boyfriend just yet!  
> 💜  
> But what did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> We have one chapter left! So stay tuned for what Luciano has in stored for you.  
> Thanks for reading 💜


	30. Can't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian's blood was sacred indeed. It possessed the ability to grant one life and now it was evident why so many were after the sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! This is the last chapter! 😭Wow it's been a long journey but we have made it to the end. I'm proud of myself for finishing this and I just wanted to thank everyone who's been with me on this rollercoaster.💜  
> I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this work because I appreciate you for doing so lol.
> 
> As always I've tried to get all those errors but this chapter is the longest I've probably ever written. So there may be some that I missed lol
> 
> Enjoy! <3💜

“How do you know this will work?" Dante was still in his demonic state as he laid you down on the bed of leaves Luciano prepared.

"Devil hunter, you must do exactly as I say." Lucian used the last bit of his strength and life to assist Dante in the resurrection ritual to bring you back.

He had no purpose for his gift anymore and since he was a man of his word, then it would only be right to follow through with his promise.

“This has been achieved for years, many of my men have fallen in battle and I have been the one to restore them.”

Dante sighed and nodded. He didn’t have much of a choice but to trust the man.  

"You must not break the spell." Lucian picked up a dagger before handing it to Dante.

"Through the heart." Lucian pried your cold jaw open and stood over you.

In order for you to be brought back you’d have to consume Lucian’s sacred blood, although poisonous to most other demons, the rich fluid served as a medication for the humans. The sap could be used for many glorious things since Lucians blood coursed through it, and if not too severe it could reverse death.

Which is the reason why your father was using it to try and rid himself of the venom Dawd cursed him with.

However, in your case you’d need something more vigorous. While Luciano wouldn’t survive; at least you would.

"Dante?" Lucian looked the man in the eyes; his jade ones meeting your boyfriend’s crimson ones, Dante's red ones glowing in the night.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. Thank you for setting me free." Lucian smiled before looking down at you.

Although it was unfortunate and it sucked, Lucian knew he could no longer continue his journey. The lose he faced served as a sign that he was no longer the wicked beast he used to be; age haven taken over the man.

"It's time for you to go home Luciano. Home to your mother." Dante nodded before shaking his hand.

"Indeed. You take attention of this one. A precious gem." Lucian touched your face, the coldness from your body making him shiver.

Lucian would miss you since you made him feel alive again. He didn’t regret killing you, but he dislike he had to. You were so passionate, and it gave the man hope that maybe someday he could find a beauty like you. He envied Dante for having it all; astounding power—growing power. He was only merely half a devil and was entirely stronger than Luciano; a God, not to mention he had you; a gorgeous down ass love who looked past him being more than meets the eye.

Dante nodded looking at you, your lifeless body getting scratched lightly by all the twigs and branches that remained in the leaves.

If he didn’t think he loved you before, he sure as hell knew he did now. 

You were still so young and innocent, and your life had gotten cut short due to your passion for your lifestyle and your father.

Dante admired you so much for your bravery and toughness.

He watched you grow from a stubborn, bratty, little adult girl who didn't want to listen and thought she had everything figured out into a strong, loving and brave young woman who put majority of her pride aside and let her guard down enough to be taught a lesson about life and become his girlfriend. 

You were extraordinary in every way and he couldn’t see himself continuing without you. You two had so many more years left to drive each other insane, not to mention you still had an invention to get out.

*****

Lucian cleared his throat before beginning the ceremonial chant to bring you back. He needed to hurry if he wanted to help you before he took his last breath.

"With my blood I grant thee life. Walk this earth and live in life…."

The rest of the chant was spoken in a  foreign ancient tongue that Dante never heard before but for some reason could perfectly understand.

It had to be because of his demonic nature. 

The trees swayed more and more, and the waterfall began to roar in the distance; violent waves of crisp water thrashed against the rocks and sent the amphibians that housed the area sailing in the air.

The forest was becoming no more—no longer a lifeline for the creatures around.

After finishing the last little bit of the chant Lucian nodded to Dante signaling it was time.

"Until I see you again in hell, half breed." Lucian smirked and Dante nodded back.

"I expect that staff of yours to be sharper next time." Dante gave him a smile as well.

He cleared his throat and looked at you and Lucian did the same.

“You’ll make an excellent queen.” Lucian said

And with a quick thrust, Lucian's heart was impaled, and the thick sweet fluid flowed down into your open mouth.

The forest began to crumple and whither; its lifeline no longer rooted, and the rocks began tumbling with great force, smacking the trees and ripping them to shreds.  

"This home is going to abolish itself. It no longer has a link to keep it going. It'll die and you will too if you don't get out of here." Lucian's last words were broken as he fell to the ground.

"Go half breed. Your beauty will be well. Just get her to shelter. She'll galvanize soon." Lucian shut your mouth before he couldn't do anything else.

You still had a pool of blood just sitting inside your mouth but for the most part everything went down.

Lucian's blood was sacred indeed. It possessed the ability to grant one life and now it was evident why so many were after the sap.

The forest began to shake and destroy itself slowly. The flowers turned a disturbing brown and the grass shriveled to nothingness. Lucian's home was dying with him.

A heart breaking sight indeed.

Dante scooped you up quickly, his coat still wrapped around you and he gathered all your things before heading towards the entrance of the forest.

*****

Still in his demonic state, Dante carefully dodged and weaved all the obstructions that danced around the place. He held you close and protected you with his wings whenever it was something he couldn't make clear of.

The winds became more aggressive and navigation became a problem and if he didn't pick up the speed then you both would surely end up with Lucian.

"Shit."

Trees and water from the waterfall rushed behind him as his clawed feet thumped the ground. Closer and closer Dante got to the entrance but with the constant rain of debris he had to reset his route several times.

The swoosh of water made the land muddy and difficult to navigate so he resorted to his only other option.

Dante took flight and blasted through the tree tops, curling up to shield your body from all the tree shrubs that were gliding through the place.

Once safely in the air, his wings fluttered keeping him afloat as he watched as the forest came crumbling down.

"Thanks, Luciano." He whispered.

Lucian had given up everything he had left in order to save you; a gesture that didn't go unappreciated.

*****

Once a safe distance away from all the commotion, Dante touched down back on the ground, his demonic state dematerializing and bringing him back into a man.

You weren't blue anymore, but you weren't exactly awake either. It hurt to not hear you screeching about whatever or ranting about how you could have fallen from being so high in the sky, but at least it seemed like you would be alright.

Dante gently laid you down and looked at you.

You had blood seeping out the corners of your mouth but other than that you just looked sleep.

He sighed and touched your face.

"Babe."

He waited and waited but you still hadn't waken up yet. He wanted to go to hell and find Lucian and kill him all over again for lying to him.

Dante pulled his coat over you and rose to his feet. You two were by a small lake that had a pretty reflection of the night time sky dancing over it.

He huffed out a breath and went over to the stream, gently splashing his face with the crisp cool water.

“I’m sorry, babe. I let you down…I love you..”

*****

Copper greeted your taste buds as you wiggled your tongue around in your mouth. Your side hurt and it was dark wherever you were.

You tried to breathe but immediately you started choking and pushing back whatever was blocking your vision.

Dante jumped up at the commotion and ran over to you flipping you over on your stomach and patting your back.

You coughed and spit out mouthfuls of blood and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you pee on me??" You rasped blinking back into focus.

Dante couldn't hold off the laughter that fell from his lips.

"Babe!" He pulled you into a tight hug.

"Ah! Hey not so tight. I feel like I got ran over." You relaxed against his embrace.

"Fuck you're alive! You made me.. Just a tiny little bit of scared. Like so tiny you’d need a magnifying glass to see how tiny it is."

You rolled your eyes before looking around.

"What's going on? What happened? Where am I?"

You wiped blood from your mouth and looked down to see your shirt stained in it.

“What do you mean I’m alive?”

"Shhh I'll tell you later. Just relax. You're safe now."

Dante didn't let you go, and he sat holding you as you two watched the lake animals swim around.

He kissed the top of your head constantly and rubbed up and down your arms. His coat was wrapped around you still and your back was to his chest.

*****

After about a half an hour, Dante finally broke the silence.

He wanted to give you enough time to come back to life, _literally_ before he told you what happened.

"Lucian killed you."

What a way to break the ice.

"What? But I'm here alive." You blinked at him.

"Yes, now you are, but you got injured pretty bad. I ended up killing him and he granted me one wish." Dante squeezed you and kissed your hair.

"Did you wish to bring me back?" You turned in his embrace and grinned at him.

"Awe! You did, didn't you? Look at you. My little demon boy didn't want to be without me."

Dante rolled his eyes before smiling and kissing you.

"Shut up."

He laid back and pulled you down with him; his lips still connected to yours despite blood being in your mouth.

"And no, I only did it because who's going to buy me endless pizzas and sundaes?" He grinned, squeezing your bottom.

You giggled and kissed him again. "I forgot, you're always broke."

"Ha-ha rub it in."

You laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"Dante..." Your tone got serious and you looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much. There's no way I could ever repay you. I don't even know what to say. You saved me." You sniffed.

You couldn't fight the tears that leaked from your eyes.

" _*name*_ well that was my job." Dante gave you a small smile.

You gave one back, but it quickly faded at the _was_ reference.

"So this is it huh?” You sat up on him with your palms flat on his chest.

“Yeah… I guess so.” Dante didn’t sound too thrilled either as he held your hips.

“Um, are we still… together? Or do we break up?” You looked nervous as if you were scared to say what you wanted.

Since Luciano was now dead and all that was left was to sell the sap to Orion; Dante’s duties as your bodyguard were now finished.

You weren’t sure if your relationship would be as well.

“I’d love to still be together… only if you want to.”

A smile grew on your face.

“Yes!! Oh my god yes! I was hoping you’d still want too and that it wasn’t just a relationship for the duration of the job.” You threw your arms around your permanent boyfriend’s neck.

“Babe, I love you.” Dante sighed, holding on to you and sitting upright.

“I love you too.” You said as you looked around the area. “Where’s the forest?”

“It’s gone.”

“ _Gone?_ What do you mean gone? What did it do, just get up and walk away?”

Dante flicked your nose and shook his head. “Yeah it’ll be back next week from vacation, no smart ass. The thing just destroyed itself when your little friend died.”

“Oh god, give it up. He’s dead and you have me to yourself now, demon boy.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“I’m not jealous, never was. You know who to come to when you need your legs to shake.” Dante scoffed and helped you up when he got up.

“Why did I freaking agree to date you!?” You groaned.

“Because you like what you see.” Dante grinned and carried your backpack for you.

“You’re so annoying.”  You giggled and took his hand.

Your balance was a bit off so you ended up getting a piggyback ride back to the car despite your walk being a little over 20 minutes. Dante didn’t mind however. It was freezing out but he got to feel the warmed of your breathing body on his neck.

You were alive.

*****

You ended up falling asleep on the way back and Dante stopped by the big empty lot where the forest once was. It looked as if the place burned down—trees and shrubs buried in the mud. Lucian may have been gone but his spirit could be felt very much so.

Dante silently thanked him again and continued the trip back to the car.

Once he made sure you were secure and warm in the backseat, your boyfriend turned the heat on for you and took you back home.

*****

Your mother was awake since she was concerned since you hadn’t called and told her you would be out all night so she was surprised when Dante knocked with you passed out in his arms.

“Dante! Oh my god. I was worried!” Your mom sighed and quickly let him inside. “Aw no wonder she didn’t call. She’s passed out.”

Dante chuckled and laid you down on the couch, sitting your backpack down carefully not to damage the container of sap.

“Yeah, she fell asleep on the way home.”

He couldn’t tell your mother that he watched you take your last breaths and the only reason you were alive was from drinking the blood of a devil.

“My poor baby. Well thanks for bringing her back in one piece! I guess you can spend the night with her but you better fucking use protection! I’m too young for grandbabies.” Your mom threw her hands up and went back into the dinning area where Castell was.

Dante’s cheeks just flushed and he went to sit with you. You were still in your slumber but you snuggled into your boyfriend’s embrace once he scooped you up again and took you upstairs so you two could lay down.

It’d been a long night and the only thing on Dante’s mind was sleep.

*****

After cleaning you up and dressing you in your pajamas, Dante got himself together and slipped into bed with you.

By this time you were waking back up. You rubbed at your tired eyes and yawned as you stretched your stiff limbs. Your eyes scanned your barely lit room and soon fell on the bare back of your boyfriend.

Dante had his back towards you but he wasn’t quite sleep just yet.

“Babe?” You lightly touched his side and instantly he stirred and shifted so he could face you.

“Ah look who’s awake “ Dante said lazily. He was exhausted but you were up and he was more than excited for that.

You crawled over on his side of the bed and laid on top of him. “Yes, I’m alive!” You beamed.

“Yes you are. I’m glad too.” He sighed and kissed your forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good, though I can’t get the taste of blood out my mouth…” You wiggled your tongue around still tasting the whimsical taste of Luciano’s crimson.

“Well, you can thank your friend for that. Without his generous donation… well I would be single if Lucian didn’t save you.” Dante sighed and rethought his wording.

He couldn’t continue to hold a grudge against a man, especially a dead man.

“Lucian saved me? I thought you did?”

“I did—we did. But you died and he drained all his blood to bring you back…”

It took only a second for you to put two and two together. Luciano’s donation to you was his amazing healing agent; his crimson.

“…He saved me…”

Dante gave you a shit look since it seemed as if you were _more_ than grateful.

“If he would have defeated me then he would have saved his mother.” His voice held a high range of irritability.

“What you mean?” You noticed your boyfriend’s mood change so you grabbed his hands and held them tight.

You loved Dante but there was no way you couldn’t say you didn’t feel for Lucian. He died saving you and you _were_ more than grateful for it. Just not enough to ever pursue anything with him.

Dante sighed and sat upright against the headboard with you still in his lap.

“Your little friend was killing all the souls that entered the forest in hopes to resurrect his mother. He needed a core and he would be the vessel. He would be her lifeline. If I had to guess, you either would have been that core or his queen. Either way, you would have served him.”

“You think Luciano would have sacrificed me?”

“Who knows what his intentions for you were. I don’t care and it doesn’t matter. He’s dead now.” Dante didn’t look at you when he spoke and his tone still seemed as if he was bothered.

You sighed and turned his head so he had to look at you. “Babe, I don’t like Lucian, okay? I like you… I _love_ you. You know that.”

Dante tapped his foot still slightly bothered but he let you embrace him warmly. You buried your face in his neck and hugged his waist. The position you were in was a bit awkward but you were comfortable nonetheless.

“You dropped this.” Dante dug in his coat’s pocket that was hanging on the knob of your headboard and fished out your pretty ruby necklace.

You smiled warmly at the item since you hadn’t seen it since before the whole forest incident.

“I missed it..”

Your boyfriend nodded and secured it back around your neck where it belonged. “There.”

Your hands touched the cold gem and the smile you wore only grew as your mind flashed back to when you first got it.

“Can we snuggle now?”

“Sure. You’ve turned me into a damn teddy bear anyways.” Dante groaned as he thought about how sappy he’d become because of you.

He’d never really had much of a girlfriend before so a lot of things were new to him but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy having you cling to him and get laid whenever he wanted to.

“You’re the best teddy bear ever.”

Dante moved back in his laying down position and pulled the blanket up over you two. There wouldn’t be any messing around for the night. Just pure relaxation and love.

*****

The next morning after all your duties were done, you slipped down into the lab and worked all morning to put the final touches on the sap vials for Orion.

Dante left to go attend matters at his shop but later came back and took a nap on the bed of pillows while you finished up.

“Alright. That’s it..” You sighed and looked over to your sleeping lover.

“Babe. It’s time to head out.” You whispered as you lightly shook him.

Dante stirred and mumbled something you had no idea what it was but you ended up having to tap him again.

“Dante, wake up!”

“No, let’s sleep.” He groaned and pulled you down on the comfy bed with him.

“We can go later.”

“No, baby! We have to go now. It’s a deadline, remember?” You rubbed at your temple and shook free from your boyfriend’s too warm embrace.

“Fine, let’s go.”

*****

Orion looked more on edge today than you’d ever seen him. He was dressed pretty elegantly and he even had a cigar tucked into his pocket. It was obvious this was more than just a business exchange for the man and Dante hoped he’d try something since he was more than in the mood for a fight.

“Ah! Craven’s little twin. What ya got for me?”

You gave a generous smile and took out a case from your backpack.

“I’ve done more than what you asked. It’s five vials here and they all are blessed with a little more than just sap.”

Luciano’s blood soaked more than just your soul the day that he died. His crimson stained your clothes and you took the advantage of the situation by wringing out as much of it as you could.

You managed to get a decent amount, enough to add to each vial of sap and enhance it’s healing ability.

“Need another demonstration?” Dante grinned and pointed both his pistols at the man.

Orion chuckled nervously and shook his head. “Um no. I’ll take her word for it.” He cleared his throat and went to a door in the corner of his office.

He returned shortly with a briefcase that he sat in front of you.

“I figured you’d bring exactly what I wanted to the table so I upped your pay.”

Orion hit the two locks and turned it towards you.

“Holy shit.” You gasped when you saw the many rolls of bundled up 100 dollar bills.

“Your invention is going to make a break through in the medical field. Every vial of sap that gets sold or used will profit you generously, dear.”

“You’re selling my invention?”

“I’m promoting your invention. These five vials will be sold yes but they will all come back for more. A way for us both to revenue income.” Orion had to get a cut out of the deal as well.

Though he wouldn’t bring home nearly as much as you however.

“But I don’t have access to any more sap…”

Orion looked disappointed but he nodded. “Well kid, congratulations. You’ll be famous soon.”

“But I don’t want the fame. I just wanted to make my father proud.”

“Well he certainly will be.”

You smiled and looked back to your boyfriend who was grinning at you goofily.

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who completed your task.” Dante said.

Orion shook your hand and nodded to Dante who just shot at him as a joke.

*****

After your meeting; you ended up at the cemetery after depositing your money into the bank to tell your father that you’d finished his project. The wind blew pleasantly despite it being cold out and you took it as his way of praising you.

Tears were shed but your boyfriend was there to wipe your eyes dry. He held you the entire time and smiled when you mentioned him to your father. The wind gave a few harsh gusts and you just laughed since you took it as a displeased response.

Dante was by your side every step of the way and that seemed to calm the wind again.

Your father would have been proud of you and more than likely accepting of your new relationship.

He knew Dante was a good man; one of his reasons for hiring him. He also needed someone who could get the job done but also someone who wouldn’t take your shit without dishing it back at you.

You sighed as you sat in your car unable to get out of it for multiple reasons. One, it was freezing out and two, you were nervous for some reason. You’d accomplished what your father wanted but yet you were unable to feel the joy you should had.

“Dante…” You looked at him and took his hand.

“Hm?”

“Baby… I love you so much. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, what’s wrong though?” Dante noticed how your mood seemed to be down so he made sure to let you know he was listening.

“What now? Where do we go from here?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure.” You sighed. “I would love to continue this…”

“I would too.” He agreed and squeezed your hands.

“But I’m nervous… what if something goes wrong?”

“Why would it?” Dante unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to you.

“You seen the look on Orion’s face. He even looked nervous. I’m just scared someone will come after me.”

“I’m here, babe. I’ll protect you.” Dante pulled you towards him so he could hold you in his lap.

“Okay….” Your answer was a doubtful on but you took your boyfriend’s word for it.

“So we get to stay together?”

You smiled at your boyfriend and nodded. “Yes. Oh and Dante?”

“Hm?”

“I _do_ like what I see.” You smirked and he just laughed.

“I knew it!” Dante grinned.

Your life may not of had your father in it anymore but at least you now had someone to continue your insane lifestyle with.

*****

******6 Years Later******

You took a deep breath and peered up at the sign above you. The weather was warm; the sun peaking from behind the clouds. The wind shook the trees and made your hair flow carelessly.

You gathered your last little bit of courage before you pushed the key into the lock and gently shoved the double doors open.

There he stood; his back turned to the door.

He was busy looking over something hung on the wall; a note.

The sound of your boots on the hardwood floor turned his attention towards you.

And there he stood once more. 

His hair stopped mid of his shoulders; a grey that was once white. His face was stubbled and aged, but he was still actually handsome. He sported his usual style of a dark red, old coat that stopped just at the back of his knees.

Underneath was a black shirt that stopped a little past his elbows; the top two buttons unfastened and revealing scruffy tresses, the same hue as the ones on his head. His belt was also black with a pretty silver buckle and the black pants he dawned had two silver buttons.

The worn fingerless gloves he had on were also black and underneath his hands were bound in an old ratty cloth. The boots his pants were tucked into were a dark brown almost black that stopped a little below his knee and had straps all the way up them.

You stood there with your hand around the handle of your gun that was tucked into the back of your shorts; just in case he didn’t remember you. You knew how bad your mouth was and you knew about his.

But even still you would have been unable to pull the trigger; the look on his face intimidating you.

“I hope you have something else to finish the job sweetheart, because just that bullet won’t do.”

He smirked at you. “You know that.”

You looked at him irresolutely.

How’d he know you had a gun?

He walked up to you and stopped in front of you.

You just stood there unable to do anything. You were too in gawk-land like you were the first time you seen the man.

“So, you still like what you see. Even after all this time.” He grinned at you.

He clearly knew who you were. But you were a bit taken back once he was right in front of you.

His appearance had changed quite a bit and he almost didn’t look like himself.

He was a lot older.

“Aw, babe come on. I know it’s been a while and I look like shit but even _I_ still remember you.”

It was your fucking bodyguard; your boyfriend and the love of your life that you left behind some years ago.

*****

After you sold your father’s invention to Orion; just as you suspected things got hairy for you. This resulted in you moving far away to a location that you only knew.

You hated to leave your mother behind but to ensure her and your safety, you needed to disappear. Upon disappearing you also had to leave your boyfriend behind.

You tried your best to maintain contact with him and he tried to protect you but you made the decision to love him from a distance.

However, every time you would go into town to visit or he would ask to visit you, someone would catch wind and go looking for you. Orion wasn’t in the best of conditions; now in a wheelchair thanks to an assault and attempt to steal whatever sap he had left.

He ratted you out like he said he wouldn’t in order to save his own life. Your disappearance left everyone thinking you were dead, including your mother.

However, one person knew you were still out surviving. He knew that his baby girl was alive and well.

And he waited for you like you two promised.

“Dante…” You took a step back looking the man over.

Your eyes lit up and a gasp fell from your lips.

“Demon boy…” You blinked a few times trying to gather your thoughts of why you were there in the first place.

“So I’ll disregard the whole wanting to put a gun in my face thing if you go to dinner with me.” Dante slung his arm over your shoulder, pulling you to him.

“Fuck dinner. Oh my God. You’re h-h-here… mom said she’d seen you and…” You pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

They were aged but you still remembered them so fondly.

“Well yeah. Where else would I be? It’s been about 6 years maybe but I’m still going. I see you are too; I knew you were…”

“Oh, Dante….”

“You still have your key and this.”

Dante touched the aged ruby on your neck and smiled.

Could you still even call him your boyfriend? It’d been so long since you last seen him and you weren’t sure if it was okay to continue your relationship.

You felt bad for just cutting off contact but it was for the best. Now that things were finally at peace, you couldn’t wait to reclaim the love you two shared.

“Yeah.. you still remember me…”

Dante laughed a bit and held your face in his hands, “Of course I do, but you seem to not remember me.”

“I.. do it’s just—"

“I can refresh your memory.” He grinned, pulling you by your wrist.

The embrace felt like you’d experienced it yesterday; that warming scent; those eyes and lips.

“Wha-“

You were silenced by a long-waited kiss. Dante held the back of your head and lower back as he poured years of forgotten emotions into you.

Tears teased your eyes as you instantly gave in, nearly melting into a puddle of lust. The kiss was amazing, but you were the first to break it.

“D-Dante..” you stammered out, taking a step back.

He gave a small smile and waved at you; his silly behavior still going strong.

You cleared your throat stumbling back a little overwhelmed about what was currently going on.

“Oh, Dante.” You had tears falling out your eyes and you let your gun go before throwing yourself into his arms and kissing him so hard you almost knocked him down.

The item clanked on the floor and you let yourself melt into his embrace.

“Hey, babe. What a pleasant surprise. If I’d known you were stopping by I would have cleaned this place up a bit.”

You held on tight to the man crying your eyes out in the crook of his neck. Your hug was so tight it was actually quite painful.

“I couldn’t fucking stay gone any longer. Oh my god I missed you so much I can’t believe you’re actually here.” You sniffed touching his face.

The scent that was him was still there and it made your heart flutter so much you thought it would fly away out your chest.

“Well yeah haha why wouldn’t I be?”

You shrugged not wanting to let him go.

“if you keep squeezing me I may explode into confetti.“ He smiled, wiggling free from your touch.

“I’m sorry. I just missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, babe.” Dante took your hands into his. “You’re still beautiful as ever.”

You blushed and moved in closer to him.

“You look… different. Older.”

Dante scoffed. “I’m not an old man.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “No one called you an old man, old man.” You kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’d still bend over for you.” You smirked.

“Oh I bet you would.” Dante pulled away from you making his way to his desk.

“So.”

“So?” you raised an eyebrow, straightening yourself up standing in front of his desk.

"So, now that all that's out the way, where you been?" Dante asked, taking a seat at his desk.

His office space still looked the same. Nothing much had changed except now everything looked almost neglected due to all the clutter.

"Um." You thought for a second.

"Just working."

"Working? Are you a stripper?" Dante narrowed his eyes at you, his index finger wagging in the air, his lips pursed up.

You laughed, shaking your head. "Still same old annoying you I see."

"The one and only baby. Don't act like you didn't miss your demon boy."

You sighed. Of course you fucking missed him.

He's all you thought about for years. Hoping you'd run into him, but you could never bring yourself to go by his shop with fear of getting hunted down.

But things were quiet now and it felt good to be back home.

"And you?" You asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I been gone for a while."

"Oh?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, business…family stuff."

" _Oh_..." You groaned, knowing how that must have felt.

You’d heard about Dante’s bother a few times but he never really dug off into detail. You felt bad for being gone at such a time in your boyfriend’s life.

"Well at least you're alive. And might I add age has definitely been good too you. Good god.” You bit you lip.

Dante laughed, licking his lips at you; purposely sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and winking.

A whimper fell from your lips and if it wasn't for your grip on the edge of his desk, your ass would surely have been on the floor from your knees going weak.

"That's all it takes huh?"

"I forgot how arrogant your ass was." You rolled your eyes, swallowing the large amount of saliva you had built up.

"I was out for like a month. Dealt with some shit. Ran into some old faces. _Old_ faces." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't think I'd run into you though."

"Yeah… well I couldn’t take being away from you any longer."

"Came in here trying to wave a gun in my face. Still that same bratty girl I met all those years ago." Dante nudged you playfully.

"Yeah..." You sighed.

"Something on your mind babe? You're so quiet. Was the kiss not good? I know I'm not the young stallion I use to be-"

"Oh god, here you go." You rolled your eyes, slipping away from the desk.

"Aw come on. You know I'm was hot."

"Oh you were _something_." You laughed, shaking your head.

“I was so worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay. Sounds like you’ve seen some shit.”

"I'm just happy to see you, and you still have your necklace." Dante didn’t ignore what you said; he more less didn’t want to really talk about it, so he just changed the conversation.

"I never take it off, though I did have to say goodbye to two of my lilies." You pouted, looking down at the stone around your neck.  

"I'm happy that you kept it after all those years."

"Well you did tell me that you wanted to see me in it every day." You said.

“I did."

“I wanted to stop by, but I couldn’t bring myself to it. I was nervous. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me after all those years.” You looked down at your feet.

“I heard what happened to Orion and I didn’t want the same for myself or my mother so I just laid low outside the city. I’ve done so much!”

“Of course I wanted to see you! Why wouldn’t I? You are my girlfriend still, aren’t you?” Dante smiled.

A big smile graced your face. “As long as you’re still my boyfriend…”

“I’d love to be.” Dante looked at you as you made your way to him. “Because I certainly have missed your company.”

“I’ve missed your company too. I missed arguing with you and cuddling with you, kissing you.” You slowly climb in his lap.

“Touching you…” You let your hands wonder down Dante’s chest and stop at the top of his pants.

He smelled so fucking good. Like a warm woodsy forest and fresh spring water.

“But you know what I missed the most?”

“Strawberry sundaes?” Dante raised an eyebrow and totally killed the moment.

You gave him a pressed look and shook your head. “ _Definitely_ not those.”

Dante scoffed. “You _still_ have no idea what you’re missing.”

“Oh, I think I do.” You laughed, making your way to the loveseat in which Dante followed.

“Well other than you disappearing, what else have you been up to?”

You sat down and he sat next to you. You put your feet in his lap; your boots discarded somewhere by the front door.

“Looking for new stuff to invent. No luck however since I blew up most of my lab.”

You laughed nervously.

“Oh man, you’re going to be clumsy for the rest of your life I see.”

Dante rubbed up and down your legs and to your feet just listening to you speak. You wiggled your toes in your socks when he tickled them; pulling them away from him, giggling.

“Hey no tickling.” You smiled. “And it does appear that way doesn’t it.”

“That’s great you’ve been keeping yourself busy though. I’m proud of you. I’d love to see everything you’ve come up with.”

You couldn’t help but to smile bigger at his praise. It made you feel good to hear that he was proud of you. You loved him and you wanted nothing more than his approval.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” You blushed.

“If I can’t tickle you, how about I kiss you instead?” Dante moved to where you were laying back and he was positioned between your legs. “I miss doing that…”

“I think you can do that.” You smirked, gripping your fingers into his long hair.

*****

You immediately begun wrestling with his tongue; it being a long time and both of you didn’t care much for filler talk.

You both had one thing on your minds; talking could wait.

There were years of built up emotions and a lot more things just waiting to explode to the surface.

No pun intended.

You broke your kiss to look into Dante’s eyes.

Those beautiful skies of blue still sparkled even though their hue had dulled. Your boyfriend was still just as handsome as you remembered, if not even more.

“Mm upstairs.” Dante picked you and himself up from the loveseat, not once breaking contact from you.

You two stumbled up the stairs as you continued to swap spit ferociously; your hands yanking and pulling at one another’s clothes.

*****

Once inside his bedroom and thrown on the bed with your top and shorts discard; you laid there watching as Dante stripped himself out of his coat and shirt.

You mouth watered at the sight before you.

Even with age he still maintained that gorgeous body. He had a lot more hair there now but that just added to his already mature appearance.

You couldn’t wait to get your hands on the man.

“Wow you’re still so beautiful, babe. Look at you.” Dante smiled at you before slipping on the bed and crawling to you.

“ _Me_? Have you not seen yourself? Goodness.” You pulled him to you, kissing him hard.

“How many other guys have you told that to?”

“What?” You looked at him with knitted brows.

“Aw come on babe you can’t expect me to believe you been waiting to get back with me this long?”

You shrugged kissing him; your blunt nails dragging down his back. “I don’t go around telling guys they look good.”

“Mhm.” Dante moved away from you before surprising you by pushing you over on your stomach and getting on top of you.

You gasped at the new position, an instant rush of arousal shot through your body and now you _really_ didn’t feel like talking.

Dante grabbed a fist full of your hair and pushed you against the bed.

"Have you been giving my kitty cat away?" He growled in your ear.

You bit your lip as you felt that familiar throb in your sensitive pearl. You weren’t sure where the behavior was coming from, but you were enjoying it.  

"No."

"Mm you're lying. There's no way you haven't been with anyone. You’re too pretty." His grip tightened in your hair as he thought about you being intimate with someone else.

Someone touching what was first his.

Jealousy.

“Okay, okay! I talked to a few guys but never anything else. I never slept with them; I swear."

You gasped when you felt Dante yank your head back.

"Was any of them better?"

"No, fuck no. I was just lonely, but you're all I ever thought about. All I've ever wanted for all those years. I just want you. Only you."

Dante's grip loosened a bit and it no longer felt like you were going to lose a patch of hair.

You kind of hated that he stopped because you still had that kink for him being rough with you, but you couldn’t wait to see what else he had planned.  

"Mm. Well you better not do it again."

His possessive side was driving you insane.

You were humping the fucking mattress like a horny teenager; so desperate to be touched by your boyfriend after all those years.

You wanted him to take back what was his. Claim you like he used to.

"I won't. It's been months ago. I-"

"Months???" Dante cut you off. His grip tightening again.

"I-I couldn't do it any longer. I needed love…"

"You should have called me or came by." Dante shook his head unlatching his belt with one hand while the other stayed in your hair.

“I couldn’t! I didn’t know if anyone would come after me or not."

“How many months ago?”

You thought for a second. “Like 3 maybe. I don’t know it was a while.” You had so much desperation in your voice, you sounded pathetic.

More of that sweet slick you'd been dripping all evening continued to soak into the cotton of your panties as you heard the sound of his zipper descending.

You couldn’t fucking wait.

"Mhm. Well I'm here now, and I'm taking back what's mine." Dante kicked his boots off and then his pants and boxers followed leaving him sporting his birthday suit.

You still were being pushed into the bed by your hair and you wanted so bad to raise your head to look at the man, but you couldn't.

God he was beyond gorgeous now. He was hot before but now he was much older and if you would have known that Dante aged so well then you certainly would have never left.

You were older yourself, but he still had some years on you.

*****

Nothing but a whimper fell from your lips as Dante pushed your legs apart and moved between them. You were somewhat helpless, and it was increasing the wetness between you and the mattress knowing you couldn’t do much.

"You want that kitten? You want your bodyguard to fuck you like I use to? Make you scream and leave you soaked and shaking?"

Another pathetic whimper left your lips. You couldn't take much more of that lust dripping voice; deep and dark in your ear.

That skilled tongue traced the shell of your ear and sucked the lobe between his teeth.

You thought you would start hyperventilating as you struggled to take your breaths down one at a time. It’d been so long since he touched you and you were overwhelmed with so much lust you wanted to cry.

"Well?" Dante released your hair from his grip.

"Y-yes. Fuck me demon boy." You were panting and you couldn't stop your hips from grinding into the bed.

You needed contact, something—anything.

Your arms weren't restrained so you could have very well reached down and touched yourself. But that would have ruined the moment for you, so you went with a latter option you had.

"Fuck me like you use to. I want you, fuck I want you. No one can satisfy me like you can, I need it. Please Dante." You had tears in your eyes. “God yes, make me scream like you use to, baby. I need you.”

You were begging to be touched and it did nothing short of add to the already fueled fire of arousal in the man.

Dante groaned at you needy sex rambling. It was making each and every nerve ending in his body tingle with an extremely amount of lust and he nearly lost himself at your begging.

"Don't worry babe. I'm going to make you feel so good. Just like I use to." Dante kissed you hard, holding the front of your throat and squeezing gently.

You moaned into the kiss, his scruffy beard tickling your shoulder and turning you on even more.

The main thing that stuck out on him now was his growing beard. It wasn't anything long and lumber jack like, but it was a lot fuller than you'd ever seen it. It was white now with tickles of now silvers and greys.

Even tiny bits of black still remained.

His hair was a lot longer and it too had slowly began to meet its expiration date.

His pretty pale skin had begun to wrinkle, and his laugh lines became more prominent.

He even started dawning chest hair and to your surprise that gorgeous chiseled chest and tight tummy were still there.

"Fuck yes." You gasped out, pushing your ass back.

“I love your new look. It just makes you so much sexier. I can’t wait. I want you.”

You could feel the hard nudge of his want teasing against your entrance from the back. He was positioned behind you with both your legs trapped between his and your body straight on the bed.

“Yeah? Is that so.” Dante rubbed his scruffy cheek against your shoulder again and bit into it gently.

It been too long since you been in this position and even though you'd pleased yourself for all those years, nothing you did could compare to how good Dante fucked you.

After all, he was the one who showed you a whole new world of pleasure and If anyone knew your body better than you did, it was him.

"I hope you're ready, babe." Dante kissed your hard before moving down to your neck.

The entire time you'd been pinned like you were, his voice was low and steady. Never raising the pitch or lowering it.

It was nearly psychotic at how calm he seemed, but you knew very well that what he had in-store for you could be classified as such.

" _Mine_." Dante's tone slipped darker as he pulled away from your now love bitten neck.

"Yours. All yours." You gasped, feeling your boyfriend move away from your body.

You carefully removed your necklace, not wanting it to get broken in the process and placed it on the side table by the bed.

Quickly you resumed your position and Dante moved back behind you.

You peered back over your shoulder to see him lazily stroking himself before he moved back closer to your body.

"Mm yes, take back what's yours baby." You were still humping the bed and you had a nice little puddle of love nectar dripping beneath you.

A gentle push and Dante slide inside you with ease. You were practically pouring out juices, so it took no effort, but still once inside was a different story.

"Fuck, babe." Dante's mouth was right back in your ear as he continued to push inside of you until his hips where pressed against your bottom.

It hurt slightly to take all of him, but fuck did it feel good at the same time.

You weren't sure if it was because it been forever since you two done it or the fact that his half-demonic heritage blessed him graciously, but it felt like you were going to pass out at the full feeling. `

"It's been a while. I forgot how good you felt." Dante moved his hips gently, pulling back before pushing in roughly.

A gasp flew from your mouth and your hands immediately clenched into the sheets.

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck yes." You moaned.

"Mine. All mine." Dante kissed your jaw harshly; teeth mostly, before picking up a steady speed.

Finally after years of teasing yourself silly and failed attempts at trying to secure a relationship with a guy longer than a few months, you were back where you belonged.

With the man you loved.

You felt like you betrayed him the first time you talked to someone else. All you could think about was your former bodyguard and as a result, you ended up calling the guy your boyfriend’s name.

There went your first relationship.

The second ended due to your constant cave digging lifestyle.

Another Vlad basically.

You'd been heavily into your lifestyle and things had begun getting hairy for you. You were older now and a lot less clumsy and careless, but you still needed that extra support that you missed so much.

Day in and day out you thought about Dante. You missed him so much and you hated yourself for losing contact with the man. Although you could have just took a trip to his shop; after years of no contact with him you thought it would be out of place just to show up out the blue.

So you focused on you and your life.

But as years pasted and you started getting out more, all the couples mossing around began to affect you.

You didn't have anyone but your weapons and demon parts to keep you company.

You hadn't talked to your mom in months, but she seemed to be doing fine.

She was still with Castell and she prayed for you every night.

She was nearing her deathbed soon; bless her heart, and you wanted to spend as much time with her as you could.

Still, the time with her didn't fill that hole that was still expanding in your heart.

You'd finally said enough was enough. You had to see your boyfriend.

You'd swallowed all your fears and made your way back into town. It was a lengthy drive, but it was well worth it as you pulled up to the shop that you hoped and prayed was still there.

Your nerves had gotten the best of you and it took you three circles around the block and the cops almost being called on you for being weird, but you parked your car and made your way up the steps.

You had your pistol cocked just in case for some reason the man didn't remember you or there was danger inside; basically an action you were accustom to.

You nearly squirted yourself when you’d seen him. You'd finally found him. The man of your fantasies and the love of your life.

*****

Dante's fingers were intertwined with yours buried beneath the mess of blankets and pillows you pushed to the top of the bed. His body was pressed flushed against yours; your back to his chest and your front to the bed. His beard was scratching your shoulder while his breath was in your ear.

"Why you holding back? You know you can't last as long as I can."

His voice was so low and dark, so much sex dripping from it, it alone would have made you cream yourself.

"W-who s-said I w-w-was hold- holding b-b-back?" You stammered out through a rough stroke.

Due to the position you were in; every _inch_ of your boyfriend was buried deep inside your warmth; soft tickles of rough curls made the skin on the back of your thighs sensitive every time he would slow his movements.

"Oh?" Dante untangled one of his hands from yours and slipped it in between your body and the mattress.

His fingertips were immediately welcomed with a copious amount of your sweet nectar.

"Oo." He purred in your ear, a smirk on his aged face.

Your legs where straight under you, the gap between your thighs just wide enough to allow Dante access to move in and out maybe an inch and a half but even still he could barely do that due to the shrink wrap death grip your velvet walls had around him.

Which made his strokes rough and harder.

"Seems like y-you’re holding b-back." You gasped.

You continuously flexed your muscles, your grip tightening on him as you worked your hips back the best you could in your submissive position.

"Fuck, babe." Dante groaned, pulling his slick soaked fingers from his mouth and biting gently into your shoulder.

He just couldn’t resist to taste you.

Your long silky hair was all over the place. Most of it thrown over your unoccupied teeth-in shoulder, the rest was now fisted in Dante's right hand now that he'd licked it clean from your honey.

"I want to taste you so bad." Dante pulled out of you and pushed you over on your back hastily.

The bed beneath you was a shadowed mess of your juices—a vast puddle too.

"Wow. You okay babe? You didn't piss yourself did you?" He smirked, pushing your knees apart.

"Fuck you." You bit your lip as he didn't waste any time and buried his hot, wet tongue inside your warm abyss.

"Oh my—fuck, Dante." you tangled your hand in his silky silver tresses and began rutting against his face.

Dante pulled both your legs up on his shoulders before his tongue moved to your sensitive pink bud.

A needy whimper left your mouth and you continued to gently grind yourself onto his awaiting face.

You peered between your tired legs; Dante's lower half of his jaw was covered in your juices.

His scruff on his face coated like dew on the morning grass. It was a hypnotic sight. Those beautiful skies of blue shrouded by darkened lust.

Fuck, it was turning you on watching his tongue disappear inside your warmth before being pulled out and coated in a thick layer of your sweet honey; so much that it dripped off the tip of his tongue when he came back up to show your pearl some more love.

The warm feeling of his saliva mixed with your juices drizzling down on your needy sex nearly brought you to tears.

God, you were so turned on and it didn't take much suckling and fingering to make you gush your sensual amrita all over the palm of his hand.

"Damn babe." Dante pulled his fingers out of your body; dripping with your sweet syrup that didn't go to waste as it was licked clean from the digits.

"Dante..." Your legs trembled as you came down from your high.

"Oh Dante... Fuck me, please. I need it." Your hand shook as you reached out for him.

You were a mess, but you still had at least two orgasms in you.

Dante crawled back up to you; his face wet and glistening in the warm bathe of light in the room.

"You taste, so—"

He kissed you hard pushing his tongue in your mouth allowing you to experience for yourself.

Your face got wet and if you weren't as horny as you were then it surely would have grossed you out.

"—Fucking good." Dante pulled away leaving you gasping for breath.

"Yes." You panted, opening your legs wanting him to screw you already.

"How you want it baby? Hard? Slow?"

"Rough. Really rough." Your cheeks tinted pink at your request.

"Pull my hair." You grabbed his hand and placed it on the top of your head.

Dante looked you over for a second before fisting his fingers into your long locks and turning you over.

"You been a bad girl, babe, trying to give my cat away." A harsh slap to your bare ass had you nearly creaming yourself again.

"Who's is it?" Dante asked, yanking your head back; his grip in your hair tight like you asked for.

"Fuck." You moaned, shaking your ass.

Another slap, one a lot harder and a tighter grip of your hair finally had you speaking.

"Yours, fuck it's yours Dante. I'm yours, all yours." You panted out.

"Fuck me, please. Make my kitty purr." You smirked.

You had your arms pushed under the wad of blankets again and from the way you had your back arched and your legs spread, you were on full display for the man. Open and ready for business.

Dante groaned losing his composure; his grip left from your hair and both his hands met your hips as he lined himself up with you before pushing in roughly.

"Oh, I definitely will. Again and again." A hard slap was emitted to your ass once more.  

It took no time for him to work up a mesmerizing pace. The sound of skin on skin echoed around you, not rapid pitches, but steady ones that increased in volume the more he snapped his hips into yours.

"Yes fuck me, I'm yours, all yours. That feels so good." You rambled on and on while your boyfriend continued to make you a fucking mess.

"Good girl, kitten." Dante leaned over you, kissing your shoulder before another hard slap of your ass was emitted.

You moaned loudly, shaking your bottom and working back in time with his movements.

"Fuck, oh my god yes!" You had a wad full of bed sheet stuffed in your mouth due to Dante's rough jerks of your hair, but you were having the best sex you've had in years.

"Mm who's is it?" Dante growled, his movements becoming slightly uncoordinated.

You spit the sheet from your mouth when a particularly well angled thrust hit that special bundle of nerves repeatedly causing you to break your silence.

"Fuck it's yours, I'm yours—all yours yes Dante fuck! Fuck me yes." Your hands pulled and yanked at the sheets as your whole body clenched and your second orgasm of the night oozed from your sensitive body.

"Mm that's right. All mine."

Dante's movement slowly tapered away before he completely came to a stop and he just laid on top of you; a great deal of his weight on you but not enough to crush you.

"Why'd you stop? You haven't—"

"I'm enjoying this before you run off and leave me again."

Your face was stuffed in the blankets so your speech was muffled but he could hear you fine with his special keen hearing.

"I'm not going to run off." You lifted your head to look at him over your shoulder.

"I don't want to leave again. I don't want to be away from you. I shouldn't have left." You sighed.

You didn’t plan on leaving again and in fact you had a surprise for your boyfriend.

"You're back now, where you belong. Not just up under me but here with me. * _name_ * I really missed you and I hope you stay.."

You wiggled a bit because although the position felt good during, laying nearly crushed under the man wasn't too pleasing. Especially since you had to nearly break your neck just to speak to him.

Dante gently pulled away from you and allowed you to turn over on your back while he laid on top.

“I’m not baby. I have something to tell you” You said as you pushed his growing hair away out of his eyes.

You two had been going at it for a while and the sweat that he was producing was causing it to droop down more.

"What is it?

"Um, well I’m having a house built about 20 minutes from your shop and I was hoping you would um, come live with me like we talked about...." You worried at your bottom lip.

Dante looked at you in a bit of disbelief.

"Really?"

You nodded and ran your fingers through his hair. "Yes. I was going to tell you later, but I’m excited. You would still be able to come here to work or whatever but I was thinking that we could have something of our own… where I can work too in the lab and maybe we could start gardening together." The pretty pink shade deepened.

Dante lifted your chin with his index and thumb.

"Babe, of course I’ll stay with you and we can do all that sappy shit—whatever you want.”

"Really?” You beamed.

"Oh god, I cannot believe we're going to live together!” You squeaked.

Dante laughed and moved away from you for a second.

"I have a surprise for you to.” He said as he grabbed something.

“Close your eyes.”

You did as you were asked and waited a second before being told to open them.

"I love you." Dante grinned and kissed you. “And this isn’t the finally product but it’s something to start with.

In your boyfriend’s hand was a beautiful ring that matched your necklace—of the same material but instead of the gold wiring, the ruby stone was in a gold band.

You sat there with your mouth hung open and your poor cheeks ready to burst into flames at how red they were.

"..ngh..huh-rm?" You couldn't even speak properly.

“I’ve wanted to give you this for a while. It’s not a wedding ring just yet , but um… maybe it can turn into one. This is a promise ring and I promise to love you forever more and to always be there for you when you need me. I truly care about you a lot and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. So, um… will you accept this ring?”

Dante couldn’t even make eye contact with you and you both were in competition with who’s cheeks were going to exploded with red love confetti first.

He was so nervous, and he really hoped you’d say yes; it was adorable.

All you could do was pull him back into a kiss that had so much emotion and passion in it that it brought you to tears.

"D-Dante." You sniffed, trying to not fuck up the moment.

Too late.  

Dante just laughed and used the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear from your cheek.

“Oh my God. Yes!! Yes ill accept your ring.” You smiled and kissed him again.

It was a weight off his shoulders to hear you say yes and slipping the delicate ring on your finger felt like a dream. You two held each other in a passionate embrace and just sat in silence for the longest until Dante broke it.

"Come on. I need to finish. You've had all the fun so now it's my turn." He said reaching in between you two and wrapping his hand around himself.

The break of conversation caused most of his lust to leave but it took no time for it to return with the help of your now wrapped around mouth.

"Ah shit." Dante groaned as you pulled away and switched positions with him.

He was now laying on his back with you positioned down with his lower half.

Your bottom was hiked in the air and your lower back arched and there was a full view of you that he wished he had a mirror in front of his bed so he could see.

"Now it's my turn to taste you." You smirked, flicking your tongue across the tip.

A sharp hiss fell from Dante's lips as one of his hands gripped at your hair and the other supported the back of his head so he could watch you.

"Go for it."

You took your time and explored every vein that ran through his length your tongue following every path way before you sealed your mouth and began sucking gentle.

He tasted like you and himself; bitter and slightly salty but overall so sweet to you because it was from you both. A flavor that brought back so many memories.

"Mm there you go, kitten." Dante's grip of your hair tightened, and he propped up his right leg; bending it at the knee to give you more access.

You had about half of him secure in your warm mouth and the rest being stroked by your hand, your new ring glistening in the light.

You didn't even care that you were gagging yourself and running out of oxygen, all you wanted to do was please the man.

And Dante was enjoying every bit of it. He held the back of your neck so you couldn’t do much of moving while he lazily rocked into your mouth.

"That feels so good, babe."

He continued to slowly built a steady pace as you braced your hands on either side of him completely taking yourself out of control.

You pushed yourself further; encouraging more of him down, you could feel tickles of the soft curls at the base on your cheeks so that meant you were almost home.

Very carefully Dante pushed up into your hot mouth causing you to gag but you didn't retreat. You could feel the scratch of curls more against cheek and you wiggled around your tongue underneath to add to his pleasure.

You quickly calmed your nerves and took breaths through your nose as you held your position.

"Oh, babe." Dante's head fell back against the pillow as he gently pulled back and pushed back into your mouth.

The wet sounds of your throat clenching around him turned you on and you just couldn't stop yourself from dipping your hand between your legs and into your warm body.

Your moans sent vibrations up his body and down to his toes and this made his speed increase and the push of your head harder.

Strings of saliva connected from him to your swollen lips as he pulled your head up to allow you to take a breath.

“So good. You taste so good.” You rasped out panting, leaning over and lapping up a drip of pre that was coating the tip of him.

Dante fought against wanting to fuck your throat until you couldn't talk or take things as slow as possible.

He ended up doing a bit of both.

"Fuck, babe. Just like that. Don't stop." Dante had one hand tangled in your hair and the other wrapped around the front of your throat as he continued to rock into your mouth.

You'd gotten many air breaks, but none could prepare you for the hand that was on your throat being tightened and the push of his hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Dante groaned, his movements halting and his hips trying to be pulled from your face.

You had one of your arms trapped between your body still lazily rubbing at your already overly sensitive pearl, and the other looped around his leg that was propped up with your nails digging into his inner thigh; you didn’t want him to move.

You wanted to taste all of him.

As hard as he tried to hold off Dante couldn't. Spurt after spurt of his lust coated your mouth; warm and sweet.

It definitely was something different and would it have been anyone else you wouldn't have allowed it, but you let your boyfriend finish emptying all those years of pent up frustration right into your awaiting throat.

Trying your best to not let any go to waste, you lifted your head; your cheeks puffed out and full, your kissed lips wet with droplets of his lust.

You pushed the fluid around with your tongue, bracing yourself before swallowing everything in your mouth down.

He tasted so good, so sweet. Everything that was him now inside you.  

You looked Dante dead in the eye before opening your mouth wide to show him that it was empty.

"Ahh!!" You flicked your tongue around, thin strings of his lust connecting from your tongue to the roof of your mouth.

"All gone." You smiled, looking down and noticing you missed some.

“Oh! Wait.”

Quickly you lapped up the rest from him before rubbing your tummy and laughing at the look on Dante's face.

"You're a nasty little kitten." He scoffed and smirked; shaking his head amazed at your behavior.

" _Your_ nasty little kitten. All for you baby. I’d never do that to anyone else." You crawled up to him and kissed him hard.

The taste of him and you made you want to pass out from how turned on it was making you, but you weren't in any position to even get wet again.

You were sore, your throat was sore and so was your head.

You're pretty sure you were probably going to be missing a clump of hair, but you didn't care.

You just had the best sex with the best man ever.

"Oh, Dante?" You rasped out.

"Hm?"

"I love you." You smiled, nuzzled into his chest, soft curls tickling your face.

"And I'm not leaving again."

"It's cause you like what you see, right?" He grinned, nudging you playfully.

You rolled your eyes.

"I'm just going to disregard that."

You both laughed and embraced one another closely.

Your life was finally complete again. You were finally back with the man you loved; your husband to be and he loved you back and that's all that mattered.

Turns out you having a bodyguard wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! you ended up getting married to your bodyguard 🤗  
> I originally didn't intend on these two ending up together but they were going to end up together later in life but I think it's cute that you came back just for your man lol  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!💜
> 
> So now that this work is complete, I will be focusing more on my other chapter work and I think I may have something new that everyone might enjoy ^_^ so keep your eyes peeled for new work.  
> Whelp! we say goodbye to the Bodyguard. It's been real.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
